For the Maelstrom of Totsuki Academy
by Saint River
Summary: Being sent to a cooking school was an unexpected but welcomed change in the life of Namikaze Naruto. Going with an old friend and gaining new ones, Naruto will face all the challenges head-on to become one of the best in Totsuki. Now only if Totsuki would develop a Ramen Research Society. Three-Shot.
1. Welcome to Totsuki

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Shokugeki no Soma. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki respectively.**

 **A/N 1: This is the completed version of the One-Shot I had intended to post. Based primarily on the first season of the anime. Keep in mind, this is a fanfic and things are bound to change from canon. I HAVE TAKEN PLENTY OF LIBERTIES WITH THIS STORY.**

 **A/N 2: CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 HAVE BEEN REVISED. Not so much on Chapter 1 but more on Chapter 2. This was meant to be one whole One-Shot but it's been split into three chapters.**

"Naruto" Normal Talking

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thinking

 _"Naruto"_ Flashback Talking

'Naruto' Flashback Thinking

(Naruto) Flashback Voice-over

["Naruto"] Phone Talking

Hope you enjoy

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – Minato's Office**

Somewhere in Tokyo, situated at the very top of a high rising building, as towers were, was a brightly lit office. Uzumaki Tower was the headquarters of the Uzumaki Hotel and Restaurant Chain. One glass wall to give a bird's eye view of the city below. A single, large bookshelf completely encompassing another wall at the opposite end. Said bookshelf was filled. Not a single inch that bookshelf left vacant. Before the shelf was a business table. On it were two large yet empty bowls of what used to be filled with Ramen. Seated around it were three men.

This was the office of one Uzumaki Minato. Uzumaki Tower did not only serve as Minato's HQ. It was also a hotel that served as Minato's home. The other two men with him were his old dorm-mates from their Totsuki days. They were Dojima Gin and Saiba Joichiro or Yukihira Joichiro as he goes by today.

It was not every day these three could come together, not like they used to in their younger days. In fact, Minato and Gin would often meet at least once a year. On the other hand, Joichiro was a different case. He went on to change his name and had a son… without telling them. Ichiraku Teuchi had kept it a secret from them for Joichiro's sake. Minato had taken the effort to find him. It goes without saying, Joichiro had a lot to answer for. Luckily for him, he quickly brought up the reason why Minato called them.

Minato sat on one side. His elbows on the table, supporting his chin which he rested atop his laced fingers. Gin and Joichiro sat on the opposite side. Minato waited patiently for the two men's criticism and judgement of his latest work.

Granted these men were undoubtedly two of the most talented chefs in the world but they weren't the most qualified to accurately judge his work.

"Excellent as always, Minato-san." Gin told his friend

On their faces were traces of fading blushes as well as shortening grins while a small trickle of blood flowed down their nose. Gin and Joichiro took the tissues Minato offered and wipe the blood off.

"Though it does hold some tell-tale signs of you beginning to lose your touch." Joichiro said, causing Minato to narrow his eyed at his fellow redhead. That's right, Uzumaki Minato is a redhead. His hair was still spiky as ever mind you.

"Are you referring to my ramen or the manuscripts you are reading?" Minato asked sternly. He had the foresight to bring plenty of tissues. He didn't want their blood staining his manuscripts.

Speaking of manuscripts…

In the right hands of his two old dorm-mates were Icha Icha Paradise manuscripts. That's right. The main reason why Joichiro had agreed to meet them was to have a preview of the next book. Not that Joichiro had something against reuniting with old friends.

Minato had personally cooked and offered them ramen whilst they read what could be the latest addition to the book series. Minato was a man who seriously took criticism of his work. If someone said there was something wrong with any of his work, that person had better be damn sure to know _exactly_ what was wrong instead of just saying it was bad.

"It's filled entirely with typographical errors." Joichiro said offhandedly as he patted his manuscript with the back of his hand.

Had Gin been any other person he would have face-palmed. It wasn't what Minato was looking for. "Joichiro, that's why it's still just a manuscript." Gin reminded him

Minato yelled in chibi form "And it is not filled to its entirety of typographical errors!"

Joichiro waved one free hand defensively "Calm down, Minato-kun. I was just messing with you." He closed the manuscript and laid it gently on the table beside the empty bowls.

"The story was superb. Quite similar to how Chef Jiraiya used to make them."

The sound of a cellphone ringing was heard in the room. It was coming from Gin's pants. The secretly muscular chef took his phone from his pants' pocket and answered the call. Gin stood up from his seat when he was done with his business on the phone.

He had a disappointed look on his face "Pardon me, my old friends, but it appears I must get back to work. It's important from what I'm told and it can't be put off. Minato-san, Joichiro-san, it was nice seeing you again." Turning his attention solely on Minato, he said "Thanks for the ramen and the sneak preview to the next book."

The manuscript had over thirty-seven chapters. Minato had allowed only Gin and Joichiro to read ten. "Not many could get to claim to have gotten a one-on-one session with the Red Flash of the Kitchen."

"I thought his title was the One Man Kitchen." Joichiro interjected

The three men just shared a short laugh. Minato stood up and bumped fists with Gin. The head chef of the Totsuki Resort was about to walk out the door leading to the emergency fire exit and go about his business when...

"Gin-san, where do you think you're going with that manuscript?" Minato asked him in a seemingly kind manner. The word was seemingly. Minato guarded his unpublished work immensely. Joichiro could only snicker at his friend's attempt.

' _Damn'_ Gin mentally growled _'Here I thought I could get away with the whole thing.'_ He had no choice but to return Minato's work back to his table. Gin left Minato's office emptyhanded.

Minato sat back down "So I take it your sending your boy to Totsuki?"

"Correct." Joichiro answered. He went over to the wall on his left which had several pictures framed on it. The former second elite of his generation looked around and stopped when he found the picture of Minato and his son when the boy was six years old. "You should send your son too." His thumb pointing at the young child in the photo "It'd be good if he got out of _that_ kitchen as well."

"Already have that taken care of." Minato kept the manuscripts in a drawer and locked it

' _Damn. There goes my chance of sweet talking him into letting me read the whole thing.'_ Cue the light bulb over Joichiro's head. A smirk found itself on his face. "Minato-kun, what say you and I have a cook-off?

Minato's eyes brightened "A friendly duel for old times' sake?"

Joichiro chuckled "No, no. More like," then his face turned quite serious "a Shokugeki."

"Oh!" Minato exclaimed in curiosity "Your terms would be?"

"If I win, you let me read the remainder of your unfinished work." Joichiro said confidently

"It's only five weeks away from being officially published." Minato reminded him "You can wait."

But Joichiro wouldn't have any of that. "I must insist."

"And if you lose?" the chef-slash-writer inquired

"You can cancel my subscription for the next special edition." It was at this Minato determined just how far his old friend was willing to take this. Minato knew his books were good but this was the first time anyone had challenged him to a Shokugeki just for the chance to get a full early reading.

The special editions were meant for those Minato had a close relationship with. Professional or personal. However, since Joichiro had gone under the radar of his friends, most of them anyway, he never got his special editions. Well he did now and the upside of it was that now he had a huge pile of special edition Icha Icha books to go through. And now he was going to risk the next just to fully read the manuscript of the next book.

"Very well. You've convinced me."

"Great." Joichiro said, eager competitiveness lacing his voice "After battling some rather one-sided cook-offs with my son, I can use an actual challenge." Joichiro gave a wide grin to his fellow red

"Careful with what you say. You may just bite off more than you can chew." Minato provoked

Joichiro snorted "We'll see."

 _ZING!_

Minato and Joichiro turned to the sound. There, on the wall with the pictures, opened an elevator. This elevator was the only way in and out of Minato's office. That and the emergency fire exit which Gin had earlier exited from. The framed pictures were all held in place. The elevator opened and from it came a certain busty blue-haired woman.

She spoke "Minato-sama, I've gotten-"

"Ah perfect timing." Minato said as he and Joichiro approached the woman and the elevator. Minato gently pushed her back in just as he and Joichiro went inside too "You'll be our judge."

She couldn't even object as Minato straight away told her "We can worry about business and work later."

She knew what this was. She was to be a judge in another friendly cooking match between two old classmates. Normally it was between Minato and Gin. She gulped for this was both a blessing and a curse for her. The food was she was to judge was the best and she got to eat them for free. But it normally left her in a rather unfavorable state afterwards. She was torn between mentally chanting _'Damn these two!'_ and _'Bless these two!'_

She pressed the button for the kitchens as the elevator doors closed. The elevator music started playing.

"Kibou no Uta" Joichiro pointed out with a happy smile "Good choice, Minato." Minato nodded

* * *

 **ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR**

"Compliments to the chef." A chubby man cheerfully and graciously told his waiter. Ten empty bowls on his table. "No. My waiter is the chef."

"Another satisfied customer." Wearing his eyesore of an orange jumpsuit behind his just as equal of an eyesore orange apron did a sixteen-year-old Namikaze Naruto happily declared.

"My son wasn't exaggerating when he said your cooking was delicious" complimented a chubby man who was patting his big belly

"Well Choji does have a knack for making food sound more delicious than it actually is." Naruto smiled at the thought of his big boned friend.

"Oi, Naruto! We want seconds." Called out a man from another table who held his empty ramen bowl up. The man's companions agreed.

"We want thirds." Shouted a woman from yet another one.

"Hai!" Naruto quickly responded. In a quick dash, Naruto took off with the empty bowls of Akimichi Choza, all ten neat stock upon another, back into the kitchen. A minute later he came out with the bills for three tables. He thanked them for his patronage before taking the orders of new customers.

Before long, he came out again. This time with the bowls for the customers who asked for seconds and thirds.

Naruto looked on happily at the people enjoying the meals he had prepared. He was by himself today. But that wasn't a problem. Naruto was used to running the Ichiraku Ramen Bar by himself. But he normally had Ichiraku Ayame helping him out. But for today though, Ayame had been called by his father for reasons he did not know.

Hours later, Naruto found himself saying "Please come again" to the last customer of the day. It was time to close up Ichiraku. All the customers had gown home satisfied and full. The Ichiraku Ramen Bar typically closed later into the night but that was when Ayame was around to help out. She wasn't about to let Naruto lose some sleep.

Naruto was about to shut off the lights to the main hall when his eyes went over to the wall at the far end. Like the wall at Minato's office, this wall had several framed pictures hanging on it. One of them was a picture of himself as a ten-year-old boy together with a fourteen-year-old Ayame and 'old man' Ichiraku Teuchi between the two. The top photo was a much older picture of Teuchi as twelve-year-old boy together with his childhood and closest friends and their teacher – Jiraiya.

He had gotten a call from Ayame. She told him she won't be coming home until the next day. From what she told him, she had finished her business with his father quicker the anticipated. Then Minato offered she stay the night in one of the hotel suits. She wasn't one to turn down such an offer. It meant a free elegant room and all the room service she wanted. Plus, a spa and a massage.

Ayame was the closest thing Naruto had to an older sister and he loved her dearly as a younger brother should. But on this rare occasion, he cursed her. Though he didn't mind working by himself. He loved it actually. But that didn't mean she gets to spend an afternoon in paradise without him!

So now… now Naruto was bored. Well he could go and do his homework. "Nah!" Naruto brushed it off.

Fortunately, boredom can result in some brilliant ideas. "I know. I'll go visit Soma and see what he's up to." Naruto cheered. Making sure he properly locked up in order to avoid any trouble, the ramen cook made his way to Yukihira

The young blond was just about to open the door when he saw it. Naruto gasped and froze. He didn't move, he didn't even blink. He stood there and waited for the vision to end.

Flashing in his mind like a film was the detailed and high definition image of a naked, busty woman immersed in some kind of yellow fluid. Naruto didn't mind such a sight. This has happened before. Sometimes by his own doing. So he was used to it. He called them "Food Visions" but sometimes… sometimes they were something else entirely.

So what was the cause for concern? Easy. Naruto knew that woman. Aside from familiarity, he had a good reason not to appreciate seeing her naked and hearing her moan. But worse yet, then came the image of three equally naked men also immersed in the same yellow fluid. They too were all moaning, no, screaming in delight.

' _Kami-sama, what the hell did you feed them?'_

The image of a clear blue sky appeared then and the vision stopped. Naruto shook his head, trying to rid his head of the mental images of could only come from a Foodgasm.

Naruto let himself in only to find the very people he saw in his mind laying on the floor with thoroughly satisfied, even sexually sated looks on their faces.

Naruto quickly went over to the woman "Oi, Minegasaki-san! Minegasaki-san!" Naruto shouted as he held the buxom businesswoman up by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Eh, Naruto-kun…" she said in a daze

"Naruto-senpai, you know this woman?" asked the only other occupant in the diner who was still on his feet and focus. Yukihira Soma was genuinely surprised to his friend coming into his family's diner.

Naruto released Yaeko who fell back to the floor with a thud yet the happy look never left her face "Um, yeah. She works for my father." Naruto inspected the three men for any head injury. Thankfully there was none.

"Your father? He sent this woman and her goons to try and shut our place down?"

Naruto was taken aback by the question and dawned a thinking pose, unsure of what to answer.

The answer never came as Yaeko and her men started getting up. Yaeko quickly regain her composure. Granted, the young redhead was quite talented and his dish was wonderful. But she had eaten food which tasted so much better made by more experienced chefs. Her men? No so much. "A woman can only take so much Foodgasms within one day." She was well aware that word existed.

"Eh?" Both Naruto and Soma titled their heads.

 _ **FLASHBACK – Hours Earlier**_

 _Yaeko had just been fed two of the greatest dishes she's ever had in her whole life. It was one meal after another which took her to a whole new level of delight and pleasure. She released the spoon in her hand unwillingly and without even noticing it. She fell off her seat and would have probably hit her head on the floor had Minato not caught her._

 _Minato and Joichiro tried to get her to decide a winner but she was already lost to her unconsciousness. Like Minato's skills at book writing, their cooking was that damn great._

 _"It appears we have come to a draw." Joichiro announced as Yaeko was in no condition to pick a winner "I don't get what I want but my subscription remains." All-in-all no real lose._ 'Oh well. Looks like I'll be waiting for the special edition in five weeks' time. No, scratch that. The special editions come much earlier.' _Joichiro smiled lightly. He crossed his arms and watched his fellow redhead carry the blue-haired woman bridal style. 'The perks of being his close friend, I say.'_

 _"There you are." Came a voice from the head of the kitchen._

 _Ichiraku Ayame had entered the kitchen, looking quite pissed. She had been called earlier but thanks Joichiro's impromptu Shokugeki, she had been kept waiting much longer_

 _"Sorry, boss." One of Yaeko's men said as he entered the scene._

 _"She demanded to let her see you and she got away from us."_

 _It was then Joichiro decided to take his leave. He had other places to be today. He thanked Minato for the day._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Yaeko pulled out a cheque book from her pocket. She wore down a certain amount and signed the cheque. She was still gasping for breath when she slammed the cheque on the counter. "Here, kid. Take this as compensation for the supplies we destroyed."

Soma cautiously took it "Uh, thanks."

"Hmph! We're leaving, men!" The businesswomen told her men

"Send my regards to my old man." Naruto called out when her men had exited the Yukihira establishment. The three men warily nodded their heads. The sound of a car driving off was heard not long after.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Naruto kindly demanded an explanation.

"Long story short, she wanted to close Yukihira down to be build what she considered be a hotel with a real restaurant."

"And the part where they ended up on the floor?"

"Oh that? That was just how delicious my new 'Gotcha' Roast Pork was. It was just that good judging from their reactions." Soma declared proudly yet innocently. "Here" Soma presented the last piece of his newest creation to Naruto "Try for yourself and tell me it isn't worth falling over."

Naruto took a bite and almost immediately his eyes widen. He too was now naked and the yellow fluid form before swirled around him. When he snapped out of it, he said "Wow! That was great!" Though he didn't fall over and he certainly didn't moan and groan over it.

"Glad you like it!" Soma proudly said.

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – Minato's Office… Again**

"So let me get this straight. Three fully grown, hardened man lost themselves to the cooking of a teenage cook." Minato looked at them with skeptical and scrutinizing eyes.

Yaeko's men were on their knees and faces. "OUR APOLOGIES, MINATO-SAMA!" An anime-style arc of tears sprung forth from their eyes with their heads still pressed to the floor.

But Minato just shook his head in minor disappointment. He had expected more from the men he left to guard and assist Yaeko. But their task was complete. "Don't worry about it." Minato was at the glass wall and turned to gaze at the city below. _'So you're this skilled, Yukihira Soma.'_ Minato was genuinely pleased knowing this. "You three are dismissed."

The three left their boss's office via the elevator, leaving behind Yaeko with Minato. The woman stood straight from the get-go, not in any way intimidated by her superior. In her hands was a clip board with the details and profile of the Yukihira Diner. Minato went over and took the clip board from her, stamping a "REJECTED" on it before leaving it on his desk.

"We are never there to acquire the property, were we?"

"No."

"You sent us there to measure the boy's skill?" Minato nodded "If you weren't my boss, I'd…" Minato only laughed which only served to irk her more. "Jerk" she whispered

"Well I'm heading off to bed." He headed for the elevator. He held out his hand to Yaeko. "Care to join me."

Yaeko said nothing more. She took his hand in the elevator and went to his bedroom.

Minegasaki Yaeko was not the only woman Minato has had an intimate relationship in his life. But she was currently the one Minato was bedding. They were more of friends with benefits rather than lovers actually. She has lost count the number of times she has slept and woken up on his bed. But she wasn't about to complain. Uzumaki Minato was an attractive man for several reasons. He was also a one-woman man. While he has her, he wasn't seeing anyone else. It was an unofficial, unspoken rule that Minato could always break but Yaeko was appreciative of that. Heck she herself could end their arrangement and pursue a proper relationship with a different man anytime she wished.

But being his bedmate didn't earn her any special favors. She earned her way as one of his most trusted employees and loyal friend. The best she got out of sleeping with him was the stress relieving sex, the delicious breakfast he'd cook up and the cute little daughter born to them a few years ago.

* * *

 **YUKIHIRA DINER**

The next morning Naruto was helping out Soma clean his diner from the mess Yaeko and her goons left behind. Soma never did get why Naruto's father wanted to shut Yukihira down. But Soma found himself not caring. His family diner was saved at the end. That's all that counts.

When Joichiro and Ayame arrived, Soma was sitting on top of the ladder cleaning the Yukihira Diner sign. Naruto down below looking bored with trying to make sure the ladder doesn't accidentally fall over. Soma wasn't in for small talk when cleaning apparently.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, Soma-kun" Ayame said happily and waved at them.

Naruto and Soma returned the greeting. Like for Naruto, Ayame was the closest thing Soma had to an older sister.

"That sure is a mess." The elder Yukihira noted as he saw the sign of his restuarant "I reckon something important happened while I was away."

"Nope. Not really." Naruto answered first and Soma finished "Just some unruly customer. That's all."

Both Ayame and Joichiro looked serious when they said "Naruto, Soma, for the next three years, Yukihira and Ichiraku are… closing up shop."

The sudden revelation caused Soma to face-fault and fell on Naruto who held the ladder steady.

Ayame held a finger to her chin "I do suppose we'll have to fore warn our regulars and apologize we won't be able to serve them anymore."

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled "You could apologize to us first."

"Seconded" said Soma "What brought this up anyway? This is all a bit sudden, don't you think?"

"I've been given a new job." Ayame told them with a happy smile

"What kind of job?!" Naruto demanded "I thought you like working at the Ramen Bar."

"A teaching job." was all Ayame revealed but Naruto and Soma both flinched at the thought of Ayame teaching.

Joichiro then spoke "An old friend of mine offered me a job as well. I'll be staying with them for a while. As soon as I pack up all my stuff, I'll be heading out. But don't worry, Soma, I'll send you some money to live on. And if you run out, you could always ask Naruto for some cash."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. He wasn't a bank after all. "But seriously, why are you closing up? I like working at Ichiraku"

"And I like it here. Dad, I've always wanted this restaurant to…" Soma stopped when his father gently bumped his fist on his chest "Soma, it's time for you to go. Go and figure out what you got."

"You as well, Naruto-kun." Ayame laid a gentle, sisterly hand on Naruto's shoulder "You both can't stay holed-up here. There is only so much you can learn staying in the same spot. You both need to broaden your horizons and learn what you can't here. While we're gone, the two of you are going to Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy"

Joichiro and Ayame handed the application papers to Soma and Naruto

"A cooking school?" question Soma "Why now?"

"Think of it as perfect timing. The diners are closed and you boys can earn some High School credit in the meantime."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, Soma-kun. It's only for three years. If by the end of it you both still want to return here, then it's no problem."

"Wait a minute" Naruto pointed out as he looked at Ayame with a suspicious eye "Isn't this the same school you went to for three years? You were away for three years. You never visited. Then you return two years ago just one year before old man Teuchi…"

"It's okay, Naruto. The school has breaks and holidays too just like any other school." Ayame said happily but then feigned guilt "It just so happens I gained a lot of friends and met interesting people that I decided not to come back." Ayame laughed, covering her mouth with a hand. Naruto was clearly unhappy with her excuse though. "Just try it out, okay?"

"Fine." Naruto sighed in defeat. He rarely did.

"That's the spirit!" Ayame slapped her younger brother on the back.

"Well I guess I can't let Naruto go by himself. Who knows what hardship and treacherous trials he'll face and potentially fail if I'm not there to save his butt?" Soma said all smug despite placing his arm over Naruto's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"I believe it should be the other way around." Naruto reflected Soma's actions.

"Then it's settled." Jouchiro smiled as Naruto and Soma continued their loop of trading boasts and light insults before ultimately ending in a cheery laugh.

A small truck pulled over. "Yukihira-san" called the driver.

"Eh?" Soma pointed to himself

"Not you, kid. The adult Yukihira."

"That's me." Joichiro stepped forward.

"Delivery for you." Said as he got out. On the back of the truck were four crates. He and his co-worker took one off the truck and, with the use of a crowbar, forced the lip open.

Joichiro smiled like the world's biggest idiot once he got a gander of the interior. His special editions. The delivery men looked at him with envy and hate. _'Lucky Bastard!'_ they thought.

Soma came over "Hey Dad, what are those?" Joichiro immediately shut the lid back on the crate. "Nothing!" he said in near panic "Just some, uh, cook books. Yeah, that's right."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"No! I mean it isn't mine." Liar "I'm just keeping it for a friend. It wouldn't be right if I let others see them without his permission."

Soma believed him "I suppose you're right."

* * *

 **TOTSUKI TEAHOUSE CULINARY ACADEMY**

Naruto had readied the case where he kept his utensils to bring to Totsuki Academy. He turned his eyes to a desk in his room. On that desk were three framed photos. One of them was a picture of his pregnant mother with his father holding her close.

Naruto had inherited his father's spiky hair-style and eye color but he inherited his mother's blonde hair and family name. Namikaze Kushina died giving birth to him. Most of what he knew about her was from those who knew her. Ayame, who was a young child prior to her death, had always spoken about how gentle she was. But she was a demon within the kitchen.

Naruto had said a near tearful good-bye to Ayame and hugged her dearly.

So here he was with Soma at the entrance of Totsuki Academy. Soma had gotten a call from his father just before they arrived. As it turns out, Joichiro was in New York after spending some time in India and Italy. _'Man, that guy sure travels quick.'_ Naruto thought.

Joichiro informed them through the speaker that Totsuki had a low percentage of graduates. Less than 10%, he said.

He also wasn't lying when he said it was an elite institution.

"Amazing! This place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed "It must take a fortune to run this establishment!"

"Didn't Ayame ever tell you anything about this place?" Soma asked him with dull eyes. The scale of the school came as a surprise to him but he had expected Naruto to have had a better idea of the size of the Academy.

"She said it was big. She said nothing about it being gargantuan and humongous!"

Naruto and Soma heard some screams. Apparently there were some students who got expelled. One parent tried to bribe a mere guard to let his son back in the school.

Naruto turned his attention back to the school in front of him. Had he come by this school when he was twelve, he would have flip the place upside down and painted it ORANGE! Quite literally at that. Luckily for the school, he wasn't twelve anymore.

"Listen up, Soma. If you can't make the cut and be in the 90th percentile and graduate, then you have no hope in ever beating me."

Naruto could swear Yukihira Joichiro was a master manipulator whenever Soma was concerned. He always knew how to egg him on or how to motivate him.

"JUST WATCH ME!" Soma yelled into the phone before hanging up.

Yup. Naruto was right on the bat with that assumption.

Entering through the main gates, Soma was still fired up with his father's challenge. "Just watch me, dad. I'll graduate and I'll kick your ass in the kitchen. Just you wait!" It was then Soma had kicked a bench. Someone was drinking tea when he did so. Soma apologized. The guy seemed friendly enough and offered them to seat on the bench with him. Naruto opted to remain standing.

"Nikaido Yoshiaki" he said his name was.

"I take it you're applying to transfer here too. You aren't wearing the school's uniform after all." said Naruto

"That's right. It's a lively day here in Totsuki. Results for who made it into the High School Division are being released and exams are being held for those who want to transfer in. So where do you guys hail from? My family owns a French style restaurant."

"Well you may not be the only." Naruto said as he observed the people in the immediate area "Seems like a lot of fancy people here all coming from fancy places."

"You always seem to be mindful of your surroundings, Naruto-senpai." Soma stated

"I'm just taking in the potential competition. I wonder if they've actually attended to real customers." Soma couldn't help but think so too.

"Well the guy over there is the heir to a national restaurant. So is that one over there." Yoshiaki pointed at two individuals at the distance. "A lot of applicants for transfer are from high pedigree families in the food world. So competitions abound us."

Naruto smiled confidently "Oh we'll see about that. Anyway, to answer your question, I come from Ichiraku."

Soma added "And I'm from Yukihira."

"Ichiraku, Yukihira…" Yoshiaki looked up in thought "Are those traditional Japanese restuarants?"

Naruto shrugged "You could say that. If you're talking traditional Japanese, then Ramen is as traditional as it gets." He ended with a cheerful grin

"We're not that high class actually. We're just two simple-" Soma was suddenly sent flying off the bench with kicked to the shoulder by Yoshiaki.

A purple aura surrounded Yoshiaki "How dare you sit next to me, YOU COMMONER TRASH!"

Naruto attended to Soma on the ground, helping him up before looking up angrily at Yoshiaki.

"Totsuki Academy is not meant for low class cooks who work in simple diners! You don't belong here. This academy is meant for people like me! The upper echelons of the cooking world! You two won't even make it pass the written exam!"

 _CRACK!_

Yoshiaki ended up with his face on the ground with Naruto grinding his shoe on his head. This wasn't for insulting them and their small time diners. Naruto understood people were entitled to their opinions. He liked proving them wrong anyway.

This was for kicking Soma.

Never mess with Namikaze Naruto's friends.

"Say what you want but nobody kicks my friends! Got it?" Yoshiaki did his best to nod his head with Naruto's foot still on it. Pleased, Naruto lifted his foot and started walking away mad.

Soma pulled Yoshiaki from the ground and started shaking him. "And don't go around talking shit about our diners before you even try our dishes!" Soma added as an afterthought after getting over the shock of seeing Naruto land someone's head into the pavement with just his foot. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. He wasn't even upset anymore that Yoshiaki insulted their restaurants. Soma only pitied the fools who were at the receiving end of Naruto's wrath.

It was at moments like this where Soma would wish he had taken up old man Teuchi's offer to teach him martial arts. He remembered that man. He was a good friend of his father. The Ichiraku Ramen Bar was the next door neighbor of the Yukihira Diner. Teuchi's ramen was the first he had ever eaten and undoubtedly the best.

Soma missed Teuchi just as much as Naruto did.

Soma and Naruto went their merry way to the examination hall, all ignoring the condescending glares sent their way from other hopeful applicants. Well, Soma seemed to be oblivious to it all. Naruto had calmed down and mostly ignored what they said. He did however send them back taunting glares.

At the examination hall, where all the aspiring transfer students had gathered, came Nakiri Erina. She took a single in her hand from the table full of fresh ingredients and gave the applicants her test.

"Make any dish with the egg as the main ingredient. My palate must be satisfied or you fail."

That there earn gasps of terror from the other applicants. Naruto and Soma just looked on, curious about the blonde girl's challenge.

"But I am a generous young woman. If you think you can't handle my exam, I am giving you all one minute to withdraw with your reputations intact." She told them.

What happened next was a mass exodus of screaming young cooks. _'By how they ran away from that girl, they might as well have been the ones to lay those eggs. The chickens!'_ Naruto thought of those who quickly left. _'So much for their talk.'_ Naruto snorted

Soma, on the other hand… "Hey why's everyone suddenly leaving?" He grabbed the guy who insulted them earlier

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS?!" He shouted in disbelief and anguish

"Nakiri Erina." Naruto suddenly said. He got Soma's attention so the latter released Yoshiaki who ran and stumbled near the door.

"You know her, senpai?"

Naruto nodded "Well I know of her. Granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon, the current director and headmaster of Totsuki Academy. She claims to have an ability called the 'God's Tongue' which can detect and identify each and every ingredient used in a dish and even find faults and flaws in them. Her assessments spread quite quickly in the Cooking World. It is said that to be negatively criticized by her can result in the premature end of your cooking career."

"I'm surprised you know all that. You're typically ignorant when it comes to celebrities and the like, am I right, Naruto-senpai?" Soma snickered

Naruto raised a fist and _BONK!_ a fist had landed on Soma's head. "There is nothing wrong with knowing about the famous chefs in the culinary world. But as I was saying, one tale about her God's Tongue is that when she was only three months old she spoke up about how her mother's milk was lacking in flavor or the sort." Naruto snorted in disbelief "As if a three-month old baby could form full, coherent sentences."

Soma nursed his aching head.

Meanwhile, Erina had inwardly congratulated herself for quickly dealing with 'useless' applicants. "I supposed I now have the free time to try out my latest creations in my private kitchens." Naruto and Soma overheard her say.

Surprisingly there was a blush in her companion's cheeks. The two boys watched the exchanged in front of them.

"What's a matter, Hisako?" Erina walked closer to her "You look like you want something." The blonde girl raised the rose-haired girls chin with her hand. "You know, Hisako. You have the privilege of being the first to enjoy my new dishes."

"Yes. Thank you, Erina-sama."

"My, my, you're quite the shameless hussy." The two girls just stared at each other's eyes as they continued to converse.

That was until they started hearing someone in the background chanting softly, almost eagerly actually. "Come on. Come on. Kiss. Kiss."

"Eh, Naruto-senpai," This one was Soma "your perverted side is showing."

"SShhh… Silence, Soma. Can't you see they're about to kiss. I'm curious to know if the legendary God's Tongue has sexual applications as well."

"You can be very weird sometimes, do you know that, Naruto-senpai?" Soma had his eyes lazily half open and he had his clumsy smile.

"We would appreciate it if you didn't act like we weren't in the room!" Hisako spoke out. Speak of the devils and they shall appear. Arato Hisako and Nakiri Erina, with an air of confidence around her, made their way to the two remaining applicants "I'll have you know neither Hisako nor I are lesbians. So rid your mind of such thoughts." Erina ordered "I won't have perverts staining this prestigious school."

"Would you calm down? It's just a joke." Naruto told them a dismissive wave of his hand. _'Partly'_

"You don't get to waves us off like that!" Erina and Hisako both screamed. Naruto only gave them wry grin.

Erina stood serious "So you know who I am and what my evaluations can do yet you choose to remain behind."

"Wait a second," A question had just entered Soma's head. " _how_ do you know her, senpai?"

"Well, Ayame-nee and old man Teuchi told me some things about her."

"Why doesn't anybody ever tell me these things?" Soma grumbled and Naruto shrugged.

"Now who's the ignorant one who's interested in celebrities and the like?"

"Ahem!" Erina's faithful assistant, Arato Hisako called their attention "As Erina-sama was saying before you rudely interrupted her…"

"You two must either be very talented or be very brave but stupid if you stayed behind." Erina sent them a smug smile "It's still not too late to back down."

"No way! Namikaze Naruto and Yukihira Soma don't back away from a challenge in the kitchen!" Naruto declared and Soma affirmed with a strong nod of his head.

"Well who am I to stop fools from ruining their careers." Erina said as she brushed her hair with her hand and turned around. "Go ahead and give me your best. Hisako, you judge blondie there. I'll be in-charge of the redhead."

"But Erina-sama…"

"It's all right, Hisako. I trust your judgement." And without even looking at Soma and Naruto, she told them. "Fellow us." She told them.

Erina and Hisako led them to the kitchen they'd be performing "Remember, the egg is your key ingredient. No time limit and no other restrictions. Get cooking. It may just be your last."

"Says you, Tongue Girl." Naruto said back and turned to Soma "Oi, Soma. You do what you do best." Naruto said with a proud smile and confidence "Wipe that arrogant smirk from her face."

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW! I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID!"

"Calm down why don't you?" Soma calmly told her and Naruto added "Yeah, can't you take a joke?" It only made Erina more irritated.

Naruto played with his egg. Up and down from his hand it went. "This'll be a piece of cake." He told Soma "Soma, you better not fail or I'll never let it down."

Soma took the challenge "Right back at you." He removed his headband from his arm and wrapped around his forehead. Naruto did the same. He took out a headband form his pocket and placed it around his head, covering his forehead. Naruto's headband though had a metal plate which served as a forehead protector. The forehead protector had Ichiraku engraved on it.

The two friends bumped fists, ready and eager to serve those girls the best damn eggs they're put in their mouths. Soma went over to this station and Naruto went to his where Hisako was waiting for him.

"Oh that's right. I never got to officially introduce myself. Namikaze Naruto" the young blond held out a hand to the rosette. Hisako was unsure if she should accept the hand or not. She ultimately chose not to but it didn't sour Naruto's mood. "Arato Hisako." She simply said

"May I ask what you'll be preparing?"

Naruto grinned at her. Naruto wasn't feeling creative this time. He felt he should do a variant on a dish a friend of his invented and shared with him. "It's a surprise." And went back to his work.

Hisako could only look at him skeptically. _'He moves fast.'_ she observed as the blond rapidly collected his ingredients and began the prep.

"TA-DA!" Naruto presented his finished work to Hisako.

Hisako had observed him since he started. She honestly had no idea what he was making but here was the end product.

"A milkshake" Hisako said

"Mm-hmm" Naruto gladly nodded

"It's a milkshake."

"Um, sure"

Hisako looked at him in disbelief "The exam was to use eggs as the main ingredient."

"And I did" That's all he said about it.

Hisako still looked at in disbelief. "Oops sorry." He pulled out a straw and inserted it in "There we go. I call it 'Ichiraku Chocolate-Egg Milkshake'!"

The name Ichiraku rang a bell in Hisako's head. The name was familiar. She couldn't quite put a finger on it but it was enough to give Naruto the benefit of the doubt. She took glass into her hands "I better not taste a raw egg in this."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to drinking." Hisako frowned at him but nonetheless took the tip of the straw into her mouth and sipped the egg's content.

Hisako's eyes widened. Then Naruto saw her Food Vision. Hisako was wearing goggles. But she wasn't swimming. She was flying. No plane, no glider, just her. Her arms spread opens and her eyes protected by her goggles.

She flew forward, she flew up and down. She spun, she looped and she flipped. She was enjoying it all.

Naruto, who was down on the ground using binoculars to oversee Hisako's flight, could only sigh in relief that she wasn't naked. And even though Hisako was high up in the sky, soaring in the clouds, Naruto could still hear her squeals of glee and joy. Chuckling, he lowered the binocular from his eyes. "Another satisfied customer." He murmured happily.

But Hisako soon floated back down next to Naruto and the Food Vision ended. The rosette quickly gained her composure and professional affect. "It certainly was delicious, Namikaze-san. Did you come up with this dish?" She still held the egg-stand.

"To be honest, I got this idea from my dad who got the idea from someone else. Alice I believe her name was."

"Alice?" The name was familiar to the rosette.

"I wasn't really paying attention at the time. I just added my touches to it. The recipe is original hers. So I don't think I should just spill the recipe to anyone."

"I can understand that, Namikaze-san." Hisako could respect keeping recipes a secret. "Congratulations, Namikaze. You passed."

Naruto was about to leap in joy and mentally thank Alice. But then he saw it. He stood still. Someone else nearby was having a Foodgasm and immediately concluded it was Nakiri Erina's. Naruto sudden pause made Hisako concerned. "Namikaze-san?" Naruto swiftly took Hisako's hand in his own and the young assistant saw it too.

There was her dear friend, Erina, and she was barely clothed. She was surrounded by several tiny, naked Soma-Angels. A few were tagging on what little clothing she had. The rest were tickling her with feathers.

"W-w-what the hell is this?!" Hisako pointed at the sight with a shaking arm. She tried to head towards Erina but she found she was unable to move from her spot. Then she realized Naruto was seeing this as well. In a snap, she clamped her hand over his eyes. "Don't look, you pervert." It was the next best thing she could do. There was no way she was going to allow a man unworthy of her Erina-sama to see her in such a state of undress.

Naruto protested "I am no pervert!" Well he kind of was but he wasn't about to confirm it to anyone.

Setting her sight back to Erina, Hisako cried "Hang in there, Erina-sama!"

It soon ended not long after. Naruto released Hisako's hand. The rosette saw Erina supporting herself on the table.

Naruto observed her with curious eyes "Wow that really packed a punch! Almost as if she just had an orga-"

"Shut it, Namikaze!" she ordered him. "I don't know what that was. I don't know what just happened. But I won't let you make such insinuations." But Naruto only lightly laughed

"DISGUSTING!" They heard Erina shout

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed in outrage "Soma's cooking… disgusting?! That's a load of bull-"

"Language, Namikaze!" Hisako said on the side

"Now that there is just your pride talking. You were about to fall to your knees from just how good Soma's dish was. Admit it you loved Soma's cooking."

"How dare you speak to me like that! Me? Loving that simple plebeian's food? Preposterous! Hisako, how was his dish?"

"I gave him a pass, Erina-sama."

"I'm overruling that. You fail." She told Naruto "You both fail! Leave this school at once before I call security to toss you out!" She ordered them.

Naruto frowned at her. He could tolerate people's opinions but the Elite Ten member was clearly in denial. Not loving Soma's food? Now that was preposterous. "What stick crawled up your butt?" He turned his attention to Soma. "Soma, let's go."

* * *

 **OUTSIDE OF TOTSUKI**

"I can't believe someone actually called my cooking disgusting." Soma wasn't upset. He was just in a daze, still not having processed the fact someone had described his food that way.

"Don't let it get to you, Soma. Princess Nakiri and her high horse couldn't be honest and humble enough to admit a _commoner's_ dish managed to impress her." Naruto placed a comforting arm over Soma's shoulders.

And so the two young men walked into the sunset. They failed to get into Totsuki but all was well. It would take more than failing an entrance exam to hinder Soma from getting the skills to one day beats his father. But for now, it appears they'll just have to settle with Ichiraku and Yukihira. All in all, not the worse that could have happened.

YEAH RIGHT! Nakiri Senzaemon would veto Erina's decision and accept Soma and Naruto into the school. Totsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy, prepare yourself for here comes Namikaze Naruto and Yukihira Soma!

* * *

 **HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION OPENING CEREMONY**

Over eight hundred students had gathered for the opening ceremony. Urara had just introduced Erina as the valedictorian and introduced Senzaemon for his opening speech.

"A little harsh, don't you think, Soma?" Naruto said after hearing Director Nakiri's speech

"99% will fail and serve as the sacrifices to hone the remaining 1%. Shouldn't be much of a problem, senpai. All we need to do is make sure we are included in that 1%." Naruto nodded.

"Last but not least," Urara started "we have two transfer students who'll be joining us."

Erina had been seated away when she heard Urara's announcement. "So those two manage to transfer into the school." Her thoughts immediately wandered to Soma and Naruto "As if those two have a place here."

Then Urara broadcasted "Namikaze Naruto and Yukihira Soma."

Erina jumped off her seat after hearing that "WHAT!" she yelled, still not believing those two were here.

Soma began his speech "Hello, everyone. Yukihira Soma here. Sorry to keep you here longer than intended but the director insisted we make a formal introduction seeing as how all of you have known each other for the past few years."

"Make it quick, Yukihira-san" Urara whispered just loud enough for Naruto and Soma to hear

"Naruto-senpai and I never expected to transfer here. While I am here, I don't intend to lose to anyone who hasn't served actual customers. This school is just a stepping stone for me. In short, by the time we graduate, I will be number one." It was an innocent declaration. Soma meant no malice and no insult. But it resulted in nearly everyone hating him right then and there.

Now it was Naruto's turn "And I'm Namikaze Naruto." He said enthusiastically "It's a pleasure to meet you all. From what I gathered, every one of you has been here since you were twelve. Had I met you back then, I would have told you that majority of you are just nameless mooks whom in the long run will be expelled and no one else will give it a second thought." It wasn't meant to be offensive but that got everyone angry at him now too.

"Nameless mooks." Naruto repeated "Except for a couple certain individuals who raise to the occasion and make a name for themselves. Had I met you back then I would have dyed your uniforms orange. Had I met you back then I would have also declared that I'd be number one." Naruto ignored all the death glares.

"But luckily for you, I am no longer twelve. So instead I'll settle for being number seven. More than eight, less than six. So that means only six of you will be higher than me. I wish you luck with that since Soma here will fight you all for the rank of first." Naruto ended with a smile.

Then Soma and Naruto bowed together and said "Let's have fun together in the next three years." They walked off, completely oblivious to everyone making an angry fuss over what they said.

"Not a bad speech if I say so, eh?" Soma gently elbowed Naruto.

Naruto only shrugged. "Well you didn't bite your tongue so I guess it was okay."

Then they walked into the presence of Erina. "Hey you're Nakiri from the entrance exam."

Erina was flabbergasted to see that two. "Namikaze-kun, Yukihira-kun, what are you two doing here?"

Naruto gave her a sly grin "It appears your grandfather overruled your overrule." He and Soma pulled out their letters of acceptance.

"It was genuinely surprised myself getting this." Soma added

Nakiri Senzaemon stood outside listening to the exchange. Erina made it clear she hasn't accepted either of them. Before she left, Soma made a promise that one day he'll make her say his cooking was delicious.

"And I'll be there to film it." Naruto said offhandedly. "So Soma, what your schedule?" he asked as he pulled out his class schedule.

Soma did the same "My first class is in Test Kitchen 3."

"Test Kitchen 2. Looks like we won't be having classes together." Soma said somewhat disappointed but he knew this would happen so he wasn't too upset about it.

"See you after class then?" Naruto held out his fist.

"Yeah" and Soma bumped it with his own. The two exchanged smiles of encouragement before Soma went his way.

That left Naruto and an empty field where the students had gathered. Well almost empty. There was still one student left, a girl sitting at the far end. Even from there, Naruto got a good enough look for her face and hair.

"That's right. I nearly forgot. She's here." The girl was obviously Tadokoro Megumi. The blue-haired girl seemed to be down on her mood. Naruto was about to approach her to talk to her and maybe cheer her up when his cellphone rang.

"Hello." He answered

["Naruto-kun"] the guy on the other line said

"Ah, dad, it's you. What'd you call for? My classes are about to begin soon."

["No doubt they will. I called you because I have something for you to do."]

"What?" Naruto asked with a curious frown. What could his father want?

["I sent Yaeko over to the school. She has something for you which I want you to give to a teacher there at Totsuki."]

"Huh? And what is this you want me to give and which teacher?" Great, first day at school and he was turned into an errand boy.

["What it is, is none of your concern. As for the teacher, you'll find out soon enough."]

"Fine, fine. So when is Minegasaki-san getting here?" Naruto was not in the mood to be late for his first class. Though years back, he took every chance to be tardy he could get.

["She should be there now"] and the line ended

"There you are, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned and found Yaeko.

' _Dad wasn't kidding. But how did she find me so fast?'_ That was a question he wouldn't bother trying to find the answer to.

Her men strangely absent. She brought with her a large white briefcase which she was holding with one hand at her side. With her cellphone in her other hand, she sent Naruto a message. Yaeko lifted the briefcase up for Naruto take. When he did, he found himself nearly dropping it.

' _Man, it's quite heavy!'_

"I guess I should have told you it weighed a lot." Minegasaki Yaeko was stronger than she looked.

"No kidding." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow. The weight didn't bother him. He could lift heavier things. It was being caught off guard that irked him.

"I'll leave you to it then, Naruto-kun." She turned around and put on her sunglasses. She waved him goodbye without even looking at him. "I'll give little Hikari your love."

Ah, yes. Minegasaki Hikari. At four years old, she was his youngest half-sister and his father's youngest daughter. Naruto had two more younger half-siblings out there. All born from his father's dalliances or ex-relationships after his mother died. Naruto got along pretty well with all his half-siblings. It was a family bond his father made sure they all developed.

Naruto smiled at the thought of his youngest sister. Which reminded him. He called out "Megumi-!" but she was already gone.

"Damn I missed her." Naruto shrugged "Oh well. I'll just have to find her later."

* * *

 **TEST KITCHEN 2**

"Hey look, it's mister number seven." Murmured some of Naruto's classmates. Some just stared angrily at him. Two were giving him a serious, analyzing gaze, two were plainly looking at him and one gave him a rather calm smile.

The Instructor told them "You shall work in pairs in this class. Find a partner and get settled in."

Everyone started pairing up. By the end, that left Naruto with… a girl with short, violet hair wearing a Cheongsam.

"I guess we're partners. Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto" Naruto introduced himself with a cheerful smile. He held out his hand but the girl didn't take it.

"Hojo Miyoko." She told him "I know who you are, Namikaze Naruto. You and the other guy, Yukihira Soma, made a lot of enemies earlier. Let me make things clear for you. I won't lose to you or any man here in this school or elsewhere. Understand? And you can pass on the message to Yukihira."

Naruto frowned but not because of Miyoko's unfriendly words but because he had been made an errand boy again. Miyoko of course misunderstood and smiled, thinking she managed to intimidate Naruto.

"Just stay out of my way." Naruto would have retorted but was stopped him when another student suddenly approached him. It was the one guy who gave him the calm smile when he entered the class earlier. He was chubby guy with spiky brown hair that pointed backwards.

Somewhere else in class, another blond was looking at the scene quite serious intent. He thought with a near sinister smile. _'Yes, that's it, Isami. Declare yourself his foe and refuse to lose to him. Stump his foot and grind it to show him you mean business!'_

"Hi, I'm Isami Aldini. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself with an outstretched hand which Naruto excitedly took and shook it. "Namikaze Naruto."

"ISAMI!" the blond guy yelled as he suddenly appeared behind them all seemingly mad. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T SHAKE HANDS WITH HIM! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GRIND HIS FOOT WITH YOURS AND MAKE IT CLEAR YOU WOULDN'T LOSE TO HIM!"

"Relax, Big Bro." Isami told him

' _Bro?'_ Naruto thought

' _They look nothing alike.'_ Miyoko observed

Isami's brother had calm down and made his introduction "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Takumi Aldini, the twin brother of Isami Aldini."

At this point, everyone else in the room had been drawn to the four. None of them could see the resemblance between the two brothers.

"Aldini?" Miyoko crossed her arms "Hojo Miyoko" She said to the Aldini Brothers "Like you, I refuse to lose to him" She pointed a rather accusing finger at Naruto "But I also won't lose to you." That earned her a stern stare from Takumi. But the mood got a little lighter when she asked "You two are half Italian?"

"That is right." Stated Takumi proudly "Our father is Japanese. Our mother is Italian." Then he pointed a stiff and strong finger at Naruto "Listen here, Namikaze. From this day forth, my brother will do all in his power to crush you and any of your dishes." Then he turned around and walked back to his cooking station "Just as I will crush Yukihira."

"Wow-wee, your brother's quite the serious guy."

"Get to know him a while, Namikaze, and his actually a great person."

"Hey the more friends the merrier." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Friends?" Isami asked

"Of course, Isami-san. We're friends now." Isami only smiled and nodded, silently glad to have made a new friend. "And just call me Naruto."

Isami only nodded again before rejoining his brother.

"Ah it's so good to make new friends. Three in just one encounter."

"Three?" Miyoko looked at Naruto condescendingly "That Isami fellow maybe your friend and perhaps his brother. But not I. For today, I am just your class partner. In the school halls, we are just mere acquaintances. Nothing more"

Naruto spun around, looking deadpanned. Then he smiled at her and softly said "Challenge accepted." He'll make a friend of her yet.

"Bonjour, my Apprentis." It was Chef Roland Chapelle

"What's Chef Chapelle doing here?" one student asked

"Isn't he supposed to be in Test Kitchen 3?" asked another.

"Chef Chapelle?" Naruto spoke softly. He took out his phone and re-opened the message Yaeko sent him. His eyes shifted back and forth from his phone to Chef Chapelle. "Well that's one down." Naruto smiled, knowing the universe had just handed to him his first target and spared him the daunting task of actively looking for him.

But once again, Miyoko misunderstand. She thought he was underestimating Chef Chapelle's standards and sternness. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. Chef Chapelle is notorious for his strict grading. If he deems your dish undeserving of an A, you'll automatically get an E."

"Today, you shall prepare Boeuf Bourguignon. A staple in French Cuisine. The recipe shall be written on the board for all of you to follow. You have two hours to accomplish my task. Any dish at the end not worthy of an A will get an E."

"Wow, Miyoko-san, you weren't kidding." Naruto spoke quietly into her ear. She gave him no response.

Chef Chapelle ordered them to commence their cooking in French. Naruto didn't know jack about the French language. His only tip that they were to start cooking was how epic Chef Chapelle looked giving that order.

"Oi, Namikaze, I'll do all the cooking. You just get-" CLANK went the sound of a metal tray tapping the table "the ingredients." Miyoko was stunned by how fast he got the ingredients. She looked around. Everyone was still collecting theirs. "You're fast and attentive. I'll give you that."

Naruto grinned "You see. I'm not such a bad guy."

Miyoko rolled her eyes "Don't make me take it back, Namikaze."

"Just call me Naruto, Miyoko-san." Miyoko gave no response again "So are you sure you want to do all the cooking?" he gave her a teasing look but Miyoko was not amused. She merely began the first step in the recipe.

Miyoko was confident she could finish the dish by herself and score an A. But Naruto wasn't about to allow himself stand idly by. This was a partnership for crying out loud. So he went on to prepare the serving dish and utensils. When he quickly finished that, he went on to chop the vegetables needed for the dish despite the irritated stare Miyoko gave him for going against her order.

But prideful and competitive as she was, she was also practical. She wasn't about to throw away what Naruto had prepared just so she could prepare it herself. They may just finish this earlier than expected.

And ultimately they did. While waiting for the beef to be braised, Miyoko's strong and powerful stares sent any would-be saboteurs away. That and Naruto was to be playing with a knife. Miyoko didn't bother trying to stop him. It was his fingers and he should be responsible enough. Naruto beat Miyoko in giving their dish its final touches and placing it on the serving tray.

Naruto held the serving tray in one hand while his other hand brought the white briefcase. It was only now that Miyoko noticed it. Takumi had frowned upon knowing Naruto and Miyoko had readied their dish first. But being first didn't necessarily mean it would be good. Takumi could only wait for their evaluation.

"Your dish deserves an A Rating." Chef Roland told them plainly.

Miyoko smiled triumphantly. Despite Naruto's help, she still viewed the dish as mostly her doing. Naruto was just relieved it got them an A. He never got an A in his life. He should thank Miyoko for this at some point.

To Takumi, this was a near lose. Isami didn't mind. Their dish was finished anyway and ready to be served.

Takumi and Isami were behind Naruto and Miyoko when "Ah, wait a second." Naruto placed the white briefcase on the floor. He bent down to open the case and pulled out its sole content, the source of some of the weight of the briefcase. "A gift from my father to you." He presented Chef Roland the gift.

The wrapping was golden with a silver ribbon. He placed down on the table, gently pushing aside their delivered dish. It was ten inches long, nearly five inches thick and six inches wide. Chef Roland only stared at it for a moment. The other students looked at the scene with curious eyes.

Roland Chapelle raised his head and said to Naruto "Namikaze Naruto, was it?" Naruto nodded. "Young man, did you bother to read the Student Handbook of the school."

"Nope." Naruto said bluntly. His classmates behind him facefaulted.

"Well if you did, you would have known that attempting to bribe a teacher is punishable by expulsion."

The other students' eyes widen after hearing that. They were thinking how stupid Naruto was and that now he was going to be expelled for bribery of all reasons. Takumi though wasn't happy. He wanted for Isami to beat him before he got expelled. Miyoko spared him a glance but that was it.

"But this isn't a bribe. This is a gift from my dad." Naruto explained. He wasn't worried since he wasn't in the wrong in this.

"A gift from a parent still constitutes as a bribe."

Naruto sighed "Just open the gift, Chapelle-sensei. You'll find out it's nothing of the sort."

Chef Chapelle's stoic face betrayed nothing. Being the classed man he was, he slowly and delicately removed the wrapping. What happened next would be forever remembered by all those present.

Roland's eyes widen as he saw it. It was a book. Hardbound, thick with pages of high quality paper with a certain appealing scent to it. It wasn't a dish but it had the French Chef drooling.

He gulped as he run his hand across the smooth cover of the book. "Icha Icha Paradise Volume 37 Special Limited Illustrated Edition." He whispered and only Miyoko and Naruto could hear. He opened the book. It's very first page was a dedication and it read: **To my friend and mentor in French Cuisine: Roland Chapelle. Chef Roland, keep teaching those kids what you have always been teaching.**

The paper of high quality felt so smooth to the touch.

He looked up at Naruto again. It was only now he was beginning to see the resemblance. But he had to be sure. "Young man, how did your father come by this book?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while giving a stupid smile "Well simple. He wrote it." The answer caused Miyoko's eyes to widen. Chef Chapelle nodded. It was all the answer he needed. He went over to the very back and saw the 'About the Author'. **Uzumaki Minato** it said.

Chef Roland Chapelle smiled. It was a very perverted smile.

A third of his students had their jaws dropped. Another third flinched and took a quick step back. The remaining third pinched themselves. This very moment was inconceivable to them. They were all under the impression it would take an exceptional dish to force a smile from the French teacher. Yet the new guy came in. With a book of all things. They were of course ignorant as to what it was so were all wondering what it could possibly be.

Yoshino Yuki took a picture.

"Wait till Megumi and the guys back at the dorm see this." Sakaki Ryoko said excitedly while examining the picture Yuki had taken with her phone.

Roland closed the book shut. "Namikaze Naruto." He called

"Yes, sir!"

"I shall give my thanks to your father personally. But I give you my thanks for handing me this book. It is quite heavy as expected so it must have been an effort to carry it around with you."

"It was nothing," Naruto gave him a wide grin. Despite hating being an errand boy, Naruto enjoyed making people happy. Jiraiya originally started the book series. Naruto remembered all those times he saw the old pervert write them or plan them out. When Jiraiya stopped, his father took over and finished the book series. His work was apparently well received he made his own series.

Namikaze Naruto had no absolutely idea what was written inside those books.

Suddenly Roland Chapelle rose from his seat. He cleared his throat with a small cough. He spoke calmly and with a tone befitting a gentleman "Ahem, attention my young Apprentis. I am going to give you to the count of three. All those who fail to comply shall receive an E. You shall cease any and all activity, turn off your ovens and burners and get the hell out of this classroom. One…"

Well they needed to wait for him to count to two. Everyone immediately shut off their ovens, dropped their tools on the table and made a fast dash to the doors. Violently pushing if they thought it necessary.

The last to leave were Naruto, Miyoko, Takumi and Isami. "Wait a moment, Namikaze." Naruto paused but the other three paused with him. "It would most wise if you read that Handbook. It would be a shame if you were expelled for, let's say, littering of all things." Naruto told him he would. Probably after he has procrastinated a good amount of hours beforehand.

Naruto got one last glimpse of Chef Chapelle starting to read the book with a calm and patient expression. The four had found the hallways near empty. Their classmates have scattered quickly it seemed.

"Oi, Namikaze! Just what the hell did you give to Chef Roland? Because of that, we never got to present our dish." Takumi demanded an explanation.

"I second that!" Yuki made her and Ryoko's presence noticed. "Tell us, transfer student. What kind of gift made Chef Chapelle act so… so…?" She pressed a finger to her chin while thinking

"Out of character" Ryoko provided

"Yes, that's it!"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged "It was just a book."

"Just a book? Don't you play dumb with us!" Takumi accused. On the side, Isami tried to calm him down but to no avail. "No ordinary book could make Chef Chapelle smile so serenely. Not to mention make him cancel class and dismiss us right off the bat." The source of Takumi's annoyance was the fact Chef Chapelle cancelled their class thus he wasn't able to judge their Boeuf Bourguignon. It would have been an Aldini victory if they managed to impress Chef Chapelle better with their dish.

"I'll tell you what it was." Miyoko volunteered though she didn't seem pleased. "It was an Icha Icha Paradise Book." The Aldini Brothers gasped with wide eyes. "Not only that, it was apparently a special edition with illustrations."

"No way." Takumi said skeptically.

The two brothers remembered seeing their parents and uncle read those books. They would always have some weird smile on their lips while blushing heavily. When they asked what it was about, they always said to wait until they were legally adults. Of course the brothers weren't stupid and made some near accurate guesses.

"Icha Icha?" Yuki questioned with her cute expression "What's that?"

Ryoko's face was shade of red. She remembered reading five chapters' worth of one book some years ago when her mother had absentmindedly left it unattended on their table at home.

Miyoko also had experience with the book. Her father and his chefs all read them and always hid them from her. If the chefs in her father's restaurant weren't trying to undermine her, they were reading them. Like the Aldini Brothers, she never laid eyes on the books' content but deduced what they were about.

Miyoko, Ryoko and the Aldini Brothers creeped their heads at Naruto's direction. Yuki was pressing Naruto to tell her what the book was about. _'This guy,'_ they collectively thought after hearing the whiskered blond's answer to the happy-go-lucky girl _'has no idea his father writes smut.'_ Granted while they were familiar with the book series and it was generally about, they didn't know the name of the author.

"What?" Naruto asked noticing their stares

The four exhaled "Nothing." Best to leave those ignorant, ignorant they supposed.

* * *

 **TEST KITCHEN THREE (Simultaneously Happening)**

"The last time I cooked in class was for Home Economics." Soma bounced an onion in his hand, once again oblivious to the hateful stares of those around him.

After Megumi told him why she was repeatedly writing the word "Man" on her palm and their introductions to each other, their teacher arrived.

"Good morning, my young students." A cheerful womanly voice said

"Good morning, sensei." They replied

"Now I know you were expecting Chef Chapelle to be your instructor today but a last minute change was made and here I am. Greetings, I am Ichiraku Ayame." She said with a polite bow.

Megumi gasped in recognition of her name. Other students murmured. This did not go unnoticed by Soma. But before he could ask, Ayame had continued.

"Today, you shall cook and serve" She started writing the name on the whiteboard "Ichiraku-Style Goddess Ramen." Only Soma has heard of it. The keyword is heard. "This ramen is among the higher tier Ramen being served in the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Your dish must be deserving of an A. Anything less is unacceptable." She told them with a gleeful tone "You have no time limit. You can make it over and over again if you feel it isn't right yet."

They saw some men of the janitorial staff bring in a huge trash can and placed it beside her table. While her aid wrote the recipe down. Ayame took her seat after instructing them to begin. Apparently they also had to make the noodles from scratch.

"Sheesh, Ayame-senpai is being scary again." Soma commented

"W-what do you mean?" Megumi asked him

"Well…"

 _ **FLASHBACK – SIX YEARS AGO**_

(You see, Tadokoro-san, a couple of years back, my dad had to leave for somewhere and left me in the care of Ayame-senpai and her family. She, her father and Naruto are Ramen specialists and I wanted to learn how to cook their Ramen.)

(Eh, Naruto?)

(You know, the guy with me today. So anyway I went through their secret cookbooks and willy-nilly made their Jiraiya Ramen. One of the middle tier Ramen in their menu. And then…)

 _Nine-year-old Soma held a tray in his little hands with the bowl of Jiraiya Ramen was placed._

 _"Easy, Soma." Teuchi said "You might spill it."_

 _Soma nodded but went to fourteen-year-old Ayame for evaluation. "Here you go." Little Soma said as he carefully laid the tray on the table. Soma was eager to hear Ayame's thoughts on his work. Ayame took in its aroma but gave no apparent reaction to it. Soma was excited when he saw Ayame dipped her pinky finger into the broth._

 _It was at that moment where ten-year-old Naruto walked in and saw what was happening. "SOMA, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried but it was too late._

 _Ayame had already licked the broth from her finger. What happened next was something Soma would never forget._

(And so will everyone in this class, I just know it. Hehehehe…)

 _The bowl of Ramen Soma prepared was thrown to the nearest trash bin. Ayame had never looked so mad, so sinister, so… evil. "Soma, how dare you serve me such low par ramen… from our own menu for Kami-sama's sake. The Food of the Gods… it's, it's… THIS IS A DISGRACE, YUKIHIRA SOMA!" she roared while Little Soma got even smaller._

 _Naruto could do nothing but stand at the sidelines._

(To tell you what she said next would bring up too many embarrassing memories but let's just say I got quite the tongue lashing that day. But I also learned to cook Ramen a hundred times better so it wasn't all bad.)

(She's that cruel when it comes to Ramen?)

(Is she cruel? Hardly. Old man Teuchi? Now that was old guy was cruel. Well at least that's what Naruto told me. I was never at the receiving end of Teuchi-san's cruel lectures when it came to Ramen. That was all Naruto-senpai.)

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

If Megumi was shaking before, her shakes had just gotten a whole lot worse after hearing Soma's tale. She never expected this. Chef Chapelle was notorious with his grading but he never raised his voice when a student failed to meet expectations. And from what she just learned from Soma, Ichiraku Ayame was someone you did not want to displease when it came to Ramen.

Megumi's father had taught her how to cook Ramen before when she was younger but her mother didn't allow her to focus much on it. Now she kind of wished she did. It would be of some help right now.

Even now while Ayame sat quietly and peacefully with her arms and hands rested on the table while benevolently observing her students, Megumi could see a cold, menacing purple aura surrounding her.

"Don't worry, Tadokoro-san, I've improved since then. I'll get us through this. Just trust me, all right." Soma was very confident. He removed his headband form his arm and tied it over his forehead.

Even though Megumi had just met and despite being school enemy number one or two - Megumi wasn't sure -, she found herself believing him. Yukihira Soma, she determined, was someone she could put her faith in.

With some confidence of her own surfacing, Megumi formed an eager fist and told her partner "And I'll gather the ingredients."

Soma smiled at her newfound confidence. He would have told her "That's the spirit" but she took off in a blue blur, not unlike Naruto when he was cooking. Sure, she was clearly slower than Naruto, but he couldn't help but notice the similarity.

Their classmates took notice of it too. How she carefully dashed pass them, acquiring the necessary ingredients. But quickly thought nothing more of it. They did after all have more pressing matters to attend to. Before Soma knew it, Megumi had return with a tray full of ingredients.

"Let's get ourselves an A, Tadokoro-san."

"Yes!"

The pair worked together, taking great care in following the recipe down to the letter. Ayame had given them plenty of time and they would make good use of it. There was no need to rush. Most teachers could appreciate and applaud student when they tried to be creative with a dish. But Soma knew from personal experience not to ad lib without express permission to do so from the Ichiraku chefs.

Soma never did get to try cooking the higher tier of the Ichiraku Menu. So he planned to finally get the good feedback from Ayame which he failed to do years back by properly creating the Ichiraku-Style Goddess Ramen.

"There is no rushing Ramen." Soma muttered. It was a lesson given to him by Teuchi. Well that rule of course only applied to the more elegant and carefully prepared Ramen which was meant to be savored. And while Ramen was intended to be delicious every time it's made, the rule didn't apply to the more commonly made Ramen. Ramen after all was meant to be ordered fast, served fast and eaten fast.

Sometime later, Megumi and Soma's Ramen was only halfway done while everyone else seemed to be nearly finished. They all gave them smug, condescending looks, thinking how Soma and Megumi failed to do it quickly.

From the corner of his eye, Soma saw one pair taking their product to the seemingly docile teacher. With pure sincerity, Soma inwardly wished them good luck. With someone like Ichiraku Ayame as your examiner, you'd need it.

"First comes the aroma test." Soma whispered to himself

Ayame dumped the bowls contents into the trash bin before letting the bowl itself join its former contents.

With frightening narrowed eyes, she glares at the first pair. "The aroma was off. Start over." No need to be told twice, the first pair went to work again.

Then a second pair came forward. "Here comes the pinky dip." Sure enough, Soma saw it.

Ayame had dipped her pinky finger into the broth. And even though it was someone's dish, Soma couldn't help but hold his breath waiting for what Ayame had to say.

 _CRASH! SPLATTER!_

The bowl was immediately thrown into the trash. The sudden noise shocked the students. All eyes were on the new teacher.

' _This can't be good.'_ Soma thought.

"YOU CALL THIS WORTHY OF AN A RATING! THIS PIECE OF CRAP ISN'T EVEN WORTH AN E! THE FLAVOR IS WRONG! IT'S ALL WRONG!" She yelled as she rose from her seat and the fires of hell burnt behind her. The pair in front of her were shaking. "Ramen is the FOOD OF THE GODS and you DARE serve me such low quality ramen! The Food of the Gods is not a dish to be taken lightly! Didn't I give plenty of time to get it right?! The boiling time was off, you added too much salt." And Ayame continued to harshly enumerate what they did wrong. And that was only for the broth. The two students by the end had melted into puddles.

Megumi was once again a shivering mess. "S-S-Soma-kun, is that what you mean by cruel?"

Soma seemed nonchalant about it. He said in a rather goofy manner "Sure is. But don't focus on that now, Tadokoro-san."

"Repeat it!" Ayame ordered "No Ramen of any kind will get an E in my class. None of you shall leave this kitchen until you get an A!"

The pair quickly recovered from the puddle they've become and rushed back to their station. They weren't about to squander a second chance. Even if that chance meant staying within the kitchen longer than intended.

"W-w-wait, Soma-kun" Megumi was worried they'd get the same tongue lashing as the previous two. "Maybe we should start over, you know. Just to be sure."

Nearly everyone else did. As soon as Ayame had told them to start over and continue to cook until they got it right, they had dumped their initial creations. The students were more eager to get it right the first and only time. Partly because they didn't want to remain in the kitchen the whole day. But mostly because they didn't want to be severely berated by that devil of a woman.

A third pair that didn't start over stepped up. Everyone held their breath as Soma did when Ayame had dipped her finger into the broth. To the relief of everyone especially the third pair, Ayame didn't violently throw the bowl into the trash.

"Now for the one bite" True enough, Ayame took a bite from one noodle. And then…

 _CRASH!_

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" And she went on to say what was wrong with the noodles this time. After which she told the second pair to start over.

A shaking Megumi held on to Soma. "Soma-kun, is she always like this? I know Ramen is the Food of the Gods but…"

"Nah…" he told her plainly "She's only like this when it comes to Ramen. So was her old man. When it comes to all other non-Ramen dishes, she's pretty much a nice evaluator. When I tried cooking the few non-Ramen meals in their menu, she was quite gentle in telling me what I did wrong. It's just that Ramen is the food of the gods as she and a few other people I know call it that she can get quite violent about it."

Soma rubbed his chin in thought "Honestly, the Yukihira Style Fried Rice should be the Food of the Gods." Soma laughed but Megumi raised a questioning eyebrow at his words.

At this point, their Ramen was done. Before everyone knew it, they were before Ayame-sensei, waiting to be evaluated. Everyone waited for Ayame-sensei to give Soma and Megumi a harsh lecture.

Ayame looked impressed. "Ohh…" No finger dipping, no single bites. She took in the aroma and sighed happily. This time Ayame took a spoon full. She savored all of it in her mouth. Ayame appeared quite pleased. _'The broth tastes amazing. The noodles, the flavor of the vegetables, all of it is just wonderful.'_

Now entering Ichiraku Ayame's Food Vision.

The sky was a clear blue with a brightly white light shining down on a peaceful Ayame who, in a plain white robe, was lying down on a bed of wriggling ramen noodles as it ascended to the sky, ascended to the Goddess who was waiting to take Ayame into her loving, comforting arms. Ayame reached out for her though she was clearly still too far away.

In the real world, she had just slurped in the last string of noodle. Then she carefully drunk the whole broth.

"Delicious." Ayame-sensei looked so peaceful saying that

"What!"

"No way!"

"That punk of a transfer student beat us!"

"Yukihira Soma, Tadokoro Megumi, excellent work. Your attention to the details of the instructions as well as your careful preparations has led to such a delicious serving of Ramen. You two get a well-deserved A."

A golden victory for Soma this was. The only thing better would have been to finally beaten his father in a cook-off. Soma removed his headband and proudly declared "Glad you like it!"

Megumi, her hand over her chest, sighed in relief. _'I evaded expulsion. I guess Soma-kun isn't as bad as he made himself to be. Thank you, Soma-kun'_

"After you've cleaned up station and returned your all your kitchen tools, you two may do as you please." Ayame gestured to the door. "Next" she cheerfully called out to the others.

Soma took care of their equipment and left Megumi to cleanse their area. Once again, Soma was unaware of the ire of their classmates. Megumi tried her best to ignore them. Afterwards, Megumi approached Soma near the classroom's cabinets and thanked Soma for what he did for her. She was on thin ice and was a step away from expulsion. Thanks to Yukihira, she got to remain a student of Totsuki a little longer.

"I'm looking forward to working with you more in the future." The redhead gave her a thumb's up. "But you should give yourself a pat in the back. You helped out too, you know."

Megumi nodded. "But still, you really helped me out. I was a one E away from being kicked out. Please let me repay you for this. I know a place that serves some really good food. It will be my treat."

Had Soma been any other guy, he would have wrongly perceived this as a date. But Soma wasn't any other guy and Megumi wasn't asking him for a date. "Come now, Tadokoro-san." He waved his hand as a sign of no. "It was nothing really. Even you seemed a little knowledgeable about the dish in subject today." Soma would have pressed further but Megumi spoke up.

"Then think of it as a celebration of our new partnership."

"Funny you should mention that. How about you become my food taster? Try my latest recipe."

"Sure. I'd love to taste your dishes." Hook, line and sinker

"I'm glad to hear that." Soma's voice got suspicious. He took out a squid tentacle soaked in honey with a pair of chopsticks.

"What is that?" the blue-haired girl asked, nervously curious.

"Honey pickled squid." Then he jammed it in her mouth.

Cue the Honey Squid Tentacle Groping vision sequence.

Megumi screamed her immense dislike of the Honey Squid.

* * *

 **THE TEST KITCHEN HALLWAY**

Soma and Megumi exited their classroom. Megumi was still shaking from the trauma of the Honey Pickled Squid.

"Hey look," Yuki jumped "It's Megumi-chan" She hugged her friend and dormmate. She didn't seem to notice Megumi's state of distress. "Come on, let's head back to the dorm! You won't believe what happened today! I can't wait to tell you and everyone back at the dorm!" She said cheerfully and began tagging Megumi along with Ryoko beside them.

But they paused and looked back. "Oh we almost forgot. I'm Yoshino Yuki." She told Soma and Naruto

"My name's Sakaki Ryoko." She bowed in greeting.

"Well, we better head back to our dorm" Yuki started running, dragging Megumi along "See you later." She waved at them

"Wait for me, Yuki." Ryoko tried catching up to her.

Naruto looked on as Megumi was dragged away. _'Damn, she didn't even notice me. No bother. I'll talk to her next time.'_

"They seemed to be an interesting duo." Soma commented, bringing Naruto out his thoughts.

"So how was your first day?" Naruto wrapped his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Ayame-senpai is here." Soma said deadpanned, causing Naruto to drop his arm

"Eh?"

"Yeah, surprised me too. Wait, you mean she didn't tell you she'd be working here?"

"No."

"Must have meant to surprise us. Whoops, guess I spoiled it for you." The two friends laughed

Isami, Takumi and Miyoko sweatdropped _'Just what are they talking about?'_

"But seriously, Soma," Naruto's face betrayed no other emotion except seriousness "was she harsh?"

 _Muffled CRASH!_

"YOU CALL THAT RAMEN?! IT MIGHT AS WELL BE SHIT SHAPED LIKE A STRING SOAKED IN PISS! AGAIN!" They heard Ayame yelled from within her classroom.

Soma's face mimicked Naruto's "Is the sky blue?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

' _What…!'_ Takumi

'… _the hell…!'_ Miyoko

'… _was that!'_ Isami

Their eyes on the door of Ayame's Test Kitchen. It wouldn't be the first time they've heard a teacher yell because a student failed to get it right. It wouldn't be the first time a teacher has thrown a plate or bowl if that crash was any indication of the sort. But the language… how could any professional teacher use more than one swear word in the same sentence?

Then Naruto remembered the three other students in the hallway with them. "Ah, yes. Perfect timing. Soma let me introduce to you our newest friends." Naruto pointed at Miyoko and the Aldini Brothers.

' _When did we become your friends?'_ Takumi and Miyoko both thought. It wasn't that they truly disliked Naruto. It was just they saw him as someone to not get beaten by.

"The cute girl-"

"Cute?!" Miyoko was taken aback. No one's ever described her as cute.

"-is Hojo Miyoko. The other two guys are-" Naruto stopped when Takumi stepped forward and introduced himself to Soma in his own way.

"Yukihira Soma" Takumi stepped on Soma's foot and grinded it. Normally Naruto would have told Takumi to stop. But Naruto figured this was just his way of making friends with Soma

"I'm correct to assume your grinding of your foot on mine is intentional since it's been about ten seconds." Soma looked the half Italian with smug and confidence.

"I was wondering when I'd get to mess with you. Who would have thought I'd be lucky enough to encounter the two transfer students on the very same day?" Takumi told him. "Listen well, Yukihira Soma. I am Takumi Aldini and I… Will. Crush. You! Just like I crushed your shoe!"

"Oh?"

Naruto cut in "Don't think of it too much, Soma. This is Takumi's way of saying he wants to be friends."

Chibi Takumi yelled at him "NO, IT ISN'T!" Naruto just smiled stupidly.

"And I'm Isami Aldini. I'm Takumi's younger twin brother." Soma nodded though inwardly he pondered on how Isami could say he was twins with Takumi. They looked nothing alike.

"Now that you've made your point," Soma got Takumi's attention back "how's about you take your shoe off my foot!"

"Hmph!" Takumi removed his foot "Isami, let's go! Until we meet again, Yukihira, Namikaze!" he said all cool. Isami gave Soma, Naruto and Miyoko a polite bow and went with his brother.

"Yukihira Soma" It was Miyoko this time "As I told your friend Naruto and as Takumi told you, I don't intend to lose to you either. If we ever butt heads in the kitchen, I will beat you." Then she left as well.

"Wow, Naruto, you sure do meet the most interesting of people." Soma beamed "And it's only the first day."

"I'm sure things will continued to get interesting and fun around here."

* * *

 **THE PATH TO THE POLAR STAR DORMITORY - Later That Day at Dusk**

"Geez, how far is this place!"

Soma, frustrated and upset, was on his way to the Polar Star Dormitory. It was at this moment the size of the school really got on his nerves. He had been walking for some time now and he was getting dead tired. It was at this moment where he started to regret not considering Naruto's offer.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Oi, Soma, come with me to the hotel I'm staying at. We could be roommates." Naruto gave him a thumbs up._

 _Soma waved him no "Sorry, Naruto. But I think I'll head for the Polar Star Dormitory." In his hand was the map to the place._

 _"Why?"_

 _"If I can be frank, your room's probably not going to be all that spacious. I don't want to really make your room crampy even in the slightest." The redhead answered_

 _"Actually-"_

 _"More importantly, heading over to that dorm might be my chance to make some interesting friends myself. You already had a head start. 5 to 1, I won't let you beat me in that department, senpai." He pointed a challenging finger at Naruto_

 _"So we're also having a contest on who gets the most friends?" Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms. Naruto knew it wasn't really a contest. He figured Soma just wanted to meet more people "All right then, you go make some friends."_

 _The two bumped fists and went their own way._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"I knew I should have at least asked him where he was staying at!" Soma spat but his mood lightened when the Polar Star Dorm was in sight. "Thank goodness. It was starting to get cold here."

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER**

Naruto had found himself in the company of the Aldini Brothers. Not that that was a bad thing. It all started when Naruto had run into them while trying to find a taxi. The brothers were for one to take them to the hotel they were staying at. When one came, Isami made the suggestion Naruto joining them. Provided of course Naruto paid his share. It wasn't a problem. Naruto was more than willing to pay his share.

The brothers took the backseat and Naruto the passenger seat up front. Takumi had told the driver where to take them. Naruto had given him a card.

It was a silent ride. Takumi had taken out a booklet to read while Isami was playing on his phone. Naruto, seated on the passenger seat, noticed the road they were on was familiar and it would pass by a certain hotel.

' _So the driver is dropping me off first.'_ Naruto concluded "Hey you guys, I'm about to be dropped off. How's about we celebrate our first day as friends? Dinner on me. How about it?" He offered.

Takumi looked at him seriously "Where do you propose we eat tonight, Namikaze?"

"Just call me, Naruto." He told Takumi. Just then the taxi stopped. They had arrived at Naruto's intended destination. Naruto got out and announced "This place." His arm gesturing to the imposing tower before them. Naruto paid his share while Takumi looked out of his window. His mouth wide open from being stunned.

The blond Italian quickly shot out of the taxi followed by his brother who had paid for the ride.

' _Seems we won't be going home just yet.'_ Isami thought

"Oi, Namikaze, what game are you playing at?"

"Eh?"

"This is Uzumaki Tower. The main headquarters of the Uzumaki Hotel and Restaurant Chain. The most luxurious, most expensive hotel owned by the franchise and one of the best here in Toyko. Uzumaki Minato, greatest Ramen chef in all of Japan. Not only does he own this hotel but also cooks here. You honestly expect us to believe that you could afford paying dinner for three here."

Naruto answered him plainly "Sure do."

"Very well then. Just don't expect us to help you clean any dishes once you fail to pay up." Naruto smiled and assured them they wouldn't.

The three students of Totsuki entered the hotel's front door. The lobby was filled with people. Either just sitting down and reading, checking in or checking out. Naruto told the brothers to take a seat at the lounge while he went off to get them a table in the restaurant.

"Brother, we're not seriously going to let Naruto pay for our dinner, are we?" Isami asked his older brother

"Of course not, Isami. This is clearly just a prank. We'll just see how far he'll take it. At what point will he come off it and admit this is all a prank? Don't tell me you seriously think he could afford to eat here."

Isami looked down. Naruto didn't seem to be liar. He did look like a prankster for sure but it didn't seem like he was kidding about treating them for dinner. "I don't know. It seemed like he really meant it."

"While I meant what I said. You and I won't be lending a hand if in case he doesn't have the means to pay."

A minute later, Naruto returned with a grin on his face. "Great news, I got us a private Teppanyaki at a Penthouse Suite upstairs."

The latest revelation caused Takumi to jump out of his seat. "What!" Takumi looked mad. He was up in Naruto's face at this point "Now I know you must be pulling our legs! Do you have any idea just how much it would cost? A private cooking performance… in a Penthouse Suite of all places?" Isami tried to get his brother to stop but the elder of the twins won't hear it. Takumi took a step back just so he could point the second accusing finger of the day at the Naruto.

"Just admit it. This is all just some joke. We won't hold it against you if you admit it now."

Naruto just smiled "I kid you not, Takumi-san."

Takumi didn't look pleased. He took a breath. "Fine. But remember what I said, neither Isami nor I will help you clean any dishes afterwards."

"Sure, sure."

An employee came over and guided them to an elevator. The elevator took them to their destination. Once it opened, Takumi couldn't help but remain skeptical. It was the penthouse suite Naruto had told them about. They noticed the deadpan look Naruto was giving the suite. It begged the question why would he? The Penthouse was amazing.

The glass windows gave a remarkable view of the city. It was already night the lights were abound. The three carefully observed the suite. It seemed to have five baths, five bedrooms, a kitchen and an entertainment area. Typically, only the wealthiest of clients and guest stayed in such lavish accommodations. But Naruto seemed to have managed to acquire it for them.

' _Man, this place is even bigger than I had given in credit for.'_ It was partly why he invited Soma to live with him. _'I knew I should have insisted.'_

They soon got to the main event. They found the Teppanyaki table meant for them. Their chef had his back turned to them. But it seemed he was making some last minute inspections. Then he turned around as he heard their footsteps.

"Good evening, so you must be the ones I'm cooking for this night." The chef greeted with an eager smile.

The brothers were dumbfounded and struggled to return the greeting. While Naruto appeared to be excited. "Whoa, so you're cooking for us tonight! Amazing!"

Takumi took hold of his fellow blond's shoulders "Naruto, do you know who that is?" He pointed at their chef.

"Of course I do." However, Takumi didn't seem to have heard him.

Keeping one hand on Naruto, he pointed at their chef "That man is Uzumaki Minato, the owner and the head chef of this hotel."

Isami continued further "An alumnus of Totsuki, graduated as the Fourth Seat of the Elite Ten."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Isami "He also won the third Food of the Gods Tournament and because of that he has had a lot of say in regards to the quality of Ramen all over Japanese."

Minato interjected with a caring smile "Now, now, there's no need to tell him all that." He motioned for them to take their seats. "Naruto already knows all that."

The three teenage boys got seated "If you knew all that, why are you acting as though being served by him isn't such a big deal? More importantly, why does it sound as though Chef Uzumaki has a sense of familiarity with you?"

"It is a big deal. It's just that…"

"It's just that," Minato finished for him "Naruto-kun here is my son." He revealed casually

Takumi and Isami were taken aback with the whole wide blank eyes and the dropped jaw. They shifted their heads back and forth from Naruto to Minato.

Takumi jumped from his seat "You're Chef Uzumaki's son!"

"Yup!" Naruto confirmed with a stupid smile.

"But you don't share the same family name."

Isami however was deep in thought. Everything started to make sense. Plus, after giving it some thought, Naruto did look like a younger, blond version of the redheaded Chef. Then at the same time – must be a twin thing – the brothers remembered. This man was Naruto's father. Naruto's father wrote those books of smut. Like a slideshow playing in their minds, the brothers recalled all the times they saw their parents and uncle reading them, the times they would hear loud noises coming from their parents' room at night after they read it. Even to most recently, Chef Chapelle dismissing their class before he got to grade anyone else's.

This time, Takumi's finger of accusation was directed at Minato. Great Chef be damned. "YOU WROTE THOSE BOOKS!"

Minato chose not to entertain that. "Settle down." He told him "So you are my son's new friends."

Isami responded immediately though Takumi hesitated. The elder twin gave it some thought. Naruto had been nothing but nice to them. Friendly even though he has denied them being friends earlier in the day. Even got them here in front of a renowned chef as a way of celebrating their new friendship. His views on wanting to beat both Naruto and Soma didn't change but… _'But maybe having a friend like Naruto isn't so bad.'_ And he spoke with a small smile "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Well you're in for a real treat tonight." And Minato got cooking.

"A job well done." Minato told himself after seeing the contented looks on the faces of his son and his son's friends.

The three were so immersed in the aftermath that they failed to notice Minato pushed the table into opening in the wall. Minato's Teppanyaki table had wheels apparently and there were some secret tunnels in the Suite.

"That was amazing." Isami cooed as he patted his full belly. "No one back at the academy is going to believe this."

"You said it, Isami-san." Naruto agreed with a contented smile.

Oh Takumi recalled it all. The show Chef Uzumaki put on was amazing. His quick movements, his excellent hand and eye coordination. They didn't have those in Italy but now he was contemplating of doing it when they returned to Trattoria Aldini. His food was heavenly. All three of them felt like that died for a second and got a taste of heaven. Chef Uzumaki lived up to his reputation. All of this served to inspire Takumi to become a better chef and crush Yukihira along the way.

Too bad Chef Minato didn't serve them his infamous Ramen.

"Hey, Naruto, I'd like to apologize for before. I shouldn't have said all those things. I insinuated you were a liar. My brother and I will pay our share."

"Don't worry about it, Takumi. It's all good. But there's no need for you to pay."

If Takumi was impressed or baffled at how Naruto didn't seem to mind being thought of as a liar, Takumi didn't show it "No, Naruto. We insist. We're not some charity case. Regardless of how expensive, we'll give what is due."

"No, no, Takumi-kun. My dad said it's on the house."

"Huh?" That meant they were served by an Elite Chef with no charges at all. "Now no one's going to believe this ever happened." But they found themselves laughing.

"Bro, I'm so full I don't think I can get up and leave."

"Then don't." Naruto rose from his seat. "From now on, you guys will be my roommates."

"Roommates?"

"Yup. This suite is huge! You can't expect me to live here by my lonesome." Minato had insisted Naruto lived here. For a guy who had sent him off with Jiraiya at the age of 7 and remained with the Ichiraku form the age of 9, all for the sake of being humble and all that, it was ironic his father made him stay here. This penthouse was enough to fit ten people comfortably.

"You're going to live here in this Penthouse while going to Totsuki. No wait. That's beside the point." Takumi got up "Don't go making decisions regarding us all random. Besides even if we did agree to live here, our clothes, our belongings are still at our hotel."

Naruto pointed at several bags at the entrance of the kitchen. "Already had that taken care of. Dad had his men gather your things and brought it over. Don't worry. They knew what they were doing and all your possessions are intact."

"What the hell?! What did I just say?!"

"Come on now, Bro. It's not that bad. The view is great too." Takumi had found his brother standing by the glass walls.

"Plus there's a spa somewhere in the hotel in case you want to relax or reward yourself for a job well done at school." Naruto informed him.

Takumi sighed "Fine. We'll stay here and be your new roommates." The blond Italian gave Naruto a demanding look "But under two conditions."

"Name it."

"We'll pay for our share of this suite. We are not a charity case and we never will be." It was matter of pride but Naruto could understand.

"Fine but only a certain percentage. If you and Takumi paid for half the suite, you'll be out of money by the fourth month." It was expensive after all. Takumi agreed.

"So what's the second demand?"

"It's not really a demand, Namikaze. It's more of a clarification. Naruto, my brother and I agreed to be your roommates only because… you begged us."

Naruto lightly smiled "Sure, whatever. And just call me Naruto."

"Also," Takumi digged into one of his pants' pockets. "Here," he pulled out a little booklet and handed it to Naruto, "I overheard a while ago. The thing about you needing to read the Student Handbook. I don't want you getting expelled for something like littering of all things."

"Is the school really that stingy about littering?" Not that Naruto was an inconsiderate litter bug.

"Oh that's just one of the many things the school is stingy about. Now get to reading, Naruto!"

* * *

 **THE POLAR STAR DORMITORY – Earlier that same Evening**

Megumi was in Marui Zenji's room where all the Polar Star Dormitory inhabitants were celebrating Soma's membership to the dorm. Duh! Soma sat next to her, noting they're staying in the same dorm. Megumi asked Soma where Naruto had gone to.

"Huh, oh Naruto-senpai, he had his own place to stay. Invited me along but I decided to go here instead." Soma answered

"Soma-kun, if you don't mind me asking. How did you come to know Naruto?"

"You could say we are childhood friends. I met him when I was eight and he was nine. His foster folks owned a small local restaurant next to mine. Sometimes they eat at our place. Sometimes my dad and I eat at theirs." Soma remembered those good times.

Yuki and the others heard "Wait so Namikaze Naruto is older than us first years by one year?"

"What's up with that?" inquire Sato Shoji

Additionally, Satoshi asked "And what do you mean foster folks?"

"I'm not really sure if I have the right to tell you but…" Soma paused. "Naruto lived with his father for the first six years of his life. From what I was told, Naruto took two years off from school when he was seven and eight. He said he travelled around Japan and some parts of the world for two years with someone who taught him how to cook." Soma chuckled "I swear that guy often has the best adventures. While I've never been outside of the city."

' _Poor bastard.'_ His dormmates thought.

But Soma got serious again "But because of that he had to be held back one year when his travelling ended for the school he missed. While everything else was done with extra credit. He grew up with his legal guardians – the Ichiraku – after that and went to the same school as me at the same level.

He meets with his dad every now and then so I guess it's all good between them." Soma ended with a sheepish grin. "I don't think I've ever really met Naruto-senpai's dad myself."

Nobody noticed just how attentive Megumi was to Soma's explanation.

"I see." Said Ibusaki Shun "That's why you addressed him as Naruto-senpai."

"So who did he travel with?" this time it was Aoki Daigo who asked

"I don't remember the family name but if I recall correctly it was someone named…" Soma pressed his fist to his chin as he tried to remember. "Ah that's right. Jiraiya was his name." Soma saw all his new friends in a state of shock and disbelief.

"Did you say Jiraiya?" Isshiki Satoshi wanted to confirm.

"Um, yeah."

"Namikaze-san was taught by none other than the Legendary Jiraiya!" everyone exclaimed

The word Legendary flew right over Soma's head. The redhead scratched his cheek with one finger "Well he wasn't his first teacher. His first experience in a kitchen was with his dad so…" Soma noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere within Zenji's room "I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Soma was in the dark again.

So Zenji explained "Chef Jiraiya was one of the greatest chefs in history. He was not in any way a pioneer or an innovator of the cooking world but his dishes were undoubtedly far superior than most chefs. Though his two closest friends at the time also shared the title of greatest chef. In his life, he had taken in six students. All six became well-renowned chefs in their own right."

"Amazing! So Naruto-senpai learned from the best! Now I have to challenge him in a cook-off!" Soma said excitedly with a short laugh

"I know right! To have been taught by one of the Legendary Three..." Ryoko tried to picture what it must been to be a student of either of them.

"Sadly, he passed away about seven years ago." Shun told Soma

"He passed away seven years ago?" Soma repeated and Shun nodded to answer "But that was when…! I see. He came to live with the Ichiraku after his teacher died." Soma realized sadly.

"Namikaze-kun was Chef Jiraiya's last student." Satoshi pointed out softly.

' _If Jiraiya-senpai had lived a little longer, Naruto-senpai may have gone on to become a better chef than he is now. Naruto-senpai, my condolences.'_

There was a moment of silence in Zenji's room as everyone looked down. Even Daimido Fumio, who had been listening to them through the specially designed speaking tubes in the dorm, was a little down. She remembered Jiraiya from her younger days. Though he did try to peep on her that one time.

"So Soma-kun, you're saying that Naruto never told you about his old teacher?" Megumi was curious. She had encountered Chef Jiraiya before in the past when she was a little girl.

"No, all that I knew of him is that he was Naruto's teacher for a year. He never told me anything else."

"Well it's possible Naruto could have just been ignorant of the fact." Daigo proposed

"Or maybe thinking about it just brings back a lot of sad memories." Megumi gave her thoughts

"I think it might be best if we didn't broach Naruto-senpai on the topic unless he himself brings it up." Soma suggested and everyone agreed.

"To Chef Jiraiya!" Satoshi raised his glass of Ryoko's Rice Juice and everyone followed suit "To Chef Jiraiya!" and bottoms up.

"Now enough of this talk." Satoshi wanted to change the solemn mood. "Remember we're here to celebrate Soma-kun joining our dorm." Everyone cheered again.

With the party resumed, Megumi sat by while everyone really got into it. Her phone vibrated as she got a message. Opening her phone, she found someone had sent her a photo together with the message.

It was picture of Naruto, Takumi and Isami all enjoying Minato's food. It brought up a rather embarrassing memory but she shook her head to bury it. She smiled, knowing they were having fun. The message read " **Wish you were here to join them**."

"Oi, Megumi," Yuki called "Come and join the fun!"

"YEAH!" cried everyone else.

Megumi nodded. She would have some fun this night too.

"Check this out." Yuki had shown them the picture she took of a smiling Chef Roland Chapelle.

"No way!" both Daigo and Shoji shouted in unison

"What caused this to happen?" Zenji adjusted his glasses, making sure he wasn't seeing incorrectly.

"Well it actually involved the person we've been talking about: Namikaze Naruto. You see what happened was…" Yuki went on recounting the events.

Megumi smiled as she took in the sight of everyone having fun. Well she had a story to listen to. She answered the message " **Maybe next time, Otou-sama**."

* * *

 **POLAR STAR DORMITORY - The Next Morning**

"Morning." Greeted Satoshi, Megumi, Daigo, Shoji and Yuki to each other as they walked through the hallway leading to the dining room.

At the end of that hallway was Soma waiting for them. Or more rather waiting for Satoshi-senpai. Soma declared his intention of battling Satoshi for his title of number seven in the Elite Ten. It was met with disinterest from Yuki, Shoji and Daigo while Megumi and Satoshi tilted their heads in silence.

Afterwards, Satoshi told him it wasn't that simple and explained to him the details necessary for Soma to challenge him for the rank of seven in the Elite Ten. Soma sighed in disappointment. He was all fired-up for a cook-off against his senpai.

Fumio appeared to them, her fists on her hips. "Good morning, my tenants."

"Hey Fumio-san, when's breakfast coming?" Shoji was hungry thus impatient

"Shut up!" Fumio coughed "As I was saying, it is my pleasure to bring back an old resident of the Polar Star Dormitory." This caught the attention of all those present. "Ichiraku Ayame!"

Ayame entered the scene with a cheerful smile and a happy wave of her hand "Good morning, my old dormmates."

"Not only she is a teacher here at Totsuki now but she'll also work as a staff member here in the Dorm." Fumio seemed delighted

Everyone cheered after hearing that.

"Ayame-senpai?" Satoshi gasped, a look of shock on his face. But that immediately replaced with his happy-go-lucky character "Ayame-senpai! It's so good to see you again!" He hugged Ayame, shaking her slightly.

"Calm your horses, Satoshi-kun" Ayame sweatdropped.

While everyone was surprised to see the new teacher of Totsuki, none were more surprised than Soma. "Ayame-senpai, you never told me you were a former resident of the Polar Star Dorm."

"Eh?" she genuinely surprised to discover Soma was ignorant of such

"I mean I was told you went to this school but I didn't know you used to live here as a student."

"Didn't Naruto-kun tell you?" It wasn't a question really "My, my, Soma-kun. You sure are always un-informed." Ayame giggled as Soma slumped back on his chair "But yes, I did live here as a student. When I graduated everyone else was in the Junior High division."

"Wait a second!" Yuki joined in "So when you said Ichiraku last night you were referring to her?" She pointed at the teacher.

Sheepishly Soma answered "Yup."

"You were living right next to an alumnus and was served her food almost every day and never knew about it!" Yuki was slammed her hands on the table, flustered at Soma's apparent obliviousness and was gasping for breath when she finished.

"Well nobody ever told me these things." Soma simply said. "And it's not as if I get served her ramen every day. But I do get a discount."

His schoolmates except for Satoshi face-faulted.

But the knowledge of Ayame being a former occupant of the dorm explained the recognition Soma saw in Megumi at class yesterday.

"Soma-kun," Megumi said "Ayame-senpai often cooked for us back then."

"We were always eager to try out her newest Ramen and other non-Ramen food items."

"It was a sad affair when she finally graduated."

Fumio interjected "It was a moment to be proud of, you lot. She was ranked six in the Elite Ten when she graduated."

Now Soma looked grumpy "Nobody ever tells me anything." But that reminded Soma "You were with her for at least a year and you never saw _that_ side of her?" he asked his class partner.

"Now, now, Soma. It's not as if I was a teacher back then. Now cheer up, I made you your favorite Ramen." Well that definitely brightened his mood.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention Ayame would be cooking for us." The brunette returned to the kitchen and when she came back out, she had brought with her a cart with several Ramen bowls.

Soma could see his friends were practically drooling in anticipation. Soma smiled _'It wouldn't be Ayame-senpai if her Ramen didn't get you drooling.'_ Soma looked up and raised an eyebrow _'I wonder what else I don't know about.'_

A bowl of Ramen was politely placed on the table in front of them. "Soma-kun is getting a different kind of Ramen but you all get what I call 'Ichiraku-Style Happy Days Ramen'. Please dig in."

The students at the table closed their hands together and chorused "Itadakimasu!" Thus they dug in.

The ramen was heavenly. As expected of a dish made by Ichiraku Ayame. The ramen had brought back some happy memories. Satoshi was brought back to when he had earned his position as a member of the Elite Ten. Yuki when she was brought along a hunt. Megumi when everyone at her hometown had gotten together just to wish her good luck and farewell. Shoji and Daigo were brought back to a time when they had just finished having a fist fight with each other. What, to them that was a good time.

Ayame took in their relaxed faces except for Soma whose Ramen has made him active. With some lighthearted indifference, Ayame noted she should have made them Ramen that got them ready for the day ahead. She giggled mentally _'My bad.'_

"As expected for the Food of the Gods." Satoshi had missed her cooking.

Soma heard that. "Isshiki-senpai, I know Ayame-senpai's Ramen was great. You should try the Yukihira-Style Fried Rice from our secret menu. Now that is Food of the Gods." He then sent an innocently taunting smirk at Ayame "Isn't that right, Ayame-senpai?" Ayame had tried it before and she was very impressed. It was made by his father at the time. But Soma was assured he could make it too and be just as good, if not better.

Everyone looked at him as though he had said something ridiculous. "What is it this time?"

"Yukihira-kun really is stupid, isn't he?" Yuki snickered

"Don't be mean, Yuki-chan." Ryoko lightly scolded her.

"Soma-kun, don't you know?" Soma groaned, "Just tell me already." He grumbled.

"Ramen being called Food of the Gods isn't just some compliment or boast or prideful claim. It is a well-earned title accepted and acknowledged globally." Ryoko explained

"She is correct." Ayame agreed with the red-violet haired girl "The Food of the Gods is a title currently held by Ramen. It has held that title for the last sixty years."

"Huh! No kidding. That long." Soma was astonished "But how? How could a type of dish be recognized as such by the whole world?"

"Soma-kun, you really didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." He pouted like a child

"Yukihira-kun really knows nothing, doesn't he?" Daigo whispered to Shoji and the two snickered.

"To answer your question, Yukihira," Fumio started "Every twenty-five years there is tournament where chefs from all over the world gather together. Big or small, renowned or obscure, self-taught or schooled, professional or not, it doesn't matter. All that matters is what you bring with you and what you bring to the judges.

The tournament is a basically a war where the kitchen is the battleground and the chef's dishes are the weapons. They duke it out until there are only two chefs left. The winner will have earned the title 'Food of the Gods' for his or her dish and all dishes like it."

"And for the next twenty-five years, that title will remain with the winning dish until someone wins it away or wins to keep it that way." Megumi added

"That's right, Megumi-chan." Ayame spoke "This tournament, Soma-kun, is called 'The Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament'."

"Hence the title!" Yuki said as a side comment

"The first one was won by Chef Sarutobi Hiruzen. The second was by Chef Jiraiya. The third and most recent was won by Chef Uzumaki Minato." Fumio listed "Though the latter two have passed on, Uzumaki Minato is still alive and kicking!"

"The winning dish is also expected to have elevated standards and are to be better than ever. The winner also gets a lot of 'political' say on how the dish should be cooked." Zenji unexpectedly entered the scene and educated them on the lesser known aspects of the Food of the Gods Tournament.

"While Chef Hiruzen and Chef Jiraiya had simply won the titles for Ramen. It was Chef Uzumaki who had really set out to standardize the quality of Ramen. Because of him, even 'low level' Ramen served in local dinners taste so much better than before. Well in Japan at least. Chef Uzumaki doesn't really care how Ramen is cooked in other countries." Zenji pushed back his glasses and looked serious.

He added more info. "Chef Uzumaki does not have the right to take a percentage of the earnings a restaurant makes from selling Ramen. That wouldn't be legal as he doesn't own Ramen. But he is allowed to ban a restaurant from cooking Ramen if it doesn't meet the standards he placed."

"I heard that following his victory he spent a few year forcing his new rules over Ramen to all the Ramen serving restaurants in Japan." Daigo said with a raised fist "They either followed or were forced to not serve Ramen until they did."

"Amazing. Such power and say to be gained in the Food and Cooking World by just winning that Tournament." Not that Soma wanted power. He was just pointing it out. "Now I can't wait to be in that contest!"

"The most recent Tournament was ten years ago." Ayame raised a finger "Naruto-kun, my father and I were there to see it."

"My father participated in it." Megumi rarely spoke about her father.

"Ten years ago, huh? Well I wouldn't have notice. Yukihira doesn't serve Ramen." Why would they? Their next door neighbor specialized in Ramen. Sure his dad could whip up some enjoyable Ramen but Teuchi always had him beat.

"Really, Megumi? Your father was in it?" Went Yuki "How far did he get at the Tournament? Was he a finalist? What dish was he representing?"

"Well… um… he…" Megumi looked uncomfortable.

Satoshi took note and shifted the subject away from Megumi. "If you want Fried Rice to be the next Food of the Gods, you'll have to partake in the Tournament and win." Satoshi informed him "The next Tournament is in fifteen years."

Soma mentally digested everything he was told. "Fifteen years, huh? So I have to wait fifteen more years before I can have the one chance to beat Uzumaki Minato's dish for the title of Food of the Gods." Soma said with his usual confidence.

"Well no. Not really" Ayame clarified "You can compete again and again if you lose."

"And if you live long enough to compete a second or third time that is." Shoji added in

"And that." Ayame acknowledged. While such a rule didn't technically exist. Some competitors didn't live to battle it out a second or third time. The tournament is after all once every twenty-five years. "But if you won the Tournament, you're not allowed to compete a second time. That's just how it is."

"So will you compete in the next Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament, Ayame-senpai?" Soma asked. He has always wanted to challenge her to a cook-off and see how he would fare against her.

Ayame waved him no. "No, no. While a dish can have more than one representative, I won't be representing Ramen the fourth time."

"What? Why's that?" Everyone was interested in the answer.

"I'm not the competitive type remember." For she cooked for more than just winning. A simple answer she gave them. Almost disappointing. "If you enter the Tournament, Soma-kun, you'll be faced with dozens, if not hundreds, of Chefs with the same goal as you. It won't be easy even if your cooking skills have vastly improved by then. Not that I am saying I have no confidence in you. I'm sure you'll do great. Oh, a passionate young man like yourself will do just fine."

"And I will see you there, Yukihira!" Yuki loudly proclaimed "I'll make Wild Game Dishes the new Food of the Gods!"

"No, no," Ryoko joined it "It will be dishes which have had a dash of Fermentation that'll be the next Food of the Gods."

"You're both mistaken." Said Shun who had come from his room not too long ago and had been listening to their conversation "It will be Smoked Dishes which will be the next Food of the Gods."

Fumio crossed her arms and had closed her eyes. She was proud to have such tenants with so much flare. "My, my, so many young chefs aspiring to have their dishes be given such prominent title."

"And I'll be there to cheer you all on." Ayame did an eager fist-pump then focused on Soma "But Soma-kun, the most likely person representing Ramen who you'll clash against is-"

* * *

 **TOTSUKI ACADEMY – School Grounds**

"Namikaze Naruto!" yelled Takumi Aldini

As their schedules would have it, Naruto never got to meet up with Soma the previous day. Classes took up majority of their time. Aside from now seeing Soma all day, he also never got to encounter Megumi. On the upside, he spent most of yesterday in the company of the Aldini Brothers. He remembered entering the school grounds walking side-by-side with them. Takumi to his left and Isami to his right. He was also partnered again with Miyoko and Ryoko and Yuki were in the same class as them.

Soma and Megumi were on their way to check the available Research Societies in Totsuki when they heard Takumi's yelling. They found Takumi grabbing Naruto's uniform - that's right Naruto was wearing the school's uniform unlike Soma - shaking him slightly while Naruto had a stupid look on his face. They found Isami on the ground vomiting. There was also another paddle of vomit which Soma concluded came from Takumi.

Soma noted awkwardly "Oh boy he must have done it again with them this time."

"Eh?" went Megumi

"Stick around and you'll figure it out first-hand."

"Sorry, sorry, you guys. Should have given you both the heads-up this would happen." Naruto told Takumi and Isami carelessly.

"A little warning would be appreciated the next time!"

Isami was still on the ground, "I never knew anyone could run so quickly."

"Good morning, Naruto-senpai, Takumi-san, Isami-san." Soma made his and Megumi's presence known.

"Megumi-chan!" Naruto joyfully hugged Megumi "I haven't seen you since…? Well it's been quite some time now."

"It's good to see you to, Naruto-nii."

"Eeehhh…!" Soma and Takumi were stunned

Isami crossed his arms "I don't see the resemblance."

"Naruto is Tadokoro's brother?" Soma gazed at the two newly revealed siblings

"You mean you didn't know?" asked the older Aldini twin

"Apparently I don't know a lot of things." Soma shrugged.

"Yukihira, you wouldn't happen to know who Naruto's father is?" Takumi slyly questioned

Soma caught Takumi's tone of voice and immediately understood Takumi was trying to one-up him "As a matter of fact I do."

"Oh?" Takumi raised an eyebrow, just daring to expound further on what he knew about Naruto's father.

It was a rare moment but Soma looked defeated "Okay, I admit it. I don't know his father."

"Naruto told me you two were friends since childhood. I expected you were familiar with his father."

"Hey it's not my fault. Nobody ever tells me these things. I'm a chef! Not a detective or a mind-reader, you know!"

"Relax, Soma." Naruto spoke up "It's partially my fault for not telling you. I guess now's just as good of a time as ever. But first…" He pulled Megumi closer and landed his hand on the top of her head. "Takumi, Isami, this is my younger half-sister: Tadokoro Megumi. Megumi-chan, these are some new friends, the Aldini Brothers. The blondie is Takumi. The brunette is Isami. They are twin brothers."

' _But they look nothing alike.'_ The bluenette thought "Um, yes! Tadokoro Megumi is my name. A pleasure to meet my brother's friends." She gave them a light bow

"How do you do?" Greeted Isami

"So, um, Takumi and Isami Aldini are our friends now?" Soma wanted to know if it was really the case.

"As a matter of fact, we are, Yukihira." Takumi declared "We figured Namikaze wasn't such a bad guy. Besides, me and Isami are good people and it was clear Naruto could use some new friends."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved playfully

"But don't make a mistake, Yukihira! Just because we are now friends doesn't mean I won't come after you! I still fully intend to beat you one of these days in the kitchen." Takumi then got even more serious "And one day, I will challenge you to a Shokugeki!" His words were intense and to the point.

"Come at me then." Soma responded, eager to meet the challenge.

"Oh I will." Takumi assured him

Soma changed the subject "So Naruto-senpai, how are you and Tadokoro-san half-siblings? More importantly why didn't you ever tell me you had a half-sibling?"

"Actually I have three half-siblings." Naruto revealed in a matter-of-fact way, holding up three fingers.

"Three!"

Isami placed his chin on his hand "Fascinating. Who knew Naruto's dad is such a pimp?" He whispered. He meant no malice though. As far as he knew, Naruto's father isn't and never has been married.

"Naruto-nii and I are siblings through the same father."

"Wait a minute! You're saying you are also Chef Uzumaki's child?!" Takumi demanded. At first, he considered the possibility they had the same mother.

He had heard some things said about Tadokoro Megumi. A girl who was always at the bottom of her class, always getting E ratings. Neither he nor his brother had ever been in the same class as her so they couldn't confirm those rumors about her. Examining her closer, he could tell the girl was meek and timid.

A contrast from Naruto who was quick to make friends and had an air of confidence and had earned an A Rating in his first class. Granted he was partnered with Hojo Miyoko. But Megumi had always gotten low grades and Takumi was skeptical of her being the child of such a famous and talented chef.

Takumi would just have to wait for Naruto and Megumi to really prove themselves in the kitchen. Until then, he would reserve his judgment of them as chefs. After all, this was Totsuki. Your origin, your wealth, your connections mattered very little here. Your talent and skill was all that's important.

"Um!" Megumi nodded "I am his eldest daughter."

"But neither you nor Naruto bear his name or have his colors?"

Megumi shook her head "I took after my aunt actually. Naruto-nii inherited his mother's hair but inherited our father's eyes."

"And who exactly is your father?" Soma demanded to know

"Uzumaki Minato." They all responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You mean the same Uzumaki Minato who won the latest Food of the Gods Tournament?"

With pride, Megumi and Naruto replied "The one and only."

"We were talking about him just yesterday. Tadokoro-san, why did you not say so?"

"I'm sorry, Soma. But it is knowledge I don't want people to know. When people look me at and see my cooking, I want them to see me for me. For good or bad. Not the daughter of Uzumaki Minato."

"I understand." Soma was satisfied with her reply and respected her wishes. Then he grabbed Naruto's shoulders, frustrated "Naruto-senpai, we're friends, right?" Naruto happily nodded. "Then tell me. Why have you never told me these things? Your father is a renowned chef. You have a half-blooded sibling. Ayame graduating an Elite Ten."

Naruto gave him a plain answer "You never asked." Soma, Megumi and Takumi face-faulted.

Soma quickly got on his feet "Just give it to me straight. Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"Um, Ayame-nee used to live in the Polar Star Dormitory."

Soma sighed "I already knew that."

"Ayame-senpai is actually living back at the Dorm. Not only is she a teacher here but a staff member of the Dorm." Megumi pointed out.

"Really?" Naruto asked and Megumi nodded

"Well at least Naruto-senpai didn't know something." Soma took little comfort in that.

Takumi then asked "Why exactly does Yukihira call you 'senpai', Naruto?"

"Interesting question to ask, Takumi-san." Naruto stated "I'm actually one year older than Soma. Which also makes me one year older than all of you. It's a long story which I'll tell you another day over a bowl of Ramen."

"I will hold you to that."

"I've told Soma countless times in the past to just call me 'Naruto'. Everyone else did."

"Had you been everyone else, I probably would have. But since you are also a chef, I figured it was only proper to address you as 'senpai'."

"At some point, I just stop telling him otherwise." Naruto told. He then asked Soma "So where were you two heading?"

Soma answered him "We were going to check out the Research Societies."

"Huh?"

Takumi said on the side "They're like Totsuki's version of school clubs."

"Oh. Maybe we should check it out. See if there is a Ramen Research Society. I'm joining it first chance I get."

* * *

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Naruto fumed

"An outrage?" Isami inquired

"AN OUTRAGE!" Naruto repeated

"What exactly is the outrage here and why is it an outrage?"

"IT IS AN OUTRAGE BECAUSE THERE IS NO RAMEN RESEARCH SOCIETY!" Naruto yelled. His friends all sweatdropped. His fist clenched tight as he pointed to the board which named all the existing Research Societies. He clearly very mad at the lack of a Ramen Research Society.

There was a Western Research Society, an Eastern one, a Chinese one. Heck there was even a Research Society that was dedicated solely to Train Bento. The very fact Totsuki Academy lacked a Ramen RS was insulting.

"We must form the Ramen Research Society post-haste! Ramen is-!"

"We get it, Naruto. Ramen is the Food of the Gods. A well-earned title no doubt." Isami said

"Calm down, Naruto-nii. Establishing a Research Society isn't that easy."

"She is correct, Namikaze." Takumi said with his arms crossed "In order for a new RS to be established, it needs to be proposed to the Director of the Academy before the school year began. Your proposal must be complete with the intention of the RS, the location you wish to set up the RS as well as your budgeting plan. If the Director approves, you must then contend with the Elite Council. They will run through your proposal as well. They vote on it based on majority. If both the Director and the Elite Council approve, you may start the desired RS."

Isami spoke up too "It's a long process, Naruto. But I am sure a guy as dedicated to Ramen as you will surely-"

"Meh, nobody has time for all the nonsense." Naruto said annoyed yet dismissively, causing everyone but Isami to facefault again.

"So much for all that bravado." Takumi commented.

"As passionate as Naruto-senpai is about Ramen, he hates administrative work." Soma revealed

"Damn straight. Put me in a kitchen. Just let other people do the math and legal work."

Takumi and Isami rubbed their chins with their hands as they recalled certain events the day before "That definitely does explain the D Rating he got yesterday in Kitchen Management." Megumi and Soma snickered while Isami did his own unique laugh.

"My own flesh and blood has betrayed me." Naruto deadpanned

Soma went back to his search, leaving Megumi to ask "Takumi-kun, Isami-kun, are you two members of any Research Society?"

"No. Not really." They answered

"The Donmono Research Society" They heard Soma say curiously "Maybe it'll inspire some new menu items for Yukihira Diner. All right then. Everyone, let's go check it out."

And so Soma, Naruto, Megumi, Takumi and Isami headed for the Donmono Research Society. Along the way, Takumi couldn't help but whisper to his brother "Why again are we going with them to this RS?" Isami shrugged. "Just go along with it, Big Bro."

* * *

 **THE DONMONO RESEARCH SOCIETY**

There the group of five found the one and only occupant and member of the RS feeling all gloom and doom as he sat on a chair. He looked someone more suited of being a member of a biker gang than a student of Totsuki.

"Hey, you guys should just go." Man, was the guy depressed! "This RS is about to become nothing more than a memory." The five deadpanned. But then gave him their names.

"Yukihira, Tadokoro, Namikaze and Aladdin."

"IT'S ALDINI!" Chibi Takumi snapped

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I'm Konishi Kanichi, the leader of the Donmono Research Society."

"What's the matter, senpai?" Soma inquired.

"Yeah, you seem to be down in the dumps." Both Naruto and Soma didn't like how saddened their senior was.

"Laugh all you want but I couldn't save the Don RS."

Megumi had picked up a recipe book from the floor. It was filled with handwritten recipes gathered together by the Don RS and came with hand-drawn depictions of the completed dish. Soma was impressed which seemed to have lifted up Konichi's spirits.

"You understand us." He got off his chair.

He crept like a zombie, causing Megumi to flinch before talking hold on Soma's shoulders and crying his name. He began explaining what Don was all about before declaring he can't die until he creates the penultimate Don. He sat back down as he told them the situation involving a certain Nakiri Erina and how a Shokugeki would be his last chance to save the Don RS. Naruto, Takumi and Isami listened intently. Although this was all old news to the Aldini Brothers.

The doors to the RS opened and came in some contractors and finally Mito Ikumi. She was first year like Soma, Naruto, Megumi, Takumi and Isami but she already gained a reputation as the Meat Mistress.

The tanned girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing her variation of the school's uniform with a knife strapped to her thigh. She obviously was not afraid or ashamed to flaunt her assets. She walked in the RS as though she had officially owned the place. She walked in and her boobs jingled as she did.

One certain blond had definitely gained her attention.

"Mito, where are you doing here!?" demanded Kanichi

"Just making a survey. I already know the outcome, after all." She stomped her foot on the wall beside Kanichi, trapping him in.

She called Don and its ingredient low class. Though she was only quoting what Erina said. But that had gotten Soma's attention.

"Well, she's confident in her skills. I'll give her that." Isami observed and Takumi agreed. Mito Ikumi was not to be taken lightly.

Kanichi had called Ikumi by her unofficial nickname of 'Nikumi'. That resulted in Ikumi grabbing the nearest knife off a table and slicing off half of Kanichi's hair. It fell on the floor with a thud.

"Impressive knife work." Naruto couldn't help but admire her skills with the knife. Not to say he condoned such a dangerous act. Knives were nothing to be played with.

"So Mito-san is your Shokugeki opponent."

"Who the hell is she?" Both Naruto and Soma asked in unison

"Mito Ikumi, that's who she is." Takumi told them with arms crossed over his chest.

"Correct." Megumi agreed "She's known as the Meat Mistress. She's earned herself high ratings all the way back in junior high."

Isami added "Any meat dish she has ever served has never earned a rating lower than A. Her know-how of all things meat is top-notch in the academy."

She swung her knife "All ingredients bow before the worthy meat." And raised it up.

"Careful now. Knives shouldn't be played with." Naruto told her but she ignored him.

Ikumi's attention was back to Kanichi. She was still brandishing her knife when she told him that all his dishes would be useless before her super high-quality meat.

It was then Soma stepped up and told her she gave cooking a bad name if the price of her ingredients was all that mattered. Soma pushed Kanichi back "Senpai, let me fight against her in the Shokugeki." He offered.

"No, no. That won't do." Naruto walked towards them "I want to take her on." As he got closer to Ikumi, he said it again to her personally "I will take you on." He pointed a finger at Ikumi's nose.

"Eh, Naruto-senpai." Soma let out a short silly chuckle "Her eyes are just above what your finger is pointing at."

Naruto's eyes had been on Ikumi's cleavage for some time now. They didn't even move as he addressed Soma "Oh I know perfectly where her eyes are at."

"Naruto-nii, you shouldn't stare. It's rude." Megumi calmly reprimanded her brother.

' _Nii? Those two are related?'_ Ikumi thought as she observed the blond and the blunette "Oh let him look. That's all his getting in the end."

Ikumi questioned "I don't know who you two are but those who have nothing to do with this should just butt out." Then she recognized them "I see. You two are the transfer students back at the opening ceremony. I've been wanting to talk to either of you. You both look like you've got confidence in your skills if your willingness to fight in a Shokugeki in someone else's behalf is any indication."

Naruto countered "You've got confidence as well with how you came in as though you already won. Since either I or Soma will be competing against you…"

"Why don't we fight on your terms? Meat."

"My thoughts exactly, Soma."

"But it will either be I or Naruto-senpai who'll win of course." This little claim got Ikumi's eyes all narrowing.

"And if I win, whoever of you who fought against me has to leave Totsuki. Can you accept that?"

Naruto snorted "You bet." Surprising Ikumi "And I speak for both me and Soma."

"If whichever of us wins, you however will have to join the Don RS." Soma presented his terms. "That's right. Join this RS and contribute to the future and advancement of Don. Call it penance for bothering us."

Naruto added "Also if I personally win against you, you must… give me full, unrestricted access to your boobs." Everyone was inwardly stunned and stood silent for a while.

Until Ikumi snapped of out it. "Now hold on there! It would take more than just the end of the Don RS and your expulsion to let you fondle my girls." She bounced her breasts.

Megumi had never wished for large breasts but she strangely felt jealous of the tanned girl's bountiful bosoms.

"Fine then" Naruto smirked "You can expel everyone in this room if I personally lose."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Went everyone especially Takumi. Everyone was also wide-eyed.

"Plus a full year free past to any of the Uzumaki Hotels in the Japan. Not just for you but for Nakiri-san as well"

"Now I know for sure you have to be bluffing." Ikumi pointed at Naruto "There is no way a commoner like you could guarantee such a prize."

"I assure you I can. Believe it or not, my father is pretty high-up in the Uzumaki company."

' _No kidding.'_ The Aldini Brothers thought

"I can guarantee it." Naruto sent her a look which told her he was deadly serious.

But she was still skeptical. In her mind, there was no way either of these two newcomers could win against her. "You better have our rooms ready for when you lose, Namikaze." She smiled somewhat evilly. She set her sight on Soma "Oi, Yukihira, you might as well be the one to fight me if you feel sorry for the rest of your friends."

She called for the contractors and told them they were done for the day and left after reminding them of the main ingredient being meat, the theme being Don and the match being in three days.

"Why did you do that, Yukihira, Namikaze?"

It was Soma who responded "I speak for Naruto-senpai as well. As two kids who grew up in simple Diners, we just couldn't take how she went on about high-priced and high-quality like it was all that."

"NAMIKAZE!" Everyone saw Takumi make a mad dash for Naruto. The half-Italian violently grabbed his fellow blond's shirt and started shaking him "What did I tell you about making decisions regarding us at pure random?!" Naruto dawned a careless, stupid look as Takumi shook him. "My brother and I don't plan on getting expelled just so you can fondle a girl's breasts!"

"Calm down, Bro." Isami rested his hands on his older brother's shoulders. Takumi released Naruto and took a deep breath.

"Have some faith, Takumi-san. I won't let you get expelled over this." Naruto straighten his uniform, not at all upset at Takumi's actions. "It's all right really. I cook for more than just myself. I cook for my friends."

Megumi stepped forward "Naruto-nii, Soma-kun, you two have a plan, right?"

Naruto spoke up, looking all stern, before Soma could say anything. "Of course we have a plan!"

"Then what's the plan?!" demanded Takumi

"I'll let you know you know as soon as me and Soma think of one." Such a carefree response.

"I knew it" Megumi panicked. Takumi stood still but in the inside, he broke. Isami heard it. _'What kind of a lunatic did we just become friends with?'_

"Listen up, Namikaze! You told me last night that friends have each other's backs. Well consider this a test of your own words. If you lose, I and my brother cut all connections with you. I will never forgive either of you if you lose!" Takumi snorted "Isami, we're leaving!"

Takumi went over the door. Isami followed his brother out but not before giving the others a small bow of farewell.

And so Naruto, Soma, Kanichi and Megumi spent the next two days thinking of what dish to serve against Meat Mistress, Mito Ikumi. When their conversation become a discussion on the graded quality of meat, Soma took some comfort after learning Naruto was just as ignorant about it as he was.

Takumi and Isami also came by. They gave their ideas to help out but none seemed to be of great use against Ikumi. For majority of their time in the Don RS, Takumi read while Isami was back to playing on his phone. When they got bored of that, they started playing with cards. At one point Takumi got so flustered at repeatedly losing to his brother.

It was determined they'd use beef against Ikumi despite Kanichi's objections. It was time to buy the ingredients but the Don RS had no money left. So Soma volunteered and ran like a mad man to the nearest ATM only to discover the amount of money his dad had left for him. Sure he was making his contribution but had he stayed a little longer, he would have heard Naruto's offer of pitching in for the ingredients.

When Soma returned, stacks of recipe notebooks were gathered and ready. Thankfully, Takumi and Isami helped out. Though strangely enough, when time came to taste the food, Takumi refused to try, said something about trying only what they would pick as their serving dish. Takumi sat by, listening to Kanichi and occasionally Isami's input. They praised the dishes but admitted they wouldn't be enough to beat Ikumi.

The search for the right Don continued to the following day. But the winning dish was yet to be discovered. Isami relaxed on one of the tables. He had apparently eaten too much. Kanichi got all depressed again so Megumi splashed him with a bucket of water. And Takumi… Takumi was relaxed as relaxed can be. Takumi figured worrying about it wasn't going to solve anything. It wasn't a guarantee that Namikaze would be Ikumi's opponent in the Shokugeki. It was of course only Naruto's terms that he and Isami would be expelled if Naruto lost. If it was Yukihira who battled Ikumi and lost, this Don RS which he cared very little about, would be scrapped and Yukihira would leave Totsuki.

Soma then got an epiphany. The end result was a Chaliapin Steak. Well, Naruto determined it was good enough to beat Mito Ikumi. Megumi had a Food Vision. Thank goodness it was just a Vision. Naruto would have gouged his own eyes out if he ever saw Megumi naked.

And so with the dish decided, it was time to determine who would battle Ikumi in the Shokugeki. But deciding on who it would be was harder than expected. Neither Soma nor Naruto were willing to back down. So then Isami stepped up and offered a solution.

"This method is the oldest, cleanest, most professional way to determine a fifty-fifty split." He said "We must," he dug a hand in his pocket "do a coin toss."

"Yes of course, a coin toss." Agreed Kanichi "Why didn't we think of that sooner?"

"It is an unbiased, fair way to determine who wins in certain disputes." Soma explained

"I pick heads." Naruto called it first

"Damn. I wanted heads."

"Tough luck, Soma."

Isami flipped the coin without even being told to. The coin landed on the floor, its metallic ringing drew the elder Aldini. The coin spun around for about ten seconds before finally lying flat on the floor.

"Well what do you know?" Soma said as he examined the outcome.

* * *

 **SHOKUGEKI STADIUM**

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Kawashima Urara "The administration has deemed this an official Shokugeki match."

The stadium was filled to the brim with students who roared loudly in eager to anticipation of the Shokugeki for the fate of the Don RS. Among them were the students from the Polar Star Dormitory minus Isshiki Satoshi. On a special viewing deck was Erina and Hisako. In both their minds, Mito Ikumi's victory was assured. A complete victory in the Tenth Seat of the Elite Ten. The Don RS would be gone, Yukihira would be gone and she'd have a new kitchen.

Urara introduced herself cutely, earning the admiration of several boys in the audience, match to the ire and dismay of the girls.

"What is this? A cooking duel or a wrestling match?" Naruto noted the platform lying dead center in the stadium as he peeked out of the door to their waiting room.

"It is where the Shokugeki will commence, Namikaze." Takumi whispered to him

"Um, Naruto, if you don't mind me asking." Isami pointed at what Naruto was wearing "Why are you wearing the hooded cloak? It's covering up everything but your face."

"Dramatic purposes, Isami! I'd like to give a dynamic entry!" He gave them a thumbs up. "Anyway, I'm so glad you guys came over to support my Shokugeki."

"Of course we'd be here. What are friends for?" Isami said

But Takumi was of a different reason "I'm here so I'd know immediately whether you won or lost." Isami lightly elbowed his brother "Oh all right, I support you too. But don't lose."

"Yes, yes." Naruto reassured them. "It's as I've said. I cook for my friends."

"The contestants will be coming from each corner!" Urara announced

"Yup, definitely like a wrestling match."

"Firs to enter is none other than Totsuki's own Meat Mistress, MITO IKUMI!" Ikumi came in flanked and guarded by two men in suits. Everyone cheered as she came into view. Her name flashed on the big screen above.

From the Don RS side, Naruto and his friends noticed what Ikumi was wearing. A black hooded cloak like Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai, you didn't plan this, did you?" Soma asked sheepishly to which a flat-out "No." was the response he got.

"And here comes the other contestant." Naruto's name flashed above as well. The male audience were hurling out insults and chorused "BOOOOOOOOO..."

"One of the transfer students that everyone seems to be talking about, Namikaze Naruto-kun."

Naruto was flanked by Soma, Megumi, Takumi and Isami and Kanichi.

"Hey look, Namikaze copied Mito by wearing a black cloak too." Everyone laughed

"Between him and Ikumi, the winner has already been decided." One student claimed

"He'll be expelled for sure. Too bad he had to drag those Aldini Twins and that one girl from the Polar Star Dorm." Said his friend

Kanichi told Soma and Megumi about his previous Shokugeki. It was only attended by the judges and some stray dogs attracted by the smell of what they were cookin. It was vastly different from the one happening now with its equally vast audience in attendance.

"Why do you and Namikaze-san have so many haters?" He also heard the audience insulting Soma. He took a look at Naruto he seemed to be making things worse by waving at his haters.

"Beats me. I don't think Naruto-senpai and I did anything wrong."

Urara continued her announcements. "We have our judges today ready to give their input. The Shokugeki's theme is Don and the main ingredients meat. This Shokugeki will decide the fate of the Don RS.

If Mito Ikumi wins, not only will the Don RS be shut down and remodeled entirely but Namikaze Naruto will be expelled along with Yukihira Soma, Tadokoro Megumi, Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini and Konishi Kanichi. In addition, Namikaze Naruto-kun will provide both Mito Ikumi and Nakiri Erina-sama with a free access pass to any Uzumaki restaurants all over Japan for one full year."

"That has to be joke!"

"No way can that punk acquire those."

"Uzumaki restaurants are expensive as hell."

"However," Urara continued "If Namikaze Naruto wins, the Don RS remains untouched, Mito Ikumi will join the RS and Namikaze Naruto will get full unrestricted access to her breasts." For some strange reason, the entire stadium fell silent.

 _'That bastard…'_ The boys gritted their teeth, knowing full well of Ikumi's bountiful assets.

 _'That pervert…'_ The girls gritted their teeth, knowing full well of Ikumi's bountifull assets.

Erina, from her spot above, stared down at Naruto intently. _'Namikaze Naruto-kun, I can't wait before you go down on your knees asking forgiveness when you can't provide your end of the deal when you lose.'_

"Namikaze, I'm flattered that you copied my outfit. But flattery will get you nowhere!" Ikumi pulled off her cloak and tossed it in the air. Ikumi stood in a bikini with a fire design and mini-shorts.

The boys howled at her sexiness. The girls growled as shadows enveloped them and their eyes glowed red.

"I hate to disappoint but I didn't put on my cloak to impress you." He spoke seriously but then he smiled "I'm glad I flattered you." Takumi facepalmed "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal the show." Naruto pulled off his cloak and tossed in the air.

A strong orange light spread throughout the stadium. The students, the judges, Urara and Ikumi had to shield their eyes due to its intensity. Or was it?

"Oh my Kami-sama!"

"What matter of eldritch abomination is that?!"

"My eyes! My eyes!"

"What the hell is Namikaze wearing?!" Yuki gasped

"At times like this, I'm glad my hair covers my eyes." Stated Shun

"Release my eyes at once, Hisako!" Erina ordered Hisako who had covered her eyes.

"My sincerest apologies, Erina-sama but I can't let you see what Namikaze-san is wearing." But ultimately Erina pulled Hisako's hand off.

Erina's eyes widen at the sight. "Mazui…" she whispered

The bright light of Naruto's outfit hadn't faded. "Soma, thanks for the heads-up." Isami, Takumi, Megumi, Soma and Kanichi were wearing sunglasses. Isami was most grateful.

"It's no big deal." Soma informed them yesterday of what Naruto would be wearing to the Shokugeki thus had the foresight to bring sunglasses. "You can thank Kanichi-senpai for providing the sunglasses."

Kanichi nodded proudly "Mm-hmm." He didn't look at them but just gave them a thumbs-up.

When the light died down, Naruto was wearing a pure orange variant of the school's cooking uniform. It was an eye soring orange. He also wore the Ichiraku headband.

Ikumi snorted, not at all caring for Naruto's choice of clothes. Urara grimaced at the sight. It certainly took the attention away from her but she didn't mind. It wasn't a girl who did it.

"Contestants to your stations." Urara told them.

Ikumi brought out a huge slab of meat. A mighty, impressive piece of flesh just waiting to be chopped out and cooked. The Mistress of Meat started to slice her main ingredient well-placed slashes from her butcher's cleaver. It certainly drew everyone's eyes on her. Even Naruto observed her with careful eyes.

' _Such strength, such speed, such proficiency. Truly a fine piece of meat being cleaved by an even finer piece of meat. What a woman.'_ Naruto mentally commented as Ikumi had begun the actual cooking.

After Ikumi had placed her meat in the oven, she turned her attention to Naruto… who had brought out nine cups of instant ramen.

The audience were just as surprised as Ikumi.

"Why the hell is he cooking instant ramen?"

"The damn fool must have realized he was screwed from the very get-go and isn't even going to bother trying."

' _Is he even taking this seriously?'_ Hisako thought ' _Wait. Why am I concerned about what that little pervert does?'_

"Oi, Namikaze, is this really the perfect time to eat ramen!?" Takumi growled from his spot.

Naruto rapidly opened their lids halfway, poured hot water in all of the cups without spilling a single drop and closed them tightly. This was all old news to Soma but some got a good preview to Naruto's speed. "Just relax, Takumi-san." It was then he started to cook his dish. He minced all his onions in a few seconds flat. Faster than Urara could comment on it. The male blond chef of the contest then brought out from the cooler a cheap Sirloin Steak brought at half price from a cheap grocery store.

Soma chuckled "Naruto and I were lucky to have found those at half-price. Pretty good deal if you ask me. Neat, isn't it?"

This resulted in an uproar from the audience as there was no way, in their minds, this would ever match up to Ikumi's A5 meat. Kanichi and Megumi were shaking. Takumi gave Naruto a powerfully stern stare. Isami found a chair. As did Soma. Naruto said nothing and instead slurped down all the contents of one his instant cups of Ramen. He didn't listen to Ikumi's passing verbal jab.

Naruto went on to manually tenderize the meat. His hands and hammers were a blur. It seems he was making more than three servings.

"Namikaze-san is ambidextrous." Noted Kanichi

"Not really," Soma explained "It just so happens Naruto has some skill in using both of his hands. But you should see his handing writing when he is using his left hand. It's atrocious." Soma laughed

The second time Ikumi tried to insult him was when his meat were in the pans. Naruto said nothing again. That was because his mouth was filled with Ramen noodles.

"Hey, I know Ramen is the Food of the Gods but you are taking it way too far with this." Ikumi told him

Naruto quickly swallowed "Don't be ridiculous. A man can never have too much Ramen!" Naruto huffed.

"Ramen can enjoy its title while it last. Fifteen years from now, a meat dish of my creation shall be the next Food of the Gods." Ikumi proudly declared.

"Shhoo yo cwaim." Naruto had another mouthful of Ramen

"DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Say what you want about the Meat Mistress but she was a stickler for basic table manners.

Naruto chewed and swallowed "My bad. I meant to say 'so you claim'. I'll also be there in fifteen years to make sure Ramen keeps the title."

Naruto went back to his cooking as he told her "But enough of this talk. Aren't chefs who talk too much in the kitchen normally the ones without any skills?"

"Don't you dare make fun of-" Naruto shook the minced onions in the pan and it had an effect on Ikumi who got a whiff of it. Even Naruto had his eyes on his food, that little precursor to a Foodgasm was caught by his eyes. Naruto smiled at that. _'This was going to be good.'_

A little while later they had finished with their dishes. The judging had begun. The entire time Ikumi had given their judges her dish and was being praised for it, Naruto had sat by on a stool and ate the rest of his ramen.

"Wow, that transfer kid really loves his Ramen." The audience muttered.

"It's almost as painful to watch as his orange uniform."

' _There is no way that can be healthy.'_ Hisako told herself

"My turn." Naruto got up and gave the judges his dish.

The three weren't enthusiastic at first but were munching it down with great gusto. Naruto looked at his group and gave Soma a thumbs up. To Soma, it meant "Those last tweaks last night were a brilliant idea." Soma returned the thumbs up which to Naruto said "You bet."

When the judges had finished their bowls, they were asking for more. Luckily for them. Naruto had the foresight to prepare extra. Extra which they soon consumed with great indulgence. When Ikumi had seen her garlic rice half-unfinished, Naruto had explained that her rice had competed with the Grade A Wagyu Beef.

"It looked like a Don and no doubt it tastes great but it isn't really a Don. As Kanichi-senpai said, a Don is a complete package."

Of course, Ikumi rejected all that but Naruto gave her bowl of Don to eat. Hesitant at first, she took the steamy Don into her hands and ate it. One bite after the other. It tasted great and it spoke to her, told her to just be herself and brought her back to her childhood and what her strict father had told her. _'Be strong, Ikumi. Our family has no need for an heir with ladylike mannerism.'_ She recalled her father telling her as she picked up her broken Teddy Bear. But she soon cried as the Don's words encompassed that of her father. _'Be yourself.'_

While Ikumi ate, Naruto had given his group their share of the Don. There Foodgasm was simple enough. Megumi, Soma, Takumi, Isami and Kanichi were on a giant bowl of Don. All were clothed in simple white robes. Soma and Kanichi sat back to back while they dug in with their bare hands. Megumi swam in the rice while stuffing it in her mouth. Takumi was relaxing in the corner of the bowl, half-immersed in the food. Isami was on his belly, quickly dragging himself across the bowl like a worm while jamming as much as he could.

' _So this is the result of Namikaze and Yukihira's efforts.'_ Takumi thought about it _'Is this a good trailer for an upcoming award winning film or is this already the sum of two parts? Which is it?'_

When Naruto turn to Ikumi again, he saw her tears. _'Oh shit she's crying. I made a girl cry! I made a girl cry!'_ Naruto would have tried to console her as he didn't understand why she was crying. But then he saw it. Ikumi's Foodgasm. She was screaming in delight while on top of the Don, partially covered by the cooked onions. All thoughts of him consoling Ikumi were gone. _'Phew the onions covered her up. That was not the way I wanted to see her naked.'_

The judges determined Naruto to be the winner in a unanimous decision. Naruto picked up his black hooded cloak and covered himself. "Another satisfied customer."

Megumi cheered, Kanichi cried, Soma gave Naruto a thumbs up, Isami sighed in relief and Takumi kept his serious look and crossed his arms.

Inwardly Takumi was a bit glad. Not just because Naruto won thus they weren't expelled but because Naruto kept his word.

The Polar Star members also cheered. But the rest of the audience was in disbelief. Ikumi looked up and saw Erina staring down at her in contempt. She already knew what this meant.

"Inform her that she has to return the kitchen we provided her with." Erina told Hisako.

Erina may have left but Hisako stayed. The Shokugeki was done and a winner decided but it wasn't over. Not yet. _'Will Namikaze-san go through with it?'_

"Ikumi-chan…" Naruto spoke in a tone reminiscent of that of a stalker as he slowly walked towards her. The black hooded cloak he had worn again only added to his creepiness.

"As per the terms of the Shokugeki, Naruto now has…" Urara did not want to say it, "full unlimited access to Mito Ikumi's breast." Urara broadcasted

"S-S-Soma-kun," Megumi stammered "Naruto-nii isn't really going to fondle her, right?"

Soma looked at the situation with a thinking expression. Then he shrugged "Beats me. I rarely see this side of him."

The boys in the audience raised a shaking a fist. _'That bastard…'_

The girls in the audience raised a shaking a fist. _'That pervert…'_

Ikumi stood straight. Her chest puffed out. She would uphold her end of the deal. She was ready. Actually no, she wasn't. Ikumi gulp as her legs started to shake. More memories re-emerged.

' _Ikumi-chan, you're developing into a beautiful young woman. Remember, you mustn't let just any boy touch you especially your girls. The one man who touches your breasts must be the one you'll marry, all right.'_ Her mother said her with care in her voice.

' _Ikumi, if any boy touches your breasts, you better be sure he is of equal standing for he shall be your husband!'_ Her father sternly told her. Say what you want about her old man, she's still his little girl.

Naruto continued his approach. His hand outstretched. His finger ready to bury themselves in her fleshly globes. There was a mix of sinister and delight in Naruto's smile. His eyes shadowed by his hood. Everyone in the stadium held their breath. Naruto's hand was only a quarter of an inch away from Ikumi's breast. Ikumi's face was a shade of red.

"Gotcha!" Naruto quickly raised his hand upward and playfully flicked Ikumi's forehead.

"Huh?" went Ikumi

"HHUUUHH?!" went everyone else.

Takumi face-palmed while Soma titled his head with a stupid look on his face. Isami did his unique laugh. Hisako, Megumi and Kanichi stood with wide blank eyes.

Naruto then wrapped his arm over her shoulders and stood real close to her, his hood falling over as he did. "Ikumi-chan!"

"D-don't speak to me with that suffix!"

"Oh?" Naruto pressed a finger to his chin

Soma approached them "Then perhaps your nickname Nikumi would be better."

"NO, IT ISN'T!" She pretty much yelled right next to Naruto's ear but he didn't seem affected.

"Eh, why not? It's cute when written in Hiragana." Soma announced.

Then Naruto dawned a thinking look "But then again, a cute nickname may not work for such a strong, talented and beautiful young woman like you. That way you cut that beef earlier was impressive."

Ikumi's face got even redder at his words. She rapidly shook her head and moved slightly away from Naruto. "You jerks! Thanks to you, Erina-sama has cut off ties with me." She semi-screamed.

"Now, now. Don't make sound like it's my fault. But look on the bright-side." Naruto beamed

"Yeah the bright-side." Soma repeated

"WHAT BRIGHT-SIDE?!" Ikumi demanded

"If Erina cut off ties with someone as good in the kitchen as you, then that's her lose." Naruto extended his open hand to her "You know if you hang out with us, we would have some fun and a wonderful time. So what you do say? Why don't you become our friend instead?" He offered gently and sincerely.

Ikumi looked at Naruto with curious eyes. No one has ever genuinely asked to just be her friend. She felt her heart beat looking at the tranquil smile Naruto was giving her. She… she didn't know what to do with his open hand.

"Can we try out your Don as well?" Soma came over with the rest of their group "You may not have won but it looks so damn good." Soma also presented his hand "We look forward into working with you in the future, Nikumi-chan."

Ikumi yelled "You jerks!" And hightailed her butt out of the stadium.

Soma waved at her "Don't forget to come by the RS."

Naruto made to go after her but was stopped by Kanichi.

"Namikaze, Yukihira, you two are really something. Thanks to your efforts, the Don RS is saved." He placed one of his hands on one of their shoulders "You two can lead the Don RS into the future. You two are the new Don of the Don RS."

Megumi clapped as did the rest of the Polar Star Dorm. The Aldini Brothers stood by quietly.

"Well, uh, we hate to break it to you, senpai, but…" Naruto started

And Soma finished "But we aren't joining the Don RS."

Megumi and Kanichi's mouths dropped in shock.

Soma reasoned out "Well you see I was just looking for a new Don recipe to add to my Diner's menu. Thanks to this, I did."

"I was just tagging along. I wanted to join the Ramen RS."

"But there is no Ramen RS!" Kanichi pointed out

"I know right." Naruto snapped around with a shaking fist "IT IS AN OUTRAGE I TELL YOU. AN OUTRAGE."

Takumi shouted out "We get it, Namikaze! We get it! It is an outrage! No need to declare it out for the whole world to know." Then he turned to Kanichi "That goes double for us."

Naruto looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Takumi-san, you agree with me that the lack of a Ramen RS is an outrage?"

"No." Takumi rolled his eyes "I meant that we won't be joining the Don RS too."

"Sorry, Konichi-senpai" Isami apologized

"Now then" Naruto stepped up between Takumi and Isami "We have a new friend to bring with us back to the hotel." He grasped each of Takumi and Isami's wrists. "Kanichi-senpai, Soma, we'll see you all later. Megumi-chan, we'll talk some time, all right?"

"Oh no, not again!" Takumi started to panic

"Hold on to your lunch" Soma carelessly advised.

Naruto quickly dragged them out of the stadium, leaving behind only a trail of dust and smoke. They were gone in half a minute flat.

"Damn he is fast." was Urara's last comment for the day.

"I best get going too." Soma said with a wave goodbye. "I'll come around sometime, senpai."

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN TOTSUKI**

"There you are, Ikumi-chan!" Ikumi turned around and found a fast approaching Naruto with the Aldini Brothers being dragged with him.

Naruto abruptly stopped and released the brothers from his grasps. Both brothers went to the nearest bush and vomited.

"Na-Namikaze!" She was surprised he caught up with her so quickly. It was one thing to be fast in the kitchen, it was another to be fast like a sprinter. "What do you want?"

"We came to invite our newest friend to live with us."

"Live with you?" Ikumi's face once again reddened momentarily. "Why would I want to do that? I already have a place to stay."

"Because I won the Shokugeki."

"Nothing in the terms of the Shokugeki said anything about me living with you!" She exclaimed

"Think of this as an exchange. Instead of the full unrestricted privileges to touch your boobs, you will live me and the Aldini Brothers."

Ikumi took a few steps forward and stop just short of Naruto's face with a hard look. "You're not going to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and try to sleep with me, will you?"

"I assure you. Nothing of the sort will happen." Naruto dawned a sly expression "Unless you want me to."

Ikumi jumped back "Idiot, of course not!"

"Then it settled then." Naruto was happy with this outcome.

"You're going to love it there." Isami said as he got closer to them "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Isami Aldini." Isami offered his hand. Naruto smiled when Ikumi took it.

"And I'm Takumi Aldini. Isami and I are twins."

"Naruto said you guys live together." The twins nodded "How did that happen?"

"An incredibly long story." Was Takumi swift reply.

"But one with a happy ending."

Ikumi inquired "So where do you live anyway?"

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER - Entrance**

Ikumi was a gaping mess when she stood at the entrance of the hotel. She raised a shaking finger, trying to point at the building in front of her. "T-t-t-there's no way you can afford to live here." Her head struggled to turn to look at the boys behind her "This place is-"

"Expensive? Yes, we know. That's why my brother and I only pay a certain percentage of the _rent_ if you well."

"How? How can you afford to live here? Just who are you, Namikaze Naruto?" Ikumi wanted answers

Isami answered for him "He is the son of Uzumaki Minato. I believe you know who he is, what he does and what he owns so I don't think I need to go on about who he is."

"You're kidding?"

"He kids you not, Ikumi-chan. I am indeed Uzumaki Minato's son. His eldest son."

And Ikumi added "His son with Namikaze Kushina, a graduate of Totsuki who ranked ninth in the Elite Ten of her year."

Naruto nodded "That's my mother all right. Though I am surprised you know of her. She died before she could really make a name for herself aside from being an alumnus of Totsuki."

"Namikaze-"

"It's okay, Ikumi-chan. She died giving birth to me and I have long accepted that fact."

"So that's how she died."

"Ikumi-chan, how do you know about my mother?"

"An easy answer to question. My parents are wealthy members of the Cooking World. Words get around and I once overheard my parents talking about Uzumaki Minato and Namikaze Kushina. Also I looked the old year books in the Totsuki Library."

Naruto, Takumi and Isami accepted her answer. "Come on, let's go in. Let me show you to your new home for the next three years."

* * *

 **Naruto's Penthouse Suite**

"Just set it there, guys." Naruto told the bellhops who did as they were told. After setting down the bags, they left with a respectful bow.

"You live here?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Takumi commented "There's free room service but Isami and I insist in making our own food."

"And the view from here is magnificent." Isami said

"And you say I can use the spa in the lower levels?" Ikumi reaffirmed Naruto's earlier offers.

"Yup!"

Naruto then showed her to her designated room. It came with a Jacuzzi and one of the bigger closets. Like Takumi, Ikumi was starting to realize it might be so bad to be Namikaze's friend. After all the insults she's hurled at him, he never really hurled any back. He wasn't such a bad guy after all and was being quite kind to her.

"Namikaze-kun, I accept your offer to live but I want it to be under the condition as the Aldini Twins. I want to pay a certain percentage of what it cost to live her. I am no charity case."

"Fine. Whatever. And you could just call me Naruto, you know. Anyway I'll go cook us some dinner." He offered while Ikumi explored the rest of the Penthouse. "There's still enough room for three more people." She heard Naruto say from the kitchen.

Ikumi eventually came to stop at the glass wall. The chubby Aldini Brother wasn't lying. The view was magnificent.

"Hold it right there, Namikaze." She said loudly as she run to the kitchen "I'm cooking tonight. This night we're having Steak."

"No, no. I'll cook tonight." Takumi volunteered "I'll cook the Aldini Special Pasta."

"But I was going to cook Ramen." Naruto half-whined

"No way, Namikaze!" the blond Aldini outright refused "We had Ramen last night. It's time we ate some Italian around here." Takumi strongly insisted

"Huh!" Ikumi raised an eyebrow "We can have Italian some other time. Tonight we're having Steak."

And so the three friends went on to have a terrible triangle of insisting what to cook for dinner that night. Isami stood in the background, happily content at watching his brother and their friends argue. "It's getting livelier here already."

Ikumi had woken up at three in the morning. She didn't plan this. She didn't want this. It just happened. It was late so early in the morning. The rest of friends and roommates were already wandering through dreamland. It took a while last night but they final resolved their little problem on who would be cooking their dinner. Isami had suggested they decide the matter with a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Much to Ikumi's joy, she won.

She heard a noise outside of her room. Her curiosity got the best of her so she dressed herself in a bathrobe since she slept naked and got out of her room. The lights were mostly still save for the kitchen. Ikumi easily guessed someone was in the kitchen.

Wearing just her panties and a short tank top that should her navel and pronounced her nipples, she threaded silently form her room to the kitchen wondering who could be awake at this time. Well she was but she wasn't the one who got out of bed just to go to the kitchen. There in the kitchen she found Naruto sitting on a chair at the table. With a bowl of Ramen.

' _Seriously, this guy. Who wakes up at three in the morning just to eat a bowl of Ramen?'_ Apparently Naruto did.

Her fellow blond was wearing a Kitsune-themed pajamas complete with nine tails. The tails were lying on the floor motionless.

"Ikumi-chan" He suddenly called her name. Well he seemed happy to see her. "Come sit down with me. I made extra." His hand gestured to the counter behind him which had three more bowls of Ramen.

Suddenly, as inexplicable as it was, one of the tails rose from the floor, stretched out to grab a bowl and stretched even more in order to hand the bowl over to Ikumi. Here it was. A tail that was supposed to be just a part of Naruto's pajamas extending and moving like it was a real part of Naruto's body.

' _What sort of insanity is this?'_ She thought as the extended tail swayed slightly up and down with the bowl of Ramen in front of her.

' _What is this? It doesn't make any sense. Could it be I'm just saying things due to waking up early? No, that can't be it'_ She took the bowl from the tail which then shrunk back and laid lifelessly once more on the floor. She was still surprised by that but Naruto acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened and resume eating.

She sat across him. She did nothing for a while, expecting some other kind of inexplicable event to occur. Yet none happened. So when she began eating, one thought, only one thought came crossing through her mind. She leered at her newly found friend as he gleefully slurped down his favorite meal. _'What kind of a weirdo did I just become friends with?'_

* * *

And that's Chapter One!

 **A/N 3: You readers may have noticed that this fic had very little to no actual cooking. That's because I don't know squat about the complexities of cooking like the ones shown in the anime/manga. This fic was meant to be a collaboration between me and GlobalBlob1340 who would provide all the know-how on cooking. But he moved away and is too busy to help me out.**


	2. Training Camp Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Shokugeki no Soma. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki.**

 **A/N 1: Fanfics exist for a reason. Please remember that.**

"Naruto" Normal Talking

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thinking

 _"Naruto"_ Flashback Talking

'Naruto' Flashback Thinking

Enjoy the Chapter

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER - Minato's Room**

Uzumaki Minato's personal and private room, as in the room where he slept in, was directly below his office. This tower was more than just his headquarters. It was also his home. Bedroom, bathroom, well-stocked kitchen and living room. It was a suite actually. Other than housekeeping, no one was allowed entrance to his personal quarters. Well no one except Minegasaki Yaeko.

Minato sat on the side of his bed. It was nearing sunrise when he had woken up from a good night's sleep. He was naked as the day he was born. As was Yaeko who laid just as naked and still sleeping on his bed. How? Easy, they had another session of sex last night. They didn't even bother covering themselves. This room was private as private can be. The windows are covered. The room was soundproof.

"Minato-sama," Yaeko woke up and rubbed her eyes. Here in Minato's room, she need not speak to him as though he was her boss. "What are reading?" She sat straight and the sheets covering her slipped off, revealing her beautiful form to Minato.

Last night, Minato had brought a folder containing a file with them. It was in hand when they started making out in the elevator. He threw it on the floor when they got to his room. Now he was examining it.

He answered without looking at her "I'm just looking up the background of Naruto's new friend. A young lady by the name of Mito Ikumi."

"Mito Ikumi, isn't she…"

"Yes, the daughter of Mito Takehito and Mito Anna. The sole child and heir to the Mito Clan and future successor to the Mito Conglomerate."

"I guess it was to be expected their daughter would wind up in such an elite establishment like Totsuki Academy."

"Oh she's a remarkable chef. Hailed as the Meat Mistress at Totsuki Academy with a vast knowledge on meat. My son sure does know how to make friends. First those Aldini Brothers from Italy and now her. Is he trying to learn from them? Is he trying to increase his knowledge of Italian cuisine and Meat?"

"Don't be silly, Minato." Then she spoke seriously "Your son doesn't think that deep when it comes to making friends. When he is making friends, he is just making friends."

Minato laughed "I suppose you're right. How he can benefit from his friends is the last thing he has running through his mind when he makes friends?"

The redhead felt the bed shift. Yaeko's arms wrapping around him from behind. Her large breasts pressed against his back. He felt her nipples rubbing on him. "Come back to bed. Make love to me again."

"Won't little Hikari be looking for you?"

"Our daughter is fine. You can trust those three to make sure she eats her vegetables and look after her. But you and me, we're both alone in here and ready for some action." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Minato enjoyed what she was implying. He stood up. Yaeko released him in the process. "We have an important guest coming over for business. I want to be ready way before that." He went to the bathroom door and opened it. Yaeko seemed a little disappointed "Well, are you joining me or not?" She beamed at him. She quickly jumped out of bed, her large breasts bouncing from her strides as she went to his side. She took his hand in hers and led him inside.

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – Minato's Office Sometime Later**

"Is that your final answer?" One redhead stared intently straight into another redhead's eyes.

Minato was nearing the end of this particular meeting in his office. Seating on the other side of his table was a man and woman. The man having the same red hair as him. Though longer, straighter, and lacking spikes. He wore a black cloak with red cloud designs.

"We've had this conversation many times before, Nagato. I said it before and I will say it again. I won't be a part of your organization." Minato said sternly and firmly. There was no point arguing further.

"It's a shame then." Nagato stood up "The World of Cooking is changing. We are changing it. I was hoping you'd take part in our ambitions for the future. It is such shame, brother." This was Uzumaki Nagato, Minato's younger brother as well as sibling-student.

"Just stay out of our way then, brother. It was your work that served as the inspiration for what we are doing."

Minato's face betrayed no emotion. "If there is any who will rise against you, it will not be me. But there will be those who will."

"We will crush them all the same." There was no trace of doubt in his brother's response. "Until we meet again."

"Good day, brother."

Nagato left via the elevator. "Now who else is a suitable candidate to fill-in our ranks?" He spoke softly to himself "Perhaps another alumnus of Totsuki who seems to have plans of his own."

When the elevator closed, Minato drew his eyes on one photo on the wall. It was him and his brother as kids. It was a simpler time, prior to meeting their teacher Jiraiya. He and Nagato looked like the closest pair of brothers in the world.

* * *

 **TOTSUKI ACADEMY**

Naruto and the Aldini Brothers had just left Ikumi at the Don RS. The look on her face when they told her they wouldn't be in the RS with her. Before the tanned girl could give her a piece of her mind, Naruto had once again grabbed hold of the brothers' wrists and quickly led them away.

Takumi and Isami were getting used to it. The lack of vomit showed that. They did still the sickening feeling of their guts plummeting. Outside they found Megumi by herself. Then they overheard Ikumi's yelling.

"She seems angry." Naruto observed

"Oh really, you think?" Takumi sarcastically questioned his fellow blond.

"I've got a feeling Mito-san is going to act a whole lot more violent."

It wasn't long before Soma joined them along with Ryoko, Yuki, Zenji and Shun. "Good morning, everyone!" Naruto cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning." Takumi dully and Isami plainly copied

Soma and the Polar Star Dorm members returned the greeting.

"Hello, name's Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet you!"

"We know who you are, Namikaze-san." Zenji pushed back his glasses.

"Kind of difficult to forget a guy who made everyone so mad during the first day of class."

Naruto thought nothing of it "Not my fault everyone was so easily butthurt."

"Ibusaki Shun." The Smoke specialist said his name.

"Marui Zenji." The Professor of Taste did the same.

Idle chatter took place after that. Shun, Zenji and Naruto found themselves in a rather interesting conversation of a potentially new Ramen dish. Takumi went one to tell Soma to be prepared for the day he'd won against him. Soma was just Soma and accepted the challenge.

"Hey guys, who is that?" Soma pointed a little off to the distance at a girl with Sadako-like hair sitting on a tree branch using a pair of binoculars to clearly spy on someone.

Everyone immediately knew who it was. A student who had earned a moniker for herself for her unsettling manner of cooking and appearance. Before anyone could answer Soma's question, Naruto had already made his way to her.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, startling the girl in the process and causing her to fall from the tree. Naruto would have of course made the effort to catch her but there was no need. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, she fell on top of him.

Megumi flinched at the sight. Everyone else did not.

Naruto found himself laying on his belly on the cold ground. The girl in question was sitting on his back. "Sorry." The girl said. Naruto's counter "No, don't be. It was me who caused your fall. My bad."

"Naruto, are you all right?" Isami and the others made their way to them. The girl got up and Naruto dusted himself.

"I'm peachy-keen!" He smiled

Zenji stepped up "Namikaze, Yukihira, this is Sadatsuka Nao." He gestured to her. "Sadatsuka-san, these are Namikaze Naruto and Yukihira Soma."

"You two are the two who caused such an uproar during the Opening Ceremony."

"The two and only!"

' _It's not something to be proud of, Namikaze!'_ Takumi thought.

"What were you doing up on the tree anyway?"

"Spying on Nakiri-san no doubt." Zenji put in

Without hesitation, Nao said "Correct."

"And you're spying on her because…?" Naruto inquired

"How could I not? Erina-sama is just the most perfect creature in existence." Nao was lost to her own world by now. She held herself tightly and looked away from the group "Her hair, her curvy body… What I would give to be on the receiving end of a tongue lashing."

Naruto made to speak but Takumi, with a deadpanned look, clamped one hand over his opened mouth. Naruto stared at Takumi but eventually groaned in annoyance.

"Sadatsuka Nao, a stalker of Nakiri Erina from a distance. A few years back, she fought against Arato Hisako in a Shokugeki for the chance to be Erina's secretary. The loser though had to stay away from Nakiri. Sadatsuka found loopholes to the terms and settled for 'admiring' Nakiri from a distance." Shun explained

"Everything Mister Smoke just said is correct." No shame was in her voice. "I also send about 30 letters a day to Erina-sama!"

"So Sadatsuka-san, what is it that you cook?" Soma asked, not at all fazed by Nao's behavior.

Sadatsuka was still in her own world and Soma's question was unheard. So Zenji took upon himself to inform Soma. "She specializes in dishes that stink and look disgusting but surprisingly taste great."

"Oh?" Soma's interests were piqued. Naruto was just curious at what her dishes were like.

"Hey, Sadatsuka-san," This time Nao heard him.

"Hmmm?" she turned to him

Eerily Soma offered "Would you like to try my Mayonnaise Covered Squid Tentacle?" he pulled out with his chopsticks a single squid tentacles soaked in mayonnaise. The mere sight made Megumi faint but was thankfully caught by Takumi. Ryoko, Yuki, Shun and Zenji winced. Naruto had an 'oh brother' look on his face. Meanwhile, Nao was wide-eyed in curiosity.

Soma then jammed the vile thing into Nao's mouth. Rather than feeling disgusted, Nao examined the taste, not at all thinking negatively about it. She chewed and chewed, carefully examining and savoring the little morsel then she swallowed. "Was that it?" She was not impressed. All the more piquing Soma's interest.

"Now you try one of my creations." She brought out a food container. Inside were some fish heads immersed in some green liquid. And it reeked.

Though Takumi still holding on to an unconscious Megumi, he freed one hand and clamped it over Isami's nose and mouth. At the exact same time, Isami did the same for his brother. Ryoko and Yuki and Shun and Zenji closed each other's noses the same way. Naruto held in his breath.

"It sure is malodorous." Soma commented before picking up a fish head with his chopsticks. Soma placed it in his mouth and it was "Not bad. It actually tastes pretty good."

Ryoko, Yuki, Takumi, Isami, Zenji and Shun's mouths dropped _'No way!'_

"Let me try." Naruto carefully picked on by his fingers and ate it "Soma's right. It stinks but it tastes pretty good."

Megumi woke up just in time to hear Naruto say "Say, Sadatsuka-san, you want to be our friend?" He held his hand out.

Soma added "Would sure be interesting with someone like you around to taste my dishes." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Megumi, Takumi, Yuki, Ryoko, Zenji and Shun quickly gathered behind Nao, mouthing out no, shaking their heads and frantically waving their arms as a signal not to go through with it. It's not they had anything truly against Sadatsuka Nao. It's just that she was off-putting, creepy and her dishes tend to be on the opposite side of decent smelling.

"Sure," Too late "having friends who are willing to give my dishes a try is a welcomed change." Nao took Naruto's hand and shook it.

"All right." Naruto cheered. Soma smiled. "A pleasure having you with us." Everyone else facefaulted.

And so Sadatsuka Nao would begin a new chapter in her life. The petite creepy girl now had a colleague who had the same interests as her in foul yet edible food. "I can't wait to work with you in the future." Soma said as he shook hands with her.

The very idea of Soma and Nao combining their ideas for foul food had caused Megumi to faint again, caught once more in the nick of time by Takumi.

"Well it's not like she'll move in to the Polar Star Dormitory." Zenji whispered to Shun.

Shun only nodded.

Something strange was up, one Arato Hisako thought. It had been one whole week since she felt the presence of Sadatsuka Nao. No visage of a Sadako look-alike shadow from the corner of her eye. No creepy giggle picked up by her ears when moments got silent. No tree branches suddenly moving even though no wind had blown on them. No letters at all being sent for Erina.

Something strange was up indeed.

The first time it happened, Hisako didn't really care, thinking the creepy girl had been busy that one day or even more unlikely forgot. The second day, Hisako felt a little relieved. It wasn't a cause for concern until the fifth day. It wasn't that Hisako cared for Nao – not that she'd ever wish her any ill whatsoever – but it felt strange and Hisako wanted answers for the girl's sudden disappearance from their daily routine.

Hisako had been sent by Erina to bring her a set of anime DVDs for her to binge watch. A large plastic bag filled to the brim with DVDs. It wasn't nothing out of the ordinary for her as she had done this many times over. Sometimes it was volumes of manga. It was during her duties to Erina that she had found the answer to her question.

Everyone else around her seemed to have picked up on it to.

"No way."

"Are you seeing this?"

"Never thought I'd see this happen."

Hisako heard the other students murmuring and chatting.

' _So this is where Sadatsuka Nao has been.'_ She observed

Walking together in a horizontal line were Namikaze, the Aldini Brothers, Mito and Sadatsuka.

The Boiling Witch and the Meat Mistress were at the edges of their group formation. Nao to the far left, Ikumi to the far right. Isami Aldini stood to the right of Nao while Takumi Aldini stood to the left of Ikumi. In the center, flanked by the Aldini Brothers was Namikaze Naruto. All were walking casually save for Nao who had formed the finger pyramid of contemplation but for some reason, all seemed cool and epic. The way they walked, how their eyes seemed to be full of focus, even how they seemed to ignore all the stares of awe sent their way.

All that was missing was a fitting musical tract.

' _Sadatsuka has found people who can bear and tolerate her. Good for her and even better for Erina-sama.'_ She continued to observe the five. _'I guess Ikumi decided to put her lot in with Namikaze and the two Aldinis.'_ Hisako didn't miss Ikumi. She lost fair and square knowing full well the consequences of losing. But in some ways, she was glad the Meat specialist had found some new friends. And she guessed, Sadako's cousin as well.

 _Well, at least this way she won't be bothering Erina-sama any time soon.'_

Hisako had also found it curious Namikaze befriended not only the Aldini Brothers but Mito Ikumi and Sadatsuka Nao as well. Namikaze, whom she would often see eating several bowls of Ramen for all three meals of the day. The very thought of it made her cringe and her stomach twist. How could anyone eat so much Ramen in one day EVERYDAY? It couldn't be healthy. It just wasn't healthy. Sometimes she wished she could just go up to Namikaze, take away his ramen and jam a large bowl's worth of healthy fruits and vegetables down his throat.

"Wait a second." Hisako heard Takumi spoke. It had the dual effect of drawing Hisako's attention back to Namikaze's group and causing the group to stop in their tracks. "Namikaze, switch with me." Naruto just shrugged and swapped places with Takumi. Now Takumi was at the center and Naruto beside Ikumi.

"May I ask what brought this up?" the tanned girl arched a brow

"You know how in anime or any media for that matter the main character or the leader is either at the front or at the middle?"

"Yeah…" went Nao, Isami, Naruto and Ikumi

"Well I am not about to let everyone get the impression that Namikaze here is the boss of me!" Takumi pointed to Naruto who didn't seem insulted by his fellow blond's words.

"And you think it should be you who should be the boss among us? Well I beg to differ." Ikumi stomped over to the blond Italian "If anyone is deserving of main character status, it's me." Then the two started to argue about the matter. Naruto, Nao and Isami tried to break them.

Hisako sent them a deadpan stare before rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the scene happening in front of her. _'This is none of my business.'_ So she walked off. She did after all still have a plastic bag full of DVDs to deliver.

Had the rose-haired girl stayed a little longer, she might have seen Yukihira and Tadokoro walking over to the group. As well as see two certain individuals carefully examining the group. A white haired young woman watching them with red, curious eyes. A black haired young fellow with bored eyes concealing the desire to test himself against them.

The white haired girl said only one word "Interesting."

* * *

 **POLAR STAR DORMITORY**

"You keep such interesting company in such an interesting place." Naruto spoke as he leaned forward on the railing.

On the balcony of the Polar Star Dormitory were Naruto and Megumi. The elder of the two decided to check out the place where the younger had been staying. On the outside, it seemed a little rundown and un-maintained. A building that appeared to be abandoned. If it had not been for the wild animals he saw running outside of the main entrance with Yuki chasing after them, Naruto would have thought he took a wrong turn or Soma was playing him for a fool.

On the inside though, it seemed hospitable enough. The interior decorations weren't bad but it is not as if he was even interested in the decors of the place. The kitchen was clean and well-stocked. The bathrooms were oh so fine.

Even better is that it had its own garden when they grew their own vegetables. Yuki was raising chickens. It had facilities catered to the specialties of some of the Dorm's tenants.

' _So this is the Polar Star Dormitory.'_ Naruto thought after Megumi and Soma had given him the tour of the Dorm and introduced him to Satoshi. Oh how he wished he didn't have to see Satoshi wearing nothing but an apron. They told him they would get used to it after a while. Neither Satoshi nor any of the Polar Star Dorm tenants told Naruto that the near-naked senior was the 7th in the Elite Ten. That there would be for another time. Naruto met Shoji and Daigo as well. They were having some sort of argument when he did. Then there was Fumio, the Madonna of the Polar Star Dorm.

Fumio had surprised Naruto, claiming she's known about him since he was a baby and expressed her sympathies for his mother's passing. It took a while for Naruto to figure out how she could have known about him for such a long period of time. When he did, he didn't voice it out. When Soma asked, she told the redhead to ask Naruto.

Fumio had told them Ayame was out having doing teacher stuff before going off on her own.

"Now, now, Naruto-nii," the bluenette laughed nervously "I could say the same for you. Aldini-san, Mito-san, Nao-san," she enumerated "You keep to interesting company as well."

"Why don't we both say we both keep to interesting company?" The two half-siblings laughed.

"So Megumi-chan, I heard you were only one E-Rating away from being expelled." Naruto turned his eyes to the distance.

His question somewhat startled Megumi. "Yes, I was." She said embarrassed "But it was thanks to Soma-kun that I survived."

"Soma, eh? Oh that's right. I did see you two leave that classroom together on the first day. I guess I owe him for helping you out."

"It's me who owes him." Megumi cheerfully said

"You still get nervous and anxious and it hinders you from performing your best."

"I know. I'm sorry but I can't help it."

Naruto pushed himself off the railing and comfortingly held Megumi's shoulders, "Don't be. It's not your fault. Sometimes anxiety isn't as easy to overcome as we think." He released her "We may have different mothers but we are blood. Never hesitate to come to me if you need help. We'll deal with your anxiety problem." He ended with a warm smile.

Her half-brother's words moved her to tears a bit, "Thank you, Naruto-nii." She swiped them off and regained herself.

He patted her on the back. He then dawned a questioning expression "Say, why did you stay here in the Polar Star Dorm anyway? Not that there's anything wrong with being here."

"My mother couldn't really afford for me to live anywhere else. So I settle here." She spoke humbly and timidly "It took sometime but I managed to pass Fumio-san's test."

Naruto smiled contently at that. "You could have asked father to give you a room. He would have given you one for free."

"It crossed my mind but… I didn't want to burden him."

"Burden?"

"He would have given me an entire Penthouse Suite when he could have saved it for someone who could actually pay for it. And seeing as how you have a Suite to yourself, I wasn't far off the mark on that guess."

"Maybe but giving you one Suite isn't going to make or break his business."

"Perhaps but that's not the only reason." Megumi innocently shifted her eyes to the side.

Naruto urged "Go on."

"I accidentally deleted Father's number from my phone and I was too embarrassed to call him the old-fashion way."

Naruto resisted the feeling of face-palming. _'Oh well, nothing to be done now.'_

"If I choose to live in father's hotel, I probably would have never met all my friends." She happily smiled, causing Naruto to smile.

"True. Can't complain about that since I went and found friends to stay with me."

"Um, Naruto-nii, can I ask you something?"

"You already did but do go on."

"Is father at Uzumaki Tower?"

"Do you want to speak to him? You know he is always available for us his kids, right?"

"Well…"

"Megumi-chan, out of all of us, you see him the least. I know your mother doesn't view our father in a favorable light but it shouldn't stop you from seeing him."

Megumi was going to respond but Soma enter the scene, "Hey guys, Yuki's pets get away and she needs help getting them back."

"Again?" yelped the blond and bluenette.

"Hey with your help, senpai, we'll catch all of them in no time."

"Of course! Do your best to Megumi-chan."

The Polar Star Dorm members didn't know how it happened but by the end of it all, Megumi had caught all the rabbits. Naruto surmised it was probably because there was no pressure to it.

* * *

 **TOTSUKI ACADEMY - A Random Hallway**

Once again, the five were walking their epic walk in the school's hallways. Again drawing the attention of the other students present. This time with Takumi in the center but Ikumi was still on the far end. The Meat Mistress's eyes shifted to the right. There was something wrong with that she was seeing but couldn't tell what it was.

 _'Wait a minute.'_ She counted mentally _'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven.'_ The seventh being her. _'Wait, what?!'_ The number wasn't right so she counted again. _'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. That's two more than there should be.'_ This time, Ikumi didn't count but focused on who was with her. _'There's Sadako's cousin on the opposite end. Some whiteylocks, chubby Aldini, Namikaze, skinny Aldini, and WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!'_ Startled that she was no longer beside Skinny Aldini. The new guy beside her was also playing with two balls, black and white, in his hand. It made him look intimidating.

Ikumi jumped back. With a flustered face and shaking finger, she demanded "Who are you two supposed to be?!"

That made the other six halt in their steps.

"What's wrong, Nikumi?" Naruto used that annoying nickname

"What do you mean what's wrong? Don't see that these two have joined us without us even knowing it." That caused Naruto, Takumi and Isami to raise a brow.

"Oh don't mind us." Whiteylocks said cheerfully "We just thought you were all walking cool so Ryou and I decided to join in. We were beginning to wonder when you'd notice us."

Naruto smiled at this "I'm Na-"

"We know who you are, all of you. Your Walks of Cool has really gotten some of the students to talk."

"I didn't think our walks were that big of a deal." Takumi commented to himself.

"I didn't even know there was a term for it." Isami also commented to himself.

"Takumi and Isami Aldini the Mezzaluna Brothers,"

"We have a title, brother." Isami said.

"Sadatsuka Nao the Boiling Witch and Mito Ikumi the Meat Mistress. Names that are common knowledge in this school. And last but not least, one of the two transfer students, Namikaze Naruto. You and Yukihira-san made quite the impression during the Opening Ceremony, Namikaze-san."

"I didn't know our little walks together has gotten people talking." Naruto said

"Oh it did. Some are calling it the Namikaze Alliance."

"Eh?" Naruto, Takumi, Isami, Ikumi and Nao tilted their heads.

 _'Couldn't they think of a better name than that?'_

"Rumor has it that you've gone and formed a team with some of the more talented chefs of our year." She pointed at Naruto "Two chefs who specialize in Italian Cuisine. A chef who is the best in our year when it comes to meat. And a unique chef who makes food stink to high heaven yet somehow still come off as good cooking. Then there's you, Namikaze-san. Some students say you move like a blur in class. Your efforts in speedy prep work and focused multi-tasking often resulting in the dish in subject finishing first. They are already calling you the Orange Flash."

"Wow! That's awesome. I have a moniker."

"Hehehehehehehehehehe… We all have monikers it seems." Nao spoke

"The way I see it. You're all an interesting bunch. Maybe I can even learn a thing or two from you guys. Though I highly doubt that. Or maybe you guys can a thing or two learn from me. So Ryou and I will be hanging around you guys from now on."

"I'd always welcome new friends but who are guys anyway?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Alice sounded a little brokenhearted. Though coming from her, it might just be her being dramatic about it.

"No." Naruto said bluntly. "Have we met before?"

"We've certainly haven't" Takumi stated both for him and Isami.

"Same goes for me." Ikumi told them with a serious face. Nao remained silent.

Alice sighed, "Well it can't be help. We were only five and six years old at the time." Everyone's eyebrows except for Nao and Ryo's raised slightly. "I'm Alice, Nakiri Alice."

 _'Nakiri?'_ everyone noted

"You're all probably wondering if I am related to Nakiri Erina somehow. Well put it to rest. I am her cousin." Alice gestured over to the other new addition "and that guy is Kurokiba Ryo, my aide and constant companion."

"Um yeah, hi, that's all well and good but go back to the part about you meeting Naruto here at the age of six." Takumi demanded.

"Why so curious, Big Bro?" Isami asked though Takumi didn't answer.

"Try to remember it, Naruto-kun. You're dad, the famous Ramen Chef, Uzumaki Minato and you traveled to Denmark. Ours fathers met there for business and that's where we met."

Naruto's eyes widen. "That's right. It's all starting to come back." Naruto's right fist fell into his open left palm.

 _ **FLASHBACK - TEN YEARS AGO**_

 _Six yer old Naruto stood beside his father. Across them was another adult with a white haired girl around his age. Minato and the other man shook hands. "This must be your daughter." Minato said, his hand motioning to the little girl._

 _"Yes, she is. My little Alice." Mr. Nakiri said._

 _Minato tapped Naruto's back, slightly pushing him forward. "This is my son, Naruto."_

 _Alice's father opened a door to their right and gestured for Minato to enter. Minato knelt down to Naruto's level and said, "Your old man's going to have a chat with man for a while. In the meantime, why don't play with Alice. Be her friend."_

 _On the other side, Alice was told by her father to "Naruto will be your playmate for the next couple hours. Remember not to leave the building." The two men entered inside, leaving the two little kids alone._

 _"Hi."_

 _"Um, hi. So you wanna go play?"_

 _Alice shook her head. Instead she grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him on as she made a dash for the nearest kitchen. "You'll be my taste-tester."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I cook, you eat. Simple." And for the next couple of hours, Alice made Naruto everything she cooked. At that age, there were bound to be some that did not taste all that well._

("Not the broccoli slushie. Anything but the broccoli slushie.)

(What was that about a broccoli slushie?")

("Oh nothing. Just one of the many things I tried making back then. It tasted horrible. Good thing I made him eat it.")

("I'm starting to see why he forgot about you.")

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"Hehe! His face looks as green as the broccoli slushie!" Alice said smiling at patting the back of Naruto who had his head down, his arms wrapped around him and was shivering.

Takumi raised his friend's head up and slapped him, "Naruto, get a hold of yourself." Naruto then vigorously shook his head and took a breath. "Thanks, Takumi."

Naruto turned to Alice before jumping back, "Now I remember you!" He pointed at her all wide eyed while stomping on the ground.

Ikumi rolled her eyes. "Yes, we've established that."

"We were in Denmark for a week and in five of those days I had to be your playmate! And by playmate, I had to endure all your cooking!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hehehehehehe..." went Nao, "by the way you're going on about it, I can guess that they weren't all too pleasant."

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. You talk like that was the only thing we did back then. Remember all the other fun stuff we did."

"Wel, I..." Naruto calmed down. It was true there was more to their playtime then simple being her food taster. But that was for another time.

"In my defense," Alice spoke cheerily. "I was only five at the time. Besides, I don't hear you complaining about all the other things we did." Alice held her cheeks and acted disappointed, "Or maybe Naruto-kun forgot about our first time."

"First time?" Isami asked but Takumi's jaw dropped.

"First time!" Ikumi demanded.

Naruto waved his hands defensively. "It was nothing like that! Honest! We didn't really know what we were doing." It was a memory Naruto had unknowingly buried at the back of his mind.

"'We didn't really know what we were doing'?" Alice pretend to sniff sadly as if crying. "It didn't sound like that to me when you asked me to-" Naruto immediately clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't go revealing that. It's not something you reveal in public." He dangerously whispered.

"Aw," Nao complained, "I so wanted to hear what happened."

"Us too." The Aldini Brothers said in pure curiosity. Ikumi in… what, jealousy maybe?

Alice just smiled beneath his hand. Yup, same old Naruto. So ease to tease and manipulate. Well at least as far as it concerned her. That little boy she managed to guilt into eating her creations.

"Tell me, did my father and your father meet anytime recently?" Naruto asked the white haired girl, eager to change the subject and keep away the memories of being her test taster as well as other things.

"I believe about some months before the start of the school year."

"So you're that Alice he was talking about!" Only now does it dawn to him.

"Pardon?"

"My dad said you showed him a shake made form eggs. Then he taught it to me and I used it during my entrance exam."

"Oh? You used my recipe to pass Erina's little test." Alice clumped her hands together acting all happy. "Then I guess that means you owe me."

"I owe you?!" Naruto asked with a hint of accusation. His friends guessed he didn't want to owe Alice anything. "Yeah, I guess I do." He rubbed his chin in thought. Ikumi and Takumi facefaulted. "Just to let you know, I am not committing any crimes for you and neither will I flank intentionally."

Alice motioned her hand up and down, "Now, now, Naruto-kun, I would never ask you anything like that. Instead why don't you get your father to perform live cooking for me and for free?"

"Sure! I can totally get my dad to do that." He faced Nao and Ikumi. "I'm sure you guys would like that too." The two girls appeared eager for the opportunity to see a great chef in action and taste his cooking.

"No, Naruto-kun." Alice said while she shook her head. "Just me. Well you can come along if you want but it will be just me. Don't ask why."

Naruto frowned for a moment but soon relaxed. "Fine," he sighed, "sorry, Nao, Nikumi, I'll can take you two next time. You as well, Ryo-san. That's a promise." He grinned at them.

"You had better, Naruto-kun." Nao said creepily and in a way that promised torment if he didn't.

"All right then." Naruto turned to Alice and Ryo. "Welcome to the group I guess."

Takumi looked serious. With this arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, he said "I have no problems with them hanging around with us. But let's be clear. Even though Namikaze Naruto did technically create this so-called group of ours, it does not make him our leader."

"Diddo on what the blond Aldini said." Ikumi pointed her thumb at Takumi

"It is of no concern of mine if whether or not Namikaze-kun is the leader." Takumi and Ikumi were satisfied with her answer "But let's see if we can improve on your group formation." Alice walked over from her spot and inserted herself between Takumi and Naruto, pushing Isami next to Nao again. "There." she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey Whiteylocks," Ikumi called with narrowed eyes "what do you think you are doing?"

"Whiteylocks? Well I suppose that is an appropriate nickname. But to answer your question… You know how in anime or manga the main character is always at the center. Well, as the best chef here, it only stands that I be at the middle." Takumi and Ikumi piercingly stared at her while Ryo sent her a doubtful glare but otherwise said nothing.

"Besides," Alice continued "Don't you think it's better this way. The unique white-haired girl flanked by two blond men who are beside two others with intimidating figures with two girls of imposing stances on the far ends."

Ryo silently groaned. Isami looked up in thought "I'm intimidating? Must be my size." Nao said and did nothing.

Takumi and Ikumi opposed it all. Though Alice happily chuckled and ignored their complaints.

Naruto, on the other hand, "That's quite the confidence you have, Nakiri-san. You seem to know stuff about us we were ignorant of."

"Speak for yourself, Namikaze." Ikumi mumbled. She and Nao were well aware of their monikers.

"What do they call you, Whiteylocks-san?"

"I don't have a title. But if I did, I'd figure it'd be 'Global Innovator'." Alice giggled

'Global Innovator? That's some title to give to yourself.'

"Ryo-kun is called the Mad Dog though. He isn't showing it now but wait till you see him get fired up in the kitchen and you'll understand why."

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – Naruto's Suite**

"Training and Rapport Camp, eh?" Naruto inspected the booklet given to them to serve as their informant on the events to happen in a few days' time. He skimmed through it, quickly flipping the pages.

The cover of the booklet may have been encouraging, maybe even happy looking, but it hid the treacherous trials ahead. The seven occupants of the suite, count seven, were sitting on the luxurious couches in his suite. They were comfortable as hell. Isami was even sitting upside down. Nao sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Ikumi was drinking a large chocolate milk shake she ordered. _'Got to love that discounted Room Service.'_ She thought as she happily drunk the shake via her bendy straw.

"So it's finally that time of the year." Takumi commented.

"What was that?"

"Learn to read up on the school calendar, Naruto-kun." A white-haired girl told him with a cheery tone. "This camp training is an annual event. Don't let the booklet fool you. I may say it promotes teamwork but it is set to weed out those who can't make the cut from Totsuki." She ended with a wide smile

"There are those who call this camp as the first circle of hell." Nao said. A black aura enveloped her, making her all the creepier. "With about four or five days' worth of this camp, that's almost a week in hell." Insert sinister laugh here.

"We'll be met with the most demanding and taxing tasks where the punishment for failure is expulsion." Said a young man with eye-bags in a bored tone.

"Wow, it's taking place in a hotel in the mountains within Totsuki property. How big can this place get?"

"Namikaze, this is serious." Takumi scolded him "It's said that potentially over half the students can get expelled. I've heard our upperclassmen talk about it every now and then."

"What's to worry about?" He shrugged "I see no cause for concern. All we need to do is be the other half of students who pass. This camp is going to be a walk in the park for us." He stood up "I'm going to cook some Ramen."

"Aldini," the bored-looking guy said. Though he didn't make it clear which he was addressing so both answered "Yes?"

"No, just the blond Aldini. Doesn't he eat anything else?"

"You get used to it, Kurokiba-san." Takumi returned to reading the booklet.

Ikumi stared at the two newcomers to Naruto's suite. Nakiri Alice and Kurokiba Ryo. The tanned blonde's eyes followed Alice and Ryou as they stood up and went over to the glass walls. "The view is good." Ryo's response was a small nod. The white haired girl pressed her forehead on the glass.

Ikumi narrowed her eyes at them as she thought over how they ended up here in the suite their new roommates.

' _And later that same evening, Whiteylocks and Mad Dog burst into the suite with their luggage in hand.'_ Oh how Ikumi remembered just how nonchalant Alice was about living in the same place as them. Ikumi didn't even bother asking how they knew they lived here. Naruto never told them. Neither the Aldinis or Sadako's cousin invited them either.

"This hotel has better Room Service anyway. Don't worry, we'll still pay a portion of the cost." Ikumi remembered Alice saying with a happy look which may have the additional function of irking those receiving it. And Ryo added a while after that "The view is good too."

Ikumi didn't appreciate just how Alice thought she could just barge in and live with them. But Naruto being Naruto welcomed them. Naruto had used one room, the Aldinis the second, Ikumi took the third. So Alice took up occupation in the fourth room. Nao took up residence in the huge, huge closet in Alice's room. Alice didn't seem to mind. While Ryo strangely opted to sleep on one of the many couches.

Naruto then sat back down with them. A hot bowl of Ramen on one hand and his cellphone being held by the other. "Strange," he pocketed his phone "she's not picking up."

"Who, Naruto-san?" inquired Isami

"Megumi-chan." Naruto answered "Was going to ask if she, Soma and the others at the Polar Star Dormitory got the Training Camp announcement?"

"Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun." Alice waved her hand "You can be certain they all got it. It is an imperative that the staff of Totsuki spread the word of such an important event to all those participating."

Naruto resumed consuming his Ramen. "This is his, what, his twenty-fifth bowl this day." Ryo stated.

"You get used to it, Kurokiba-san." Isami told him

One day, Ryo planned, he would steal the title of Food of the Gods from Ramen and have it given to one of his Seafood Dishes. He was upset he'd have to wait fifteen years but was even more disappointed the previous winner wasn't allowed to take part again as per the rules of the Tournament. Uzumaki Minato would have proven to be a worthy opponent. To beat a chef of his standing and skill would have proven to Ryo his own self-worth and skill.

His eyes narrowed at Naruto _'But I guess I'll have to settle for you. Well that is if you can make it that far to fight me.'_ Ryou has been made aware of Naruto's skills. The Ramen he cooked up felt like heaven the moment it made contact with his tongue. But he tried his best not to show he enjoyed it too much. Even Alice agreed it was delicious. Naruto has told them of his intentions in participating in the next tournament.

' _Show me in the upcoming days what you can do, Namikaze Naruto. Show me the extent of your abilities. Your Ramen is undoubtedly good but are your other dishes any better? Show me so that I'll know for sure you are a worthy opponent I can crush with my cooking.'_

* * *

 **TOTSUKI ACADEMY**

"Look there they are at it again." Said a girl student to her friend. "Them and their Walk of Cool."

"You have to admit they do look cool. The Boiling Witch, the Meat Mistress, the Mezzaluna Brothers, the Mad Dog, the White Nakiri and the Orange Flash."

The seven of them walking together side by side. Naruto at the very middle of it with Alice to his right and Takumi to his left. No matter what they said and did, Naruto always ended up being in the middle of their walking formation.

"How did Namikaze gather and create such a group?" the student asked and her friend answered "I highly doubt Namikaze would go on and purposefully gather some of the more talented cooks in our year. Come on, let's go. We've got class in ten minutes."

"It appears Whiteylocks was correct. Our Walk of Cool does attract some attention." Ikumi said, hearing bits and pieces of the two girl students' conversation.

"Told you!" Alice popped her head out and sent Ikumi a bright smile.

"Don't rub it in." Ikumi quietly muttered.

"OI, Naruto-senpai, Takumi, Nikumi, Isami, Nao!" Soma called to them. His arm raised up waving at them. He was with Megumi. "Soma!" Naruto and he bumped fists.

"Yukihira." Takumi and Ikumi said.

"Hello." Isami greeted them too.

"Good morning, everyone." Megumi said. "Hey, there's seven of you now." Noticing Alice and Ryou.

"I believe an introduction is in order." Alice sang a bit. "I am Nakiri Alice."

"Huh?"

"Nakiri?"

"You heard it correctly. I am the cousin of Nakiri Erina."

Naruto stepped forward. "She lived with Erina until she was five from what she's told us."

"That's correct."

They all had class in about ten minutes. Alice had already pretty much spilled the beans on her upbringing to them some time ago. Her doing it all over again would take too much time. So Ikumi decided to butt in and say everything quickly. "She lived in the European country of Denmark for nine years since that's where her father chose to open Nakiri International! They're all about Molecular Gastronomy if you must know!" It took several lectures to get Naruto's head around Molecular Gastronomy the first time Alice spoke of it. "Then she came back here,enrolled to Totsuki with the goal of crushing Erina and become number one!" Ikumi stopped and took a deep breath. "There I said it. Now we won't have to go through with it all over again."

"How mean, Mito-san!" She pointed her finger at the tanned girl. "But everything she said was the truth." She turned her sights to Soma. "You are Yukihira Soma, correct?" Soma nodded. "You talked big at the entrance ceremony. I wonder just how you'll fare at the Training Camp."

Naruto grabbed Alice's head and pulled her back a bit. "You'll just have to wait and see." Naruto was about to suggest they get going to their classes but he remembered something. "Oh and before we forget, Soma and Megumi, the quiet guy with the headband is Kurokiba Ryo. Ryo, these are Yukihira Soma and Tadokoro Megumi."

Soma and Megumi greeted Ryo. Ryo only nodded his head in acknowledgement. His eyes focused on Megumi. This did not go unnoticed as Megumi felt the piercing power of his gaze. He looked at her like how a wolf studied the sheep he was about to eat. Megumi shook and shrunk under his gaze. _'So this is one of Chef Uzumaki's children? She doesn't seem like much.'_ He closed his eyes before dully reminding everyone, "Let's get to class, everyone."

* * *

 **TEST KITCHEN 2**

Miyoko has had Naruto as her constant partner in the kitchen for some time. She still regarded him with some indifference unlike Takumi Aldini who had developed some kind of friendship the speedy chef. But she had grown to accept his talent and skills. When they were instructed to work individually, the Ramen-loving blond would normally be the first to finish. His prep work was quick. One glance and they'd see Namikaze slicing or chopping his ingredients. They'd look away for a second or two and he was already done. Sometimes he would even multi-task. He was quick that at first a lot had assumed he was being clumsy and careless and would end up making a mistake, big or small, to land him a low-rating or eventually expulsion.

But Naruto did no such mistake. Everything he did, he did well. No mistakes, no errors. His prep work was precise. The actual cooking was no different. He got the timing down to the letter. There was that one time he got a B Rating. But compared to all the A Ratings he has gotten, it was nothing more than an annoying smudge on his record. Which he didn't seem to care about.

He once tried to get her to live with him and his friends in the hotel they stayed it. Miyoko refused, thinking it absurd she'd live in a suite full of boys. But then Mito Ikumi joined, then Sadatsuka Nao. And most recently, another girl and boy. The only thing she had ever heard about living with Namikaze was that the view was good. _'What does that even mean?'_ She often saw them walking together. Miyoko would never say it but they did look epic walking the way they did.

Namikaze Naruto was a friendly, accepting person. That much Miyoko acknowledged and determined to be genuine. Sometimes he'd compliment her on her work and she felt he was being honest about it.

So yes, Hojo Miyoko no longer saw Namikaze Naruto as a cocky, arrogant male to be utterly crushed one day. The terms he gave to Mito Ikumi during their Shokugeki lowered her already low opinion of him. But as it turns out, he was just joking. When Nakiri Erina cut ties with the Meat Mistress, Namikaze befriended her. Not out of pity or guilt, it was just because it was more fun having friends. He accepted Sadatsuka, even encouraged the creepy girl to make more of her specialty.

Namikaze Naruto wasn't so bad, she concluded. So why has she not accepted his offer of friendship? She saw him submit his dish. After getting his Rating for it, he went back to his station, the station next to hers, and poured hot water into a ten cups of instant Ramen.

Their teachers never did anything about it. It wasn't against the rules as long as Namikaze remembered to clean up after himself.

Why has she not accepted his offer of friendship? It was because he ate so much Ramen it was getting disgusting! _'One of these days…'_ She swore as she sent him a penetrating stare which he seemed oblivious to. Namikaze sat crossed legged on his stool and just went on to consume every last Ramen he prepared.

Most saw it as Naruto being a show-off. Takumi and Isami no longer paid it any mind. Miyoko knew it was just because the teacher hadn't dismissed him and he was not forbidden to eat after finishing his work.

When Miyoko had gotten her dish rated, an A rating well deserved, she proceeded to clean her station. Halfway done, she got a glimpse of Naruto and saw he was staring out the window.

"Oi, Miyoko-san." He said softly as he got close to her "You wouldn't happen to know who the teacher in Test Kitchen 3 is?"

"No. Why?"

Naruto placed his hand on her head and she saw it too. "Wha-what the hell is this?"

"Sshh! Keep it down, Ms. Hojo." Their teacher said sternly.

In the Foodgasm, Miyoko saw what Naruto was seeing. She saw tiny Soma-bees. Each was holding a small jar of honey and they were pouring on a naked Tadokoro Megumi.

Naruto knew Soma and Megumi were just in the Test Kitchen next to his. But this was the first time this ever happened. "I'm melting…" Megumi moaned in the Foodgasm. _'Soma, what the hell did you feed my sister?!'_ Naruto had no interest in ever seeing his sister in such a manner.

They saw the blunette being carried away by the current of the honey that had already pooled into a deep amount. And then, "C'est Merveilleux!" Chef Roland Chapelle burst out of the honey with a huge smile on his face. Thankfully it was only his head. Neither Naruto nor Miyoko wanted to see or know if whether Chef Chapelle was naked or not beneath the honey.

Then the Foodgasm ended. Much to the relief of Naruto and Miyoko. The purple-haired girl was still a bit shaken up by what she just saw. "Well, at least now we know who the teacher is in the next class."

' _It seems it is only now Chef Chapelle had them cook up that dish.'_ Naruto noted

"Hojo, Namikaze, you're both done, right? Just get out already! You two staring out into space is disturbing the hell out of me and everyone else here." Their teacher grunted and glared at them as did most of their classmates.

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – Naruto's Suite**

Night time at Naruto's place. Takumi and Isami burrowed one of Minato's spare kitchens for some practice. Ikumi decided to take some early shut eye. Nao was down below in a kitchen beneath the basement of the hotel. It apparently was a kitchen with some intense ventilation. Minato had it built for no reason during the construction of the hotel. Until Nao came around, Minato thought it would never get used. There was no way he was going to allow the girl's smelly cooking to contaminate the pleasant aroma of his hotel.

Nao, though, expressed glee in having such a well equipped kitchen to herself.

As for Naruto, he was taking a relaxing time in the Jacuzzi in his suite. The bubbles and the right temperature. It was all good. Tomorrow would be the start of Training Camp. He needed this. It was calming and if he could, he'd allow himself to fall asleep there. But he'd settle for simply closing his eyes as memories from earlier in the day slowly came back.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Oh, it's you, Alice-chan!" Minato said from the other side of the cooking table. "Haven't seen you in a while."_

 _"Nice to see you too, Chef Minato. My Father sends his regards." Alice greeted back as she and Naruto took their seats. "Thank you for fitting me into your schedule. I'm sure a man like you is quite busy."_

 _"It's fine." Minato waved a friendly hand._

 _And just like with the Aldini Brothers, Minato got to cooking and Alice was spectator to an excellent live cooking performance. "Another satisfied customer." Minato said seeing his son and son's newly found again friend rubbed their distended bellies filled with food._

 _"The last time he did that, I was too young to remember." Alice told Naruto when they got on the elevator that would bring back to Naruto's Suite. "It isn't every day you see such skill. Still though, such performances are a part of a by-gone era." Hearing that made Naruto narrow his eyes at her._

 _"Oh?" The blond questioned._

 _"I would liken such performances to circus acts, Naruto-kun. It's old fashioned and it will only be a matter of time before it becomes obsolete. Only cutting edges cooking techniques will go on into the future."_

 _Naruto didn't take kindly to such an insult to his father however he was aware that different chefs had different ways of going about their cooking and it was in the kitchen that determined your worth as a chef. "That's all just a matter of opinion especially coming from someone who just enjoyed a supposedly old fashion way of cooking." He said calmly. "Chefs like Hoshigaki Kisame would strongly disagree with you as well. But the bigger question is, why say it to me and not my dad? If you want to make the point of your way being better, it's with him you would want to bring this up."_

 _"I don't need to, Naruto-kun." Alice giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "My father and your father have had a similar conversation like this. A friendly debate between two professionals with neither side backing down. I meant no disrespect towards your father. He is where he is for being quite good and credit where credit is due. I suppose you're skeptical about it but one day, Molecular Gastronomy will be what's most important."_

 _Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes before grinning competitively, "I just we'll just to have our cooking do the talking then!" The elevator opened and they were at the Suite._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"~ hey, hey, Naruto-kun! ~" A voice rang.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a butt-naked Alice slowly but surely lowering herself beneath the bubbles of the Jacuzzi. First was her legs. Boy, did she take her time. Naruto couldn't control his eyes. Despite all the Foodgasms he has seen, he has never truly seen a woman naked. He took in her nude form. Speechless while he does so. His eyes the only things moving.

His eyes trailed up Alice's legs and creamy thighs. Then to her bare and clean flower. _'Sweet Kami-sama, it's beautiful.'_ He suppressed the thought of inching his way to her so he could get a closer look. His eyes left her flower and went up her bountiful breasts. Naruto felt his junk pulsing. He balled his hands and kept it beneath the bubbles. His hands wanted to cup and knead her boobs. Finally, his eyes went over her neck and found her sly smirk and cunning red eyes. _'Sweet Kami-sama, she's beautiful!'_

"Did you like what you see, Naruto-kun?" She said teasingly when only her head and neck were above the surface. _'Good Kami-sama, are her breasts floating?'_

' _Naruto, this is your conscience. Snap out it right now.'_ Naruto mentally slapped himself

' _Naruto, this is your manhood. Ignored that guy. Keep your eyes on her body.'_

"Alice, what are you doing?!" he gently demanded

"Same as you," she raised a finger above the water "just enjoying the Jacuzzi. Ryou went to the kitchen the Aldini Brothers are at. Aside from the sleeping Nikumi, it's just you and me all alone... in this Jacuzzi. Don't you think that's fun, Naruto-kun?" She motioned closer to Naruto who remained stationary.

"Oh I get that. Sure it'd be fun. But why are you naked?!" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I forgot to bring my bikini." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, aren't you naked as well?"

Naruto shook his head "No, I am not." Oh yes he was. He can't be blame for it. Not entirely at least. He forgot to bring any trunks and he certainly wasn't expecting company.

By now Alice was right next to him. Naruto wanted to leave. Okay, his conscience wanted to leave. His manhood wanted to stay see where this was going.

"There's no need to be shy, Naruto-kun. This wouldn't be the first time we've seen each other naked." She said teasingly. "We're childhood friends."

' _The keyword there is childhood. We were little kids back then.'_ Naruto thought and wanted to say. Besides, if Naruto left, he would have to stand up first which would then present to Alice his fully hardened package.

Speaking of which… Alice moved her hand beneath the water and Naruto felt something grip his boner. Alice smiled as she felt the size of it. "Oh my," she giggled "Did I arouse you that much?"

Naruto's face turned red and boy, did her hand feel good. Alice stroked it beneath the water and he didn't want her to stop. Naruto resisted the strong urge to touch her as well. Her milky breasts were most enticing. Alice whispered into his ear seductively "I'm glad it feels good to you. This is the first time I've ever done this."

That revelation had almost set Naruto off. He felt it ready to come out. But Alice ceased her machinations and released his member. Alice saw the slight look of disappoint in his face. She sent him a sly smile and wag a finger "We can't have you coming in the water now, can we?"

Naruto frowned a bit before he reached over and squeezed lightly Alice's nipples. They were already erect when he squeezed them in his fingers. She too was aroused it seemed. Naruto sent her a sly smile of his own when the pinch got a reaction from the girl. She moaned softly and it gave Naruto a sense of pride as this was the first time he did something like that too.

"Tomorrow begins the first circle of hell. Why don't we both just relax while we can?" He offered.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun." She happily said, sitting beside him.

* * *

 **TOTSUKI RESORT HOTEL – Assembly Area**

Soma and the rest of the members of the Polar Star Dorm were at the assembly area when they had shortly bumped into Ikumi, Takumi, Isami and Naruto. Naruto was carrying a sack over his shoulder. Whatever was in it was large, bulky and undoubtedly heavy. When asked regarding the contents of the sack, Naruto only smiled.

Alice, Ryo and Nao were off on their own.

There were nearly a thousand students there with them. It was strangely quiet despite the number. The Training Camp from Hell would start soon enough. Chef Chapelle made his entrance and gave the students a brief summary of the events.

Then came in the various alumni of Totsuki. The whole stage was lined up with them. The cooking geniuses who made it through Totsuki Academy's rigorous and unforgiving methods and standards. Gasps from many of the students were heard throughout the assembly area. The students couldn't help but admire those people. Anyone who survived Totsuki was almost an instant celebrity.

There was one among them who stood out from the rest which straight away caught the attention of Megumi. A certain woman who shared the same physical features as her. A certain woman wearing a black robe with red cloud designs.

Then one chef spoke up "You there, the boy with the scar on his eyebrow about nine rows back." He seemed to have pointed at Soma.

"Me?" Soma pointed at himself.

"No, my mistake. I meant the boy beside you."

That boy was Naruto. "Eh?"

"No, not you. The other kid beside you."

Turns out he was referring to the brown-haired kid at the other side of Soma. He pointed at himself.

"Yes, you. You're expelled. You can go home now." The nameless mook, er, boy was stunned. Most gasped at the sudden unexplained expulsion.

"What?" the boy demanded

The pink-haired alumnus walked down from the stage and explained. The boy's hair had a citrus scent from his shampoo. The scent would have gone into conflict with the pink-haired chef's dishes which he reasoned would have been enough to lose his restaurant's customers and reputation and ultimately, it would have destroyed his restaurant.

"That is sure some stuck-up way of expelling someone." Naruto muttered, knowing the pink chef was out of earshot.

"Namikaze-san, don't you know who that is?" Zenji asked Naruto. The fast blond would have answered but Zenji went on eagerly. Soma was also listening. "That's Chef Shinomiya Kojiro. He is the first ever Japanese national to win the French Pluspol Award."

Naruto nodded at Zenji and pulled out his cellphone. Naruto looked up to Shinomiya and hummed.

"Additionally, there's Mizuhara Fuyumi from the Italian Restaurant, Ristorante F." He referred to the petite woman with the short light blue hair. "Sekimori Hitoshi, the head chef of the Sushi Restaurant, Ginza Hinowa." This time, Zenji was referring to the man with dark hair with tips reaching his shoulders and had eyes that were closed to slits.

Naruto nodded his head repeatedly. Happy to know the names of the chefs.

"Amazing. These are all people I read about featured in magazines every month!"

"Girl who's innocent like a white clover." A blond alumnus with a foreign accent approached Megumi. Suddenly Naruto's big brother senses were tingling.

Zenji spoke up "That's Donato Gotoda of the Auberge, Tesoro." The blond alumnus smiled at Megumi.

Chef Donato gently took hold of Megumi's hand and proclaimed her to be the very reason of his existence. He then offered her to come by his restaurant so they could talk from dusk till dawn.

Takumi and Isami had to hold Naruto back from tackling Chef Donato to the ground. There was no way he would allow his little sister to go with a man nearly old enough to be their father.

"Let her go, Chef Donato." A gentle female voice said with a hidden trace of a threat.

"Hinako" Chef Donato said, looking at the source of the voice.

Enter Chef Inui Hinako of the Japanese restaurant, Kirinoya. With brown hair and a large bust, Chef Hinako had a sweet smile on her face but the air around her hinted at a threatening presence. The said chef then took Megumi's hands in her own and touched her cheek, calling the blunette cute. Add to that, she said "You look good enough to eat."

At this point, Naruto was on the floor, struggling to remove himself of the restraints Soma, Daigo, Shoji, Ikumi and Takumi had put on him and Isami sitting on top of his back. Such a good bunch of friends.

"Hinako," Chef Donato slid form the side "Chapelle-sensei is glaring at us."

Chef Donato and Chef Hinako returned to the stage but not before Hinako gave one last offer for Megumi to come by her restaurant. Megumi could only sigh in relief.

Then Zenji announced to his friends at last the presence of Dojima Gin. The guy was top-notched according to Zenji. Naruto then pocketed his phone. He left Zenji baffled when he thanked him all of the sudden. Naruto picked up his sack and quickly went on stage like it was nobody's business. One second he was with his friends. The next he was standing before the imposing figure of Chef Dojima.

He dropped the sack on the floor with a loud thud. He dug through it and pulled out a gift with Dojima's name on it. "Ho-ho, did Christmas come early this year?" Gin already knew what this was. As did Chef Chapelle. Neither men made no move against the speedy Namikaze for it.

But Chef Shinomiya did. "Oi, brat, didn't anyone tell you trying to bribe a judge is punishable by expulsion?"

Takumi, Isami and Miyoko from her spot in the assembly area all face-palmed. Ryoko set her fist on her hips and tilted her head.

But Naruto only served to irk him slightly when he returned Shinomiya's threat with a smile. "Relax, Chef Shinomiya. I got one for you too." Naruto pulled out the gift with Shinomiya's name. Shinomiya frowned but nonetheless took the gift. _'Might as well see what the fool has for me before I expel him.'_ Kojiro thought.

"And one for you." To Chef Hinako

Strangely enough, all three chefs who received the gifts all opened them at the same time. Upon seeing what they were, the chefs shook yet unable to move from their spot. Their eyes were wide, their hands firmly grasped the hardbound.

"Icha Icha Paradise Special Limited Illustrated Edition 37!" The three chefs chorused, attracting the attention of all the other alumni.

Chef Gin skimmed through the book to inspect the illustrations. A drop of blood fell out of his nose but the back of his hand caught it before it could stain the book. As did for Chef Hinako.

"Oi, brat, how did you come upon this book?" Chef Shinomiya inquired, still sending Naruto a skeptical stare from his narrowed eyes.

"Easy. My father wrote them and told me to give them to you." With that Naruto went back down to his friends, happy to be rid of that heavy sack.

' _Father?'_ thought Hinako

' _Don't tell me…'_ Donato

' _That kid is…'_ Hitoshi

' _Chef Minato's son with Chef Kushina!'_ They all thought.

"Well I guess we can all agree." Hinako started

"Absolutely." Agreed Gin

"No special treatment for him." State Shinomiya

Then they said together "Or Minato-senpai/Minato will cancel our special subscriptions!" Oh how they dreaded the thought.

Then those three were soon surrounded by the other alumni who were curious to see the special editions.

Meanwhile, down below to where the students are "Didn't you learn a thing from the last time, Namikaze?!" Takumi hissed

"Nope."

 _BONK!_

It was Miyoko who suddenly came up and knocked her fist on Naruto's head... real hard. "I swear. One of these days, that is going to get you into trouble."

Ikumi and Takumi mouthed "Thank you". Yuki took a picture of it.

Gin and the other chefs regain their composure and held the books at their sides to be read at a later time. Gin gave his speech and ended it by telling all the students to proceed to their assigned groups.

* * *

 **TRAINING SITE E (Chef Shinomiya's Kitchen)**

"Oi Miyoko-chan, looks like we're in the same group." Naruto beamed. Miyoko had been carefully observing the area they were in. A kitchen with multiple work stations. Almost no different from their typical class kitchens. Behind them all were what Miyoko assumed would be the ingredients for the upcoming task. When Naruto had suddenly spoke, she had been thinking _'Vegetables. They are all vegetables. A vegetarian dish perhaps.'_

Miyoko sighed. At this point, she made no move to brush him off or scold him for addressing her so casually with her given name. It would be useless on him. "Indeed we are, Namikaze."

"I keep telling you. Just call me Naruto. We are friends."

Miyoko had rejected those three words many times over yet it never seemed to get to the blond. "Namikaze-"

"All right, you brats. Settle down." Spoke the stern voice of Chef Shinomiya Kojiro. The book Naruto gave him earlier was held at his side. The whole batch of students were silent.

Chef Shinomiya sat down on a chair and ordered his attendant to bring him a folding table. He and the students waited a whole ten minutes before the attendant came back with the folding table which he set before Kojiro. The pink-haired chef then placed his newly acquired book – nearly slammed it – on the folding table. If anyone was paying any attention to Shinomiya's attendant, they would have seen the scowl on his face. Perhaps he was envious of Shinomiya's new book.

Shinomiya opened the book. He soon read the Dedication page. It was dedicated to him. Kojiro narrowed his eyes at what Minato had to say to him: **When will you get married to Hinako? You two complete each other.**

Shinomiya's eyes or even one side of his lips should have twitched in annoyance. But no, Shinomiya kept a straight face. _'Seriously, Minato-senpai? You of all people have the gall to tell me to get married.'_ What his fellow alumnus did with his life was none of his business. So Minato shouldn't butt-in in his. But then again, he was sure Minato was simply jesting.

He flipped the next few pages. Oh how the pages felt good to his fingers. He cared not for what was written on them. Then he got to the first chapter. _'Oh yes…!'_ A special edition of his favorite book series and the opportunity to expel some students. _'This is going to be fun.'_ This was a man who loved his job. His job being ending the dreams of children aiming to be chefs.

Which reminds him…

Kojiro stood up and held a recette in his hand. "I am Shinomiya Kojiro, alumnus of the graduating class of '79. You shall all be preparing a dish of my own creation. It's all written here. Read it carefully and cook as equally carefully. The ingredients you need are right behind you. You are to cook individually. Failure is equivalent to termination. So do your best or else. Furthermore, you are forbidden to assist your friends and schoolmates in any way. Do so and I'll expel both parties on the spot."

Kojiro sat back down "And one more thing. You would do well to view each other as enemies." Shinomiya looked down and returned to reading "Begin!"

As everyone else just placed one foot forward, Naruto had become an orange blur. Said orange blur passed through the several tables of vegetables. Naruto then reappeared at his station with a tray full of ingredients. Naruto then got working.

It just so happened that most of the students had never seen Naruto move so fast and were left stunned. That gave Miyoko and a few other students who have seen Naruto's speed the opportunity to gather their ingredients before everyone else snapped out of it.

Even Shinomiya's attendant was amazed. As for Shinomiya, even though his eyes seemed to be on the book, he still paid close tabs on his 'employees'. _'He is fast like his father. But is being fast his only skill? We shall see, Namikaze.'_

Sometime later, Naruto was ready to submit his dish. "Namikaze Naruto, ready." Miyoko kept her focus on her dish while others glared laser beams of envy at Naruto's back. Naruto's back must have been a mirror as the laser beams were seemingly deflected away.

Kojiro sliced off a piece and carefully examined the taste. Chew, chew and swallow. "Namikaze Naruto, you pass." Kojiro said somewhat disinterestedly. Just because it was good didn't mean Shinomiya had to show it.

But a pass was a pass so Naruto fist-pumped. He made his way back to his station and… "Namikaze, you are not allowed to eat Ramen during my exam." Shinomiya told him. His eyes never leaving the book.

"I wasn't going to cook and eat Ramen!" Naruto crossed his arms as he denied it.

"Oh yes you were." Miyoko affirmed as she did the finishing touches to her dish. Being his partner for weeks had given Miyoko more than enough time to figure most of his nature.

Naruto glared at her. Then his face lightened up and he shrugged as he admitted it "Yeah I totally was."

"Hojo Miyoko… pass." Miyoko nodded slightly

"Good work, Miyoko. We survived the test number one."

"It's too early to celebrate, Namikaze. We still have four more days and more trials ahead." She said seriously.

"Then we'll face them head-on," he laid his arm over her shoulders "and come out as winners."

A male had just put his arm on her shoulders. Miyoko would normally not allow that. But this was Namikaze Naruto. He may act like an idiot at times. But she was starting to get use to him. "Of course, Namikaze. It goes without saying I'll make it through this Hell Camp. The question is, will you?"

"You bet I will."

A little while later…

"This is just depressing." Naruto blurted out "We've lost over half the class."

Miyoko kept silent.

"Fail"

"Fail"

"Fail"

"Fail" went Chef Shinomiya several times over

"Is he even properly tasting those dishes or does he just find joy in saying the word 'Fail'?"

"This wouldn't be the Camp from Hell if majority passed. This Camp is, after all, truly meant to weed out those who can't make the cut."

"Well if you ask me, this exam seemed a little rigged against our favor."

"Hmm?" Miyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you notice it? There were some ingredients which weren't in the best condition suitable for the exam. Like the cauliflower for example. Some of them have already started to oxidize when the exam started."

Miyoko nodded as it dawned to her "Yes, I did notice that." Miyoko observed Kojiro "Either he made a mistake in the preparations of the ingredients which I find unlikely or…"

"He deliberately placed those low quality vegetables there as a part of his test."

"Weed out those who either got careless and got less than prime ingredients or were too slow to get the best of the bunch." Miyoko narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired chef "This guy…"

"Well times up." Chef Shinomiya closed his book and stood from his chair "All those who passed return to the bus. We're heading back to the resort."

The remaining students gave a sigh of relief. That's one test down. As Naruto and Miyoko were about to walk about the kitchen doors, Shinomiya stopped them. "Namikaze, Hojo, it seems that out of all the would-be chefs here, you two are the only ones who figured out my weeding methods." He walked closer to them. "I will say it once. If you tell anyone of how I pass or fail my employees, I will have you fired as well. I have it on my authority as a chef to do that. Am I clear?"

Neither Naruto nor Miyoko were happy about this. Neither were happy of being threatened with expulsion to keep silent. Now Naruto couldn't go and give Soma, Megumi, Takumi and the others the heads-up. Miyoko however had no intention of informing anyone. She simply did not like being blackmailed like that.

Inwardly both students frowned but on the surface they nodded. "As crystal." They said in unison.

"Good." He adjusted his glasses "Now let's go." Shinomiya walked pass them. Naruto and Miyoko followed him back to the bus.

Miyoko had sat on a window-seat. She rested her head on the window and set her eyes on the outside. She noted the bus ride back was a quiet one. Before, the bus was filled to the brim with students either anxious or full of energy. Now, the bus had less than half the students it originally had. Over thirty had been expelled. The remaining students were all solemn and silent.

Despite being in a moving vehicle, Chef Kojiro kept on reading his book.

Miyoko didn't care in general about her schoolmates. But she couldn't help but wonder if any of those in the bus with her would still be students by the time the camp would end. She shook her head of such thoughts. As before, she didn't care if whether or not her schoolmates got expelled.

As for Naruto, he too was seating on a window-seat. He smiled as he stared outside just like Miyoko did. He was still up for more. He had won one battle already. He would definitely win the war. Was he worried Soma, Megumi, Takumi and the others would fail on this day? No, of course not. He knew his friends would make it through the first day.

' _How did their day go anyway?'_

* * *

 **TRAINING SITE F – Soma, Megumi, Takumi and Isami's Day**

Chef Inui Hinako began her exam with by opening her snack and setting her book next to her as she sat down. Her instructions were simple enough. Make a dish out of the resources available within the perimeter of the area. If only the practical side was just as easy.

"Yukihira, today is the day I prove to you that I am the better Chef!" She overheard one of her students declaring.

This ended up being a contest between the two parties. Yukihira Soma and Takumi Aldini were putting their restaurants on the line. Yukihira Diner and Trattoria Aldini. So she placed the condition that the loser of the match had to go on his knees before the victor. Though she excluded Megumi from kneeling if her group lost.

By the end of it all, no winner was determined. She initially withheld her decision, making it seem as though she couldn't decide on who was better. Then Chef Shinomiya called her and ordered her to return with the students who passed. She immediately high-tailed out of the boys' faces, leaving them with no clear winner.

The bus ride back was calm enough. Save for Takumi who found himself sitting next to Soma right after he made it seem they wouldn't be seeing one another again for a while. Isami got a good laugh out of it and Soma teased him about it.

All in all, not a bad day for the four.

* * *

 **TRAINING SITE K**

Marui Zenji, Ibusaki Shun, Sato Shoji and Aoki Daigo had been placed in the same group. Their location was a huge freezer of a kitchen. Or more rather, it was storage freezer turned into a kitchen.

In a place where it was the temperature was in the negatives, it goes without saying they were given the necessary clothes to endure the cold. The coats, the earmuffs, the thermals underneath their clothes, the winter socks, and gloves. The gloves they wore to keep their fingers warm but would no doubt make cooking difficult. But it certainly led to the question why they were in such a cold environment.

Then their instructor came in and had told them to form groups of four. There was no discussion between them. They just grouped together and that settled it. Then she gave them their task: Create an ice cream sculpture. That was it. They were allowed to let their creativity determine how their sculpture would look at the end.

"Of course, it has to taste great as well." She also said as an afterthought when she took her seat and pulled out a golden spoon.

No one needed to be in a storage freezer to make ice cream. So, some students concluded it was to keep their sculptures from melting. Or it was simply perhaps to make the exam more difficult. Whatever the reason, the instructor told them they could start.

Shun took the lead in his group. Seeing as how they were given enough time, he saw no reason to hurry. Ice cream or any dessert was their forte. Especially making them look super appealing. So they would take their time and get it right.

He and his group weren't the first to finish. Several others had had their creations tested by their instructor. Majority of them failed. Mostly because the Chef was not satisfied with their appearance and taste.

Those who passed – Shun and Zenji could only guess – satisfied the Chef's visual and taste appeal. More often than not, she would only take one bite and that would settle if it were a pass or fail. Out of all those who passed, only one of them passed solely for tasting great. It was visually mediocre but the Chef could not deny that its taste was its saving grace.

' _Just what qualifies as good ice cream to her?'_ Shun mentally asked

The smoke specialist looked at the students who left after being given their failing remarks. _'So this is her method. From what I heard, most instructors assign groups of two or individual tasks. But she… she had us form groups of four so she could remove four in one time.'_

Soon it was their turn. The last group to be evaluated. It took all four of them to lift their creation to the Chef's table. The Chef with her short blue hair with the large blue paper flower, amber eyes and the black winter coat with red clouds stared at them with scrutinizing eyes. They either had to please her with their ice cream dish or it was all over for them on day one of all days. Gently placing their dish on her table, it was now or never.

"Ibusaki Shun"

"Marui Zenji"

"Aoki Daigo"

"Sato Shoji"

They each spoke their names and said together "Hope you enjoy!"

Their examiner examined their work. "The Polar Star Dormitory?" She asked

"Yes, Chef." Zenji answered

Doing what she didn't do before, she placed her golden spoon on her small plate and stood up. She went around the table, carefully taking in the replica of the Polar Star Dorm. The four boys from the said Dorm took a few steps back to give her room to do so.

She soon went back to her seat and held her spoon. "On first glance, it truly does look like a miniature version of the Dorm. The rooms with windows are not filled in but are designed with how they currently look. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Chef." They all answered

"Doing so would not have been easy."

"No, it wasn't." Shun took off his gloves and so did his three groupmates. "We had to remove our gloves since we wanted our ice cream sculpture to be a near replica of our Dorm." He showed his hands, still slightly red from the cold.

"You're determined. I commend you four."

They nodded

"And I see you made little sculptures of yourselves plus those I assume to be your dormmates." She said staring down at the ice cream figure of Megumi. "You passed the visual aspect of the exam. But now let's get to the most important part: the taste." She took her spoon and scoop the head of ice cream Shoji. Her face was unmoved which did nothing to ease the tension of the four boys.

But she took a second bite. This time taking the head of ice cream Shun. Then she took a couple more bites. Taking the other heads and even taking from the building. She took her time too. Seemingly savoring each bite. Her face gave away no emotion. No telltale indication of whether she loved or hated it. She took her last piece and placed her golden spoon on the small plate again.

She looked up at them and smile. "Well done. This is a pass."

Shoji and Daigo jumped and cheered "YEAH! WE PASSED!" and high-fived each other.

Zenji took a much-awaited sigh of relief and slumped on the cold floor. "Thank goodness."

Shun stood silently and just nodded.

The Chef stood up and announced "We're done for the day. All of you who passed must return to the bus now." Then she headed for the door. "Oh and you may want to warn your friends of what awaits them when they get me as their instructor." And she left.

Shun took one last look at their ice cream sculpture. They made replicas of the current tenants of the Dorm including Fumio. She took and ate the heads of all except one. Shun watched her as she neared the doors.

"Tadokoro Konan, one of the greatest desserts chefs in the world. A member of the Elite Ten during her time in Totsuki and ranked Third upon graduating." Shun took a gander back on their work. More specifically on the only ice cream figure who kept its head; the smiling head of Tadokoro Megumi. He looked at her one last time when she exited the kitchen. "Is she really the aunt you spoke of, Megumi?"

* * *

 **TOTSUKI RESORT HOTEL – Kitchens**

Cook fifty servings of any dish for the guests of the hotel, said Chef Hitoshi. As usual, failure to accomplish this task meant expulsion. Apparently, what was meant to be a refreshing night was swapped with another challenge. Fifty servings for the Body Builders and Football Players they gathered at the Hotel.

Poor Yuki, her expectation of a peaceful night was dashed. And Zenji paled and shrivelled up more than before. But the reality of the situation was what it was. No point in complaining any further. After all time spent complaining is better off being spent cooking. And cook they did.

"Piece of cake!" declared Naruto who immediately got to working.

And a little while later…

"Namikaze Naruto 50 Servings Complete!" Naruto grinned upon hearing that "You can go now." Chef Hitoshi informed him.

"Aw, sweet!" Naruto raised a fist before bowing in respect to Chef Hitoshi.

"Damn he is fast." Miyoko said as she carefully held in one hand a tray full of food to be served.

"What!" Erina gasped "Namikaze-kun finished earlier than me!"

"Typical Naruto-senpai to finish before everyone else." Soma chuckled "All right then. Let's do this!"

Naruto's eyes found Megumi who was stumbling and panicking. _'Megumi-chan,'_ he thought in concern _'Your timidity and stage fright is holding you back. I have to find a way to help her get pass that.'_ Naruto then called out with his hand waving high "Good luck, everyone." and speedily left the kitchen without another thought.

If everyone wasn't so busy, they'd raise their heads looking furious at Naruto.

A couple of moments later another announcement was made "Nakiri Erina 50 Servings Complete!"

Erina smiled confidently "Second place to Namikaze isn't so bad. He maybe unimpressive as a chef but he sure is fast. However, that's all he's good for." Then she said to Hisako "Hisako, I'm going ahead. You may find me at the baths if you finish quickly."

"Yes, Erina-sama." The rosette affirmed.

* * *

"Wow-wee," Naruto exclaimed as he finished showering in the shower room of his hotel room. He had three roommates with him. Those three being Takumi, Isami and Ryou. But they were still busy with the current test in the kitchen. "I am more tired than I originally thought I was." Wearing only his orange bathrobe, he laid down on his bed. Naruto didn't bother with the Communal Bath.

"This bed is so comfy." His eyelids were suddenly heavy and he yawned "I think I'll just doze off and…"

 _BANG_

His door busted open and his eyes snapped open. "Namikaze Naruto!" A voice boomed.

"Chef Dojima" Naruto said as he quickly sat up

Chef Gin entered his room. He too was also wearing a simple bath robe. Naruto guessed he was just at the baths. "Chef Gin, may I help you with anything?"

"None of that for now, Naruto-kun. This book you gave me. I came here to officially meet the son of one of my closest friends and to thank you for delivering this to me personally." Gin easily held the heavy book in one hand.

"That's right. You were one of my dad's schoolmates in Totsuki." Naruto laughed "Don't sweat it. It was my father who wrote it anyway. You should thank him."

"I intend to. But I wanted to thank you personally for giving it to me. I always found it funny how the Special Editions which have more content comes out earlier than the original versions." Gin gave a hearty laugh. "I met your friend, Yukihira Soma, in the baths."

"You did?"

"Yup. He caught me when I was doing my routine stretches." Naruto was aware thanks to his father that Dojima Gin was a muscular man. To see him do his stretches naked was bound to be fear inducing.

' _Luckily for Soma,'_ Naruto thought _'he isn't the type to get scared quickly or lastingly.'_

"He informed me you finished first. It got me wondering why you didn't go to the Communal Baths. But I suppose you have your reasons. We spoke of other things too."

Chef Dojima walked to the door "It was good meeting you, Naruto-kun. We will talk some more at another date. If you intend on doing nothing else, I suggest you get some shut eye. Tomorrow isn't getting any easier." He closed the door behind him.

"Some shut eye," Naruto contemplated as he laid down on his bed again "That sounds about right." Then he jumped off it "After I eat some Ramen and check on the others." And he dashed out of his room.

* * *

The first of his friends he bumped into was Megumi, Ryoko and Yuki. How lucky. He had wanted to speak to Megumi. Now is as good a time as ever. They had come from the bath not too long ago.

Ryoko and Yuki gave the two some privacy and told Megumi they would be at Zenji's room.

"Megumi," Naruto paused. He wanted to tell her of how Chef Shinomiya went about with his test. But he decided that he wouldn't. Not due to Chef Kojiro's threat of expulsion. Naruto wasn't even sure how the pinked hair chef would discover if he told anyone. No, Naruto wouldn't tell Megumi because telling a classmate of how an examination will go is akin to cheating. So instead he told her, "If you end up with Chef Shinomiya, be quick on your feet."

"Huh?"

"Just be quick on your feet. That's all I can say."

After the half-silbings talked, Naruto walked with Megumi to Zenji's room. Along the way, they met Takumi, Isami, Ikumi and Nao. When they arrived in Zenji's room – much to Zenji's dismay now that there were more people in his room – Soma and the others invited them in for some fun. It was not as if they had any other plans so why not, they thought. Shoji and Daigo brought some drinks along too. Nao went on the taste test Soma's creations again.

Naruto and Soma bumped fists. "So anything interesting happened to you guys?" The blond asked the redhead.

"The chef in-charge of us was Chef Inui. She had us-"

"Stop right there, Soma!" Naruto calmly ordered.

"Eh?"

"You telling us what she makes the students do technically counts as cheating."

Soma rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm... Never thought of it that way."

Then Isami spoke up while laughing his laugh. "I'll tell you what happened, Naruto-kun. Big Bro had asked Chef Inui to be the judge between our dish and Soma and Megumi's dish to see whose was better. It ended with her not picking a winner at all. Then Big Bro went all cool and told Soma-kun that they would meet again and made it seem like they wouldn't see each other for a while. Only for them to sit next to each other in the bus! It was so lame!" Isami continued laughing.

"ISAMI, WHY DID YOU GO AND TELL THEM THAT!" Takumi shouted embarrassed.

After a quick laugh at Takumi's expense, Soma told Naruto of how he bumped into Erina on his way to the pools and how he met Dojima Gin. Then Naruto, Takumi and Ikumi joined Zenji, Yuki, Shoji and Daigo in their card game… only for them all to fall sleep not long after they started.

"Wow! Naruto-senpai must have been more tired than I thought. He is normally not like this." Soma commented remembering that one time old man Teuchi had extended their working hours all the way to three in the morning.

Ryoko stated "Megumi-chan seems to have the opposite effect. She normally sleeps earlier."

"It must be because I've been so focused today." The blunette said. Megumi accredited her successful day to Soma but the redhead would have none of that and gave her the credit she deserved. Ryoko encouraged her on and told her to be more confident with herself.

"By the way, Megumi," Shun spoke "We met your aunt today."

"Huh?"

"Tadokoro Konan," said Shun "she is your aunt, right?"

"Um…" Megumi meekly nodded

"She… bore a strong resemblance to you and she was tough to please."

"Konan-oba-sama, my mother's only sister, I was not expecting her to come here."

"Wait a minute," Ryoko laid her hand on Megumi's shoulder "Tadokoro Konan? As in the Ice Cream Queen? One of Chef Jiraiya's students? That Tadokoro Konan?" Megumi nodded again "Why didn't I see the resemblance before?"

"Megumi-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Yuki asked

"Well it's because I wanted you all to see me for me. Not the niece of a renowned Chef."

Soma smiled contently "The surprises never cease."

"Chef Uzumaki's eldest daughter and Chef Tadokoro Konan's niece." Yuki smiled coyly and playfully elbowed Megumi. "You've got quite the family."

Prior to the Training Camp, Megumi had admitted to her dormmates the truth about her father. But she intentionally left out how she was related to Konan. Their reactions at the time varied from speechless to a loud "HUH?" Soma was happy to know he wasn't the last to know about it.

Yuki asked more "So tell us. Are her desserts really all that they're hyped to be?"

Megumi nodded with a smile "I've tasted her desserts before. They're unbelievably great and delicious."

"And for free? For free, right?" Megumi nodded again "Oh I'm so envious." Yuki nearly screamed and everyone laughed.

"Well if you happen to have her as your instructor, be careful. Not only is her exam a test of your creativity but the environment itself is also a challenge."

"What did Konan-oba-sama have you do, Shun-kun?" Megumi inquired

"Our kitchen was a frozen storage room. We were tasked to make an ice cream sculpture. Your dish must be appealing in both taste and looks. There's very little middle ground with her. There was one sculpture that was mediocre in looks but it seemed to have tasted so good that Chef Tadokoro had to let them pass."

"Thanks for the tip, Shun." Ryoko said with a nod and Shun gave a small nod back. "Chef Tadokoro specifically ordered it."

Their conversation returned to more less stressing topics. Soma started to juggle with the cups they brought with them earlier. Megumi stayed quiet though and inwardly strove to do her best the next day.

* * *

 **TRAINING SITE F – Training Camp Day 2**

As it was, Chef Hinako was having the group Naruto and Miyoko were in do the same task she had given to Soma, Megumi, Takumi and Isami the day before. Her book open beside her while she munched on her snack. Once again, Naruto and Miyoko found themselves partnered up for the task.

Chef Hinako had given them the go-ahead. It was raining hard outside but the resort staff had enough foresight to provide plenty of rain coats. While all the others had hurriedly left the kitchen in a panic. Naruto had held back Miyoko and told her to relax. Rather than discuss what they were going to cook whilst running at a random direction, Naruto had told Miyoko that they should first take into mind what were the potential ingredients out there. Add to the fact that Megumi had told him last night that ducks and chickens were available to them.

"Relax," Naruto told her "Ingredients are plentiful if one kept his eyes open and kept his cool. Let's think of what to cook. There are plenty of streams nearby and I've got a feeling our classmates are going for a fish dish."

Miyoko decided to follow Naruto's lead on this. After some minutes of thinking and arguing, they settled on a dish. They noted down the ingredients they needed. And once all of that was settled…

Naruto gently held the back Miyoko's neck with one hand and her lower back with the other. "O-oi, Namikaze! What do you think you are doing?"

"Miyoko-san, be sure to hold all our ingredients, all right. I'll be the legs. You'll be the hands."

Then it dawned to Miyoko what he planned to do. "Namikaze, wait-" Too late. Naruto already made the dash and they were out of that kitchen leaving behind a yellow and red flash.

"Oh my," Chef Hinako munched on her snack "he certainly is fast like his father."

As per the plan, Naruto had led Miyoko in a quick blur to their ingredients by-passing their classmates along the way. It's not that Naruto knew where they would be. It's just that he could see fast as well. A result from years of practice. Naruto led to the ingredients. Miyoko held them in her arms.

To her credit, Miyoko didn't feel sick at all when they got back before all the others. The end result for the both of them was a pass.

* * *

 **TRAINING SITE E**

Megumi quickly found out why Naruto gave her that advice the night before. "You'll be making a nine vegetable terrine. A dish of my own making. Don't worry though. This one is easy compared to most." The pinked haired chef announced at the start. "As you can see, your ingredients are all behind you." His hand gestured to the vegetables on the tables behind all the work stations. "You'll be working solo. Anyone caught trying to help another will result in both parties getting expelled. Oh and you best treat the people around you as enemies. If you don't, you've already set yourself up for expulsion. BEGIN!"

Shinomiya's test involved being quick on your feet and being assertive enough to pass through the other students and get ingredients first. Following Naruto's advice, she passed through the ingredients tables like a blue blur. Impressing the chef in-charge of the examination with her speed.

"Oh? So she's fast too. However..."

However Megumi got careless and picked the wrong cauliflower. She realized this too late and by the time everyone had cleared the tables, there were no viable cauliflowers left. So instead, she acted smart and used wine vinegar to fix the problem. The end result was a dish that looked and tasted splendidly.

"You're fired." Kojiro pointed to the door. Then he stood up like nothing happened and told the remaining students. "Okay, I guess we're done for the day. Everyone still here proceed to the bus."

"Please wait a second, Chef Shinomiya." Megumi called after finding the voice to do so. "What was wrong with my dish? Why did I fail?"

"Ah, yes, that. Well you see as you probably know as well, you picked the wrong cauliflower earlier. That little mistake would have resulted in a huge, undesired change in the overall dish which would have resulted in your expulsion. But you used wine vinegar and fixed the problem. Your end result was a terrine that looked and tasted no different than it would have if you had used the correct cauliflower."

"Then… then… why?" Megumi gasped.

"I never gave you permission to alter my recette, halfwit. You have Chef Uzumaki's speed and Chef Tadokoro's creativity. But you still messed up. Neither of them would have made such a mistake. Not even at your level." Megumi held her head down at Kojiro's disheartening words. Then he coldly turned from her. "Well I hope you find that explanation understandable."

"Well I don't." Soma spoke up with his arms crossed and serious look on his face. "First of all, there was absolutely no need to compare Megumi to her older relatives. She is her own chef. But more importantly, what happened here is what is called an unavoidable accident! There were ingredients that weren't fresh. You are supposed to be our boss and us, your employees. That being said, it was your responsibility to manage the ingredients and procure the best ones for this test." And he boldly stated, "This would make this your fault as the head chef."

Shinomiya slammed his hand down on the table next to him. "You little brat! You just don't seem to get it, do you?" and he added in his mind, _'Unlike Namikaze and Hojo.'_

"I added poor-quality ingredients on purpose for the precise reason of limiting the number of students who would pass!" Gasps from Megumi and the other remaining students were heard in the room. "Those who were too slow or too careless would have messed up the selection and ultimately fail."

But Soma countered, "But that's why Megumi tried to compensate for that by being creative."

"I. Am. The Chef! This is my kitchen and I make the rules! And my rules are to never allow any of my underlings to alter my recette!" Kojiro stated rather frighteningly. "Listen here, my employee." He approached Soma and Megumi. "I have it in my power as the chef and examiner to expel you as well if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"WHAT!" Soma yelled but Megumi held him back. "Soma, that's enough. It's okay, really. If you go on with this, you will expelled too! So please, just stop."

"What are you saying, Megumi!? That you're just fine with this?! I don't care about any of that nonsense!"

"Soma, please. It's okay. So just… enough, all right." Megumi raised her head and giggled the most forced giggle Soma has ever heard. Seeing her smile but with tears in her closed eyes was enough to get Soma to calm down.

Soma brushed Megumi off him gently and walked to Chef Kojiro who was in the process of leaving. "Just hold on, Shinomiya-senpai. I have one more thing to ask."

"Oh, you have more complaints, Monsieur Yukihira?"

"Not a complaint but more like a question. Does that Totsuki rule still apply to alumni?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about a Shokugeki." This surprised Shinomiya. Soma untied his headband from his wrist. "I challenge you to a Shokugeki. If I win, you will rescind Megumi's expulsion."

"Interesting proposition, Monsieur Yukihira. But as you would know, a Shokugeki has to be accepted by both parties. I have no such inclinations of battling a student."

"Let's not be hasty now, Chef Shinomiya." Chef Dojima made his presence known. He had been just be the entrance silently watching with interest. Hinako popped out right behind his imposing figure, looking rather curious at what is happening.

* * *

In another room, Gin and Hinako tasted Megumi's dish, both giving it positive feedback. Annoyingly, Hinako tried to convince Kojiro to change his mind, giving him insults that she only half meant.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She went when Kojiro gripped her head tightly.

"Chef Dojima, I believe I was given full discretion on how to deal with my students."

"I understand, Shinomiya. I have no complaints with how you pass or fail those assigned under you. However, she did try real hard to deal with her situation. Her courage and efforts should merit a certain degree of consideration, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not." The pink haired chef said calmly

"I do!" Hinako raised her hand high.

"Then we are at an impasse." Said Gin irritating Kojiro. "I have no choice but to oversee the unofficial Shokugeki. Think of it akin to a street brawl. We'll have the unofficial Shokugeki once all the afternoon activities are done. We wouldn't want to disrupt them, now would we?"

But Kojiro protested, "Wait a minute, Chef Dojima. I see no reason why I have to go along with this farce."

Gin countered back with a threathening glare, "You will accept it, Chef Shinomiya." Kojiro sighed.

"All right, fine. We'll go along with what Chef Dojima wants. If those two win, I will rescind Tadokoro's expulsion. But here are terms of my own." He walked pass the two students and opened the doors. "If I win, Yukihira will be expelled along with Tadokoro!" And he walked out.

"Well that's about settles it. Come to the basement of the annex later. Show us your mettle." Gin informed the two.

The rain outside ceased. Megumi and Soma walked along the sunlit hallways of the building they were in. Soma walked ahead of Megumi, unaware of just how downtrodden the girl looked. "Looks like we made it by the skin of our teeth," the redhead said with his hands in his pockets. Soma turned his head back to find Megumi glaring both sadly and angrily at him.

"You're so stupid, Soma!" She cried and Soma flinched slightly "To make such an insane challenge like that to an alumnus?!" She sniffed as her tears streamed down her soft cheeks. "You passed Chef Shinomiya's exam. Now you've been dragged into my mess. You should have let me be!" Megumi sunk down and cried into her knees.

There was a soft expression on Soma's partly shadowed face when he bent down to Megumi's level. "Megumi," he said and the crying girl raised her head from her knees, "you sometimes let your dialect slip!" he said comically.

"Why are you bringing that up now of all times?!" the blunette was flustered.

Soma took Megumi's hand and help her up. "Stand up now, Megumi. We will still have an afternoon of other sessions."

"You're always helping me out. Yet I've never really been able to pay you back." Her crying didn't cease and tear drops fell to the floor.

"Don't sweat it, Megumi. I made the choice to help you after all." He turned around and walked forward. "Besides, it should be obvious why I challenge him. You're time here isn't over." And he added as an afterthought, "Naruto-senpai would stomp my head into the ground if he found out I could have helped and did nothing." He laughed lightly.

* * *

 **TOTSUKI RESORT HOTEL - Lobby Area**

"Oi, Ryoko-chan, Yuki-chan, everyone!" Naruto called out to the tenants of the Polar Star Dorm.

"Naruto-kun!" "Naruto-san!" they called back. He waved at them with his whole arm as he walked over with them.

"Hojo-san, you're with him?" Shun asked when he saw the purple haired girl standing just behind Naruto.

Hojo nodded. "We were partners again today. This morning with Chef Inui and this afternoon with Chef Tadokoro." Hojo pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the blue haired woman behind them wearing a black coat with red clouds.

"So that's Chef Tadokoro, Megumi's aunt." Yuki observed. "Blue hair, amber or yellow eyes. Yup, there's certainly a resemblance. A taller, bustier, scarier version of Megumi."

"Taller and scarier is a no-brainer. But how can you be so sure about the bustier part?" Daigo and Shoji asked curiously.

 _BONK!_

 _BONK!_

The two rowdy boys nursed their aching heads from Miyoko's knuckles. "Don't answer that question, Yoshino-san." She told the shorter girl.

"So…" Shun began.

"Ice cream sculpture?" The Polar Star Dorm tenants asked.

"Ice cream sculpture." Naruto and Miyoko said. "She even gave us instructions to tell our friends about it. Boy, was it cold in that huge freezer." Naruto shivered, holding his sides. "Who knew Sasaki Yua was good at sculpting?"

Miyoko nodded again. "Indeed, she was an unexpected help to the examination."

' _Who?'_ The rest of them thought.

"And Hayama Akira guy… who knew you could make spicy ice cream?" Naruto shrugged.

"Quite. Needless to say, Chef Tadokoro was most impress."

Then Naruto noticed something. "Hey guys," he said to them, "where are Megumi and Soma? I thought all examinations were done for the day."

"We were wondering that ourselves before you got here. It's really weird they aren't here yet. Come to think of it, where is Soma anyway? He was in the same group as Megumi." Said Yuki.

"None of us have seen him too." Daigo said.

"You don't think that maybe they're…" Zenji trailed off but they all knew what he meant.

"I didn't see their names on the list of those who failed." Shun stated.

Then Naruto placed his two cents. "Oh those two must have gotten into some kind of trouble." He rubbed his chin. "Or more rather, Soma got into some trouble and must have dragged Megumi into it." Close.

Bolts of lightning erupted from their heads and fused together above. Well except Miyoko. "I have a real bad feeling about this." They said together.

* * *

 **ANNEX BUILDING BASEMENT**

"This basement was never intended to be used by anyone." Chef Gin explained. "We will have no interruptions here."

Megumi then noticed five other occupants in the kitchen. Chefs Fuyumi, Donato, Hitoshi, Hinako and her own aunt Konan. Fuyumi sat with her feet on the chair with the two male chefs standing behind her. Hinako also sat on a chair but was bound to it by ropes with the sign "Just a Spectator" hanging from her neck. Konan, still dressed in her Akatsuki coat, stood beside the tied chef.

"Wh-what are the alumni doing here?" Megumi asked both curiously and nervously. More on the latter actually. "Konan-oba-sama, you're here too." It surprised Megumi the most to see her aunt present. As well as adding to the pressure and anxiety she was already feeling.

Konan nodded at the younger bluenette. "They are here to be judges. Chef Inui will just be observing because she might be biased." The older bluenette explained. "I am here to see you perform, Megumi. But I won't be judging either."

"So this is the aunt you were referring to. I can certainly see the resemblance." Soma noted with his arms crossed.

"This is most unexpected. An unofficial Shokugeki in the middle of a Training Camp? Not to mention it's a current student versus an alumnus. I can only imagine what Chef Chapelle would do if he ever found out." Chef Donato wondered.

"I would make the educated guess he'd bash our heads in." Chef Hitoshi offered.

"If he does, I'm pointing my fingers at you, Shinomiya." Chef Fuyumi answered.

"Shut your mouth, Fuyumi!" Kojiro snapped.

Gin explained again the conditions of the Shokugeki to the other chefs present. "This unofficial Shokugeki with vegetables as the main ingredients. The time limit is two hours. This is a two against one battle is to settle if whether or not Tadokoro Megumi deserves to stay in Totsuki. If Tadokoro and Yukihira win, Chef Shinomiya will rescind the former's expulsion. But if Shinomiya wins, Tadokoro's expulsion remains and Yukihira will be expelled together with her."

' _This Shokugeki is because of me. If I mess this up, Soma-kun will get expelled with me. I have to do everything to make sure that doesn't happen!'_

"But there's one more condition. The Head Chef will be Tadokoro Megumi." Needless to say, Megumi's eyes snapped wide open and her heart raced as her nervous fired. Both she and Soma gasped. "The recipe is yours to decide on your own. Yukihira will serve as a Sous Chef. Nothing more."

"What!"

"So let's get started! Let the Shokugeki commence!" Gin announced for all to hear.

"Wait a minute, Dojima-senpai! I was the one who issued the challenge of the Shokugeki so why?"

"Yukihira Soma," it was Chef Tadokoro Konan who spoke up, "here in Totsuki all chefs must prove their worth by demonstrating just what they are capable of with their own skills." She explained "Let's say you do win this Shokugeki and Megumi gets to stay in Totsuki a little longer. She will eventually face another challenge that she may not be able to overcome. Will you always be there to help her? No, you won't. And even if you were, challenging the one who failed her to a Shokugeki will not be an option. Chef Dojima allowed this Shokugeki to take place even though it had nothing to stand on. This is her trial to overcome and to prove if she deserves to remain a student of Totsuki Academy."

"She's right, Yukihira." Gin nodded to the older Tadokoro. "On this night, you will just be her Sous Chef. Nothing more."

Konan then turned her attention to her niece. "Megumi, tonight in this kitchen, you are the chef." The older bluenette sent her a warm smile. The kind of smile reserved to close, loved ones. "So do your best." Konan's words were meant to encourage the girl on but it did not rid the girl of her anxiety. If anything, it served to make things worse for her. The added pressure of not disappointing her aunt.

Shinomiya picked up his ingredients. "Chef Dojima, I got what I need and know what I'm going to do. I'm going to start now."

"That's fine, Chef Shinomiya."

Megumi's nerves were starting to get to her. Her body shook and shivered. Her sight blurred. Her mind weighed the odds against her. She was starting to pant and her mind was blanking out.

' _Megumi-chan, calm down. You must calm down. You need to focus. Don't let Shinomiya's reputation and status intimidate you. Your place in Totsuki is hanging on this Shokugeki!'_ Konan ordered in her mind. As her aunt, it was her duty to help Megumi in such a time. But as a professional chef, she had to practice what she preached and let Megumi save herself. It was a lesson, a harsh one, that Megumi needing learning.

Konan had noticed years ago that her sole niece had problems maintaining her composure when against pressure. Her contacts in Totsuki had informed her that Megumi wasn't doing so well in school either. And from what she knew, her sister, Megumi's mother was unaware of this.

"Hey, Megumi, put your hands together. I said put them together."

 _SLAP!_

It echoed in the kitchen and it caught everyone off-guard.

"Huh?" Konan silently gasped. The Yukihira boy had slapped the backs of Megumi's hands.

"Ouch..." Megumi whispered.

"It's a neat little trick my dad taught me back home. It helps calm the nervous when situations get tough." He explained before dawning a stupid look. "The only downside is that you can't use it on yourself."

True to that, Megumi found her hands still. The shaking all gone.

"Now that you've calm down, take your time and think about what dish to cook."

"But Soma-kun, I'm up against Chef Shinomiya. He is a highly accomplished and recognized chef who made his success in France. There's no way I can compete against someone like him."

"Megumi, don't compare yourself to him or anyone else. Forget what he's making. Cooking is about putting your all into one plate. Well that's what my dad used to always say." And Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame on occasion.

"But my cooking can't-"

"Those rice balls you made for us back at the Dorm Fields were really great, Megumi. So quit thinking about stuff that don't matter. They won't help you right now. Instead just make your own food."

"My own food…" A sense of inspiration filled Megumi as she begins to recall her ever first cooking lesson which she had with her mother. As well as a memory of the first time she tried her hand at making ice cream with her aunt. It was then Megumi turned on her burner.

 _'_ _That boy...'_ Konan thought.

"Well what a surprise." Shinomiya sat down. "So the halfwit actually got started."

Konan was about to speak up. Megumi may not be the best but she was far from halfwit. But Soma beat her to it. "Say what you want, Shinomiya-senpai, but wait until after you've tasted her food."

"Soma-kun, I've… I've decided on a dish to cook." Megumi explained what she wanted to do and was met with Soma's approval. "But it will take a lot of prep work with different ingredients so I'm not sure if we can manage."

Soma smirked confidently. "Who do you think I am? When it comes to speed at prep work, Naruto-senpai has most people beat. However," he prepared his headband, "I wasn't number two at holding the fort at the Yukihira Diner for nothing!" The image of chibi Soma and chibi Joichiro appeared over them. "It was just the two of us. Me and my dad. Though he often hired three of my former's school's seniors and Naruto-senpai to help out part time." Three silhouettes plus Naruto appeared over them too.

Megumi was fast herself but right now she didn't feel like making a careless mistake. Soma knew that and knew that she knew so it didn't need to be said.

Megumi giggled and Soma gripped his headband in his hand. "Megumi, you have my full support in this! I'll help you with everything I got!" He declared to her. And with a fist, he proclaimed, "So for today, we open up Tadokoro Diner!"

Megumi timidly yet happily agreed. "Let's go!" Soma wrapped his headband on his head. "Chef Tadokoro!"

"Yeah!"

' _Remarkable…'_ Konan again thought.

Konan did what her alumnus did. Carefully observe the two. _'Truly remarkable.'_ Konan admitted mentally. _'This boy carefully watches what Megumi-chan does. He helps her when necessary at the correct time and makes sure he doesn't get in the way. All the while not missing a single beat in what he is supposed to do.'_ "Chef Sekimori," she approached the chef whose eyes were closed to slits, "may I borrow that document pertaining to Yukihira Soma?"

"Of course, Chef Tadokoro." Sekimori Hitoshi handed her the paper.

"Soma, he was taught to cook from home and his family's diner." Konan hummed. "So he learned to cook in that manner, huh."

"His skills are beyond that of a regular student." Hitoshi affirmed.

"You don't seem all that surprised, Chef Tadokoro." Donato said.

"Not at all, Chef Gotoda."

Both Chefs Gotoda and Sekimori smiled slighty. "Of course, you were one of Chef Jiraiya's students."

"With him, you can learn cooking almost anywhere." Fuyumi added.

Inwardly, Konan sent Soma a grateful and impressed smile. Not at his skill or his effectiveness as a Sous Chef but for what he did for Megumi. To be able to get Megumi to focus and cook regardless of the odds. _'Yukihira Soma… I will have to look into you and find out just who you are?'_ Whether that's a good or bad thing is yet to be known.

"All contestants should be finishing up!" Gin loudly announced. Kojiro and Megumi and Soma started their plating.

"Now we can begin the judging. Chef Shinomiya, you're first."

When Kojiro brought his plates to the judges table. "Chou farci." Donato stated, his hand below his chin.

"Chef Tadokoro, it seems Chef Shinomiya only prepared three plates. Would you mind sharing with me?" Chef Sekimori offered.

"Not at all, Chef Sekimori. I thank you for your generosity. Simply allow me to get utensils of my own." Hitoshi nodded with his arms crossed. Konan was not a judge in this cook-off but it wasn't everyday she got to eat a dish served by a chef of Shinomiya Kojiro's skill.

It was a fantastic dish as expected from the Magician of Legumes. While the others including Dojima commented on Kojiro's work, Konan ate in silence, keeping her thoughts to herself. Though she did join in their Foodvision.

"Cabbage Red!" Inui Hinako's clothes transformed into a cabbaged theme magical girl outfit colored red.

"Cabbage Blue!" Mizuhara Fuyumi outfit was similar only colored blue.

"Cabbage Black!" Konan's was of course black.

"CCAAAABBAAAGGEEE PINKK!" Dojima Gin went in the most epic manner possible. Leave it to him to make wearing a pink magical girl outfit look so cool.

"Yes!" Donato was dressed as a masked magician.

"MAGICAL CABBAGE!" They proudly stated except for Konan who silently just posed with them.

And Owl-Hitoshi went "Magic, magic!"

Still, the Ice Cream Queen noticed that for someone like Chef Shinomiya, he didn't cook his best dish. She shared the same thoughts as Gin. _'Shinomiya didn't serve us his top tier dishes. Could it be that he truly doesn't see any threat in Megumi-chan and Yukihira? He is an accomplished alumnus so he is justified into thinking that. But Shinomiya Kojiro is the sort to not hold back and utterly crush his competition when given the opportunity.'_

"Tadokoro, Yukihira, brings your plates to the table. It's your turn!"

Megumi started getting anxious again. But Soma patted her back and got to her to focus once more. "It'll be fine, Megumi."

"A terrine." Konan and Hinako both said awed.

Five plates for five chefs and a beautiful Rainbow Terrine it was. The chefs gave it a try while Megumi recalled the stakes hanging on the success of her dish. "Delicious!" One of them said, bringing Megumi out of her memories.

The three judges plus Hinako gave their thoughts on the dish. Konan sat in silence, simply enjoying her niece's work, savoring each bite. _'Yes, my little sister did indeed teach her that.'_ She thought after hearing Megumi explain.

"Tadokoro Megumi is like the Koro-pok-guru of Legumes." Konan heard Donato say. Immediately, the bluenette pictured her niece as the tiny entity. Her cute little form beneath the leaf of a butterblur plant.

But Hinako had other thoughts "No, that's not right. Megumi is more like the Household Goddess of Legume!" Konan pictured Megumi from her smaller days, wearing a red kimono, holding a green pumpkin while innocently staring.

Then Hitoshi gave his two cents. "No, that's not right either. She is the Snow Child of Legumes sent to deliver vegetables to people during winter time." And cue child-like Megumi wearing old Japanese winter clothes with a basket of vegetables.

It wasn't Konan's duty at the moment to share her thoughts. But she likened Megumi to a sea fairy, granting her an abundance of seaweed to help make her ice cream. What? Well what else sort of plant was a sea fairy going to give to someone?!

Regardless, Konan simply let the three chefs argue about it. Fuyumi said it best anyway. "Why are they all some sort of yokai?"

It was judging time. Each chef was given a coin and presented with two plates. One was Shinomiya's. The other was Megumi's. The result was what Konan had realistically knew it would be. Hitoshi, Fuyumi and Donato all placed their coins on Kojiro's plate.

Konan gave out a quiet sigh. "The gap between Shinomiya and Tadokoro was quite obvious. Shinomiya Kojiro wins by a landslide." Gin said to everyone present.

"I'm sorry, Megumi. Looks like I couldn't help you. But hey, you can hold your head high from now on."

"Soma-kun, that's not…" Megumi cried, feeling disappointed in herself for letting Soma down despite the faith he put in her. _'I'm so sorry, Soma-kun.'_

"Don't be so down about it." Shinomiya told the two students. "This result is what was expected from the very beginning. Now then… I have an early start tomorrow so I'm going now." Kojiro walked to the door before he heard another coin landing on a plate.

Shinomiya looked over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing, Chef Tadokoro? The decision has been made."

"Indeed it has. This is me acknowledging a fine dish and showing my appreciation for it."

"Are you now? You're not even one of the judges. Don't you think this is simply bias your showing towards Tadokoro. She is your niece after all."

"Bias? No." She shook her head slowly. "If Megumi's dish wasn't to my taste, I wouldn't give it a second thought. Not to mention, she and her mother have both been on the receiving end of a harsh lecture from me when they failed to make a dish worth serving." That is true. One time, Megumi's mother messed up one of Konan's recipes. What Konan said and did drove her sister to tears.

"I agree with Chef Tadokoro. I was planning on acknowledging it myself but the Ice Cream Queen beat me to it."

"I don't get any of you." was all Kojiro said.

"Is that right?" Gin flipped a coin to Shinomiya who caught it. "Try Tadokoro's dish and you'll get your answer."

"You're stagnating, aren't you, Chef Shinomiya?" It wasn't a question or an accusation. Konan simply stated a fact.

"Good eye, Chef Tadokoro." Gin said to her. Then he spoke back to Kojiro. "You must have realized it yourself, Shinomiya. Even since you won the Pluspol Award, you hit a wall. You've lost sight of your path moving forward. You've reached the pinnacle and don't know where to go from there. For us chefs, stagnation is almost no different from regression."

"And the reason why you didn't serve us your higher tier dishes is because you didn't want any of us to find out that your cooking has come to its end." Konan finished.

"Shut up the both of you! You know nothing!" Kojiro shouted. "What would any of you know?!"

Dojima handed Megumi's plate to the pink haired chef. "Just try it. Try Tadokoro's dish."

Shinomiya relented and took a piece. Initially dismissive, he took another piece before he started recalling his childhood days with his mother, his sweet, loving mother. A tear went down his cheek before he placed the coin Dojima gave him on Megumi's plate.

"Hey halfwit," Shinomiya called to Megumi, "you used Allspice, didn't you?"

"Um, yes." Megumi explained that it helped with digestion.

It was here Konan learned just how considerate Megumi was to those who eat the food she cooked. The older bluenette felt a sense of pride for her niece swell in her chest. _'You have such a kind heart, Megumi-chan.'_ While Shinomiya was lost in his thoughts, Hinako made her move to put her coin on Megumi's plate thus making it a tie. "There! Now it's a tie." Hinako said happily.

"If it's a tie, then Tadokoro's standing is the same as before the Shokugeki, which means..."

Shinomiya sighed. "This has all been so irregular." He set his sights on Megumi who shook in fright. "Hey halfwit! Do your best to survive for as long as you can. You have your ways." After a little scuffle with Hinako, Kojiro went out the doors.

"Megumi, your cooking reflects the warm welcome, the hospitality you have for your guests. Continue to hone those skills in Totsuki." Konan told her niece.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Gin said with his arms crossed.

"Phew, it looks like we made with it. Congratulations, Megumi." said Soma.

The blue haired girl then fell to her knees, crying. Soma laid his hand on her shoulder. Konan went over to his niece, offering a handkerchief to wipe her tears with. "You did well, Megumi."

Megumi looked up at her aunt before wrapping her arms around her and silently cried into her chest. "Konan-oba-sama."

* * *

"You live to cook another day, Megumi." Konan said now that they were outside in the cold night. "Your mother will be proud of you once she hears of this." Megumi smiled and nodded. "Yukihira Soma, was it?"

"Yes." Soma answered.

"You stood up for my niece and helped her overcome this."

"It was nothing really." Soma beamed a smile while scratching the back of his head. "Megumi deserves to remain here."

"No, it's not. You did her a greater favor than you had originally intended. You did something for her that I couldn't."

"Konan-oba-sama…"

Konan said as she took a few steps towards Soma. "Take this." She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him. The younger bluenette gasped. "Megumi, take care for now. It's getting late and you should turn in. More is still to come." With that, she went her way, leaving the two alone.

"EH!" Megumi exclaimed after seeing what her aunt gave Soma. "S-S-Soma-kun, do you know what it is, is in your hand?"

"Huh?"

"That is a coupon for a One Time Free pass for any dessert in my aunt's restaurants. You can get one of any of the desserts she sells even the expensive ones."

Soma grinned, "That is awesome!"

"No, it's more than that! Soma, my aunt is not normally this kind or this expressive of gratitude! She can be quite cruel at times." For Konan to have given Soma that seemingly trivial coupon showed just how much the older bluenette appreciated what Soma did for Megumi.

Megumi then felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She gasped when she found she had missed so many calls from her friends. Soma told Megumi to go on ahead of him. The redhead stayed a little longer to vent out his frustrations for losing. Soma is Soma. And he always aims to win no matter who he is up against.

When he made it back to the hotel a while later, he received a slap on the face from a disgruntled and worried Yuki.

"SOMA!" The boy being called turned to where the voice came from. Soma saw Naruto, Takumi and Ikumi running towards him looking somewhat upset. Miyoko, Alice and Ryo not far behind them.

"Soma, what's this ridiculous rumor going about with you challenging an alumnus of all people to a Shokugeki?" Ikumi demanded.

"How dare you risk getting expelled from Totsuki before we have had proper contest of our cooking skills?"

Takumi and Ikumi did consider Soma their friend. Even though they wouldn't openly tell other people that. They cared for the redhead. But Takumi wanted to be Soma's downfall. No malice. Just friendly competition. Ikumi had a score to settle with him and Naruto. Yeah, she lost fair and square but her pride as an expert in meat was partly shattered that day. She believe that one day beating them in a meat theme cook-off would repair that pride.

Naruto then got in between them and pushed them aside. "No, more importantly, what's this I heard about Megumi almost getting expelled and you helping her out?"

"How do you guys know about our Shokugeki?" Soma asked curiously.

Then all three of them responded "How can we not know about?! It's what's everyone's talking about!"

"But if you two are still here right now," Miyoko stepped forward, "then that means you won against Chef Shinomiya? Tadokoro Megumi, is this true? Did you really beat a former First Seat of the Elite Ten in a Shokugeki?" Her eyes carefully inspecting Megumi.

"Well, ah..."

Soma spoke, "Nope, Megumi and I blew it."

"What do you mean you and her blew it? Was it not a one-on-one contest?"

"Nope. Soma had to help me out and even then we got through by the tiniest thread."

"I see." was all Miyoko said on the matter. She carefully hid her disappointment. She and Ryo both. Ryo already had plans to beat Soma in the kitchen. But if Soma beat an alumnus, it would make his victory all the better.

"Tadokoro Megumi, bear in mind that you won't always have Yukihira Soma to save your skin. How long will you let him win your battles?" She asked rhetorically as she walked away, leaving Megumi to ponder upon it for a moment.

"My, my, Soma-kun, to have challenged an alumnus, a former first seat at that, to a Shokugeki. It either means you're that good or you're very brave but incredibly reckless and stupid." Alice teased.

"Can we not talk about this please?" Soma requested.

"Um, no. We are so talking about it." Naruto said with finality.

"Soma, did you risk your place here in Totsuki to help out Megumi?"

"He did, Naruto-nii." Megumi said in Soma's behalf. "If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"I... I see. Soma, thank you." Naruto said solemnly.

Soma smiled and hung his arm over Naruto's shoulders. "Now, now, Naruto-senpai. Don't go all sentimental on me. I did what I had to. Megumi didn't deserve to go home just yet. You would have done no differently had you been in my place."

This put a smile back on Naruto's lips. "You know what, that's right. But still, thanks, Soma. I owe you for this. At least now I know for sure that Megumi-chan is in safe hands with you."

"Well, you owe me nothing." Soma said in typical Soma fashion. "Don't worry, senpai. I'm Megumi's friend after all. I'll be sure to look after her if I can. Besides, I already got this from Megumi's aunt." He showed them the coupon.

"No way!" Daigo exclaimed. "That's a coupon to get any one dessert from Chef Konan's restaurants."

"That's so sweet, Soma. You just have to share it with us if you ever get it." Shoji said with his fists in front of his chest and a slight drool.

"I'd be very upset with you, Soma-kun, if you didn't." Alice said.

"Don't worry about it." Soma told them. "I'll share it with all of you." A loud cheer went in the room. The day ended for the occupants of the Polar Star Dorm and Naruto's Suite with another game of cards in Zenji's room.

* * *

 **TOTSUKI RESORT HOTEL - Training Camp Day 3**

Another day filled with daunting and painstaking tasks to weed out the undeserving chefs from Totsuki. Naruto and all of his friends survived though. Just when they thought the day was over and they could get some rest, an announcement was made that they had one more task.

Now here they were in a hallway in some sort of formation planned set up by Alice. "All right, here's how it'll go. I'll stand over here." Her hand gesturing at her current spot. "Isami-kun, take your place about ten steps back." Isami did so. "Now cross your arms and try to look as big as possible."

"Got it." was all Isami said about the matter.

The coordinator looked at her aide. "Ryo-kun, you know what to do."

"The usual?" He said bored.

"Yes, the usual. Now Naruto-kun, you stay on the opposite side of Ryo and take about two steps to the back. Wouldn't want the hallway cramping up now, would we? I want you to pound your fist into your open hand and keep doing it." She instructed. The whiskered blond followed it. "Now just lower your head so that your hair can shadow your eyes."

Then Alice pulled a blue fedora out of nowhere and meticulously placed it on Takumi's head. "Now just stand in the space between Naruto-kun and Isami-kun and continuously flip this coin." She handed him a coin. Now that her formation was done, she took place in front of Ryo and stood with one of hand on her waist.

Erina and Hisako soon walked by. The awaited targets "You best relieve yourself of the notion you can stay as the Queen Bee forever." Alice told her cousin.

"Thank you for the advice." Erina said back, walking past them all. "I'll do my best to keep what you said in mind as the prattle of the unwashed masses."

Isami stepped aside and let Erina and Hisako pass.

Alice smiled. "It's a tad shame neither Nao nor Ikumi are able to join us."

"It can't be helped. We couldn't find Ikumi anywhere and Nao still has a restraining order against her." Ryou reminded Alice.

"I suppose you're right." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"How again did she managed to convince us to go along with that?" Takumi comically growled. "I mean, all of that just to appear intimidating to Nakiri Erina?!" He spat while still flipping the coin.

"Wow, Big Bro! I didn't know you were so good with that." Isami commented about the coin flipping.

"Not to mention that fedora fits you well." Naruto observed. "I think you should keep it when you aren't cooking."

"Come on then, boys. Let's get to the assembly area." Alice ordered.

There at the assembly area, Naruto fist-bumped Soma, more than glad to see his friend still kicking in Totsuki. "There were less students than before two days ago. Seems to me that the Training Camps true purpose did its job." Naruto stated.

"You got that right." Soma agreed.

"All eyes forward to the stage." Chef Dojima told them from his podium. "We gathered you all here for one reason and one reason only. To explain your task for tomorrow."

"For tomorrow, huh?" Shun repeated.

"By why tell us the night before." Ryoko said worried.

"The task for tomorrow will be to create a new breakfast menu worthy of being served to guests at Totsuki Resort." Gin went on to explain the importance of breakfast and the rules for the task. The main ingredient is eggs. The students all had to be innovative. There were no restrictions and it had to be for a buffet. And all of it had to be ready by six in the morning the next day.

"Six in the evening, right?" Yuki pressed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Nope. He definitely said the morning." Shun had to ruin it for her. Yuki and Zenji both panicked and complained.

"Remember, everything has to be ready by six in the morning. You can choose to go to sleep or you can use the kitchens and try out various dishes for tomorrow. Dismissed."

Most of the students moaned and groaned, complaining about how they're still tired. "This is going to be quite the challenge." Naruto muttered but nonetheless looked forward to it.

"It is truly a task worth competing over. Soma!" Takumi called out, earning the redhead's attention.

"Huh?"

"Using the Aldini expertise, I'll create the ultimate breakfast of a traditional Italian egg dish!" He said with the flames of passion burning behind him.

"Oh," Soma dawned a stupid yet intrigued look, "what's a traditional Italian egg dish?"

Takumi smirked smugly but Isami went on to tell Soma anyway. "ISAMI, DON'T GO SPILLING THE BEANS TO HIM!" Then the younger twin dragged the older twin away.

Naruto and Soma found Erina. Soma said to her, "Now that I remember, our transfer exam also had eggs as the main ingredient." Erina flinched.

"It sure does bring back memories." Soma looked up.

"It sure does." Naruto smiled gently. "And I particularly remember those tiny Soma-Angels tickling Erina-san who was-" Hisako suddenly pulled his ear painfully. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Hisako-san, what the hell?!"

"Erina-sama, I've secured us a kitchen."

"Excellent work, Hisako. You go on ahead. I have some things to say to Yukihira-kun."

Hisako nodded and continued to pull Naruto by the ear. "Oh my, how amusing." Alice giggled, seeing Naruto being dragged away by Hisako. "What do you think he was going to say, Ryo-kun?"

Ryo just shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

At the kitchens, Hisako released Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I do not know what I saw that day but be sure to keep that to yourself. Always!"

"All right, all right." Naruto waved his hand. "It's not like I tell people of the things I see." Hisako gave him a small nod before going her way.

"Naruto-kun." A new voice said.

"Oh, Nao-chan, I haven't seen you since the first day."

"You make it sound like I haven't seen you in a while. But moving on, I've readied some workstations for us."

"You have?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "It was strange. I just took my seat on one of the workstations and the workstations in my immediate vicinity were left unoccupied."

"Wow! That is strange!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Takumi, Isami and Ikumi are already there. I just informed Hojo-san and she went there too. Unfortunately, there isn't any workstations left for Alice-san and Ryo-san."

"How unfortunate. But good on you for getting us places to work." Naruto let Nao lead him to their workstations.

First order of business: cook up some ramen. "Difficult, difficult, difficult." Naruto chanted quietly as he sat on a chair. His elbows resting on the table, his hands drawn together and his chin resting on them. There were several trays of eggs in front of him.

"Having trouble coming up with a dish, Namikaze?" Miyoko inquired.

"Sure am." Naruto was not ashamed to admit that. The timer beside him rang. "Oh, my ramen's ready." He opened the cup and began eating his favorite food. "I'm sure it will come to me."

Miyoko rolled her eyes and quickly averted them away and went back to her work. _'One day, Namikaze. One day.'_

Naruto slurped in the wet noodles as he was in thought mode. _'Let's see. It's should be meant for a buffet. The guests here in Totsuki. But there are no guest currently here. Unless they are planning on bringing guests in kind of like in the first day where they brought in those bodybuilders and football players. But maybe they're bringing kids too.'_

Then a lightbulb switched on over his head. "Oi, Naruto, maybe you'll think better if you actually turned the light on over your workstation!" said Takumi.

"My bad, Takumi-kun." He stood up and started walking.

"Naruto-kun, where are you heading to?" Ikumi asked.

"To go find one of the staff members of the hotel. I need to ask them something." Whatever Naruto wanted to ask them, the answer he got back was a positive one. Now he knew what he wanted to make for tomorrow. All that's left now is to try it out in practice.

* * *

 **CHEF DOJIMA GIN'S OFFICE**

"What a quiet night, do you think Chef Chapelle? It's quite different from the typical scene during tasks where it's loud with the student's yelling." Gin said to Chapelle.

Both men had their Icha Icha books on their laps. Tissues plugging the blood in their nose. Chef Sekimori stood by with his arms crossed, secretly envious of the books Minato gifted them with.

"The students are more likely than not experiencing more frustrations than normal."

* * *

 **THE KITCHENS**

"Well that was easy!" Naruto said what his friends were all thinking when they all figured out what to cook tomorrow.

"Of course." Takumi smirked. "We are not nameless mooks who'll be so easily forgotten. Just wait, Soma! I'll beat you with this dish!"

Nao yawned, "Maybe now we can get some sleep."

Ikumi rubbed her shoulders, causing her boobs to shake a bit. "I could go for some sleep. My shoulders are starting to kill."

"Naruto-kun, we'll go on ahead. It seems you don't want to turn in just yet." Isami said.

Naruto nodded. "You guys get going."

"Namikaze, don't stay up to late now, you hear! I don't want you coming in late as the reason why you're expelled." Miyoko told him.

"I didn't think you cared, Miyoko-chan." The purple haired girl just rolled her eyes. "I just don't want you to go until I beat you in a cook-off."

Naruto laughed anyway. "If you say so." Her eyes narrowed when she saw Naruto attempting to cook ramen again.

"We're off, Naruto-kun." Isami raised his fist and bumped it with Naruto's. The group started leaving. "Hey Isami, since when did you start bumping fists with Naruto?" Naruto heard Takumi say. He gave a quick smile to the backs of his friends.

Naruto absentmindedly reached over for his ramen when he knew it was just cool enough to eat. However his hand found nothing. He then found Hisako holding the bowl.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

"Eh, hello Hisako-chan. You want some ramen? I can make some for you too." Hisako's response was to pour the broth down the drain and dump the rest in the garbarge. Much to Naruto's horror.

"HISAKO-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Naruto demanded with those comical wide, blank eyes and big mouth.

"Naruto-kun, as a chef who specializes in dishes that have medicinal qualities, I simply cannot go on and watch you eat another bowl of ramen. Hasn't anyone told you that eating too much of anything is bad?"

"How can it be bad? Ramen is-"

"I know, I know! Ramen is the Food of the Gods. But guess what," Hisako just as comically yelled, square at Naruto's face, "THE GODS DIDN'T ONLY CREATE RAMEN!" The rosette took a breath. "Listen to me, Naruto-kun. If you end up in the infirmary or the hospital one of these days, don't say I didn't tell you so!"

"Muuuuu…" Naruto went as Hisako left without sparing him another glance.

With nothing else to do, Naruto headed off to Soma's workstation. "Oi, Soma! You done choosing your dish for tomorrow yet?"

"I got one planned. Now I'm just making sure I get it right. Alice-san and Ryo-san were just here." Soma informed him. Naruto nodded. "Takumi-kun, Nikumi-chan, Isami-kun, Nao-chan and Miyoko-chan, finished ahead of me and went to bed already. I'm actually excited for tomorrow. I want to see if my creation can put a smile on our guests' faces."

"Knowing you, senpai, you'll succeed."

"You and I both will." Then he got a look at what Soma was preparing. "Hey are you making some kind of soufflé?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah! It's going to be great." Soma confidently smiled.

Naruto looked at him questioningly, his eyes going back forth to Soma and what he was cooking. But then he shrugged and took the confident smile on Soma's face as reassurance. "Well I'm sure you know what you're doing." Naruto pulled up a chair and sat across the table.

"Should you go on ahead and get some shut eye, Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto waved, dismissing Soma's suggestion. "Nah! I'm fine. I still feel all energized. I'll stay up with you until you're done."

Five minutes later.

Naruto was fast sleep with the side of his head lying on the table. "'I still feel all energized' he said." Soma deadpanned.

* * *

 **TEST HALL E - Training Camp Day 4**

"Hmmm… This place is bigger than I had expected it to be." Naruto observed when he entered the test hall together with Alice and Ikumi.

"We should find places to set up shop." Alice suggested. "Oh it seems most of the booths near the entrances have been taken."

"Tsk, so much for strategic locations." Ikumi said after scanning the test hall. "Wait a minute! Here's one literally right in front of us that doesn't have anyone's name on it!"

"Actually, Nikumi-chan, that booth is mine."

"Say what now?" the tanned beauty eyed him suspiciously.

Naruto chuckled, "Remember last night when I want out of the kitchen?"

"Don't tell me you asked to be reserved." Ikumi gasped.

"Yes and no." Naruto walked over to his booth and removed the reserved sign. He bent down and pulled out a heating lamp. "I asked them if I could borrow several of these. Reservations were just a bonus question."

Alice pressed a finger to her chin, "That's actually something I didn't consider."

"Say, Naruto-kun? Are you sure you should be cooking what you're planning on cooking? I mean by what method do you use to measure just how many plates you've served?" Ikumi asked recalling what Naruto prepared the previous night.

"Don't worry, Nikumi-chan. I also asked about this last night. They told me that one large tray is equivalent to three plates."

"I still say this is a big risk you're taking, Naruto-kun." Alice said playfully.

"We'll see about that. You girls may want to go look for places to set up or you may end up in the far back." Naruto suggested.

"Let's go, Nikumi-chan."

"Hey, hey, I didn't give you permission to use that nickname!"

Naruto's eyes followed them for some moments. "It's so good to see they're finally starting to get along." He said with a stupid expression.

Then he got to work. Pulling out his equipment and readying his ingredients. By the time, the examination was to begin, Naruto had several trays worth of his dishes ready under the heating lamps and some more in the oven just waiting to be finished cooking.

" **Now that everyone's ready to present their dish, I will begin explaining the requirements to pass this test. But first, it's time I introduced the judges."** Chef Dojima announced through the speakers sometime later.

The doors opened and first in were excited children as Naruto had anticipated with their families not far behind them. Naruto had a small yet warm smile on his face seeing the children happily enter the hall. He will not fail to satisfy their appetites.

" **They are people who grow and produce the ingredients for Totsuki Resort Hotels and their families. They serve every year as judges for the training camps. I've informed them that the theme is an inspired egg dish. Their judgment is quite accurate."**

"Judgment, huh?" Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest confidently. "I don't need their judgment. I want their bellies filled and their hearts contented."

" **There are two criteria for passing. One is that your dish must represent an inspiration worthy of acknowledgement by the professional producers and staff. Two is that you must serve two hundred plates by the time the timer end."**

"Oka-san, oka-san, take a look at this." A little girl pulled her mother to Naruto's booth. Several trays were placed. Some were small, just about the size of a plate. Others were trays. "It looks like a giant egg cooked sunny-side up."

"Is this pizza?" the mother asked.

"You bet!" Naruto beamed the mother and daughter a smile.

The pizza did look like a sunny-side up egg. An inner circle of golden yellow and an outer circle of white. The outer edges of the crust just barely visible. They came in two sizes. One was small and cut into four smaller sizes, meant clearly for one person to consume. The other was bigger like a regular sized pizza and it had small quail eggs in a perfect circular shape cooked sunny-side up.

"On the left is the kiddy meals. On the right is the grown-ups section."

The pizza for kids looked cute which brought in the little ones. Which then brought in the adults. A carefully constructed dish. Yellow cheese in the middle with egg yolk as its core. White cheese surrounding it with egg whites as its main component. The protein was chopped to tiny pieces and distributed evenly across the crust just beneath the cheese. The quail eggs were added on the last minute just before the pizza was fully cooked.

"Oh my, I never thought I'd ever eat pizza for breakfast." An elderly man said.

* * *

"Pizza isn't normally a breakfast meal." Chef Chapelle stated from wherever he was. He and Gin were carefully watching the many screens used to help monitor the students. One of the, showed what Naruto was doing.

"Yet Namikaze figured out that there would be children partaking in this task. Knowing that, he knew he had something to go with. Using children's affinity for cute looking things as well as their closer familiarity to pizza over the other dishes the students made, he was able to gain so many customers." Gin explained. "The pizza attracts the children. The children bring in the parents."

"I see. So that's his angle. Well it seems to be working."

"Not to mention, he managed to secure a spot that allowed the guests to easily spot him when they enter."

* * *

"Easy there, dear." A woman told her husband. "The yolk in these quail eggs are still wet."

"But it tastes so good!" The man said after swallowing.

Naruto took in the sight of his customers enjoying themselves. Foodvision time. Multiple people fell on top of a giant pizza crust. The kids laughed at the fun of it. Soom tiny, sliced, meaty topping raining above them. Suddenly warm, sticky cheese covered them all. Naruto's customers had to eat their way out of the cheese. The children screamed in joy, the men laughed heartily and the women moaned in pure delight. Thank heavens, everyone was wearing swimming wear. It just wouldn't do to swim naked in cheese. What? This was a Foodvision, not a Foodgasm!

' _This is the purpose of a chef, Naruto.'_ A very familiar voice spoke from his memories.

"Hey, kid! You got more of these?!"

"Looks like you guys enjoyed it so much. I didn't think the first batch would go away so quickly. Next batch coming up."

"These are pretty good." Spoke a voice that seemed calmer than the rest. Tracing its source, Naruto found a man with black hair and serious looking red eyes. He wore a black coat with red clouds.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"No, you don't. But I know you. The names Uchiha Itachi." Without saying anything else, Itachi left and went to another booth.

And soon as time went by, **"Namikaze Naruto, 200 servings complete."** Naruto didn't even noticed his trays and his plates had piled up. He wasn't the first one done. That honor belong to Erina. But Naruto was far from the last.

"Hmph! Two hundred servings, huh? Challenge accepted! Challenge beaten! Two hundred satisfied customers!" Naruto crossed his arms, raised his chin and flared his nostril in triumph.

His tables were filled with tableware stacked one on top of the other. He looked around and spotted Alice and Ikumi. Whiteylocks had finished and Ikumi was fifty short of complete. "I wonder how everyone else is doing." He murmured before he started cooking himself a serving of ramen.

* * *

"Ramen, again?" Chef Chapelle pinched the bridge of his nose.

Chef Sena Hiromi spoke up, "There is no rule forbidding a student from eating what he wants after he completes a task."

Dojima laughed. "He is just like his parents."

"I don't remember Minato or Kushina ever loving ramen that much." Chapelle stated.

"The boy must have gotten it from the both of them." Hiromi suggested.

"One of these days I am putting a stop to his near obsession with eating ramen."

"Good luck with that, Chef Chapelle. It didn't happen with his father. It won't happen for him." Dojima crossed his arms. "I can't wait for this to be all over."

"Getting impatient now, are we, Dojima?" Chapelle inquired.

"Not at all," the muscular chef chuckled, "I just want to go back to reading this." He patted the book next to him and a perverted grin crept its way into his face.

* * *

Back at the Test Hall E, Naruto went over to Alice's table. "Amazing, Alice. You actually used all your ingredients." Naruto congratulated. "The guests must have really like your dish."

"But of course, Naruto-kun." Alice acting all carefree. "Just goes to show you that my way works best." Naruto rolled his eyes, not at all convinced.

"I'm heading over to where Soma, Megumi and Takumi are. Wanna come with?"

"Sure. I was starting to get bored here anyway. I am curious as to what Yukihira Soma-kun has been doing with soufflé and what Erina has been up to." She wrapped her arms around his.

"I am sure Soma fine." It was his turn to act all carefree. "That cousin of yours finished first as well."

They passed by Ikumi who was still entertaining customers. Alice playfully and mockingly waved goodbye. Naruto waved at her too. "Good luck with the remaining servings, Nikumi-chan. We'll be heading over to the others."

"Those two assholes." Ikumi hissed.

Naruto and Alice walked their way over to Test Hall A. Takumi and Megumi had finished their two hundred servings. Upon arrival, they witness a large crowd at Soma's workstation and the young chef in question was doing a live performance which drew in even more customers. Naruto and Alice observed the redhead chef from a distance.

"Wow." Alice commented.

"He's fast but not as fast as me. It's also bringing in plenty of customers. The guests are really enjoying it. Still though, doing all that at a time when the test is nearing its end is a pretty risky strategy."

"Hmm..." Alice hummed hearing what Naruto said before giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Alice just smiled at him. "Nothing." Naruto frowned at her with suspicion. The two then walked over to where Soma and Erina are.

"Yukihira Soma, two hundred servings complete!" Chef Dojima announced just in time as the timer buzzed signalling the end of the test.

"I'm so surprised!" Alice jumped right in between Soma and Erina. "I thought you'd served only eight at best. But pulled that circus act scraped by. You survived this test, Yukihira-kun. But you'll never win top spot if your cooking relies on a circus act. What you need-" Naruto then pinched and pulled one of Alice's cheeks.

"Hey, hey now, Alice. You can't just go on and say things like that. Some people like a circus act just before they eat. Besides, that circus act was all part of Soma's plan." He released her cheek and she immediately nursed it. "But seriously though, Soma. That was very risky move back there. Waiting for the last moments of the time limit to start showing your stuff. You could have not made the two hundred servings in time. Why couldn't you just do all that from the very get-go?"

"Actually, Naruto-senpai, they're kind of right." Soma scratched the back of his head.

"Eh?"

"I completely forgot the tiny flaw in making a soufflé for a buffet. Everything you saw was something I thought of on the spot to save my skin." Soma laughed a little nervously. "But hey, we learn from our mistakes more than we learn from success, am I right?"

"So you didn't plan this the night before?!" Naruto gasped.

"Nope!" Soma said, looking like an idiot.

Naruto hang his head down, "Well don't I feel stupid for putting that much faith in your planning skills."

Soma countered though not insultingly, "You're not one to talk, Naruto-senpai." And to add injury to insult, Alice pinched and pulled Naruto's cheek. "Someone owes me an apology." Naruto then flicked Alice's hand away.

"Well the good thing in all this is that you passed. And hey, just another lesson learned right." Naruto smiled and held out his fist.

"You bet. I won't be making this mistake again." Soma formed a fist with his own hand and bumped it with Naruto's before the two erupted in laughter.

"The both of you are stupid." Erina said from the side.

"Soma-kun!"

"Soma!"

Megumi and Takumi came running to him.

"I was so worried." The bluenette said.

"How you can be so reckless?!" demanded Takumi.

Chef Dojima made another announcement through the PA system. "To all those who succeeded in completing two hundred servings, the next task is in four hour. You are free to do what you want until then.

"That's right."

"Training Camp isn't over yet."

Naruto hoisted Megumi and Alice over his shoulders and grabbed the wrists of Soma and Takumi. "Alice-san," Megumi got Alice's attention. "If this is your first time doing something like this with Naruto-nii, then I hope you know how to hold whatever you ate earlier!" The bluenette warned. "To the kitchens!" Naruto dashed off leaving behind a trail of dust and a stunned Erina.

"I had heard he could run fast but I didn't think he could be that fast."

* * *

 **TOTSUKI RESORT HOTEL - Assembly Area**

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," were the words Naruto's ears picked up from Chef Dojima's speech four hours later. They didn't pick anything that indicated another test. His words were probably inspiring but Naruto was not in the mood for such at the moment. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, let us begin the final program of this camp." Naruto's ears finally picked up something of importance.

The doors across Dojima opened wide with the Hotel Staff welcoming them in. "We've prepared a modest banquet to celebrate the conclusion of this year's training camp. Please enjoy this full-course meal prepared by the alumni. To you, the six hundred twenty-eight who survived this four days, good work and congratulations for passing! Please dig in to your hearts' content!"

Everyone cheered. Partly because they could now relax with there being no more tests. And partly because they could food prepared by the world's greatest chefs.

"We're probably the only people in the whole wide world who can eat something like this." A shriveling Zenji struggled to say before he fainted. Luckily Naruto caught him. Naruto's eyes followed Zenji's soul exiting his body via his mouth.

"Zenji's finally kicked the bucket!"

"Seriously, he's fainted so many times, it's a miracle he hasn't hurt his head." Naruto dropped Zenji's limp body on his shoulder and carried him inside before setting him on a chair and took off to find one for himself.

Once dining started, those around Naruto narrowed their eyes in disbelief. It was a rare moment where he wasn't eating ramen. "I ought to take a picture of this." Yuki said.

"Everyone, take a gander at that!" Daigo shouted as he pointed.

There on a food chart was the large serving of Ice Cream any of them as ever seen. Various flavors together as well as some chocolate chips and sticks, cookies, and melted caramel and fudge. "Please enjoy, everyone. There's enough for all." Konan bowed and promptly left.

"That thing is huge!" Isami gasped before he started drooling. By the end of the surviving students' banquet, there was nothing left of that grand ice cream.

* * *

 **TOTSUKI RESORT HOTEL - The Day They Leave**

The Namikaze Alliance, as the group composing of Namikaze Naruto, Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini, Mito Ikumi, Sadatsuka Nao, Nakiri Alice and Kurokiba Ryou were often de-facto-ly called, stood beside the Polar Star Dorm gang.

This name was not in any way official. Just something some of the students called them when referring to the whole group. Which brings about what said group did last night. A somewhat heated debate occurred the night before between some of them. It all started when Alice brought up the business of their unofficial group name.

"I'd like to change the name from the Namikaze Alliance to the Nakiri Alliance instead." Alice cheerfully laughed. Cue the scene with the seven of them forming a V with Alice in the middle. Naruto and Takumi flanking her little bit behind her. Ikumi and Nao standing behind to the blonds respectively. Finally at the far back were Ryo and Isami.

"I am the best one here." Normally such a bold declaration would have garnered a swiftly put out clear and loud objection from most of the occupants in the room. But they were more concerned about the name it seemed.

While Naruto just said, "First of all, the Namikaze Alliance is good enough."

Now cue the scene with the seven of them forming an arc with Naruto at dead-center. Takumi to his left, Alice to his right. Isami and Ryo taking their places next to Takumi and Alice respectively. And finally, Ikumi and Nao at the far edges. It was his name and he did technically founded the group as unintentional as it was.

"We aren't even really a true group. Just a bunch of friends who are always together." This here was a silent plea to end the matter before it could escalate into something bigger.

Which of course it did. "I won't stand for that!" The blond chef from Italy stood up.

The Aldini Association. The picture came to their minds of the seven in business attires with folding aprons in their left hands and suitcase filled with cooking utensils in their right.

The Mito Gang. The image of them all as street punks with knives strapped to various locations of their bodies. Each of them ready for action.

The Black Fangs. The vision of them all wearing white but with a black fang insignia on their clothes. They were also on a pirate ship for some reason.

And Nao's own suggestion just for the fun of it, "The Sadatsuka Nao Experience featuring Naruto." For this one, just picture them as a band. Naruto would go on to admit he actually liked that name only for the top of his head to meet the knuckles of Takumi and Ikumi.

To settle the matter without further argument, Nao suggested, "How about we play a card game? One particular that none of us is better than the other. The winner gets to decide the name of this little group of ours and whatever he or she chooses will be it. No more arguing against it. Besides, they closed off all the kitchens for clean-up so we can't just have a cook off." There on the floor of the room they were in, they all settled on playing poker. The first one out was Ikumi, much to the tanned blonde's dismay. Then Nao, followed by Takumi and then Ryou. It was all down to Isami, Naruto and Alice.

"Okay, read them and weep, guys!" Naruto proudly said. Now Naruto truly didn't mind what they were called. He only did this because he simply just like the name. "Four Aces!" He showed them his hand. Indeed four aces with a King.

"Oh-oh! What a strong hand you got there, Naruto-kun." Alice hid her sly smile behind her hand of cards. "But it seems I got you beat. Royal Flash." She slapped her cards on the floor.

"Sorry but Royal Straight Flash." Isami humbly showed them his hand. "I guess I win."

"Oh poop..." Alice was disappointed in her lose but played it off coolly.

Takumi was bursting at the seams within himself. Oh the benefits of having a brother. With Isami's victory, Takumi was a hundred percent sure the name of their group will now be "The Namikaze Alliance." Alice, Ryo and Nao eyed Isami curiously. Naruto's mouth was wide and open in the happiest smile Isami has ever seen. Ikumi and Takumi's mouths on the other hand were hanging low with their eyes wide and blank like plates.

"ISAMI!" Takumi went up in comical anger. Takumi then sent the next minute or two placating his older twin brother, reminding him that Naruto, for all the lack of intents and purposes, did create the group.

"Well the winner has spoken." Nao said while Ryo just shrugged his shoulder carelessly.

"Wait a minute. Something's not right here." Ikumi narrowed her eyes. Said eyes shifted from the card in Naruto's hand to Alice's to Isami. Naruto had four Aces. Alice had a Royal Flash. Isami had a Royal Straight Flash. That meant there were two more Aces than allowed. Which meant "Someone cheated!" She stood.

Naruto facepalmed as the Poker game had to start all over and this time they made sure that the correct number of cards were in the deck. Isami still won in the end though.

Which then brings everyone to what was currently happening in the main lobby of the Hotel. The Namikaze Alliance and the Polar Star Dorm gang stood at a distance watching some of the alumni fight over who is recruiting Megumi in the future. "My little sister sure is popular among those elite chefs. She must have really impressed them. Well that's Megumi-chan for you." Naruto rubbed his chin, impressed by how much those chefs liked his half-sister. "Wait till dad hears about this." Yuki was also recording the spectacle with her phone.

Apparently another purpose of the Training Camp was to scout out potential recruits for the future. Tadokoro Megumi was a good recruit to have on any team.

It was off to the buses for everyone after that and back to the Academy. Except for Soma, Naruto and Erina. Soma had forgotten his headband in his room. Naruto went with him because that's what friends do. Erina herself had also forgotten her bag which contained her diary. Naruto and Soma ended up on a bus which wasn't heading back to Totsuki. However the people on the bus were the ones Soma had entertained the day before and it resulted in a conversation that lasted too long. By the time they got out, all the other buses were gone.

Luckily for the both of them, Erina was kind enough to let them both ride in her car. Erina and Naruto sat by the windows. Soma sat in the middle of them. It was an awkward silence until Soma offered, "Anyone want any rice crackers."

"No thanks." Naruto wasn't hungry

"No." Erina just didn't want anything from Soma.

"By the way, you said yesterday you'd enjoy watching how long it would take me to fail. Well I passed. How about that?"

"She actually said that? Well good going proving her wrong, Soma!" The two friends bumped fists.

"You'll do well to flounder at the bottom of the barrel. I doubt either of you will be selected for the elections."

"Elections?" Soma asked.

"The annual Autumn Elections, Soma." Naruto told him. "It's a long time tradition in this school. It's a gourmet festival where selected first years get to show off their skills and compete against each other. A lot of VIPs will be present to serve as judges. It provides the perfect opportunity for first years to demonstrate their stuff to people outside the academy."

"I'm surprised you know all that, Namikaze." Erina said with a serious look.

Naruto had a goofy grin while scratching his cheek with a finger. "How can I not? Your cousin told me herself." Alice took pleasure in making him seem like an idiot when she did.

"Well the selection process has already began. If you had noticed, Selection Committee members were present at Training Camp."

"So that's why we saw those people in suits." Naruto and Soma said in unison while gently swinging down their fists into their open palms in unison.

"So there is a third purpose for the Training Camp. To select people for the Autumn Elections." Naruto did the Thinker's pose.

"Who knew, right senpai?" Soma shrugged his shoulders.

Then Soma grinned happily, "A gourmet festival, eh? That sounds fun. I'm all fired up just thinking about it."

Erina snapped comically, "Like I said earlier, there's no way someone like you two will be selected." She relaxed and rested her chin on her knuckles. "Also what was that earlier about learning from failure? That sounds like something losers tell themselves to make themselves feel better. Failure isn't an option for us chefs!"

"Is that right?" Both Soma and Naruto questioned.

"Of course it is! Only perfection can be served in the table! That is the only way to achieve the perfect gourmet experience!" Erina explained.

"I disagree with you, Erina-san." Naruto said in a serious tone that he often did not have. "It is from failure that we learn the greatest lessons. Losers make excuses, citing reasons for why they didn't succeed and denying their mistakes. But winners or those who eventually become winners are those who learned from their mistakes, never repeat them and improve." That's true.

"Take Soma here for example" Naruto lazily pointed a finger at Soma. "He has lost to his father in the kitchen just about five hundred times in a row."

"Naruto-senpai!" Soma flailed his arms around, "Don't go telling people that! And it's only four hundred eighty-nine! Not five hundred!"

"Hmph, you've lost that many times. It's a wonder grandfather still let you in."

"Well it's as I've said, Nakiri-san. I learn from failure." Then he balled his hands into fists. "One day, I'll beat my dad and wipe that condescending smirk off his face!" Soma had fire in his eyes.

"That's the spirit, Soma! To surpass your mentor is a great goal."

"Is that really all?" Erina asked them with her arms crossed beneath her breasts. Bear in mind, Erina has no idea of whom they were talking about. In fact, both boys at this point in time didn't know as well. "Beating your mentor is one thing. But considering your father is nothing more than an ordinary cook, it's nothing to be boastful about. Such a low goal that is. As chefs we must aim for the top. Though I highly doubt either of you will even make it halfway." She sent them a conniving smirk.

"Speaking of goals… what exactly is your goal, Naruto-senpai?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want to do? What do you want to accomplish? You said during the entrance ceremony that you only aimed to be number seven. At the time, I simply thought you were just trying to humor everyone. It's as Nakiri-san said, chefs should aim for the top."

Naruto didn't answer Soma's question just yet. First he addressed Erina, "Erina-san, I don't know where you're coming from with what you've said and you are more than entitled to your way of doing things. However, and I'm probably going to get a lot of heat from the both of you but… winning isn't everything."

Both Erina and Soma did a spit-take even though there was a clear lack of liquid in their mouths.

"Naruto-senpai, what are you saying?!" Soma asked in a flustered manner. To them, hearing such a thing was akin to blasphemy! BLASPHEMY!

"Don't get me wrong, Soma." Naruto waved his arms defensively. "In every challenge, in every test, one must strive to succeed and make it to the top. You'll never see me hold back in a cook-off. But you don't need to win it all. There are some battles you can afford to lose. There are some battles that you don't need to win."

Naruto explained somberly. "My sensei used to tell me that the words of critics and judges don't really mean much in the end. If they reject your work, slander it, call it trash regardless of how much you try to show them otherwise, then that's on them. You can lost it all. Your business, you restaurant. It doesn't matter. You can always get them all back." Naruto tilted his head down with a small yet earnest smile on his lips. "Pick yourself up no matter how low you've sunk."

Naruto closed his eyes. His mind bringing up a memory. A memory of Jiraiya bent down to his level, his hands on seven year old Naruto's shoulders. A memory of Jiraiya teaching him an important lesson.

"As long as you know who you are and know what you can really do, it doesn't matter what those people say. Don't cook simply for your sake. When you're cooking, don't cook to win other's approval. Instead cook to make them happy. The approval, the acknowledgement and recognition will just follow. Don't cook for fame, prestige or money. But cook for those that really matter. Cook for your family, cook for your friends. The only approval, the only opinions that truly matter are theirs. Because even when lose as a chef, you won't lose them."

"Your sensei said that?" Soma wondered in awe while recalling who Naruto's sensei was.

"Yeah."

"That all sounds rather naïve and cliché if you ask me." Erina looked out the window with her arms crossed beneath her impressive bust, not at all curious as to whom Naruto was talking about. "Hmph, something from an anime or manga!" Oh she would know, wouldn't she?

Naruto chuckled and just like that, he was back to his usual self. "Oh it is. Incredibly so." He said with a raised finger. "My sensei was being poetic at the time. I remember him actually acknowledging it as so." Naruto had a goofy look on his face. "If one really thinks about it, that sort of thinking can only apply to professional chefs, not amateurs." Naruto laughed and Soma joined him.

"So you really don't care if you win or lost?" asked Soma. "And aiming for the top isn't a priority to you?" This was all very new to him.

"Of course I care if I won or lost, of course I want to be at the top! I just don't mind that's all and my version of being at the top is different from most people. I have my Chef Way and you have yours. You go be number one, Soma! I'll support you all the way." Naruto said very encouragingly.

"I'm good simply being number seven. However, number nine doesn't sound so bad either. But as I've said earlier, I'm not holding back in the kitchen. I don't mind losing but I always aim to win! And if somehow I end up as number one, then that's really no big deal. I'd conclude I was simply trying harder than everyone else." Naruto shrugged carelessly.

"It is as you said back in the opening ceremony, Soma. Totsuki is just a stepping stone for us. It holds plenty of opportunities that should be seized when presented. But failure here should be nothing more than a setback. The only one who can ever truly call you a failure is yourself."

"That sounds way too wise for you, senpai?" Soma said somewhat deadpanned smile. "Did your sensei teach you that as well?"

"Him and old man Teuchi. Of course, Totsuki wasn't in the original quote." The two let out a soft laugh.

"Listen up, Soma." Naruto said all fired-up. "If you and I ever have a cook-off, I don't mind whether I win against you or lose. I still aim to win! I'm still going to try my damned hardest to kick your butt!"

That enthusiasm seemed contagious as Soma then said with equal fire, "I'd be insulted if you didn't, senpai! I look forward to the day we can have a proper face-off in the kitchen and test our mettle against each other."

"YEAH!" The two friends declared at once and bumped fists again.

Erina leered at the two for a moment before she rolled her eyes at what considered nonsense. She turned her sights back to the window. "You're both being very foolish about all this." She sighed. In manner, she said, "Namikaze Naruto-kun, I believe that your way is wrong and I'll never accept it."

"Ha! To each his own, Erina-san. But we'll make a friend out of you yet, Erina-san." Naruto said with Soma giving off a supporting smile.

"But don't worry, Erina-san. I may follow what he said but I don't follow it to a T. I know for a fact that listening to criticism can also help one improve." Naruto looked out the window too and smiled at the sky. "I'll never lose sight of what truly important."

"What might that be, Naruto-senpai?"

BONK!

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying, Soma?!" Soma rubbed his aching head.

"Yukihira Soma-kun, in case your brain was too slow to full comprehend what Namikaze-kun was saying, his teacher's cooking philosophy can be summed up in one sentence. Use those closest to you as inspiration because it is them who are the most important to please."

"Bingo, Erina-san!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "Though you didn't have to insult the poor guy." Naruto patted Soma's head.

"You're doing it right now!" Soma snapped hilariously. Naruto snickered. Soma relaxed and hummed in thought. "It does seem like a good source for motivation to do better."

"Believe me, Soma. A time will come when such a motivation will truly help you excel. Of course though, you are you. You have your way as well and it has help you out several times over. Heck why not use both?" Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe I will one of these days."

"But to answer your question from earlier, Soma. I want to be the best Ramen Chef in the world. Better than all my predecessors combined. I'll win the Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament for Ramen a fourth time. And… take over my father's business."

"And who would you consider as your predecessors, Namikaze-kun?" Question Erina.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Uzumaki Minato and Uzumaki Nagato."

"Ha! Those are some pretty high goals you are trying to achieve, Namikaze-kun. Probably goes to show just how little you actually know about the men you intend to surpass. All of them, well-renowned chefs especially the likes of Sarutobi Hiruzen and Uzumaki Nagato. The day I believe you is the very day you beat the latter two chefs you mentioned."

"Uzumaki Nagato?" Soma asked.

Erina sighed, "Namikaze-kun, please do the honors."

"Uzumaki Nagato, younger brother of Uzumaki Minato."

"Oh, so that means-"

"Yup, he is a very talented chef."

"That there is putting it quite lightly, Namikaze-san. Chef Uzumaki Nagato is never someone to take lightly."

"Well you already know my goal. Okay, senpai, if you want to be number seven or nine, then I expect you to be number nine or higher when we graduate!" Soma said pumping his fist into the air once.

"I'll drop out at the last minute if I end up as number ten by the time graduation rolls around. No offense of course, Erina-san. I'm sure someone of your talent will be ranked higher by the time graduation rolls around."

"But just so you know, the both of you, I _will be_ number one at graduation as well as the winner of the next Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament." Soma pointed at himself with his thumb. "Just you wait. Yukihira-Style Fried Rice will be the next Food of the Gods!"

"Nope, it will be Ramen." Naruto flatly disagreed.

"No, the both of you are wrong!" Erina exclaimed, "I will be number one and I will win the Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament!"

"Looks like we'll have to see in fifteen years then."

It was then they heard Erina laugh. "Now I know you two just have to be joking. There is no way either of you has a chance to even make it pass the first round of the Tournament. And just so the both _you_ know, I will win that Tournament fifteen years from now."

* * *

And that's Chapter Two!


	3. Breaks and Autumn Elections

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Shokugeki no Soma. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki.**

 **A/N 1: I assume all of you reading this have watched the Preliminaries of the Autumn Elections Arc. So heads-up, everyone. I won't be going through detail the dishes of the canon characters.**

"Naruto" Normal Talking

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thinking

 _"Naruto"_ Flashback Talking

'Naruto' Flashback Thinking

["Naruto"] Phone Talking

Please Enjoy Chapter Three

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – Naruto's Suite Some Time at Sunset**

"Well it's about time you got back here, Naruto!" Ikumi said from her seat on the couch. Naruto had exited the elevator and that was what met him upon returning.

All of Naruto's friends were seated on the couch, all spread out and comfortable. "Missing the bus… that's low even for you, Naruto-kun." Isami said with a remote in his hand.

"Don't go saying it like I'm some scumbag, Isami!" Naruto comically snapped.

"Now you know how I often feel, Naruto." Takumi sighed.

Naruto went over to them and slumped down on the nearest furniture. He didn't know why he was so tired. Maybe all the adrenalin from the Training Camp was beginning to decrease.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Nao got his attention. "What is she doing here?" the creepy girl pointed at the second person to exit the elevator.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _This is where you both get off." Erina said when they returned to the school proper. "And before you start, no, I am not having my driver drive you all the way to the Polar Star Dormitory and to wherever you live, Namikaze-san." The door to Naruto's side suddenly sprung open and Erina basically and quite literally kick them out of her car._

 _Naruto fell out and fell to the concrete ground first. Soma then fell on top of him. The car door then closed and the car drove away. To add insult to injury, it left behind a cloud of smoke which got the two boys coughing. With their hands, the boys cleared up the smoke._

" _I never thought there would ever come a day someone would actually kick me out of their car." Naruto grumbled with his face flat on the ground._

" _Heh! There's a first time for everything I suppose." Soma took it in stride. He stood up and dusted himself before giving Naruto a hand. The blond accepted the redhead's hand and Soma pulled him up. Naruto dusted himself too._

" _So senpai, it will be sunset soon. Wanna come over to Polar Star Dorm? As a guest, I'm sure Fumio-san will let you stay a night. Maybe we can even have that cook-off."_

" _Sounds like a good plan. But the others will be waiting for me. Can't leave them unattended." Naruto grinned. "Hey maybe you should go with me this time! I never really had the chance to take you to my father's base of operations."_

" _Maybe next time, Naruto-senpai. But I look forward to it though." Naruto just nodded his head once._

 _Soma and Naruto talked about something of importance after that. When they were done, they bumped fists for the last time that day. "Well I'm off. Take care until you get home, senpai." And with that, Soma walked away._

" _Well then, I should get going to." Naruto said just before a motorcycle abruptly stopped so close to him. "Hey watch it!" He shouted at the rider. "You nearly hit with that."_

" _Silence, Namikaze." The rider had a bag hanging off one of the handles. The rider wore the girl's uniform of the school._

" _That voice… Miyoko-chan?!" True enough, the rider took off her helmet and it was indeed Hojo Miyoko. Her short purple hair working to her advantage._

" _You actually got a license to drive this thing?"_

" _You bet."_

" _That is so awesome!" Naruto beamed at her with stars in his eyes._

" _Catch." She ordered him. In his hands, her bag and another helmet was caught. "What are these supposed to be?" The blond asked._

" _One is a helmet. Put it on. The other is a bag with some of my clothes and personal belongings. You're carrying that and make sure you don't let go. Now hop on." She placed her helmet back on and pointed with her thumb at the seat behind her._

 _Naruto immediately put the helmet on his head and sat behind Miyoko. Her bag on his lap and held by one hand. His other hand on her shoulder. "So where are we going?"_

" _Your place. Point me there." Without warning, the motorcycle took off._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"I'm here to live with you all from now on." Miyoko answered Nao's question. "I'll be paying for a portion of the rent of course. I am far from a charity case."

Takumi sat up. "Pray tell why now? From what I know, Naruto has asked you a couple of times and you always refused."

"I figured staying with this knucklehead isn't so bad." She said so but she still had her misgivings and doubts. She also had two ulterior motives. "That and I wanted to see if the view is really all is cracked up to be." That there being one of them.

"Well welcome to the Namikaze Alliance!" Naruto jumped from his seat.

"You're actually calling yourselves that. A little arrogant of you, don't you think Namikaze?"

"Hey, I never invented the name. Others did that. It was just that Isami made it official." The purple haired girl followed the direction Naruto's finger pointed at: Chubby Aldini.

"Guilty as charged." He said without shame.

"Well don't count me in. I maybe booking in with you. But I am not a part of any alliance."

"Just wait a second." Ryo held up his hand. "There aren't anymore rooms available. Naruto-san has one room. Takumi-san and Isami-san share another. Ikumi-san has another room to herself. Alice has a room she shares with Nao-san. And I sleep on one of the couchbeds."

"I think I can provide a solution." Alice spoke up with a finger raised. "Hojo-san can take my room. I'll sleep with Naruto-kun." Everyone's response was to shrug without a care. With the exception of Ikumi who glared at Alice.

"That's fine."

"Sure."

"Do what you want."

"Hold on! So you're all okay with this?! Nakiri, you really don't mind being in the same bed as a man?!"

"It's no big deal, Hojo-san. Naruto and I are childhood friends." Partly. "Well now that everyone's all here," Alice stood up, "I can now bring this up."

She went to her room and brought some things out with her. One was a fish bowl will pieces of paper inside. The other was a score board. It was made form white cardboard and placed on a stand. It had all their names on it, written on the left side. It still had space for two more names to be written on it.

"Ta-Da!"

"What is that?" Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like? It's a score board. This is going to make things interesting here."

"Explain." Nao said.

"In this fish bowl is all are names. Each day after class we will draw out two names and those two will have a mini-cook-off. No bets, no stakes, no wagers, just skills and pride. And of course to see who amongst is the best. I'll add Hojo-san's name on it later."

Ryo's eyes widen in anticipation after hearing that. "Whoever gets the most scores in one week, wins. Though with summer break coming up real fast, we may start after that."

"I'm okay with that." Naruto smirked.

"Me too. It isn't a Shokugeki but little competitions are fine too." Takumi said fiercely.

"Maybe with this, I can get back the lost Naruto inflicted on me"

And Nao just said, "Sure, sounds fun."

"HEY!" A rough voice said. "How about one right now?!" All eyes turned to Ryo who had his headband on.

"Ryo-kun suddenly looks hostile." Nao said neutrally from her seat.

Alice waved it off, "Now, now, this sort of thing tends to happen with him. Don't worry. He isn't going to bite your heads off."

"HE BETTER NOT BITE OUR HEADS OFF!" yelled Takumi comically.

"There will be no head biting in my hotel!"

"Chef Uzumaki?" The eight teens looked around the room.

"Over here." A shocker it was to find him in the television.

"Tou-san, how did you get in there?"

 _BONK!_

"Don't be silly, Naruto-kun." Alice said sly.

"I can see all of you made it through the Training Camp. Those were some rough times but me and my friends made it through as well." Minato laughed. "Now I believe some form of reward is in order. All of you, down stairs to the restaurant. Now! You are in for a treat." He grinned before the television turned off by itself.

Everyone blinked at the off television at first. Before they looked at each other. "Well quit staring, everyone. To the elevator." Alice ordered and pointed at the elevator. Everyone got off their seats and rushed to it.

"Finally, we get to eat some food cooked by Chef Uzumaki himself." Ikumi said as the elevator doors closed.

"Assuming it's for free, it should be quite the experience."

Ryo said nothing but was internally filled with anticipation to see an elite chef cook for them.

* * *

 **POLAR STAR DORMITORY – Around the Same Time**

Soma, Megumi, Yuki, Ryoko, Shun, Zenji, Daigo and Shoji came home to their Dorm around sunset. They were told they had a VIP with them. Ayame was out for the day but would return tomorrow.

Everyone had then been introduced to Soma's father, Yukihira Joichiro. A former Second Seat from the Elite Ten and resident of the Polar Star Dorm and famous for being a nomadic chef who travelled around the world learning new things and meeting people along the way. A revelation that flustered Soma.

Having an alumnus create his dishes for his son's friends wasn't an exclusive event to Minato and Naruto's friends. Joichiro, with a little help from Soma, prepared a fine dinner for them. Afterwards, Fumio also informed them that Dojima Gin used to be in the Dorm too much to everyone's surprise especially Soma and Megumi's.

"Here's Gin and here's Joichiro." Fumio showed them a picture of the two as students. "This picture was taken when they were both second-years in the High School Division."

The girls were at awe at just how young they used to be and how different they look back then. "So young!"

"So Chef Dojima was in our very dorm when he was a student." Megumi said in disbelief.

"Fumio-san," Joichiro said, "please don't go showing off things like that."

"Why not? But if it makes you feel any better… Megumi, come over here, dear one." The elderly matron beckon the girl over. "Here, I think now's about a good of a time to show this to you." It was another picture. This time it was three individuals standing in front of the gate of the Dorm.

Megumi gasped and her eyes widened with the picture in her hand. "This is…!"

"Uzumaki Minato, Uchiha Mikoto and Ichiraku Teuchi. The first three students of Chef Jiraiya." Fumio stated. In the picture, Minato stood on the left with one hand on his hip. At the center was Mikoto who held her hands together in front of her. Teuchi, who stood on the right, crossed his arms with a smug smirk on his face. "Bet you've never seen a photo of your father during his teenage years."

"Fumio-san, you knew?"

"Of course, I knew. I keep in contact with Minato every now and then. I knew what you were to him for a long time."

"Megumi, your father was so handsome back then." Yuki said admiring the photo.

"Eh, no way! That's old man Teuchi! He was thin back then!" Soma said aghast. "I always thought he was always on the chubby side!"

"Jokes on you, Soma." Joichiro teased his son. "He was fitter back then and physically the strongest out of all of us." Joichiro remembered a time Teuchi hoisted a dead bull over his shoulder like it was nothing and chopped it apart with ease from a finely sharpened butcher knife.

"Ichiraku Teuchi? As in Ayame-senpai's father!" Shoji and Daigo demanded.

"The one and the same."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US SOMA NOT ONLY HAS A FORMER MEMBER OF THE ELITE TEN AS A FATHER BUT HAD TWO AS NEIGHBORS?!" Ryoko, Yuki, Daigo, Shoji and Zenji shouted.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL!" Fumio shouted back. "What? It isn't my fault none of you ever bothered to check out the old yearbooks in the library. And don't complain to me. Complain to Soma!" Fumio scolded them.

"Ha! Dojima Gin, the First Seat of the Elite Ten. Saiba Joichiro, the Second Seat. Uchiha Mikoto, the Third Seat. Uzumaki Minato, the Fourth Seat. And Ichiraku Teuchi the Fifth Seat. With Gin and Joichiro forming their core, the Polar Star entered a golden age. Winning Shokugeki after Shokugeki, seizing land and expanding the territory of the Dorm. Investing in kitchen facilities and secured procurement routes for ingredients. We were so self-sufficient at the time.

The fields outside, the fermentation workshop, the chicken coop. Those all stem from the hard work of Gin and Joichiro's friends and dormmates back then." The girls gasped in awe.

"We were like a small nation, really. Tadokoro Megumi, correct?" Joichiro asked the bluenette.

"Yes!"

"I was once… No, I still am a good friend of your father's and a senior to your aunt. Minato had earned quite a reputation for himself back then. There was once a time he challenged an entire Research Society."

"What?! An entire RS?" They said together. All the residents minus Fumio and Satoshi were dumbfounded.

"Yup! In fact, I remember clear as day that particular Shokugeki."

Fumio's eyebrows twitched at the memory. "I can't really remember what that Shokugeki was about but he wagered the entire Dorm if he lost."

"So yeah," Joichiro told them "he battled an entire RS, having to create a dish to counter each member of the RS at the time. Never before has such speed, precision and the ability to multi-task been brilliantly displayed in the kitchen. Not a single second wasted. That's how he earned the titles of The Red Flash of the Kitchen or the One-Man Kitchen. If cooking was simply down as to who gets the dish out first, Minato would win everytime."

"So there's where Naruto-senpai and Megumi get their speed from. So what did he win?"

"Hmmm…" Both Joichiro and Fumio rubbed their chins in thought.

"Ah!" Fumio snapped her fingers. "Now I remember. He challenged the Kitchen Knife and Utensils RS for all their equipment."

"He didn't really take all their equipment, did he?" Some of them were familiar with the Kitchen Knife and Utensils RS. The RS in subject believed in researching all manner of utensils and how they can be improved to better a dish and assist a chef. Some of their research can be so detailed that differences in measurement of certain equipment were down to the tiniest margins.

"Nah," Joichiro said casually. "The Kitchen Knife and Utensils RS were willing to uphold their end of the bargain but Minato only wanted half their stuff. The better half that is. Either way, it was a win-win for everyone. We got the kitchen utensils we needed. The RS still got to function." He turned to Fumio, "That RS is still active, right?"

"Yes, it is."

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – The Restaurant**

"A job well done." Minato said as he left them. It was their positive reinforcement for surviving the Training Camp. This time, Minato had put a ton more effort into his cooking. Why? Because this would be the last time he'll be doing any of that for them. He would make an exception for Megumi and her friends though.

Speaking of which, he wanted to invite her and her friends over for this. But as he found out, he didn't need to. Joichiro had them taken care of.

"That was amazing. I think I gained a few pounds, Big Bro." Isami said sleepily, rubbing his already big belly.

"I think I did too." Takumi sighed happily.

"Not bad for an outdated circus act, huh?" Naruto lightly elbowed Alice.

"Can we talked about that some other time, Naruto-kun? My tongue and my palate are still recovering."

"Mine too!" Both Nao and Ikumi said.

"This was completely unexpected." Miyoko's stomach and tastebuds were so sated.

Ryo was silent though. But his face was pure concentration and focus and his mind was screaming, _'So this is the skill of the man who won the last Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament. Damn it! I don't want to admit it but if I went toe to toe against that man at my current level, I'd be stomped to the curb. I need to get better. I have to get better.'_ His eyes shifted to Naruto. _'The first step is to beat him.'_

"Ayame." Minato approached the young woman.

"Thank you for coming to assist today."

"The Polar Star Dormitory can survive a day without me, Chef. Skipping out on Joichiro-san's cooking isn't a total lost. I was neighbors with him for years, you know." She laughed, "I was actually surprised myself. The Red Flash seeking my help."

"Now you give me too much credit. Being a One-Man Kitchen can be exhausting work and I don't want to be too exhausted if I can help it. You sure you can handle being Head Chef for one night?"

Ayame smirked as if accepting a challenge. "You're restaurant is safe in my hands."

Minato smiled bright. "Then I leave it to you for the night." Minato turned around and was met with two other people. One of them Yaeko. The other was Hatake Kakashi. A calmly person with silver hair and wore the staff uniform, not the cook uniform. He wasn't a chef but he was in-charge of the non-cooking staff of the hotel second to Minato. "Kakashi."

"Yes, Minato-sama?" The man was a fan of Minato's books.

"Inform Naruto-kun that he and his friends are moving to a different suite. A bigger one."

"May I ask why?"

"It's getting a little cramp in their current suite." That and he doesn't want to risk Naruto deflowering Alice.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Yaeko stepped closer to Minato. "We've had a very busy day and we need to go relieve some stress." The invitation was all clear. Minato held Yaeko by the hand and lead her back with him to his private suite.

* * *

 **POLAR STAR DORMITORY – The Next Day**

"What, leaving already?" Fumio asked Joichiro outside of the Dorm. "You can't just ever relax, can you? You could give your son more advice."

"I'm laissez-faire when it comes to parenting. Don't worry too much about Soma, Fumio-san. He'll get it eventually."

"You're probably, right. That match was meant to encourage him, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, Fumio-san. Or maybe I just wanted to see my son's crestfallen face again."

"Well if that's the reason you want to go with, I won't argue."

"Besides, I had an errand to do at Totsuki."

"An errand?" The matron of the Dorm raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Plus I need to go visit an old friend about a book."

"No need." A woman's voice said.

"Good morning, Fumio-san, Joichiro-san."

"Ah, Ayame-chan, you've come back." Fumio said. The young woman was holding on to a large luggage bag with wheels.

"You missed out last night." Joichiro smirked. "But hey, cook me some ramen like your dad used to cook them and I'll cook for you."

Ayame nodded. "Anyway, I got this for you." Ayame opened the bag and presented a book.

"Oh my Kami-sama, is that what I think it is?" Fumio gasp. Ayame nodded. "Icha Icha Paradise Volume 37 Special Limited Illustrated Edition!" The elder woman screamed in delight like a teenage girl. Ayame handed the book to her. "It's sort of heavy."

"It is." She took out another. "Joichiro-san, this is for you." Joichiro graciously accepted the book with a pervert grin on his face. "Minato-san, apologizes for the delay."

"Apologize nothing!" Joichiro laughed. "As long as it made it, I don't care how long it took." Joichiro took a breath and stopped laughing. "Well I better get going. Ayame-chan, thanks for delivering this book to me. Fumio-san, I come by some other time and cook for you." He said walking out the gate.

Unseen to both Ayame and Fumio, Joichiro took his phone and called Minato. The redhead gave his fellow redhead his thanks. Minato then invited Joichiro over but the latter refused.

* * *

Ayame was in her room. She sat on her bed with her own copy of the book. What, she was an adult. Ayame grinned as she read the contents. Minato had outdone himself this time. The plot was so complex and the illustrations were to die for. And she was one of the few selected people with the privilege to read such a book.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ayame's head snapped to the source of the sound. Apparently she left the door to her room open. There Soma stood and Ayame quickly closed the book and hid it beneath her pillow. "S-Soma-kun, what can I help you with?"

"Just came by to talk. Can I come in?" The redhead politely asked.

Ayame gave him her go signal. "Come in."

The boy entered her room. He found a table across her bed. On it were three photos. One was that of a younger Ayame with the tenants of the Polar Star Dorm at the time. Some of them Soma didn't recognized and assumed they had left already. Others were clearly his friends during their Junior High Division years.

Another was a picture of Ayame, Naruto and Teuchi. It was taken just before Ayame went to Totsuki herself. Ayame saw the younger man pick up the said photo. "I take it you were told my father was an alumnus here as well."

"Let's just say I and everyone else found out a lot of things last night. Why didn't any of you ever tell me?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Great Chefs don't brag, Soma-kun. That and we figured Joichiro-san told you and you just never wanted to ask us about it." Ayame grinned and Soma deadpanned with an added facepalm.

"Do you miss him?" Soma referred to Teuchi.

"Oh Heaven's no!" Ayame laughed. "That man is having way too much fun serving Ramen in Hawaii." Soma smiled as he picked up the third photo. It was of old man Teuchi. His arms crossed strongly over his chest, a confident smirk on his lips and behind him was the Ichiraku Ramen Bar Hawaiian Branch. "So what did you want to talk about, Soma-kun?"

"Ayame-senpai, your father and Naruto's father were taught by the same man, right? Chef Jiraiya?"

The older girl nodded. "And my father taught me what his teacher taught him."

"Yeah about that. Naruto-senpai was taught by Chef Jiraiya too. Can you tell me more about the man? What was he like? What did Chef Jiraiya teach his students on what it meant to be a chef? Why did he teach that there was more to simply winning?"

"Why are you so curious, Soma-kun? Why ask now?" Soma told Ayame what Naruto said on the car ride with Erina back to Totsuki.

"So he told you some of the things Chef Jiraiya taught him and his students."

"Mm-hmm." Soma affirmed.

"My father was once told me that Chef Jiraiya taught more than simply cooking." Ayame said seriously. Then she giggled. "What he taught them can also sound so cliché and naïve."

"That's what Erina and Naruto said as well." Soma himself laughed.

"Chef Jiraiya's philosophy when it comes to cooking is rather ideological at first glance. But father told me that he eventually told them the practical side as well. Chef Jiraiya died before he could do the same to Naruto. So my father and his father did it in Chef Jiraiya's stead." Ayame frowned, "So where do I even begin?"

"Maybe by explaining what does he mean when he says 'cook for your friends'. I've often heard Naruto-senpai say that. I want to hear how you understand it."

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – Naruto's New Suite A Little Earlier That Day**

The new penthouse suite was almost alike the previous one. Except it had more rooms. Miyoko had one for herself, Ryo no longer had to sleep on the couchbed and more importantly, at least in Minato's mind, Naruto and Alice slept separately. How all of them could treat such a matter so casually is beyond him? Minato wasn't a prude. Far from it. He didn't mind if those two pursued relationship together. He just didn't want to deal with Leonora Nakiri if she found out.

The students all woke up about the same time. Miyoko in short shorts and plain white T-shirt. The Aldini Brothers in matching pajamas based on the Italian flag. Nao wore a nightdress eerily similar to Sadako. Ikumi came out wearing a tank top and panties. Much to Miyoko's surprise, no one gave the tanned blonde a second look. Alice was wearing pajamas of her own. Ryo just some shorts and Naruto was in his Kitsune-theme pajamas.

"The view _is_ good." Miyoko complimented when she took a gander of the city from that point of view during sunrise.

They then all decided to go do that cook-off plan that Alice thought of. Picking two names from the fishbowl, Naruto and Ryo were selected to compete with each other. No high-end or fancy food, just their take on a simple breakfast.

It was then and there everyone go to see Ryo in action. "He is so fierce!" Ikumi commented.

"That's Ryo-kun for you." Alice said playfully.

By the end, Naruto had prepared some pancakes and Ryo had made fried fish sticks and eggs. They made plenty for everyone. It was down to Alice though to decide whose was better. Alice was professional enough not to hold on to any biases if she even had any.

Alice closed her eyes in deep thought. "Muuu… it was all meant to be so simple. But winner by the smallest of margins is…"

Cue the drum roll. Seriously, Isami had found a drum with two drumsticks in their room last night.

"Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

"Wow-wee…" Naruto sighed, "I won by a tiny little margin." The blond began distributing his pancakes to the rest of the group.

"This tastes so good!" Ikumi admitted.

"I won't lie. This dish makes me want to eat more of it with every bite." Miyoko added.

"It good, Big Bro!"

"Isami, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Here, Ryo-kun." He held out a plate. "Try some of this. I cook for my friends. Good cook-off, Ryo-kun." He said sincerely.

Ryo still had his headband on. He slammed his fist on the table, surprising everyone. "'I cook for my friends'?! What nonsense is that, Namikaze?!" He asked harshly.

Naruto was clearly unfazed by such behavior. He blinked, "It's not nonsense, Ryo-kun. It's who I cook for."

"You're not making any sense! A kitchen is like a battlefield!" Ryo got up-close to Naruto. "You cook for yourself and gain victory over your opponent!"

"I don't." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact manner. "My motivations to succeed come from my family and friends. When I cook, I cook for them." The blond retorted calmly.

"Those are the words of the weak, Namikaze. The words of someone who can't depend on his own strength. You think bonds and friendship with other chefs give you power?!"

Naruto crossed his arms and calmly said, "I know they do. They don't even need to be chefs like us." Their friends were now paying close attention to the exchange.

"Ryo-kun, I cook for more than just for myself. When I cook, I don't just cook win. I cook to satisfy those who eat it. My friends and family first and foremost. If I can make them happy with what I put in the plate, my valued customers and respected critics will like them too. They inspire me to cook great food because I want to please them first. That includes you, Ryo-kun. I made the pancakes for you too, for you to enjoy." He said with kindness written all over his face.

Ryo took a step closer to Naruto but before anything else can be said or done, Miyoko got in between them and pushed them apart. Ryo wasn't planning on getting physical. He wasn't the type to attack with his fists first. But he was nowhere done arguing.

"That's enough. This debate over cooking philosophy is ruining everyone's mood. If you really want to duke it out and see who's way is better," Miyoko said to Ryo in particular, "do it in the Autumn Elections. This was meant to be a simple competition."

"Namikaze, prove your words to me in the autumn elections! We can both bring our A game then! If you get a score lower than mine or if you fail spectacularly, then you have to admit your way of cooking is all bullshit! Your bonds make you stronger?" He spat though nothing came out. "I'll prove you wrong." Ryo pulled off his headband and he was back to his gloomy, boring other self.

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Naruto slang his arm over Ryo's shoulders. "You are certainly frightening when you want to be, Ryo-kun." It was as if nothing happened. "If you disagreed with me, you could have just say so rather than going all berserk and hostile. Pancakes?" He offered again.

"Uh, sure." He said. "Would you want some fried fish sticks?" This time he offered.

"I would most certainly do. Thanks, Ryo-kun."

"Don't mention it."

Ikumi tilted her head. "So they're friends again? A moment ago, it seemed Ryo was ready to bite Naruto's head off."

"That's the thing about Naruto-kun." Isami sliced portions of his pancakes. "He can be quite chill when he wants to be."

"Ryo-kun was all wild and loud. Naruto-kun didn't even raise his voice all that much." Nao commented while playing with the slice she had on a fork.

"Such a thing wouldn't happen, Nikumi-chan." Ikumi glared irritatedly at Alice for using that nickname. "Even when in berserk mode, Ryo still has plenty of self-control. Chances are he would have just yelled in Naruto-kun's face." Alice gazed at the two eating side-by-side. _'Naruto-kun, I wonder just how much you will be able to prove your words.'_ She went to the fridge and pulled out the Nakiri Pancake Syrup. Her family made it.

' _I cook for more than just myself. I cook for my friends.'_ Naruto's words repeated in their minds.

' _So that's where he gets his motivation to cook from.'_ Takumi said in his mind.

Isami pondered as he continued to eat, _'It's always been my goal to beat my brother in the kitchen but maybe I should have also been thinking of making my dish for him as well.'_

* * *

 **POLAR STAR DORMITORY**

"I see." Soma softly said. "So it's basically just as Nakiri Erina said, your closest friends and family should be used as inspiration because they are what's important."

"Bingo, Soma-kun!" Ayame snapped her fingers. Just like Naruto. "Though I didn't expect Nakiri Erina-san would believe in such a thing."

Soma goofily just said to her, "Oh she doesn't. But she summarized it very well. Your friends and family as inspiration, huh? It really doesn't sound so bad. I should try that way of thinking some time."

"I'm sure you'll do wonders with that plus your own way, Soma-kun." She said in a sisterly fashion. "Now if you really want to know more, you can talk to my father or Naruto-kun's father. They're the ones who can tell you all about Jiraiya. In fact, I can call one of them right now if you want." She offered.

"Nah, no thanks, Ayame-senpai." He didn't want to bother her with that.

Soma thanked Ayame for her time and for answering his questions before closing the door behind him when he left. Ayame went back to reading her book and this time locked her door. Soma walked along, only now acknowledging that he really hasn't explored every knock and cranny of the Dorm.

He found a framed photo hanging on the wall beside him. It caught his interest. Carefully taking it down, the redhead walked on with a hint of curiosity in his mind. Soon enough, he found the person he was looking for: Megumi. She was with their other dormmates and Fumio in the kitchen.

"Eh, Megumi, you mind telling me who these two are. I don't recognize them at all."

"We were just about to start cooking our next meal. But sure we can make time for this." Fumio rolled her eyes together with her sarcasm.

In the picture were three teenagers. All three wore the school's uniform and young enough to still be in the Junior High Division. Two boys, one had orange hair, another red, and a girl with blue. The former grinned at the camera with one eye closed. While the latter two had smaller, more conserved smiles. The orange haired boy's arms were around the necks of his two friends, bringing them closer to him.

"Yukihira, where did you get this photo?" Fumio inquired.

"Sorry, Fumio-san. I was walking along the hallway from Ayame-senpai's room and I stumbled upon it."

"Soma-kun, this isn't me." The young bluenette told him.

"That young lady there who bears a striking resemblance to Megumi is her aunt, Tadokoro Konan. I heard she was the Training Camp."

"Yes, she was." Shun, Zenji, Daigo and Shoji all nodded their heads.

"The two boys with her are Uzumaki Nagato and Yoshino Yahiko." Everyone's heads turned to Yuki.

"What? I don't know him!"

Shun hummed, "Must just be a similar name thing."

"So that's Uzumaki Nagato." Soma whispered.

"Well we were already having a history lesson yesterday. Might as well have some more today."

So Fumio started the lesson, "Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, I remember those three. Like Minato, Mikoto and Teuchi, they were also students of Jiraiya." Everyone's eyes widen in shock. "Why, I remember the very day they came to try and gain living quarters in the Dorm. Minato and Yahiko each brought along a book written by Jiraiya. I almost threatened them with expulsion when I thought they were trying to bribe me."

' _Gee why does that sound so familiar?'_ They all sweatdropped.

Ryoko asked as she observed the photo. "So all of Chef Jiraiya's students went to this Dorm?" Ryoko shook her head, remembering the one that wasn't. "No, not all."

"Not by endorsement or referral, mind you. And to be clear, they weren't in the same generation. Yahiko, Nagato and Konan were three years younger than Minato, Gin and Joichiro and the rest of their crew. But those three still packed quite the punch in the kitchen. First Seat Yoshino Yahiko, Second Seat Uzumaki Nagato and Third Seat Tadokoro Konan. Although if Nagato was only more motivated back then, he could have been first."

"Yuki-chan!" Daigo shook the girl. "Yoshino Yahiko also bears some resemblance to you. Same orange hair and blue eyes."

"It's a coincidence! Nothing more! I don't know anyone in my family with that name!" Yuki threw her arms up.

"It probably exactly as she says." Shun spoke. "Chef Uzumaki Nagato, the younger brother of Chef Uzumaki Minato. That would make him your uncle as well, Megumi."

"Mmm, but I've never really met so I can't say much about him as a person. But what I do know is that he is said to be an expert in all cuisines."

"Oh he is so much more than that, Megumi." Zenji pushed his glasses back closer to his eyes. "Uzumaki Nagato had disappeared from the public eye a few years after graduating. When he returned, he took the Culinary World by storm. Utterly crushing several prominent chefs in their own specialties. There are some chefs and critics who have tried his creations who have deemed him a God in our field."

"No way!"

"He's that good!" Daigo and Shoji were both amazed and skeptical.

"Well let me fill you in some more," Fumio spoke, "Aside from his own restaurants, Uzumaki Nagato is currently the head of an organization called the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" they all wondered.

"That's what's it's called. I don't know what exactly do they do but I heard some less than favorable things about them. Megumi, your aunt Konan is part of that organization as well."

"Okay but what about this Yahiko guy?"

"Ah, Yahiko, he was a unique one. He strove to bring change to Totsuki, make it less cutthroat than is actually is as well as make inter-RS relationships more civil and cooperative. He failed of course which was a shame. He was a very charismatic person and had the determination to boot. After graduating, he went on to brew wine. In fact…" Fumio went over to one of the cupboards and carefully brought out a dust covered wine bottle.

"This here is what he called Hell's Wine. There were only ten of these ever made. When he gave this to me years ago, I promised I wouldn't open it until the Polar Star Dormitory entered another golden age."

The students stood in silence and admiration. Until Ryoko asked, "Why is it called Hell's Wine and why make only ten of them?"

"Yahiko claimed it can cause very vivid and realistic nightmares. I am yet to verify this claim. But who knows." She teasingly smiled at them. "If you all can pull it together, I may just open it. As for why only nine, that's because Yahiko died." Fumio knew such a reveal would darken their moods so she immediately followed up by saying, "Now enough of this talk of the past. We got some cooking to do!"

* * *

 **SUMMER BREAK – The Start of It**

["Megumi-chan, please do not return home during your break. At least, not right now."] Megumi's mother said through the phone.

"Eh, why not, Oka-san?" Megumi asked, wondering why her mother didn't want her home.

["Something's come up and everyone here has gotten busy. Please, don't argue with me on this."]

Megumi could detect just how strongly her mother was being insistent on this. "Oh okay, Oka-san. I'll travel with my RS during break then." The two then hang up shortly after. _'What could be the reason mom doesn't want me home right now?'_

Everyone had their own thing for the Summer Break. Soma himself was returning home. Megumi wasn't going anywhere yet though. She then made another call but to a different person. Her phone rang and rang. It seemed whomever she was trying to call was busy and not picking up. The person she was calling is quite the busy man after all.

["Hello, Megumi-chan."] Spoke a voice from the opposite line.

"Hello, Otou-sama. You have time to just talk. I haven't spoken with you in a while." Megumi couldn't know it but Minato smiled over at his end. He did have a meeting scheduled for that day. Minato set his phone to mute so Megumi wouldn't hear him telling Yaeko to cancel his appointment. When the busty woman asked which one, he told her the appointment that was the soonest. He turned off the mute on his phone. ["Megumi-chan, we have all the time in the world."]

Megumi then told her father what's happened most recently with her. From meeting with Soma to her reunion with Naruto to Naruto's Shokugeki with Ikumi and to him forming an unofficial group with an established name. This was all old news to Minato. However he was intrigued and most curious to hear about her unofficial Shokugeki with Shinomiya Kojiro and her reunion with her aunt Konan. Though the most amusing part for Minato was when Megumi told him about the alumni all vying for her to work for them in the future. They lost track of how long they spoke but they had to end at some point.

Minato told his eldest daughter, ["If you ever need help with anything, you can always come to me."]

"Thank you, Father. I'll keep that in mind. It was really nice to talk to you again." The two said their farewells after that.

"Megumi, are you all right?" Yuki asked when she and Ryoko later found her. Her head was down but she had a small smile on her lips.

The young bluenette raised her head and sent her friends a slightly wider smile. "I'm fine, thank you. It feels like I had just gotten a weight off my chest. That's all." Megumi would later join her Local Cuisine RS on their travels around the region.

* * *

 **SUMMER BREAK – Soma's Side**

Fumio had passed on Joichiro's message to Soma of airing out their family Diner. With Summer Break, the opportunity presented itself. At first Soma met his old friends, Kurase Mayumi, Koganei Aki and two other boys whose names were never revealed. Soon enough, people gathered around the younger Yukihira, all asking if he was opening. Everyone cheered joyfully when Soma had announced Yukihira Diner was having a mini-reopening.

"I'll just go get some ingredients." Soma told them.

"We'll help you out on that." A voice said.

Soma turned his eyes and saw three more familiar faces. "Ah, Choji-senpai, Shikamaru-senpai, Kiba-senpai."

Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikarmaru and Inuzuka Kiba, three upperclassmen of Soma and Naruto. Though they were good friends with Naruto. These three often helped out in the Yukihira Diner as part time waiters or errand boys. They weren't cooks. Best they could come up with was instant noodles, an ordinary cheese sandwich and boiled eggs. Choji himself was a regular of Yukihira Diner and one of their best customers. It was a sad, sad day when Soma left and the Diner closed.

"It's good to have you back, Soma-kun." Kiba patted his back.

"Now let's go get those ingredients. I'm starving!"

"You always are, Choji." Shikamaru said a little defeated.

A little while later, the four brought in a couple of boxes into the Yukihira Diner filled with ingredients from the grocery store. Soma, Choji and Kiba did all the unpacking. Shikamaru went on to half-heartedly do some extra cleaning.

"Hey, Soma-kun." Kiba said putting some frozen ingredients in the freezer.

"Yes, Kiba-senpai?"

"You're back here but Naruto isn't."

Choji raised an eyebrow. "I just noticed that. Hey where is Naruto anyway?" He asked, closing a cupboard.

"He's probably still back at school or wherever it is he lives while attending Totsuki. Knowing him, he's probably eating Ramen again."

Soma heard three sighs. "I swear one of these days that habit of his eating way too much ramen will land him in the hospital." Shikamaru said facepalming.

* * *

 **SUMMER BREAK – Naruto's Side**

"So he doesn't need to go to the hospital?" Alice asked.

Naruto was in his bed. His sheets covering his body all the way to his neck, exposing only his head. His mind lost to the world around him. He was still shivering though. His girl friends all in the room with him. The boys were out early, absent from what happened.

"No. Just some bed rest. His fever will go down if he just takes a rest."

"We're lucky with found you when we did, Arato Hisako." Alice smiled at the rosette.

"I never expected to see any of you here or for my day to turn out like this. Erina-sama had given me a day to myself. To think I would end up taking care of Namikaze Naruto-kun." Hisako sighed.

"So give it to us straight, Doc. How long does he have left to live?" Nao morbidly yet non-maliciously asked.

Hisako, Alice, Ikumi and Miyoko glared at the creepy girl. Eyes glowing red with a dark aura enveloping them. Nao didn't seem fazed though.

"He isn't going to die, Sadatsuka-san." Hisako responded.

"So why did he end up like this? Yesterday he was normal. Then today he just collapsed while in the middle of eating Ramen." Ikumi rested her hands on her hips.

Miyoko interjected. "It's the Ramen. It's the Ramen, isn't it? I knew he was eating too much for it to be healthy."

"I agree but no." Hisako shook her head. "He shows no signs of such a condition. This," her hand motioned to the now motionless Naruto, "is simply exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?" They all asked.

"Wait, this isn't from the Training Camp, is it?" Alice inquired.

Hisako sharply nodded, "That's most likely it. The physical and mental stress of the Training Camp affects people differently. That and combined with his consumption of solely ramen must have resulted in this."

"That idiot!" Ikumi snapped.

"I know how you feel, Ikumi-san." Miyoko remarked.

"It was supposed to be my day off as allowed by Erina-sama. But I supposed as a Chef who fields in the medicinal side of the occupation, I'm going to have to stay here, cook him some healthy meals and," her next words seem to have ringed in the girls' minds except for Nao, "feed him."

"I can't have that. I'll feed him. I'm the only one physically strong enough to get him to sit upright." Miyoko stated.

"I beg to differ." Ikumi said. "I'm physically strong too."

"Well done!" Alice blissfully stretched out her arms, "So many ladies want to take care of Naruto-kun. It seems we all need to do something about it. Come on, girls!" She beckoned them out of Naruto's room. They all hummed in query and curiosity. "It's time we dealt with the Ramen problem."

* * *

 **Soma's Side**

"Thanks for the food!" Chorused the customers who left the Yukihira Dinner. "Thanks!"

"Soma-kun, it was good to have you back even if it's just for a while." Kiba gave him a thumbs-up.

"You're food was delicious as always. Thanks a ton, Soma-kun."

"But we got to get going now. We have a big quiz to study for tomorrow."

"You've got a high IQ, Shikamaru-senpai. I don't think you need to study at all." Soma laughed briefly, scratching the back of his head.

Choji pointed at his best friend. "He doesn't." He said flatly. "He just sleeps."

Shikamaru made no move to deny it. He just raised a hand, "Well then, we'll see you next time!" Soma's three seniors from his old school held up their fists together. Soma bumped at all with his own. Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji then left. "Give our regards to Naruto when you see him again!" Shikamaru requested.

"I will." Soma waved them goodbye. Soma then looked around. "Heh! This place is just as bustling and hustling as when Naruto-senpai and I left it!" It was only now though that he was beginning to see the differences.

"Hey, um," the redhead approached the remaining patrons and customers, "what's with all the banners of the red cloud on a black background?"

"So now he notices them!" Aki rolled her eyes and their two other male friends sighed at Soma's lack of observation.

"Ah, Soma-chan! You weren't here!" Sprang Tomita Yuya. "Sometime ago, the Sumiredori Shopping District was bought over!" He said ecstactically.

"Yukihira Soma, correct?" spoke a woman whom Soma has never met before. She had medium length black hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were closed to slits. She wore what Soma could only assume was her business uniform.

Soma nodded. "I'm sorry. You know my name. I don't seem to know you."

"I would be surprised if you did. Greetings, boy-chef. I am Nakamozu Kinu, owner of the Karaage Specialty Shop Mozuya or simply just Mozuya. My business and I are originally from Kyoto but I set out shop at the Ekinaka Train Station."

Soma noticed the armbands they had around their upperarms. It was the armbands he saw the other shops wore.

"You sell Karaage as well, Nakamozu-san?" Soma dawned his stupid look. "Eh, so you two must be in competition with each other."

Soma heard Kinu laugh. "No quite. Had we been left to our devices, we would have. But life often times shoves unforeseen factors in your way." She said a little disgruntled but quickly cheered up. "No matter, the profits are higher than I ever anticipated." She laughed some more.

"Me and Nakamozu-san work for the same man. The entire shopping district and the train station food shops work for the same man. Well almost the entire shopping district."

"Someone was able to buy you all out? But you and this Shopping District were always independent!" Soma said surprised.

"Well yes but sometimes, you kind of just have to go with the flow. We were given a pretty good deal. Submit to their ways – their words not mine –, work for them and be as successful and profitable as ever." Yuya stated.

"Or be thoroughly beaten to the curb and never show ourselves in the food industry again except as customers." Kinu finished.

"So you guys just let that person roll all over you?" It was just a simple question. Soma didn't intend for it to sound accusatory or demeaning.

"DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE WE'RE PUSHOVERS, SOMA!" They comically snapped with large heads and big mouths right before Soma.

"We had no choice, Soma-chan." Yuya said crestfallen.

"When I first started, I had a Karaage recipe that I thought would lay waste to all the competition. Then one day, HE comes along and shows me a better one. One bite, just one bite of it was enough to show me that I couldn't compete. And to add insult to injury, he claimed he had more recipes that are even better just waiting to be unleashed upon the world. So it was either HIS way or the highway." Kinu angrily gripped the table before her. "But profits are higher than ever so I'm not one to complain." She happily shrugged her shoulders. "He did tell me to be creative still and make an even better Karaage."

"We retain a level of autonomy, Soma-chan. We still earn most of the profits but our new boss has the final say on what we do. The other shops aren't really complaining either. Like Nakamozu-san, we were encouraged to try better recipes. We've got more customers than ever before now. It could be a boost to your shop as well."

"Are you sure about that?" Kinu asked the question that got everyone's attention.

She explained. "Our boss is slowly but surely taking over all the small and privately own food businesses in the area. Leaving bigger, more successful businesses alone. My business had grown big enough to start expanding but as you already know what happened. I don't know what is it exactly they have planned but from a business stand point, what they are doing is most unquestionably just the beginning."

"So basically, you're saying the man who is now your boss might try and take over Yukihira Diner?" Soma deduced.

"And the Ichiraku Ramen Bar as well." Yuya pointed out. "The only reason you were left alone is because you, your father and the Ichiraku weren't present at the time. Be careful, Soma-chan. That man is not someone to take lightly. As much as I have faith in your cooking, I don't think you'll be able to take him on and win."

Soma smiled confidently, "Hmph, we'll see. Yukihira Diner belongs only the Yukihira!" He raised his fist high.

"Hmm, such spirit." Kinu noticed. "For your sakes, boy, I hope you never lost it." She stood up and went to the door. "Thank you for the meal, Yukihira. You're as good as they say." She closed the door behind her.

"So, um… who exactly is your boss now, Tomita-san?"

"Uchiha Itachi." He said plainly with a hint of fearful respect.

"Uchiha? That name sounds familiar."

"It should, Soma-chan." Mayumi finally spoke up. "Uchiha Itachi is the current head of not only the Uchiha Clan itself but the Uchiha Clan Farm. They raise all sorts of domesticated animals there and all manner of fruits and vegetables. Even those which are supposed to be very exclusive to certain parts of the world due to their specialized greenhouses. And all without any artificial chemicals added to boot.

They're the suppliers to beef, pork, poultry, spices, fruits and vegetables. They've also grown exponentially in the past couple of years. Uchiha Itachi himself is one tough cook despite not really making a name for himself initially. It is said that he is secretly aiming to be called the Master of Meat in all of Japan."

' _The Master of Meat, eh?'_ Soma hummed in thought.

Yuya added, "It's from them we get our supplies now."

"Eh?"

"Geez, Soma. You're a chef. Shouldn't you know something like this?" One of his male friends said.

"That's Soma for you. Always about the food but never about those who make them." Aki carelessly shrugged her shoulders.

Then Yuya said one last bit of information, unintentionally ominous with his face half hidden behind his clasped hands, "He is also a member of the Akatsuki."

Soma's eyes snapped wide open for a second as he remembered Fumio's words about them, _"I don't know what exactly do they do but I heard some less than favorable things about them."_

Soma took a look outside as he recalled more of what Fumio said, _"Uzumaki Nagato is currently the head of an organization called the Akatsuki."_ He noted with suspicious eyes all the shops with the Akatsuki symbols on their names. _"Megumi, your aunt Konan is part of that organization as well."_ Their owners wearing the Akatsuki armband.

Soma took it all in, _'The Akatsuki, huh?'_

* * *

 **TOTSUKI ACADEMY**

"Uchiha-sama," spoke Eizan Etsuya, the current Ninth Seat of the Elite Ten. "As we've expected, the profits from the Sumiredori Shopping District and the Ekinaka Train Station Food Shops have increased. Hmph, my clients are successful as successful can be."

"Very good, Eizan-san." Uchiha Itachi complimented.

"It seems your plan of keeping both areas active and fully functioning was a wise choice." Itachi only nodded. "But if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you take over these two establishments?" There was a map of both the Shopping District and the interior of the Train Station. Etsuya pointed at the two remaining shops in blue while everything else was in red. "Surely it can't simply be down to the matter of their owners not present."

"A smart conclusion, Eizan-san. But how about I let you figure it out. Two boys who work in those diners are students in this school. You may know them to be the two who managed to upset their peers at the start of the school year." Etsuya's eyes widen momentarily upon figuring out who Itachi was talking about. "Do a little research on them, Eizan-san. You'll see why those two diners can be a little problematic to take over. Rest assured, those two will be in our clutches soon enough."

Etsuya nodded.

Itachi stood up. "I must get going now, Eizan-san. I have an important meeting to attend."

"Another meeting between members of the Akatsuki." Etsuya stated.

"Indeed. For now, I leave things to your more-than-capable hands." Itachi pulled an Akatsuki armband from his pocket. "In time you shall wear this as well. After all, you are an associate of the Akatsuki." Etsuya took the armband, nodded and hid it in one of the drawers of his table.

"Good day to you, Eizan-san." Itachi said somewhat politely.

"And you, Uchiha-sama." Etsuya watched his superior leave the room.

Never had he imagined he'd be someone else's subordinate. The Yankee had been the one other chefs obeyed. But Uchiha Itachi was the chef he obeyed. Sometime in the past, Etsuya had been approached by Itachi. After acknowledging and pointing out Etsuya's skills as both a chef and a consultant – information Etsuya was already quite aware of –, Itachi had given him the offer to come work for him.

He had heard of the said Uchiha. The current head of the Uchiha Clan Farms and was responsible for its recent expansions. But he was a drop out of Totsuki. Naturally, Etsuya refused. On one hand, working for such a man would indeed gain him more money. On the other hand, he considered Itachi to be a waste of his time. But Itachi had told him that in less than a week after they meet ten of his clientele will face near collapse of their businesses. Etsuya did not give it much thought.

Five days later, ten of his clients were at the brink of having their businesses ruined. All their food beaten by the more delicious creations of the Uchiha. Itachi came to Etsuya again and offered him the same deal as before. It was then Etsuya had calmly accused Itachi of doing something dirty and underhanded to render his clientele near ruin.

Itachi at the time plainly responded with, "Hypocrisy does not become you." Itachi wasn't into underhanded methods and preferred to defeat his adversaries through his cooking. He gave Etsuya an ultimatum. Work for him, gain more power and money or don't at which Itachi will go on and target the rest of his clientele.

Before Etsuya could respond, Itachi summoned a woman. The woman had brought with her a tray and on that tray was a burger. "One of your clients owned a western style burger shop. This burger here is of my own making. The very same burger that is currently running that client of yours to the ground. Try it."

And try it he did. It was the greatest damn burger he had ever tasted. He resisted the desire to take another bite. When Itachi asked him how the burger tasted, Etsuya wanted to lie. His ego and greedy mind screamed for him to lie. But his taste buds and stomach wouldn't let him. "It's good." He said plainly. He wouldn't lie but he still had enough self-control to stop himself from rightfully praising it. However that admission was good enough for Itachi. He had proven his point.

Etsuya accepted his offer. Two days later, he received calls from his ten clients thanking him for speaking with their competition. Their sales were slowly recovering. It came as a sudden surprise to Etsuya but he played it cool. The story was that he got Itachi to 'reconsider' his approach against them.

He hated being under Uchiha Itachi's employ. He hated the threat Itachi held over him like a sword loosely hanged by a thread over his head. He hated the stain he had smeared on his career as a consultant. However Itachi proved too powerful a foe to be fought against. He also could not deny it had brought him more money than before. He hated Uchiha Itachi but he held a begrudgingly large amount of respect towards the man. For Etsuya knew, he would have done no differently had he been in Itachi's place.

For now, he bid his time and would see what happened next. "The Akatsuki… I wonder who else is among their ranks."

* * *

 **LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"Gentlemen and Lady of the Akatsuki!" Uzumaki Nagato greeted.

In a clean, well illuminated room, sitting around a rectangular table were nine individuals. All of them wearing the Akatsuki Coat. All of them elite chefs in their respective fields. All of them of diverse personalities but common goal.

"I would like to present to you all the newest member of our organization." The Leader gestured his hand to the entrance of their meeting room.

The members' eyes followed. At the door they saw a man with jet black hair nicely combed backwards. He had equally black eyes with a steak of white hair also combed back. He wore black clothing with a black trench coat as his outer most layer of clothing.

"This man shares our goals and has accepted our offer to join our organization. With him, our goals are closer to accomplishment." Nagato declared as the new member walked towards them. "From this day forth, he shall work with us to achieve our goal and let us work with him in changing and progressing the Culinary and Cooking World."

The man rested his hand on his designated chair. "A pleasure to be working with people who share the same goals as me." The man smiled almost deviously. On his chair was his cleanly folded Akatsuki Coat.

"Try it on." The Leader suggested though it was more of an order hidden in professional politeness.

The man removed his trench coat and put on his new uniform. A perfect fit. The other members were silent but no indication of disapproval was on their faces or body language.

"With this, our organization's members are complete. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Nakiri Azami!"

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER**

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Minato-kun!" Said a woman with long white hair, red eyes and a notable accent in her speaking. As well as large and very notable breasts. This beautiful woman was Leonora Nakiri, mother of Nakiri Alice, aunt of Nakiri Erina and Head of the Research Division of Nakiri International.

They were in the many lobbies of the hotel. Leonora had been sensually sitting on a fancy chair with her legs crossed when Minato found her. She wore a sleeveless sundress, its two thin straps over her shoulders keeping it on her, and stylish heels. Her elegant look certainly draw the attention of many of the male guests. But her eyes were set solely on Minato. Leonora stood and walked to meet her friend halfway.

"Thank you for choosing my hotel. But if I may ask, where is Soe?" Nakiri Soe, her Beloved husband and founder of Nakiri International.

"My Beloved is in Denmark. I'm not really here for leisurely purposes. The Totsuki Annual Autumn Elections are coming soon and my father-in-law asked me to be a judge in the finals. It's okay though. I have you to keep me company while I am here."

"I… I see." Minato sweatdropped. "Well may your stay here in my more-than-luxurious hotel be an excellent one." A rare moment in which Minato exulted his establishment.

"I expect a discount when I leave." They were old friends.

Minato smiled with his eyes closed. "No."

Leonora deadpanned. Then she cried and playfully pounded her fists on Minato's chest. "Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, Minato-kun?! You jerk! You meanie! I thought we were friends!"

This went on for a while. Eventually Minato realized she wasn't going to stop anytime soon so he just walked on and made his way to an elevator. Leonora continued to pound his chest and his back inside the elevator. That came to stop though when the elevator opened in Naruto's Suite. There they found Naruto tied to a chair with four girls trying to feed him and another girl filming it all. Each girl holding on to a different dish.

"What's going on?" curiously demanded the older Nakiri.

All the girls saw her and were stunned by her beauty. Even though Leonora walked normally, to them it seemed she walked like a model. Well all except for Alice of course.

"Oh Tou-san, thank Kami-sama you're here!" Naruto yelled in pure joy and relief. "It's terrible! Terrible!"

"Oka-sama!" Alice called and ran to hug her mother.

"Oka-sama?!" The other girls went.

"The resemblance is quite uncanny. I can see where Alice-chan got her body from." Nao pointed out.

"How is my little darling daughter?"

"I'm fine, Oka-sama. But what are doing here?"

"I was invited by your grandfather to be a judge for the Autumn Elections. Though for which part I won't say."

"Judging by her accent, she is a foreigner." Miyoko concluded.

"Correct, Miyoko-san. This is my mother, Leonora Nakiri. She's the Research Division Head of Nakiri International." Alice proudly informed her friends.

"Nice to meet you all." The older Nakiri warmly greeted though a bit awkwardly considering her Japanese.

"Um, hello." They all said back.

Leonora approached the only other male in the room. The male currently tied and bound to chair "And this young man must be Naruto-kun. You sure have grown since we last meet. If not for your hair, you'd be the spitting image of your father."

"Speaking of which, why is my son tied to a chair?"

"I'll tell you why!" Naruto yelled.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Hisako woke up on Naruto's bed with a start. "What the…?! I wasn't sleeping here last night." Nope, she slept on a sleeping bag._

" _Ah, Hisako-chan, you're awake. Good morning to you!" Naruto cheered by the door to his room._

" _Naruto-kun, wha-what happened?"_

" _Well you did take care of me yesterday when I was all sick. That was some delicious chicken soup by the way. I started feeling a little better around midnight when I had to go answer nature's call. Then I found you sleeping on a sleeping bag. Well I couldn't have a friend who helped me get better be sleeping on a sleeping bag so I carefully and gently transferred you over to my bed and I slept on the sleeping bag."_

" _Oh," was she said._

" _Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for some Ramen." Naruto gleefully turned around, missing the evil smile on Hisako's lips._

 _Naruto went for one of the cupboards and found it empty of Ramen supplies. "Hmmm… I could have sworn I filled this to the brim with Ramen supplies." Naruto chuckled with a wide grin. "Heh, no matter." He moved to the next cupboard, "I'm sure there's some in…" he also found that cupboard empty, "here."_

" _Empty!" He inspected another,_

" _Empty!" Another._

" _Empty!" Another_

" _Empty!" And another._

" _THEY'RE ALL EMPTY! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees, raised his arms to the sky and screamed so loud it woke everyone up._

 _All the girls woke up with a clever smile. "About time." Miyoko mumbled half asleep._

 _When everyone had gathered to what Naruto would liken to a crime scene, he said in terror, "All the Ramen is gone. Some cruel, evil, dark force must have taken it!"_

 _The girls frowned, clearly not liking the giant arrow pointing at that the carried the banner 'Cruel, Evil Dark Force!'_

" _How mean and inconsiderate, Naruto-kun." Alice smiled behind her hand but a dark mist faded in around her._

" _To call such pure maidens as cruel, evil dark forces." Miyoko added but somewhat angrily. For her, it was fire. Same went for Ikumi who cracked her knuckles and said, "I've been called plenty of things before but hearing it from you stings more than the bites of a hundred Fire Ants."_

" _Wait, what are you saying?"_

" _What we're saying, Naruto-kun, is…"_

 _Nao nodded and was strangely blissy about it. "We're the ones who throw away all your Ramen."_

 _Then the girls surrounded Naruto. Bare in mind, the blond is still on his knees on the floor. For some strange reason, Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes._

" _I think it's time we went for a walk, Isami." The elder twin suggested._

" _That's a good idea, Big Bro." The two headed for the elevator but then… "Come on, Ryo!" They grabbed Ryo by the arms and dragged him with them to the elevator._

 _ **END FLACHBACK**_

"And then we tied him to a chair and began feeding him more nutritious food." Alice finished the tale. "Nao is filming it all for… blackmail purposes." She giggled innocently.

"Hmm…" Minato took a gander. Meat, fruits, vegetables and carbohydrates. Check, check, check and check. "Aw, my son has such nice friends looking out for his health."

"Isn't that your job, Minato-kun?" Leonora asked.

"Not anymore." He replied with a stupid expression.

"Hey! Need I remind you I'm all-" Ikumi jammed another piece of meat into his mouth. "Now chew and swallow!" She ordered. Naruto nodded and did just that.

"Oh my," Leonora smiled, holding her hands gleefully near her cheek, "a man who follows what his woman tells him. Or what his women tell him." She approached the chair bound teen. "Naruto-kun, do you remember me?"

Naruto looked at her, carefully examining her, trying to match it to any in his memory bank. His eyes shift from left to right and after a moment of nothing, Leonora said, "I will take that as a no. I'm disappointed, Naruto-kun." She said mournfully though knowing her she was just being dramatic about it. "Because I remember you quite well."

"It was about ten years ago. You were so cute back then. Ah, I remember it all like it was yesterday! Trying out all of Alice's creations even though most of them were so bad back then."

"Mother, you are embarrassing me." No, not really.

"You were so nice to her. Carrying her things." She remembered Naruto happily carrying whatever Alice needed. Naruto remembered how tired his arms felt when he had to carry so many things at once.

"When you wrapped her little finger when she accidentally cut herself." She remembered Naruto calmly and affectionately using his own handkerchief to cover up the bleeding and comforting Alice afterwards. Naruto remembered panicking at the sight of blood. What? He was six and she was five. He thought she was going to die.

"Then when her scope of ice cream fell from her cone, you offered your own despite depriving yourself of the icy treat." Naruto remembered… well actually, that's exactly how Naruto remembered it.

"Of course now that I think about it, Naruto wasn't exactly the perfect little angel. Placing buckets of water over slightly opened doors, blowing up one of the ovens." She puffed her cheeks. "You were lucky no one was hurt and the damage was contained. And finally, you and Alice were both-" Minato immediately clamped his hand over Leonora's mouth.

' _This looks familiar…'_ The girls thought.

"Leonora-chan, let's not bring that up in front of them." Minato sweatdropped. "They were both little kids back then but that there is rather embarrassing memory."

Leonora nodded her understanding and Minato removed his hand. "Hey, I was told there were other boys here."

It was Ikumi who spoke first, "There is but they left when we began tying Naruto up."

"It was strange." Nao pressed a finger to her chin as she looked up in recollection. "Takumi-kun and Isami-kun were quivering at first when we began tying Naruto to the chair while Ryo-kun just stood there and watched seemingly bored. Then the brothers decided to leave and returned at the last second to drag Ryo-kun with them."

"I'm sure those three are fine." Hisako said. "Come to think of it now," She set her eyes on Minato. "Who are you, sir? Are you Lady Leonora's assistant?" It was a curious inquiry but it earned the rosette questioning stares from her peers. "What?!"

"Hisako-chan," Alice said but it was Miyoko who did the reveal. "This man is Uzumaki Minato, the owner of this establishment and the father of Namikaze Naruto."

Hisako deadpanned, "Eh?"

"Before you start, it is as she said and it's completely all right." Minato said, dismissing any thought the Rosette had about apologizing. "Well I can see you are in good hands, Naruto. Well then, I guess we'll get going."

Leonora held on to Minato's arm and led him to the elevator. "Soe left me in your care, Minato-kun. Now take care of me." She said so much like a child.

The teenagers all sweatdropped. Naruto began, "Hey you don't think they-" Alice jammed a piece of sliced carrot in his mouth.

"Don't silly, Naruto-kun. My mother is devoted to my father and your father is my father's friend. Please don't make such insinuations."

"Well I hope we got the message across, Naruto-kun!" Hisako strongly stated. "No! More! Ramen!" Naruto sent her and pretty much all of them the puppy dog look. "Oh all right," Naruto looked hopeful, "you can eat once a week." Then crestfallen.

At the end, they let Naruto loose, the rest of the boys came back and they said their thanks and farewells to Hisako who had to of course return to Erina's side. "Nice view of the city by the way." She last said before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Minato had brought Leonora up to his private room. That woman can be so insistent. Nakiri Soe had left her in his care and was to take care of all of her needs while she was a guest in his hotel. So take care of all of her needs, he will.

"Yup," he said ending his inspection of his personal kitchen, "everything is accounted for."

"Your kitchen's fully stocked with all the right ingredients? That's good to hear, Minato-kun." Leonora entered the kitchen. She just had taken a shower but stood there wearing again her sundress from earlier. Though now she was barefoot. "With that in mind…,"

' _Why did I ever let you two talk me into this?'_

"… let's do it here and now."

 _ **FLASHBACK – TEN YEARS AGO**_

" _You're kidding me, right? You're not serious, are you?" Minato was dumbfounded, flabbergasted, down right thunderstruck._

 _Soe had his hands clasped together and pressed against his mouth just below his face. "Note the serious face on my face, Minato-kun." He lowered his hands._

" _Do you realized what you are asking me?!" The redhead snapped. "What you want me to do with your wife? How could you ask me of this? A trusted friend!"_

" _It is because you are a trusted friend that I am asking you to do it. Minato-kun, you and I may disagree on matters and methods of cooking but we are still close friends. There is no one else I would ask this of. For my and Leonora's wedding anniversary, you must do it."_

" _But that's just…"_

" _Now, now, Minato-kun," Leonora was sitting beside her husband, "you're making such a big deal out of this."_

" _No need to ever feel guilty, Minato-kun. This was equally our idea, our joint idea!"_

 _Minato sighed as he accepted the task. Well, upon some reflection, it wouldn't so bad._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Leonora hooked her thumbs under the straps of her dress. She tagged it off her shoulders and let Minato watch it flow sensually down her body. She had no other articles of clothing. She had been naked all along underneath her dress.

Her naked body now stood in all its glory under the gaze of the only other occupant in the kitchen. She flicked back her long flowing white hair with both her delicate hands, ensuring her large perfect bosoms, all nice and firm, were exposed to him. Her pale white skin, smooth and without a single flaw. Her creamy legs and thighs leading up to her lovely pink flower.

Indeed, she was very beautiful. The epitome of the word. Minato had to stop himself from saying it out loud.

"So then, Minato-kun. Shall we begin?"

Now whether or not they had sex or this was all just some misleading build-up to what is in truth Body Sushi with Minato doing all the careful preparations and Leonora eats all the sushi and sashimi off her own body afterwards is anybody's guess.

Go ahead, guess.

They could have done both.

* * *

 **TOTSUKI ACADEMY**

Blue eyes scanned the boards revealing the sixty students selected to participate in the upcoming Autumn Elections. "Aldini Isami." The first name he found. "Aldini Takumi." It was close to his brother's name. "Hojo Miyoko." The third name. "Kurokiba Ryo, Mito Ikumi, Nakiri Alice." Then he found his own name, "Namikaze Naruto," and lastly, "and Sadatsuka Nao."

Then he looked some more. "Ibusaki Shun, Marui Zenji, Sakaki Ryoko, Tadokoro Megumi, Yoshino Yuki, Yukihira Soma. Thank heavens they made it." Naruto said relieved.

"It seems that everyone from the Namikaze Alliance and majority of the Polar Star Dormitory made it." Nao also inspected the boards. By majority, Daigo and Shoji didn't make the cut.

"How keen of you, senpai, to have found all our names so quickly." Soma walked over.

"Soma," Takumi pointed his finger at his rival, "it seems we will be at odds even before our Shokugeki!"

"Ah, Nikumi, you got in too."

"Of course, I got in." The Meat Mistress said back.

"Hey, don't ignore me, Yukihira!"

"All right, I get to compete with all my friends!" Naruto fist pumped the air.

"It seems I got in too." Ryo said from his spot.

Alice semi-berates him for that. "Of course you got in. It would be embarrassing if my close aide and companion didn't." Then she turned around to address her constant companions. "Listen up, Namikaze Alliance members." Her hands placed like a circle around her mouth in an attempt to sound louder. "Failure in the preliminaries is not an option!"

Everyone pretty much didn't hear a thing she said. They were all too busy talking to each other on other things. So it was Ryo. "I'll be fine. I'll be invested enough to fight even you." Alice pouted and puffed her cheeks and went on a repeated slap her aide while demanding that he be more like Hisako.

" **Everyone!"** A female voice said through the PA system. **"Hello!"** There up on a crane was Kawashima Urara waving her arm out with much enthusiasm. **"To all those you still aren't familiar with me, I'm Kawashima Urara. I'll be one of the hosts for the Autumn Elections!"** She announced acting cute, gaining the admiration of most of the boys present and the annoyance of the girls.

"The school's hosting idol sure knows how to draw the crowd's attention." Naruto commented.

Urara continued with her announcement. **"My most heartfelt congratulations to all those selected to participate in this year's Autumn Elections! As you may all have figured out by now, the sixty chosen participants have been split into two groups! Group A and Group B. The two groups will each undergo separate prelimanaries. The four highest ranking individuals will then proceed to the actual tournament!"** The boys cheered from her energy at announcing the information.

Urara pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pocket in her skirt. **"Eizan Etsuya-senpai from the executive committee also has some words to say."** And she read, **"'Many VIPs and Heavyweights in the Food Industry will attend the preliminaries. Consider this as your best opportunity to optimally demonstrate your skills. However, should you have the misfortune of presenting an unworthy dish, you may just highly consider discarding any and all hope you have being anything more than a customer in the food industry. Well, best of luck preparing for it over the rest of your Summer Break.'"**

Many of the selected students felt a chill up and down their spines even though Urara had said it in the most encouraging manner possible.

" **That's all, everyone!"** At the end though, it got everyone fired up for what's to come.

While everyone else was gathered together and talking about the Autumn Elections, Megumi was all alone and quivering in her little corner.

"This is exactly what I was worried about." She shook in fear and anxiety. "I feel so out-of-place with everyone so top-notch."

Two nameless mooks… er, boys who stood not too far from Megumi saw her in that state and started talking.

"We didn't get picked but that loser did." Said nameless mook… er, boy No. 1

"I got higher scores than her in both classes and labs." Said No. 2.

"It really doesn't make any sense. What's going on?" They said, not caring at all whether Megumi heard or not.

"Hey…" a semi-demonic voice said. The two mooks turned their heads to the source and found Naruto cloaked in an even more demonic aura. The upper half of his face shadowed by his hair but his eyes glew a sickening red. "I heard you two were talking shit about my little sister."

' _WHAT!'_ They mentally exclaimed.

Naruto slowly began to approach them. Air suddenly got cold for the boys and their legs refused to flee. "As chefs, scores don't mean a thing. Now I have a certain purple haired friend who told me that grades aren't the only reason for selection. Individuality and potential factor in too."

The boys rattled in fear and held on to each other as Naruto was literally only two feet from them. "Now if I hear you talking shit again, I'll challenge you to a Shokugeki and have you expelled." The blond was so close to them. They saw his eyes, his cold angry eyes. "Now beat it." The two nameless mooks ran away screaming.

"Pathetic." Miyoko said, seeing them back down so easily. "So you can be scary when you want to be."

"Well," he snapped back to his cheery old self. He hugged Megumi quite affectionately from the side, "I couldn't let them get away with bullying my cute little sis!" Miyoko had been informed of Naruto's relationship with Minato and Megumi.

* * *

 **THE SHIOMI SEMINAR BUILDING**

"Thanks for giving me the heads-up you were heading to the Shiomi Seminar Building." Naruto gratefully said while holding another suitcase.

"It was nothing. I figured you needed an introductory course as much as we did." Soma referred to himself and Megumi.

Soma opened the door to the Shiomi Laboratory. "Excuse us!" He shouted. Inside, the trio found a table littered with books and a short woman grinding some spices. She wore glasses and her hair was tied into a high ponytail. She had a T-shirt on with the word 'SPICE' printed on it and some track shorts.

"Uh, hello there…"

"Oh, we have visitors!" She sprung up in panic. "I'm so sorry for being so inconsiderate! I'll make tea right now!" Then she got into an apology loop with Megumi.

"I hate to interrupt," Naruto spoke up, gaining their attention, "but could you kind tell us who the instructor of this lab is?"

"May you inform her that the sons of Saiba Jouchiro and-" A punch square on Soma's left cheek sent him crushing into a wall.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed in interest, "that punch was in three different camera angles."

"The son of Saiba Joichiro, you say?! Please leave! I want nothing to do with that man's son!"

"You seemed to have punched the living daylight out of him." Naruto checked the injuries of his friend.

"I don't even want to think about Saiba Joichiro-senpai!" She shouted

Enter Hayama Akira with a small paper bag, "Hey, Jun, I got what you wanted-" He stopped seeing Jun all upset with her fist forward and the knocked out Soma on the other side of the room.

Megumi bowed apologetically to Akira, "Sorry for the intrusion."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _N-nice to meet everyone! My name is Shiomi Jun!" A younger yet still the same looking Jun bowed in greeting and respect._

 _Teuchi and Mikoto were there together with Gin to welcome the newest member of the Polar Star Dormitory. "Ah, so you're Shiomi Jun." Gin said approaching her. "I heard from Fumio-san you passed her test in the first try. That souns very promising." Gin, less bulky and muscular with a head full of spiky hair, held out his hand and Jun took it._

" _Th-thank you!"_

" _Wonderful, another girl in this fine establishment!" Mikoto said smiling at Jun. She was black haired young woman with red eyes. "Welcome to the club, my little kouhai!"_

" _You're going to fit in okay here!" Teuchi gave her a thumbs-up. He was thinner during the time but don't mistake him for a pushover._

" _Thank you both as well, senpai!"_

" _Mornin', everyone!" That one was Joichiro, walked up looking like he had just woken up. Which he did._

" _Seriously, Joichiro." Teuchi crossed his arms. This was no way to make a first impression on an underclassman._

" _Joichiro, you should be in uniform." Gin told him._

 _But the redhead ignored them and instead noticed Jun. "Huh, so this our new young blood! Welcome to the Dorm!" He patted her head. "Would you like to try out my new recipe?"_

" _Yes, I'll try it!" She immediately responded, eager to make a good impression on her senior._

 _She didn't notice Teuchi whistling before all three of them left her alone with Joichiro. "Honestly, that guy." Mikoto whispered._

" _Well it's not as if he is deliberately feeding them poison." Teuchi whispered back._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"And just like that, I become Joichiro-senpai's new food taster. Because I was the youngest and newest member, I had no choice and I was subjected to tortures you wouldn't believe. I was scarred for life." She said with blank eyes and an expressionless face.

"You don't seem to have change much at all!" Soma pointed out.

Jun blushed bashfully as she cupped her cheeks, "I have been told I look younger than I really am. Probably because I'm so partial to spices. Many spices are good for your looks."

"Hmm… that doesn't make any sense." Naruto thought deeply in the corner.

"Man, my dad really treated his kouhai poorly, didn't he, Megumi?" Soma laughed. Megumi only stared at him annoyed.

"Hayama-san, nice to see you again." Naruto and Akira shook hands. "I didn't expect you to be here, Namikaze-san, but I'm sure it's important."

"Oh, it is."

"Wait, you know him, senpai?" asked Soma.

"Sure do." Naruto's thumb pointed at Akira. "He, Miyoko-chan, Sasaki-san and I were in Chef Tadokoro's 'care' back in Training Camp. This guy here made spicy ice cream. Spicy Ice Cream! I tasted it but I didn't want to believe. "It was being on fire and frozen at the exact same time."

Cue the memory Foodvision of Naruto wearing the thickest amount of winter clothes in a blizzard only for his mouth to suddenly erupt in fire which almost immediately spread throughout the rest of his body. The less spoken about Tadokoro Konan's Foodgasm, the better. Let's just say it first started out with Konan in thick winter clothes in the middle of howling snow storm as well before it all burst into flames which brought her pleasure. Her clothes were completely reduced to ash, leaving her naked as the day she was born and left her moaning in delight.

"We called it," Akira spoke, "Dual Degree Ice Cream for bringing both the heat and the cold."

"Your aunt was very impressed! Anyway, so you're Shiomi Jun-hakase?" Naruto inquired as he took a gander of the list in his cellphone.

"That's correct." The small lecturer admitted.

Naruto opened the case and brought out a gift. "Oh, what's this?" Jun asked intrigued now with the book in her hands. Jun opened it and she screamed in enjoy and utmost glee. "OH MY KAMI-SAMA, IT'S THE SPECIAL EDITION! IT SEEMS MY BIRTHDAY CAME TWICE THIS YEAR!" A strong stream of blood spurted out her nose and sent flying hard to the wall behind her.

"Huh?" Akira wondered, having never seen this side of her before. He quickly dashed to her side. "Jun! Jun! Are you all right? Get a hold of yourself!" He shook her and tried to get a response out of her. Which he did in the form of Jun suddenly getting up and smiling in a fashion Akira had never seen before. The smile of a pervert.

"Akira-kun, I leave these three in your hands. Tell them what they want to know." Then her eyes shifted to Naruto "You are Namikaze Naruto, am I right?" Naruto nodded. Jun hummed before saying, "Please give Minato-senpai my most esteemed thanks!"

"Sure, sure." Naruto nodded while scratching his head.

Then she dashed out of the lab with a dust trail behind and ran straight to her personal quarters, triple locking the door behind her.

"What was that?" Akira managed to mutter out.

Naruto grinned like an idiot, "I don't know but that there was the most extreme reaction I've ever seen anyone react to those books my father gives them." Megumi sweatdropped, fully aware of what those books were about.

What about happened next was Akira showing them the various spices the Seminar has cultivated and the even more various ways spices can be used. And by God, the aroma and deliciousness of the spices Akira used in his dishes. The fragrance was so enticing and Naruto felt drawn to it the source. He hasn't seen himself naked in a Foodvision in quite some time. Though he would have appreciated it if he didn't had to see Megumi and Soma naked as well.

Hayama Akira was most helpful that day. The guy had proven to have a very sensitive nose and he knew his shit and knew it well. Like Soma, Naruto observed how Akira didn't even need to look if what he was cooking was as it should. He had just closed his eyes and let his nose do the work, using the fragrance to determine if it was ready or not.

The white haired guy applied everything he learned from his mentor. Naruto had to hand it to the guy. "As I told you, she needs me. She makes the theories in paper and I put them into practice. That's my job here." That little reaffirmation was also the blond need to know just difficult it would be to beat Akira.

' _So he cooks for more than himself too.'_ Naruto smirked in his thoughts. _'He cooks for her. Well how about that. She must mean a lot to him.'_

"I actually laughed when I found out what the preliminary dish was going to be. Who would have guessed it would be curry of all things."

"So you're in the Autumn Elections too." Soma inquired with a hint of eagerness.

"I am in Group A same as you two, Yukihira Soma, Namikaze Naruto."

"Wait, you know my name? I get you knowing Naruto-senpai's name but mine? I didn't even introduce myself."

"Of course I know your names. You two stirred quite the ruckus back at the start of the school year. I have to give you two credit. Your dishes weren't bad. Especially you, Soma, for getting yourself out of such a pickle at the last second. But as you know, that isn't enough to climb to the top of Totsuki." That provoked a silent response from Soma. Naruto didn't care about the top.

"There is something that reaches the diner before the appearance and the flavor." Akira went on as he walked passed them. "It remains after the diner has been chewed and swallowed. That's fragrance. The one who dominates the field of cooking is the one who dominates fragrance."

It was an epic speech but Naruto had to ruin it. "So you're saying he who controls fragrance controls the cooking world?!"

Megumi facefaulted, Soma and Akira deadpanned. "No." Akira said blantly. "Well, yes but no. The world can wait. What I am trying to say is, the one who'll be number one in Totsuki is going to be me." He theatrically pulled off his hair tie. "Hayama Akira!"

Soma glared piercingly at Akira though not out of hatred but more like in a fight for dominance. Soma clapped his hands and said, "Well, thanks for the food. Your curry was seriously good. I'll be sure to repay you next time."

"Next time?" The white hair teen inquired.

"I'll let you taste even better curry than yours at the prelims." The redhead said in his usual confidence.

"No, no. That will be my job to do on that day." Something was up with his tone. "You'll see. The both of you. On the day of the preliminary, my dish will be the best." Naruto didn't say it with any spark like he normally did. He said it kind of somberly.

"You think you two can beat me in a curry dish? You didn't even figure anything out from eating my curry."

Naruto kept quiet and let Soma do all the talking. "I did and I'm sure Naruto and Megumi did too. Boy, is it scary!"

"Huh?" Akira sweatdropped.

Soma resumed. "Here's some guy who can do what I can't. I'm sure none of my friends can too. And I am super envious. Thanks for teaching us so much!" Soma said going straight for the door.

"Yukihira Soma!" Akira called out when Soma grabbed the doorknob. "To face curry is to face the spice, to face the fragrance. My nose is very special. You don't have a snowball's chance in hell in beating me." He then addressed Naruto, "You both don't."

Soma looked at him quite seriously. Naruto on the other hand, "Yeah, yeah, talk is cheap. See you at the preliminaries. Megumi-chan, Soma, let's go." Soma opened the door and went out first.

"Thank you!" Megumi bowed and left.

"Provocations aside, thanks for all the help, Hayama-san." Naruto smiled faintly. "I look forward to the prelims." He closed the door afterwards.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun." Jun was in the hallway. Soma and Megumi had already left the building and were waiting for him outside.

"Jun-hakase, what may I do for you?"

"There's something I want to ask you." Naruto curiously raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER**

In one of the kitchens Minato had granted use for Naruto, Naruto contemplated on what he should do. Takumi had returned to Italy, Nao had already gotten started, Ikumi was at the Don RS thinking about what she should do, Miyoko had gone home and Alice and Ryo were out doing their own thing. The tenants of the Polar Star Dorm were heading home too with the exception of Soma, Satoshi and Fumio. As for Isami, he was there with him.

"You're looking a bit gloom, Naruto-kun. And I don't mean that simply because of the pressure the Autumn Elections bring on us students."

"Oh, I didn't think I was looking gloomy." Naruto's eyes shifted to the calendar and landed on the encircled date of the preliminaries. "I just didn't think it would fall on that day."

Isami knew somehow Naruto wasn't simply talking about the implausibility on the Autumn Elections landing on the day it did. "Hey you're starting to thin out." Naruto pointed out.

"Ah, yeah. This sort of happens every year when it starts to get hot." Naruto tilted his head. Now that didn't sound right. "It's fine, Naruto-kun." As if he read Naruto's thoughts.

"Well if you say so." Naruto took his word for it. "Now let's get started. A second wasted is a second we can't get back and each second brings us closer to the preliminaries."

"Yeah!"

"It's grinding time! Bring out the Mortar and Pestles!"

* * *

 **TOHOKU REGION – TADOKORO PORT TOWN**

Tadokoro Town, named after the family that had originally founded it. Though the family itself is no longer as prominent as it once was, it was still an integral part of the town. Having owned the restaurant that served the signature Goosefish Dish that the town was famous for. And now, Tadokoro Megumi was home.

"Megumi? Hey it's Megumi. She's back from that fancy school!"

"Everyone!" Megumi saw three familiar fishermen. "It's been a while!"

"It has! I heard you got picked for this super-big cooking contest in your school!"

"You'll be the next star this town has produced for sure!"

"O-oh come on!" It was just then Megumi noticed the armband on the upperarm of one of them.

"Hey, oji-san, that armband… that's…"

"Ah, this?" The man pointed at the red cloud design. "This is the new logo your aunt is making the top officers of every food related business here in town wear. As well as put on every sign on their businesses. It was annoying to put on at first. But after a while you get used to it."

"What do you mean? What has my aunt done here?"

"Well, she's-" He wanted to explain but was cut-off by the car horn of Megumi's mother's van.

"Megumi! Welcome home!" She greeted from the open window of her van. Tadakoro Kora, mother of Tadokoro Megumi, younger sister of Tadokoro Konan.

The young bluenette bowed and said her goodbyes to the three men and hopped in her mother's van. "It's good to have you home again, sweety."

The ride back was silent at first. But Megumi started seeing more of those red clouds her aunt wore. "Oka-san, what's with all those logos on every restaurant and food shops?"

"That is why I didn't want you home previously." Her mother sighed. "You see, Megumi, my older sister, your aunt, has decided to buy all the food related businesses in the entire town." She revealed.

"What? She can do that?"

"She can and she did. She came by some weeks back and started negotiating with everyone. From the smallest candy shops to the fishing businesses in town. She spared no one. Not even my restaurant. She is, for intents and purposes, everyone's boss now."

"I never knew Konan-oba-sama was that ambitious."

Kora sighed deeply. "Neither did I and she is my sister for Kami-sama's sake! Some were okay with it. Some weren't. Some outright lost their businesses because of it. But in the end, Konan won. In one method or another, she got what she wanted. I'm just lucky this didn't turn out like how the yakuza took over someone else's business."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _From this day forth," Konan started her announcement._

 _She stood on a podium on stage in the town's square where all the chefs, fishermen and anyone who's work was related to food were gathered as well as the town's folk themselves._

" _Every single food establishment in Tadokoro Town belongs to the Akatsuki!"_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"The Akatsuki?" Megumi asked. _"I don't know what exactly do they do but I heard some less than favorable things about them."_ Fumio's words rang in her head.

"It's an organization that your aunt is a part of. The red cloud on a black background is their symbol. I'm sure you saw that armband from one of the fishermen who greeted you earlier. Well, I wear that as well when I am working in the restaurant."

"Are you okay with all this, Mother?"

"To be honest, not really. I can't speak on everyone's behalf though. Personally, I don't like that Shokeien Ryokan, our family's own restaurant, has to cow-tow to someone else. But I suppose better my sister than some other person all together. But enough of that, you're here to figure out what you want to do for that contest, right?"

Megumi sharply nodded. "I want to try out all the local ingredients."

Later that night, Megumi made one little phone call before hitting the sack. "Hello, Father. I'd like your help with something… how about one week before the Autumn Elections?"

* * *

 **UZUMAKI TOWER – One Week Prior to the Autumn Elections**

Minato had spent a lot of time with Leonora during the month. More time than he ever could have anticipated. Leonora had decided to stay with Minato in his private room. Despite being called a room, Minato lived in a suite. The suite prepared for Leonora was even bigger. "It would be better this way." She happily told him.

All her meals were personally cooked by him. If she wanted to go, let's say, exploring Tokyo and all its sights and sounds, she would have Minato be her guide. Something about not leaving a woman alone unescorted and something about Minato being the only one she could trust to show her around.

And when they did go around Tokyo, she would publicly wrap her arm around his, sometimes both, and press her impressive bosom on him. It didn't really surprise Minato when he heard people muttering they were a couple or even a married couple. Much to his dismay. Leonora didn't seem to mind one bit.

And then there was her shopping. He had to go with her in the women's section and be the one to tell her whether it looked good on her or not. The worst part of it all was that she sometimes didn't buy any of the clothes she tried on.

So much for not being in Tokyo for leisurely purposes.

One of the things Soe had left for Minato was to help Leonora with her Japanese. For the most part, she was learning fast. Her accent was almost gone. Though she made the habit of falling asleep on bed when she studied a little further.

And speaking of falling asleep on bed, there was only one bed in Minato's private room. Which meant Leonora had slept on Minato's. The hotel owner's lips and eyebrows twitched when he first saw her sleep on his bed. And he said, "Screw it!" It was his bed and it was his room. He wasn't about to sleep on the couch on someone else's account. Leonora herself didn't mind she would wake up with Minato at her side.

Which leads to the today. Minato was eating his breakfast late when Yaeko entered from the elevator, bringing with her a clipboard. "Minato-sama, good day." She greeted.

"Ah, good morning, Yaeko." He yawned.

' _Did he sleep late last night?'_ She wondered

"Hey, Minato-kun," sleepily said the other occupant of Minato's room. Enter Leonora who walked in barefoot, wearing a white silk nightie, "have you made breakfast for me?" She was still half-asleep herself, rubbing her eyes as she walked to the table.

"Yes, yes." He said.

Yaeko was aware that Leonora Nakiri had insisted she live in the same room as Minato. But this was the first time she saw the Research Head of Nakiri International in such a state. "Oh we have a guest?" She stretched her arms up "Good morning." She spotted Yaeko just before she took her seat beside Minato.

"Good morning to you, Leonora-sama."

Was it strange for Yaeko to see another woman in Minato's room? She supposed not. Yaeko was not Minato's girlfriend but wasn't the white haired woman married? Yaeko mentally shrugged. It wasn't any of her business. What her boss did within the private confines of the four walls, floor and ceiling of his room, stayed within the private confines of the four walls, floor and ceiling of his room.

Besides, it was not as if she knew for certain they were doing IT. For all she knew, they could have been simply good friends who trusted each other.

Still though, Minato hasn't had sex with her since Leonora arrived. It wasn't as if Minato's room was the only place they could fuck.

"Anyway, Minato-sama, I came to inform you that Tadokoro Megumi is waiting for down below."

If Minato wasn't fully awake before, he was now. He jumped off his seat, leaving his breakfast unfinished. "My Kami-sama, how could I forget?! Megumi-chan is here!" He grabbed Yaeko by the shoulders, "Thank you, Yaeko!" and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Minegasaki Yaeko," Leonora spoke, getting the woman's attention. Leonora turned around in her seat slowly and look at Yaeko darkly and seriously, "you are one of Minato's most trusted employees and a mother to one of his children."

Yaeko returned the Danishwoman's stare back at her, "Yes, I am."

Leonora stood from her seat and approached Yaeko. She took her hand in own and, "Thank you for helping him out and keeping him company." She was all sunshine and rainbows again.

"Eh?"

* * *

When Minato had found Megumi, he found his eldest daughter playing with the youngest. It seems Yaeko had brought the little girl along for the day. Megumi had little Hikari on her lap. Minegasaki Hikari had inherited her father's red hair. The bluenette played with her little sister's red hair who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Megumi-chan! Hikari-chan!"

"Otou-sama!" The younger girl hopped off her older sister's lap and hugged Minato's legs. "Otou-sama, Onee-chan is here." The little girl pointed to Megumi.

Minato scooped the little girl up in one arm and ruffled his youngest daughter's hair, "Yeah, she is."

"Otou-sama, hello." Megumi come up to them.

"Megumi," Minato wrapped an arm around her and drew her close. "It's so good to have both my girls in one place after some time." Megumi hugged her old man. It wasn't often she got to do it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit as much as Naruto-nii, Konohamaru-kun and Hikari-chan."

Minato kissed Megumi's forehead, "Don't dwell on that. You're here now." He let Megumi go and placed Hikari back on the ground. "You needed my help, didn't you?" Minato asked.

Megumi nodded, "Mmm!"

"All right then!" Minato lead Megumi to an unused kitched with Hikari tagging along, holding on to her father's hand.

"How fares your mother?" He asked.

"She's fine. Though she does have a new boss."

"Your mother's family restaurant has always been independent. What changed?"

"Konan-oba-sama took over the restaurant. Not only that, she's become the boss of all the restaurants, food shops and fishing companies in town. All of them now working for the Akatsuki."

Hikari remained quite, happily contented at holding her father's hand.

"The Akatsuki…"

"You know of them?"

"How can I not? Your uncle and aunt are part of the organization. They also asked me to join them some time ago."

"Otou-sama, just what is the Akatsuki?"

"The Akatsuki is an organization with ten core members at the very top. Their tenth member, I've heard, only recently joining. Those ten comprised of highly knowledgeable, very talented and well-trained chefs. You already know your uncle and aunt." Megumi listened intently to her father.

"There's also Uchiha Itachi. A man who was expelled from Totsuki Academy at his second year but has recently proved that Totsuki isn't all it's cracked up to be. He was at your Training Camp. His Farms also provided Totsuki Resort Hotel with their eggs and other ingredients.

Then you have Hoshigaki Kisame who has recently been challenging numerous sushi experts around the country and is winning all of them. There are six other members as well but let's talk about them some other time. You didn't come here for that, now did you?"

Megumi cutely shook her head.

In the kitchen were Kakashi and Yaeko's three men. Trays of vegetables and meat were lined up on the long metal tables of the kitchen. Knives, cleanly sharpened and of varying sizes and design, were carefully set and prepared for their use. As well as chopping boards.

"Minato-sama, the ingredients as well as the specially ordered fish are here."

"Very good, Kakashi. Good work all of you. Inform Rin she is in-charge of the kitchen and the restaurant until I say otherwise. I'm sure my Sous Chef can handle it."

"Right away, Minato-sama"

"You may all leave now." He dismissed them.

"Yes, Minato-sama!" They bowed and left the kitchen.

"Hikari-chan, be a good girl and don't make too much noise. I'll get you some ice cream later." The little redhead nodded eagerly and Minato had her seat on a vacant table.

"You say you're quick on your feet but…"

"I'm having trouble with my hand-eye coordination for speedy prep-work."

"Let's not waste time. You've decided on a dish for your Autumn Elections?" Megumi nodded. "Excellent. During our time, we had to work with bacon. Grab a knife. We have some training to do. Once we're done with the vegetables and meat, we can get started on the subject at hand."

"Yes, the Goosefish!"

* * *

 **INTERLUDE: NARUTO'S CHILDHOOD**

" _Naruto, this is Megumi. She is your new little sister. When you get a little bigger, it will be your duty to look after her, all right." Minato showed one year old Naruto a newly born Megumi. She was a little thing wrapped in a bundle. Her eyes closed as she peacefully slumbered and her hair still too short._

 _He was still too young to understand what his father was saying though. He was still a baby himself and too young to even remember that day._

" _Congratulations on your little girl, brother." Nagato said with Konan walking beside him._

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _AND THE WINNER OF THE THIRD FOOD OF THE GOODS COOKING TOURNAMENT IS…" The host of the event proudly declared, "UZUMAKI MINATO!"_

 _Five year old Naruto jumped in joy at his father's victory as he saw Minato raise his fist in victory with his eyes closed. A ten year old Ayame and her father Teuchi were there next to him._

" _Amazing, he did it!"_

" _As expected of him. MINATO, GREAT WORK!" Teuchi yelled._

 _(* * *)_

 _"This must be your daughter." Minato said, his hand motioning to the little girl._

 _"Yes, she is. My little Alice." Nakiri Soe said._

 _Minato tapped Naruto's back, slightly pushing him forward. "This is my son, Naruto."_

 _Alice's father opened a door to their right and gestured for Minato to enter. Minato knelt down to Naruto's level and said, "Your old man's going to have a chat with man for a while. In the meantime, why don't play with Alice. Be her friend."_

 _On the other side, Alice was told by her father to "Naruto will be your playmate for the next couple hours. Remember not to leave the building." The two men entered inside, leaving the two little kids alone._

 _"Hi."_

 _"Um, hi. So you wanna go play?"_

 _For nearly a week, Alice made Naruto her food taster. But Naruto didn't stay idle himself. He went on to pull numerous pranks on the employees of Nakiri International. On one occasion, it resulted in the explosion of one of the ovens. Thankfully, no one was hurt and the damage wasn't extensive. Minato had to pay for the damages though._

 _One day, the two went out of the building against what Nakiri Soe had said. Alice had fallen into a mud puddle. Alice, the little girl that she was, cried at being all filthy. Naruto wanted to placate the girl and jumped in the mud too._

" _Now we're both filthy." He beamed._

 _Alice stopped crying and threw a mudball at Naruto. Thus began their mudball fight. When an employee of Alice's parents found them, he told the two go to the nearest bathroom and get clean. However, the employee forgot to specify that they should go to two separate bathrooms. It resulted in Naruto and Alice getting naked in front of each other as the bathtub filled with water._

" _Eh, Naruto-kun, what is that little thing?" She pointed to his little pecker._

 _Naruto scratched his head. "I don't know. I've always had it. But you don't."_

 _When the parents had been informed of what happened and where their children were at, they quickly search all the bathrooms. It was Leonora who found them and when she did, they were kissing while naked and partly submerged in water in the bathtub. It wasn't an innocent peck on the cheeks or forehead. They were kissing square on their mouths._

 _Little questioning later revealed that aside from the kiss and getting cleaned, nothing had really happened. Both children were still innocent, much to the relief of both their parents._

 _A day before Minato and Naruto left to go back to Japan, Alice had accidentally cut herself with a knife. It wasn't deep, let alone life-threatening, but it did bleed. The sight of such blood was alien to the two children. Naruto panicked, frantically digging into his pocket for his handkerchief and wrapped around her wound._

 _When it was time for Minato and Naruto to return home, Soe, Loenora and Alice saw them off at the airport. "Farewell, Naruto-kun." Alice said_

" _You two, Alice-chan."_

 _And before any of their parents could stop them. The two kissed again. Neither of their parents had told them that they weren't supposed to that yet. Soe and Minato quickly but gently pulled them apart. "Time to go, Naruto-kun." Minato picked him up in his arms._

 _ **(* * *)**_

 _It was some weeks after Naruto had last seen Alice. There sat the boy watching anime on television. "Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes brightened hearing his father. He got off from where he sat and found his father with a woman. A pretty woman._

" _Naruto-kun, this is Sendawara Natsume."_

" _Naruto-kun," The pretty lady leaned down to his level, "you can just call me Natsume-oba-chan." She was a pretty woman but she had some rather scary looking eyes._

 _And what do scared six year olds do, they run away screaming._

" _I think he likes you." Minato smiled._

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _Naruto, I want you to meet Jiraiya."_

" _Yo, Naruto! Long time no see. The last time I saw you, you were just a tiny baby in your dad's arms. Now look at you. Seven years old and growing."_

" _Naruto, he feels it's time you went with him. He was my teacher and he shall be yours now too. He'll make sure you'll become a great chef like me, your old man."_

" _Naruto," Jiraiya knelt down and offered his hand, "I look forward to working with you!" The little blond took it. Jiraiya led him away to get to know the boy a little more._

" _Minato-kun," Natsume said, "are you sure you want Naruto-kun to go with him?" She asked quite sternly. "I get he was your teacher and he being the famous Chef Jiraiya but don't you think it's still too early."_

" _Nonsense. I and my friends were that old when he took us up. As was my brother and his friends. Though I am happy to hear that you care for the boy."_

" _Of course, I care. I maybe harsh or even cruel in the workplace or in public but here with you and with family is a different matter."_

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _I thought you were going to teach me how to chef, Jiraiya-sensei."_

" _I will, Naruto, I will. But before I teach you how to be chef, I need to teach you what it means to be a chef."_

" _It's being a chef just simply about cooking great food and winning."_

" _Ha! There's more to being a chef then just wining. Listen up, Naruto. It's everyone's goal to win. A noble goal if achieved right. But there are some battles you don't need winning. Your mother was a good chef, Naruto." That got his full attention. "She and your father would have done many wonderful things together had she lived. But let me ask you this. If your mother was alive, who would she cook for first? You and your father or paying customers?"_

" _Me and my father, of course!" He said quickly._

" _Exactly, Naruto, exactly." Jiraiya grinned. "Your mother would have cooked for you and your father first and foremost. Because you and him are what's most important to her. As a chef, you don't cook for fame or money. You cook for your loved ones and those precious to you. You don't cook just for yourself. You cook for them. It's what they think that truly matters. Even if you lose as chef, you won't lose them."_

 _Then they heard Naruto's stomach growl. "Hmm… hungry, huh? Well all that walking would probably make any seven-year old hungry." Jiraiya took a look at the restaurant closest to them. "SHINO? This wasn't here the last time. Must be new." Lightbulb. "Hey let's eat here. We can resume the lesson afterwards. Who knows, maybe these place serves Frog Legs. I tell you those are amazing!"_

" _But I wanted Ramen. You cook them so good."_

" _We can have Ramen for dinner later. Now you need some French Cuisine."_

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _Minato, leave Naruto-kun with us." Teuchi offered. Both men sitting across each other and both dressed in black as they attended Jiraiya's wake. "You have things you need to take care of. Let me look after the boy. Ayame would love a little brother."_

" _I can't ask you of that, Teuchi. Naruto is my son. I'll look after him."_

" _You are the closest I have to a brother, Minato. You're practically family. That makes Naruto family. Leave him in my care. I'll teach the boy what sensei couldn't."_

" _Is it really okay?"_

" _Would I have proposed this if it wasn't? It's fine, Minato. I'll treat Naruto like the son I never had."_

" _Teuchi, thank you."_

" _Now you go and continue to revolutionize Ramen, Minato!" Teuchi encouraged with his fist held out. All this talk was getting depressing and the situation was depressing enough._

" _I will!" Minato bumped it with his own._

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _Naruto, here." Teuchi placed a Ramen bowl in front of the boy. The young blond was still distraught by Jiraiya's death. The boy didn't cry once during the wake or the funeral. He was mostly silent during that time, always looking down with a vacant expression._

" _It's okay, Naruto. Eat, you'll feel better. It's just as Jiraiya-sensai used to make."_

 _Naruto stared at the Ramen bowl for several minutes, just watching the steam rise off the surface. Finally, much to Teuchi's relief, the young boy picked up the chopsticks and started eating. He chewed slowly and after he took his second mouthful, Teuchi heard him sniff._

" _It is. It is how Jiraiya-sensei used to make." The boy had started crying._

 _Teuchi sat besides him and rested his hand on the boy's back soothingly. "It's all right, Naruto. Just let it out." Teuchi consoled the boy that night. By morning, he was back to his usual self._

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _Joichiro, Soma-kun, how've you been?!"_

" _Teuchi, Ayame-chan, you're back. About time. We've been picking up the slack since you and Ayame went to Jiraiya's funeral." Then Joichiro saw Naruto just behind Teuchi. "Ah, this must be Minato's boy. Last time, I saw him he was just barely able to walk."_

" _Yes, Joichiro, Soma-kun, this is Naruto. He'll be staying with us from now on." Teuchi stated._

 _Ayame went behind Naruto and gently pushed hi forward by the shoulders. "Soma-kun, Naruto-kun will be your new classmate so please get along with him."_

" _I thought he was nine years old. Shouldn't he be ahead of Soma by one year?" Joichiro questioned._

" _In regular cases, yes. But Naruto is being held back in order to make up for lost time."_

" _I see. Well then, welcome to the neighborhood, Naruto-kun." Joichiro waved a hand at him._

" _So Naruto," Soma spoke, "you planning on being a chef too?" Soma asked. Naruto nodded. "All right then. Pleasure to meet you, Naruto-senpai." Some held out his hand and Naruto shook it._

" _Please, just call me Naruto."_

 _Soms shook his head. "You are older than me. Even if we go to the same class, you're still an older chef so I'll call you senpai."_

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _Naruto, I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei taught you that there are some battles that you don't need to win."_

" _He did."_

" _But let me tell you that there are some battles you can't afford to lose!"_

" _Huh!"_

" _I don't get it. Jiraiya-sensei tells me one thing and you tell me another. Which is it?"_

" _Both, Naruto. If Jiraiya-sensei had lived, he would have taught you this as well."_

" _So how will I know which battle is just lose and which battle I have to win?" He demanded. He was getting frustrated in all of this._

" _Just lose? No. Never 'just lose'. A battle you don't need to win just doesn't mean you can let yourself lose. In everything you do, you put everything you have into it. Always win if and whenever you can. A battle you don't need to win is no excuse not to do your best."_

" _But how will I know?"_

" _That there is for you to decide. You pick which battle you don't need to win and which you simply have to win!"_

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _I don't get it, Teuchi-oji-sama."_

" _What was that, Naruto?"_

" _That woman there just told you that your Ramen tasted bad. Your Ramen never tastes bad. It's the best!"_

" _Some people will always have a different opinion. Criticism isn't bad, Naruto. Sometimes it can help you improve. Besides, if a Critic talks nice about what you made, then it means more people will come and get to enjoy our food. A chef's purpose is to make his customers enjoy his food. However, it's just as Jiraiya may have taught you. If they call your dish bad regardless of how hard you try to convince them otherwise, then that's on them." Teuchi laughed. "Who gives a damn what they think!_

 _And what's with this Oji-sama? Oji-san is good enough."_

 _ **(* * *)**_

 _CRASH!_

" _Naruto, what the hell was that?! That ramen was subpar. No, that's putting it gently. That Ramen was pathetic! Do it again! This time pay more attention to detail. Time everything perfectly!"_

 _ **(* * *)**_

 _Ayame laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Tou-san can be a little rough but that's because he only wants you to be better, Naruto-kun. Remember, Ramen is-"_

" _I know, I know. The Food of the Gods. And of course it is. I love it so much! I'll never get tired eating it! You know that contest my Father was in?"_

" _You mean the Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament?"_

" _Yes, that!" Naruto grinned confidently, "When the time comes, I'll win it too and Ramen will remain the Food of the Gods! You can bet on it!"_

 _Ayame brought Naruto into a warm hug. "And I can't wait to see you kick all their asses." Naruto wrapped his arms around the older girl._

 _ **(* * *)**_

" _Hey brats!" Three thugs, each brandishing a knife, stood in Soma and Naruto's way. "Give us all your money and nobody gets hurt."_

 _Naruto looked at them deadpanned, "How cliché of a threat can you get? How about you get out of way, go home and we'll forget this all happened!" Naruto shouted._

" _Cheeky brat, aren't you? You brought this beatdown on yourself. Too bad you had to drag red over there with you." The three thugs inched closer to the two pre-teens._

" _Soma, cover your eyes and sing a song. Don't stop until you hear my voice telling you to."_

" _You got it, Naruto-senpai." Soma placed his hands over his eyes and sang, "Ameagari no sora ni, hora niji ga kakaru you…" Soma continued singing despite hearing the sounds of fists and feet hitting flesh. And then…_

" _CRASH!"_

" _CRASH!"_

" _CRASH"_

" _Okay, Soma. You can open your eyes and stop singing." When Soma did, Naruto's outer uniform was a mess but he himself had no visible injuries. Soma looked to the side and found a dumpster with the three thugs inside._

" _You didn't hit them too hard, did you?" Soma asked in wonder, not out of concern for the three. Soma knew Teuchi had been teaching Naruto how to defend himself. He had offered to teach Soma as well but the young redhead politely refused. The offer was still open though._

" _They'll live but they'll be having the worst headaches of their lives when they wake up. Hah! Mess with my friend, will they?!"_

" _You can be very scary when you want to be, senpai. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Soma chuckled. Naruto slang his arm over Soma's shoulders and the two walked home._

* * *

 **THE AUTUMN ELECTIONS – THE HALL OF HEAVEN AND MOON**

"This place is huge!" Soma took in the size of the hall. Plenty of vacant seats meant for a large crowd. There was an added stage in front of all the students and the arena itself, while spacious, did not seem big enough to occupy all the students participating. "Are we really going to cook here?"

"Soma-kun!" Megumi brightly greeted.

"Ah, Megumi," Soma smiled back, "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was good and well spent. I got some training done that could really help me for this day."

"Megumi!" Yuki jumped from nowhere and wrapped her arms around the bluenette. "Long time no see!"

"You look well!" Ryoko remarked with Shun and Zenji standing silently behind her.

"Soma, you're here too! How've you been?!" The orange haired girl asked with a wave of her hand while still holding on to Megumi.

"Good as good as can be."

"Hey, Nikumi, Takumi, Alice, Ryo, Nao, Miyoko!" Soma found some of the members of the Namikaze Alliance.

"Oh, Soma." Ikumi

"Soma!" Takumi

"Soma." Miyoko

"Soma-kun…" Nao

"Hello, Soma-kun." Alice. The white haired girl giggled, "A tad shame I am not in the same Block as you, Soma-kun. But Naruto-kun, Ryo-kun, and Nikumi-chan are."

"Yeah. A Block or B Block, let's pull through this together, you guys!"

"Yeah" Ryo said dryly.

"Of course, Soma." Ikumi said. "I won't lose to you this time!"

Miyoko crossed her arms beneath her large breasts. "I have no plans of losing to any of you for that matter!"

"I can pick up the lingering traces of spice in your fingers." Akira mentioned from behind Soma.

"It's you, Hayama."

"I guess you've been giving this your best shot." He stated.

"You bet! I want you to taste really great curry!" Soma looked at him assertively.

"We'll see." And he walked off.

"Soma! Listen up because I'm only going to say this once!" Takumi declared, pointing a finger at Soma, "Your true rival here and now is me so-"

"Who's that guy next to you?"

Alice, Ryo, Nao, Miyoko and Ikumi's eyes turned to the guy beside Takumi. "That's right. You've never seen him like this." Miyoko stated.

"It's amazing what the summer heat can do to some people!" Nao creepily commented.

"What are you talking about?" Soma questioned.

Alice walked over to the guy beside Takumi and held his shoulder, "Soma-kun, meet Isami-kun slim version."

"EH?! YOU'RE PULLING MY LEG!" Soma shouted.

"Pulling your leg, he is not, Soma-san." Ryo spoke up. "This apparently is what happens to Aldini during the summer when the summer heat gets to him."

"In short, it gets hot, Isami loses a whole lot of weight! Everyone was able to figure out it was him but you didn't." Takumi pointed out, "I am… kind of disappointed in you, Soma!"

"This is all from the summer heat!" Soma was flabbergasted.

"It's all right now. Come winter and the cold and I'll be back to normal."

Megumi, who met Isami a week prior in Uzumaki Tower, was already aware of this. "This happens every year, Soma-kun."

"Well now that we've establish that he is Isami," Takumi began again, "listen, Soma! I will-" And the light suddenly went out.

The lights on the stage lit out brightly and Urara was there to greet everyone and introduce Nakiri Senzaemon. The director of the school made an impassioned speech. The Hall the students were in was normally reserved for Elite Ten members to challenge each other to Shokugeki.

The students were graduated as First Seat had their portraits displayed as a sign of respect. Soma had found the portraits of Dojima Gin, Yoshino Yahiko and Shinomiya Kojiro. Director Senzaemon continued his speech. He informed the students that the main tournament would be hosted in the Hall. He end his speech by encouraging the students to meet again in that Hall.

The selected students cheered and howled with eagerness and enthusiasm. The elder Nakiri then walked off the stage.

"So Takumi, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh nevermind." Takumi sighed dejectedly.

"Um, uh, has anyone seen Naruto-nii?" Megumi asked, "He didn't come in with you and I don't see him anywhere."

"You know it was strange." Nao noted, "Several times this month when he was trying to come up with what to cook, I've seen him act of down and reserved rather than his usual merry self."

"I noticed that too," Isami added, "When he is trying out spices or simply just grinding them, he would often space out and just stare at the calendar. Particularly this day."

"You don't think he's worried about this day, do you?" Megumi worriedly queried.

"He woke up early this morning and left without a word or note. That's all I know." Nao stated.

"Seriously, of all the days he could have gone missing!" The Cheongsam wearing Chef grumbled.

Then Soma laughed a bit, "Oh that's right. Today is that day."

"Eh, what do you mean, Soma-kun?" Megumi questioned.

"Do you know something we don't, Soma-kun?" Whiteylocks also probed.

"Don't worry about Naruto-senpai. He'll be here. The guy's quick on his feet after all. He just has something he needs to do first." Soma smiled reassuringly. Today was a certain anniversary.

"Well he better not be late and end up disqualifying himself on accounts of tardiness. Isami refuses to win by default!" Takumi complained.

Urara explained to them the set out of the preliminaries once more before telling them to head to their designated Blocks.

"Soma!" Takumi pointed a strong finger at Soma, "Let's meet here again in the main tournament!"

"You got it!"

* * *

 **BLOCK A**

Soma, Ryo, Akira, Ikumi, Ryoko, Zenji and Shun found Naruto already inside Block A when they got there. They noted he appeared a bit somber and had with him another suitcase. He and Soma bumped fist again before wishing the other the best of luck. At exactly eleven o'clock, Director Senzaemon declared from the screen hanging over the work stations, "BEGIN COOKING!"

And begin cooking they did.

Erina sat in a VIP box. The judges for the A Block were almost complete. Sendawara Natsume, a very busy businesswoman, had arrived a little later than her fellow judges. As did her twin sister, Sendawara Orie in the B Block.

Sendawara Natsume, CEO of the Haubi Food Corporation, granddaughter of Chef Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a woman gifted by her genetics with a well-endowed body figure, bearing an impressive bust and curvy hips. Sharp eyes more than capable of intimidating most men. Keyword most. Long, wavy blonde hair lining both sides of her face. Her white silk dress only served to enhance her beauty.

It would be so easy to mistake her for a woman who has never given birth.

Several gasps of astonishment were heard from the students viewing the event. All impressed at Eizan's ability to bring in such a superstar of a woman as a judge. Considering she has a monopoly of the curry business in Japan, she was bound to be busy. If Konan was the Queen of Ice Cream, she was the Queen of Curry.

Natsume was not interested in playing judge for mere students but Eizan could be very convincing.

More gasps were heard around the Block.

"No way!"

"That's…"

"Chef Uzumaki Minato, the One-Man Kitchen!" Several students mentioned.

Natsume's ears picked up on that. And true to the viewing students' words, Uzumaki Minato was indeed there, sitting in the same of rows seats as the students. Though they, out of respect, gave him and his two companions plenty of space.

"Oh, so this is where he was planning on taking Konohamaru-kun." She remarked softly. "Seriously, that man." She sighed. "I told him I was coming here. He could have at least told me where he was going here as well with our son." She observed the man who almost became her husband years ago and the father of her only child. She watched her eight year old Konohamaru together with his father and her former lover's daughter by another woman. "He always said he wanted his children to bond."

Namikaze Naruto, Tadokoro Megumi, Sendawara Konohamaru and Minegasaki Hikari. All born from four different women. From genuine romantic interests to dalliances to friends with benefits. Despite their falling out, Natsume and Minato maintained a good friendship.

But if Minato was here than it certainly wasn't just to watch her thoroughly crush the hopes and dreams of wannabe chefs. If he was here than that means… Her eyes scanned the students and soon enough, she found him. The blond, younger incarnation of her former lover. "So you are here as well, Naruto-kun. You sure have grown from that little boy I met ten years ago. In that case, show me what you got."

"MY BIG BROTHER'S GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" yelled Konohamaru from where he stood. Sendawara Konohamaru, inheriting the Sarutobi features from his maternal grandmother as well as being named after his great-grandfather's most favorite object in nature.

Minato pulled him back and told him to behave. Hikari laughed at her immediate older brother's antics. Naruto was too immerse in his work to pay attention to anything anyway.

As time goes on, the Block started filling up with various fragrances from the dishes being prepared.

"Say, Eizan-san, who do you think has the best shot among them?" Natsume questioned the ninth seat of the Elite Ten.

"Hard to say but there are two whom I am most interested to know just what they are capable of."

At her workstation, Ikumi ignored the annoying cheers of Kanichi and took a look around. She saw Ryo transform again when he put on his headband. Then she took a look at Naruto. "What's up with him today? His not as fast as usual and he seems a little down. Is this how stress manifests in him?" She finally took a gander at Soma… whom she found was asleep while sitting. "How the hell can he manage that?!"

* * *

 **BLOCK B**

As with A Block, the judges of B Block were observing carefully the more notable students in the lot. And like with A Block, it had some special guests of its own.

"Wait a minute, that's…"

"Chef Uzumaki Nagato and Chef Tadokoro Konan!"

"What are they doing here?!"

Fumio heard the commotion and spotted her former tenants with wide, surprised eyes. They, dressed in their Akatsuki Coats, walked towards Fumio, Daigo and Shoji. One look from them was all she needed to know just how much they've changed. Konan used to be such a sweet girl. Now she stood silent with a serious face. Nagato was even worse off. He was a kind young man back then. Now he appeared cold and calculating. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her and Daigo and Shoji couldn't help but take a few steps back.

"Nagato, Konan, it's been a long time." She warily greeted the former teens who lived in her Dorm.

"Fumio-dono." Nagato had always spoken to her with such respect. "How are the new kids of the Dorm? Anyone of any notable talent?"

"Heh! Take a seat, Nagato, and find out for yourself."

"A nice suggestion but if it's all right with you, Fumio-dono, we will stand here with you." Nagato told his old matron.

"I don't mind."

Nagato sent her a small nod. Nagato then laid his eyes on the woman in the middle of the judges table. "Sendawara Orie, correct?" He whispered to Konan so that Fumio wouldn't here.

"Yes, Nagato." Konan answered. "Their company is already on the list. The Haubi Food Corporation is Deidara's target. However it is still too early to try and 'negotiate' with them." Nagato just nodded.

"Now let's see if there are some talent here. Once this is finished, we will head to the next Block."

Konan then heard two boys trying to badmouth Megumi. Those two were immediately scared away by the two boys who were Fumio. After that, they cheered Yuki and Megumi on. "You have some reliable friends, Megumi-chan."

Megumi herself had just finished her careful prep-work. No speedy moves yet. She turned around and her eyes spotted Miyoko real close to her. Megumi reacted quickly and spun on her heel, avoiding a collision with the taller girl.

"Sorry, Miyoko-san. I almost hit you just now." She said with a bow before going off.

Meanwhile Miyoko was astounded. _'I did not expect that from her. She's always been a careless klutz. Something's different about her. Still, it's too early to change my impressions regarding her.'_

"Oh, it seems Megumi-chan has brought out her secret weapon." Konan denoted the curtained triangle her niece brought out of storage. "If my suspicions are correct, that must be…"

And true to Konan's suspicions and everyone's amazement, it was hanged Goosefish.

"Goosefish," Nagato started, "a fish commonly used in your hometown as a popular demonstration feat on how it is butchered. Because it is coated in a gelatinous slime, it makes it difficult to butcher it on a regular chopping board. The traditional way to butcher them is while they are hanged. Konan, you yourself only learned to do this a few years ago."

Konan nodded, "But Megumi-chan, learned to do this since she was younger. The tender age of six. Our staff was getting old and couldn't do the demonstrations anymore so Megumi learned. It was hard but she made it and made me and her mother proud. A remarkable girl. She'll make easy work on that ugly fish."

Konan sent a message to Minato, telling him to come over to B Block. Neither Konan nor Nagato saw him but he was there, standing at the participants' entrance with Konohamaru and Hikari.

"Eh, Megumi-nee-chan is going to cut that up?" The little redhead squealed in delight.

"What kind of fish is that? It's hideous!" Konohamaru said disgusted.

"That there is the fish that will win this for your older sister, Konohamaru-kun." _'Megumi, it's time to show the pay-off of your training.'_

There Megumi stood before the Goosefish. Behind her was cart of empty plates. She concentrated. Her eyes closed. Her hands together as she thought about how Soma and Naruto were both doing their best in the other Block, how Soma in particular had gotten her out of trouble on multiple occasions and his technique into getting some to calm down. And lastly, all that training she did with her old man.

Her eyes snapped open. It was time. She put her gloves on, held her knife and…

"She's fast!" Konan remarked.

The judges gasped and were dumbfounded by what they saw or couldn't see. As were the students watching.

It was a succession of near-lightning fast slice after slice. Each one meant to optimally yet accurately butcher apart the Goosefish. Fins, skin, muscle and organs, leaving behind only the jaws and skeleton. It happened so swiftly, Megumi's arms and knife like a distorted blurs. In one moment, there was one whole Goosefish hanging. In the next, it was several plates' worth of valuable ingredients.

"That was awesome!" Shouted Daigo.

"Now that's her true ability!" Shoji also.

"I told you! Now why don't you two head on over to the other Block and cheer on Ryoko, Shun, Zenji and Soma!"

"Amazing!" Konan gave her niece credit. "Typical demonstrations are normally meant to be slow enough for the customers to see and appreciate. But if her goal was to impress the audience with fast work, then she has succeeded. Look at their stunned and awestruck faces."

Fumio watched return the contraption used to hang now what was left of the Goosefish. _'That's showing them, Megumi! You are after all one of the Polar Star members that I, Daimado Fumio, accepted. Heh! You remind a lot of your older relatives in their younger days.'_

"It appears, Fumio-dono, you still know how to pick them." Nagato surprisingly complimented.

"Of course, Nagato. I picked you and Konan, didn't I?"

At their spot, Konohamaru jumped, "That was totally wicked! Otou-sama, you think I can be that fast one day too."

"We'll see." Minato said and he looked back at Megumi. "That was quicker than when we last practiced. Well done, Megumi-chan." Minato felt fatherly pride at his eldest daughter's skill. It wasn't simply about being fast. Goosefish had to be butchered delicately and precisely. Even he had a hard time doing it right the first few times.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Minato,_ _I'm pregnant." Tadokoro Kora told him. It had been about six months since their little drunken one-night stand._

 _The Ramen-Chef was surprised himself. Still, he knew all it took was one time for a child to be conceived. Kora was a nice, good woman. Gentle, caring, loving. It was written all over her being. But Minato was not interested in her as cold as it was._

" _This is your child I am carrying inside me!" Kora smoothed her hand down on belly, emphasizing its roundness. She herself viewed Minato as a good man. Someone she could grow to care for. But She barely even knew him. She didn't want his money or the fame attached to being a Totsuki Alumnus. "My child deserves a father!"_

" _And he or she will!" He snapped back. "I will be there for our child. I'll love and support him or her in every way that matters. But I will not marry you, Kora." He said with finality._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Looking back, perhaps he should have given Kora a chance. Minato was a somewhat different person back then and he was still reeling from the loss of Kushina. Minato shook his head. It was too late for such thoughts now. He and Kora barely spoke to each other. Konan had been furious at him for some time too but she eventually cooled down.

Minato dragged his thoughts away from the past and focused on the present. "The Goosefish has been cut but still…"

Nagato finished unknowingly from his spot, "It's far from over. She still needs to finish cooking."

The judging had began in B Block. So far, no one has been able to earn a score in the 40s. The judges weren't really that impressed. Neither were Nagato and Konan.

"So is this it?" Nagato calmly demanded. "Is this all the 92nd Generation are capable of? All of this is so pathetically laughable."

"Don't speak to soon, Nagato." Fumio instructed him. "Those from the Polar Star Dormitory and the so-called Namikaze Alliance haven't shown their dishes yet."

As if on cue, the entire Block began to stink. It reeked to high heaven. It was Sadatsuka Nao's turn.

"Big Bro," Isami spoke through a gas mask that filtered the bad air, "it appears being Nao's friend has the perk of giving us a heads-up."

Takumi spoke through his gas mask. "It would seem so." The two brother sent their thumbs-up to Alice for providing the masks. Good ol' Whiteylocks returned the thumbs-up.

' _Being in the Namikaze Alliance got me this mask,'_ Miyoko contemplated, _'not bad. Not too bad at all.'_

At Satoshi's place behind the judges, he remarked mentally, _'I've smelled Sadatsuka's creations before. But this… this is about ten times worse. The worse the smell is directly proportional to the good of the taste. Something's really different with the Boiling Witch.'_

After a quick scuffle with one judge, Sadatsuka's curry dish, the Jet Black Curry Lakas, was being eaten in happy abundance by the judges.

' _It stinks! It smells horrible! And yet…, it's so good.'_ Orie stated in her head. _'This girl is just a student but her dish is almost up there with the dishes of Chef Orochimaru!'_ The keyword is almost. Sadatsuka Nao has a long way to go before her dishes are on Orochimaru's level.

Nao watched as the judges almost uninhibitedly stuffed and gorged themselves on her dish. It stank but it tasted so damn good.

' _Erina-sama,'_ the Boiling Witch thought as the judges considered their evaluation, _'I cook more than just to impress you now. A certain Ramen-addicted goof has taught me some pretty interesting things lately. There's more to life and cooking… than Erina-sama!'_

The judges gave their scores, shocking a lot of people in the Block.

"It can't be!"

"There's no way!"

"From the 30s, it jumped all the way nearing the 90s!"

Nao heard them all but paid them no mind. "The essence of gourmet cooking can only be found in the pursuit of horror! Right now, those I want to frighten the most are…" seven people plus one extra flashed in his mind, "my friends!"

" **Sadatsuka Nao has scored an 89!"** Urara announced just as amazed as the rest.

"Damn, I was at least hoping to get in the 90s. Oh well." Then she had an epiphany. "In hindsight, I should have made more for my friends to eat too." She shrugged.

" **All right now, we'll proceed next with the ventilation systems at full blast. Will the next student please present their dish?"**

The next one was Arato Hisako. The rosette had prepared her Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry.

"Hehehehehehehehe…" Nao laughed at Hisako but astonished her when she said, "Good luck, Arato Hisako."

Hisako froze for a moment, clearly not expecting to hear that especially from Nao of all people. "Um, thank you…" Not really sure what to make of that, Hisako was.

Hisako gave each of the judges a bowl for them to try out. She left them to think it out. She got another bowl and offered it to Nao. "Sadatsuka Nao, there is something different about you now. I was going to have you taste this to show the difference between us two. Something tells me my dish no longer serves that purpose. But nonetheless, please try it. Maybe it could do you some good too."

Nao took the bowl and further surprised Hisako when she said, "Thank you."

The Boiling Witch tried it. Murk and Chaos that is the essence of Nao's creations were starting to be washed away and purified. Nao, in her dark Boiling Witch outfit, was enveloped in a white light and transformed into a lighter version of herself. A pure, pristine version of herself that lasted about as long as one can hope as Nao almost immediately reverted back.

Nao knew who she was, she knew what she wanted and she knew what she wanted to cook except now she was slightly interested in cooking up 'purer' dishes. Still though, there was a small yet happy smile on Nao's lips.

" **Arato Hisako scores a 92!"**

"You weren't so bad yourself." The rosette acknowledged. Hisako walked back to her station but not before sending the Boiling Witch a peaceful look. "Maybe hanging around Namikaze Naruto-kun has done you some good after all."

It was Miyoko's turn after that followed by Yuki's. Both of them earning from the judges scores of 87 and 86 respectively.

' _I didn't think I'd score lower that Sadatsuka. I underestimated her no doubt.'_ The Cheongsam girl said mentally.

" **Now it's time for the long-awaited clash between the two brothers! Takumi and Isami Aldini!"**

"Big Bro, I really want to beat you today." The younger said.

The elder replied unworried, "I'll let you have some practice, Little Brother."

" **First up is the younger Aldini Brother, Isami Aldini!"** Urara declared.

Isami presented his Curry Bread Calzone to the five judges, earning excellent remarks from them. The score he got was…

" **Isami Aldini's score is 91! He's replaced Sadatsuka Nao in second place!"**

Nao didn't seem all the upset about becoming third place.

"Big Bro, I've been given some of the things Naruto-kun said some thought. Here," He offered a plate of his Calzone to his older twin brother, "I made this for you too. Eat it while it's still hot."

Takumi smirked at his younger brother.

" **Will Candidate Takumi Aldini please come up and present your dish!"** Urara called.

"Please keep hold on to that for a moment. This won't take too long."

Takumi gave the judges his Naporitan Curry Fettucine. "Buon Appetito." He told them respectfully. Though initially unimpressed by the aesthetics, the end result was as expected.

"Not today I guess." Isami sighed. "You're so amazing, Big Bro."

" **Takumi Aldini has a score of 95. That's the highest score we've gotten so far. It's landed him in first place! What passion! This is so exciting. This is how gourmet food festivals should be!"**

"Grazie!" Takumi humbly said.

"This is just amazing!" Someone from the audience praised. "That's three in the 90s!"

"I didn't think anyone could get that high of a score!"

"Hey, Isami, you still holding that Calzone for me?" Takumi approached him with a plate of his Fettucine. "You weren't the only who listened to what Naruto was saying. I was cooking for you as well!"

The two brothers then took delight in eating each other's dishes, feeling every bit of brotherly love with every bite. Takumi and Isami grinned at each other even though they had food in their mouths. Isami put the fork he was using back on the plate and held out his fist. Takumi formed a fist of his own with his hand and bumped Isami's. It was the first one they ever did.

"Heh! Well would you look at that! Naruto was right about this one as well!"

"Yeah, Big Bro! Fist bumps are awesome!"

Nakiri Alice pretty much bypassed Urara's hosting and went straight for the judges, much to the hosting girl's dismay and annoyance. Alice's Thermal Sense Curry. A dish she put a lot of effort into. It was beautifully designed and crafted. Some doubted it was actually Curry. But the results speak for themselves.

She impressed the judges so much, Sendawara Orie called her a Global Innovator. Just as Alice once said. Her score…

" **Another 95! She's tied in with Takumi Aldini!"**

"Oh it wasn't a perfect 100 point." Whiteylocks sounded somewhat disappointed. "But hey, I scored higher than Miss Secretary." She said impishly

"Who are you calling Miss Secretary?!" Hisako demanded

At where Fumio, Nagato and Konan were at, Fumio hummed curiously. "Something's really odd here."

"What do you mean, Fumio-dono?"

"Isn't it all just really strange that all the talents ones present their dishes last?"

"Megumi is up next." Konan stated. Then she spot something else down below. "This is interesting."

"HERE IT COMES! IT'S MEGUMI'S TURN!" A fisherman from Tadokoro Town hollered.

"MEGUMI!" They all did while waving a banner of a Goosefish that said 'Congrats on a Good Catch!'

"Leave it to the fishermen of my hometown to come all the way here and show their support." Konan mentioned as she saw Megumi walk over to the men.

"Is that really that much of a surprise? They did it for you, didn't they? D you remember that day, Konan. You were in that spot as Megumi too, so unease and tensed. But you pulled through and showed everyone a glimpse of what you were truly capable of." Fumio reminded her former tenant. The matron of the Polar Star Dormitory pointed with her whole hand at the fishermen below. "Most of those men down there were probably the younger fishermen left behind at the time while the older ones came to support you. In fact, if I am not wrong, a few of those older fishermen are there as well."

Konan said nothing.

It wasn't just Konan, Nagato and Fumio observing Megumi talking to the Fishermen. The rest of the students were too including Miyoko who silently noted the support they gave the smaller girl.

Nagato's eyes carefully examined his brother's daughter's dish. Even from a far, he could see all the ingredients used. "Ah, I see now. That niece of ours, Konan, has a dish that exhibits all the fine qualities of Tadokoro Town. Without even tasting it, I can almost feel it giving off a sense of your hometown."

"I'm proud." The older bluenette admitted but added mentally, _'She will make an excellent subordinate in the future. I can even make her my right hand woman if I can teach her right.'_

"Now let's see just how well she's done."

Down below, Megumi stood before the judges table. The one judge had already placed in his score for her. She clasped tightly the good luck charm Kora had given her when she first left for Totsuki. The expectations and the encouragement of the town's folk being replayed by her memories. Her failures, her struggles, her anxieties and all the times she had to lie to her mother with what was really going on with her at school.

On the far opposite side from the judges' table were her parents. They really weren't planning or even expecting to see each other.

"Minato-san," Kora approached him. Her face was neutral.

"Oh, it's you, Kora-san. Been a while."

Two more judges gave their scores.

Kora spotted the two children beside Minato. A red haired little girl about four years of age and a brown hair boy about the age of eight.

"Oh hello!" The little girl bowed and the boy followed suit.

"The day she left, one of the fishermen of there said that Megumi might be the second biggest fish to have left Tadokoro Town." She sighed, "I'm always worried for her. I make regular phone calls to her." She told him, "And everytime, it's the same thing. She tells me how good everything's going. How she's making so many friends and that I shouldn't worry. She never could lie to me. A mother just knows these sort of things when it comes to their child." Kora was little downcast.

Minato placed his hand on his shoulder, "You won't need to worry about her for long." And the final judge gave his score.

Behind the judges, Satoshi stated sympathetically, "Your time's finally come, Megumi-chan. You time in the tiny world you started in is long passed. Now fly to the sky."

" **Candidate Tadokoro Megumi has scored a 92. She's tied in with Arato Hisako and will proceed to the main tournament!"**

"Your daughter's done well for herself." Minato congratulated Kora. "Konohamaru, Hikari, let's go back to A Block."

"She did it." Konan said with a pleased sigh as memories surfaced of her younger self in the very same position as Megumi with the town's fishermen cheering for her.

"What did you expect?" Fumio smiled genially.

And the fishermen below hollored once more, "MEGUMI, YOU DID IT! MEGUMI! MEGUMI! MEGUMI! MEGUMI!"

Takumi patted his brother's shoulder. Miyoko stood from a distance with her arms crossed under her large breasts. Like before, she watched closely as the men cheered the girl she perceived as weak.

' _I always thought my only choice was to use force to shut men up.'_ She remembered how her cooking stunned the lead chef of her father's restaurant speechless. _'Can I make such a place like that happen the way I am now?'_

Those memories were soon replaced by that of a blond boy her age who always offered her a hand of friendship. No matter how many times she rejected him, he never gave up on her. _'Heh, that Ramen-loving fool must have seen something in me. All right then, maybe being part of his alliance wouldn't be so bad.'_

"MEGUMI! MEGUMI! MEGUMI! MEGUMI!" The cheer continued as tears of joy finally left Megumi's eyes.

* * *

 **BLOCK A**

"Chef Ayame." Roland Chapelle spoke to the woman to his right.

"Yes, Chef Chapelle."

"What is wrong with Namikaze today?" He pointed the boy in question. His dish was ready but he just sat there with his head resting on his knuckles, he was staring at nothing and everything around him seemed to have just passed by his notice. "That is not how he normally acts. I know it isn't stress because I've seen him in the Training Camp."

"It's nothing to worry about, Chef Chapelle. This happens every year during this exact day."

"This day? What does this day have to- Oh, I see. So that's it. I affected him that much."

"Something like that just doesn't leave you. Come tomorrow though, he'll be back to his usual self."

Down at the workstation, Naruto just rested his head on his knuckles, paying very little attention to what was happening.

' _Naruto-senpai,'_ Soma said in his thoughts, _'I know why you're acting like that but I hope it didn't affect your dish. I'd be upset if you can't make it to the semi-finals and the finals because your downer mood affected your cooking.'_ Soma has seen this happen before.

" **C-C-Candidate Kurokiba Ryo, please present your dish to the judges."** Went Sasaki Yua, the hostess for A Block.

This did get Naruto's attention. He raised his head off his knuckles and sat straight. The Foodvision came right on schedule. "Ha! A rocket shaped like a lobster brought them into space! That's new."

"What is he talking about?" Ryoko whispered to Soma who just shrugged.

" **Candidate Kurokiba Ryo, score of 93!"**

"Good work, Ryo-kun." Naruto complimented quietly.

"93, amazing! That's the highest one yet!"

"I knew Kurokiba would do so well!"

" **Next please. C-Candidate Mito Ikumi."**

And Ikumi's curry dish is Dongpo Pork Curry Don. The judges loved it and couldn't stop eating it. They even acknowledged her a Meat Mistress. Or in the Foodvision Naruto saw, the Meat General. He saw Natsume sit on the cannon of a tank that fired a shot.

"The vibrations from that can't be good for the hips." He noted as he walked up to Ryoko and Soma.

"Ah, Naruto-senpai! So you finally got off your seat." Soma slang an arm over Naruto's shoulders. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry, Soma. I didn't mean to be a cause of concern to you. Those judges seem to really like Nikumi's dish."

"I'd be surprised if they didn't."

" **Candidate Mito Ikumi has scored 90 points. She's earned herself the second place ranking."**

"Great, I'm made it into the 90s and now ranked second place." Ikumi cheered for herself.

"Hey Nikumi!" shouted Soma.

And Naruto added. "You did great. That looked so delicious." Naruto said with a little energy.

"Ha! This guys has been a bit down in the dumps the whole day. Looks like your dish seemed to have cheered him up a bit."

"Of course. I learned something from you, Naruto-kun." She admitted shyly. "A Don should be complete in one bowl and… I've been trying to cook for more than just myself."

Now that seemed to have brightened up Naruto's mood a little more. "And the result shows." He gave a smile. "Good work, Ikumi. You should whip us some of that later."

"Wow, only a select few have been able to put a smile on his face during this day. Typically, it's just Ayame-senpai or old man Teuchi or my dad and myself that one time! You've made quite the impression on him, Nikumi."

Ikumi blushed at that. "What is up with this day anyway?" the Meat Mistress questioned.

" **I'm so relieved. It's starting to feel like a real competition now. Let's keep this going. Next up, Sakaki Ryoko."** Yua shed a tear.

"Please enjoy. It's everything I have to offer right now. I call it my Curry Soy-Natte Rice" She said kindly to the judges.

Her dish lacked the visual appeal of the previous two. But it didn't lack for taste. The Foodvision Naruto saw was vanilla compared to some of the things he's already scene.

" **Candidate Sakaki Ryoko scores 86 points! She's now third place!"**

It was a high score but it seemed to have disappointed Ryoko.

"Ryoko, those look pretty tasty. Cook me some of that some time."

Ryoko smiled with her eyes closed. "Sure. Just tell me when."

Marui Zenji and Ibusaki Shun followed soon after, earning from the judges a tied score of 88. The Professor of Taste and the Prince of Smoke showed their capabilities.

" **Candidates Marui Zenji and Ibusaki Shun are tied in third place. Candidate Sakaki Ryoko is out of the running."**

"There's a tie. How will that work?" was the question several of the audience asked.

"In case of a tie, the judges will have to do another re-evaluation of the candidates' dishes. This however applies only if the tie is in the fourth place. The two candidates are tied in third so there are still four in the running." Eizan explained. "However there are still more to go."

" **Candidate Hayama Akira please come forward for judging!"**

After Akira had handed each judge his Naan Pot Pie Curry, he gave one to Soma as well and threw him a spoon. "It's hot so please be careful." He said tauntingly. None for Naruto though since Naruto never really issued a challenged to Akira. Akira used the term Fragrance Bomb when a powerful surge of fragrance spread throughout the Block. Everyone was getting a strong wiff of it.

His dish was so good, Soma ended up naked after tasting it.

Naruto knew Akira was someone who fought for someone else. The score he earned from the judges, Naruto had considered it well deserved.

"I fight for Jun." He sternly told Natsume. "That's all there is to it." Akira reaffirmed what Naruto knew of him when he refused Natsume's offer for his services.

" **Candidate Hayama Akira has scored 96 earning himself the number one spot!"**

"Would you look at that?! Hayama Akira scored two 20s from the judges!"

With Akira at first, Ryo at second, Ikumi at third and Shun and Zenji tied at fourth, Ryoko was out of the top four ranking.

Right at that moment, those in the B Block entered the A Block. Minato with Konohamaru and Hikari re-occupied their spot from earlier. Nagato and Konan were suggested by Fumio and Satoshi to go up with them to the VIP box where Erina was observing the event from. They declined, opting instead remain in the stands. Nagato could smell the lingering traces of Akira's dish and wanted to determine if the remaining candidates follow that lead.

Yuki, Megumi, Takumi, Isami, Alice, Miyoko and Nao joined up with Daigo and Shoji in A Block.

"You guys arrived in the nick of time!"

"Zenji-kun and Shun-kun are both tied in fourth place." Yuki pointed out. "If the ranking remains the same, the judges will have to decide again and pick whose is better."

"Oh, Ryo-kun is in second place." Alice commented a little happy. "Nikumi-chan in third."

"Soma and Naruto should be next." Takumi concluded. When he entered, the predominant thing occupying his thoughts were on how well Naruto and Soma did. It turned out they had presented their dishes yet. "Naruto, Soma, you two better score in the 90s like me and Isami!"

"Hayama scored a 96, huh?" Isami stood beside his brother. "That's a tough score to beat."

"Yeah, it is." Miyoko agreed. "But Naruto and Yukihira aren't done yet.

"Knowing just how enthusiastic Soma-kun can be, it's probably in his goal to score higher than that. Let's wait and see what happens. Hehehehehehehehe…" Nao suggested.

"Naruto-kun and Soma-kun will do just fine. I will be most unhappy is Naruto in particular fails to reach the 90s."

" **It's time for Candidate Yukihira Soma to present his dish! Please serve your dish!"**

Soma did just that. Five for the judges and two for Naruto and Akira. "Here's the one I made for you, Hayama-san. It's hot as well so do be careful." And the redhead threw a spoon to the white haired boy. Akira wasn't sure but somewhere in the tone in Soma's voice, it sounded more genuine than challenging. Of course, Soma was still challenging Akira but it seemed he also wanted to Akira to truly enjoy what he made.

"Naruto-senpai, I cooked one up for you as well." Soma's Curry Risotto Omurice was another fragrance bomb, the powerful fragrance filling the Block.

' _Soma's dish really packs a punch.'_ He thought after tasting it. _'This is just delicious!'_ Naruto let the judges and Akira do all the thinking. Naruto instead felt the effort and care Soma put into his dish. The dish made Naruto feel a sense of peace.

His early thoughts on the matter were further confirmed when he saw the Foodvision the judges had from Soma's Risotto. A judged was punched by a battle-ready Soma square on the face with iron knuckles. As expected, they were also naked.

And then came the vision of Soma fighting Akira who was using a halberd. Akira managed to cut Soma a little on his cheek but other than that, neither of the two scored any direct hits against each other.

"What the hell did I just see?" Ikumi screamed, pulling her wrist away from Naruto's hold.

"I believe that was a Foodvision representing their common goal of reaching the pinnacle of Totsuki."

"The vision? How do you explained the vision?!" Ikumi demanded, flailing her arms around.

"Hah!" Naruto smirked. Ikumi sighed. Still though, it was relieving to see Naruto acting jolly again.

" **Yukihira Soma with a score of 95! With just one point behind Hayama Akira, Yukihira has taken the second spot!"**

Daigo gasped from their spot "He's even earned himself a 20 from one of the judges!" Shoji cheered on. "Way to go, Soma!"

"Just one point…" Megumi trailed off

"But now Shun-kun and Zenji-kun are out of the ranking!" Yuki stated. "Only Naruto-kun and one more student are yet to present their dish!"

" **Candidate Mimasaka Subaru, please step up for your dish's judging!"**

Back at the workstations, Naruto patted Soma on the back. A little too hard though. "All right, Soma! You did it. You even managed to get a twenty from one of the judges!"

"Well, I've been giving some thought what you said as well, senpai. About cooking for your precious ones."

"It showed. I kind of felt it. There's more effort here than in your usually dishes. Your curry dish was awesome. A raid on two of my senses!"

"Thanks, senpai! Still," Soma was a little disappointed in himself, "I was hoping to earn a twenty from all five of the judges and I'm behind Hayama-san by a point."

"Now, now… there's still the main tournament. You can still be him then."

"What about you, Naruto-senpai? Don't you want to beat Hayama-san as well?"

"I want to score higher than him. But I don't necessarily want to beat him!"

"That makes sense and no sense all at the same time."

"I think I told old man Teuchi said the same thing once." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought before the two friends shared a laugh.

Above from where Ayame, Roland and Jun were seated, the young woman who was the closest Naruto and Soma had to an older sister smiled lovingly at the two after seeing them laugh. "Soma-kun, as far as them being friends with Naruto-kun goes, you've won yourself a victory here."

Having known Naruto for years, Soma was aware of how his mood went down on this particular day. Teuchi, Ayame and a few other have been able to get him to smile. But today, Soma did something more. "You got Naruto-kun to laugh!" Ayame held her hands together as she recalled how nothing got Naruto to laugh during that day, "Well done, Soma-kun!"

" **Mimasaka Subaru, a score of 91!"**

"Eh, there was a judging?" Soma and Naruto tilted their heads.

"And a 91 at that. Not bad. We must have been so busy talking, we didn't notice!" The two of them laughed again.

"How can you guys be laughing?!" Ikumi snapped. "Now I am out of the running!"

Naruto and Soma shook their hands defensively, "Sorry, Sorry, Nikumi."

" **Now for the last Candidate, Namikaze Naruto!"**

"My turn. Wish me luck, Soma, Nikumi-chan."

"Check that out!" Began the discussions of the audience. "Those bowls are huge!"

"They can at least serve about four or five people each!"

"Does Namikaze expect his dish to taste so good that they'll eat them all?"

Indeed, on Naruto's cart were five large Ramen bowls big enough to serve five people. There were also three more left on Naruto's work station. All eight bowls closed by a lid. Naruto politely and gently placed each bowl before a judge.

"Naruto-kun, long time no see." The sharp eyed woman among the men greeted him.

"Natsume-oba-san, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sendawara-san, you know this young man?" One of the male judges, Minatozaka Makito, queried.

"It's a long story, Minatozaka-san. Let's leave it at that."

Up at where Minato and his younger children were sitting, Minato jumped in his seat when he heard someone call his name. "Minato-kun!"

That tiny little trace of a foreign accent was all he needed to determine who it was. "Leonora, I didn't expect you to come."

"Don't be silly, Minato-kun. I came to see how my little Alice would perform and she performed spectacularly! I am so proud! I can't wait to tell her father of how she did. Now I want to see how Naruto-kun will do. He is the last one and you know what they say about the last."

The Danishwoman picked up Hikari under the little girl's arms and she sat next to Minato. She then set the girl down on her lap. Hikari was four and it seemed that her father had nothing against the strange lady so she didn't complain. Instead, she got comfortable.

"Ah, I remember when Alice was this small." She squealed joyfully.

Leonora studied the last candidate. She had seen before that either the participants were confident in their creations and approached the judges with a smile or were quite anxious and practically shook in their shoes. Naruto though seemed… sad. Like something was bothering him.

"Minato-kun, what's up with your eldest son? He looks down in the dumps today."

"It's the anniversary, Leonora."

"What anniversary?"

Minato plugged Konohamaru's ears with his fingers. Surprisingly enough, Konohamaru didn't complain. Leonora plug Hikari's ears with her pinky fingers.

"This day, the last day of August, is the day my old teacher Jiraiya died. It was about eight years ago."

"Wasn't he with Naruto-kun at the time?"

"He was eight years old and he saw someone close to him die. My teacher was not a young man but I didn't think he was old enough to die of a stroke. From the reports given to me, Naruto had been cooking Ramen for Jiraiya when he suddenly collapsed. Something like that just doesn't leave you and Teuchi and Ayame have told me that this happens every year on this day. We supposed it's his way of grieving for our old sensei."

"No different than how one buys flowers to put on someone's grave during their death anniversary." Leonora concluded.

"Mmm!" Minato agreed. "Now maybe I am just speculating. But I think Naruto sees this as his opportunity to make up for not being able to have serve Jiraiya that last time."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Jiraiya-sensei, good morning!" Eight year old Naruto greeted. He would almost be nine soon. He was making the final touches to the ramen he was going serve. Naruto did not notice the discomforted, pained look on Jiraiya's face, how he seemed to rub his head. "I woke up early in the morning to get started. I put a lot of effort into this. So I hope you'll love it." He got the bowl ready._

 _Then he heard a loud thud behind him. With the bowl in his little hands, he turned around, unconcerned for whatever caused that thud, only to find that Jiraiya laying motionless on the floor. He was only eight but he was smart enough to realize where that thud came from. The little blond dropped the bowl from shock and ran towards his teacher._

" _Jiraiya-sensei! Jiraiya-sensei!" He shook him and shouted his him. But the chef gave no response._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

' _Jiraiya-sensei, today's the day I…'_ He tightened his hands into fists and he remembered that one of them was holding on to the suitcase he brought with him.

"I almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed. He opened the suitcase and pulled out another gift-wrapped package. "Natsume-oba-san, this is for you." He smile at her. Natsume took the gift, the rather heavy gift, in her hands with her eyes wondering what it could be.

Almost immediately the other four judges rose from their seats, pointed strongly at Naruto and declared at the same time, "DISQUALIFIED! DISQUALIFIED FOR BRIBING A JUDGE!"

"You should consider yourself lucky we are not Totsuki Instructors or Staff or otherwise we would have expelled your ass!" One of them proclaimed.

Almost everyone who heard it had their jaws dropped and their eyes blank and wide like saucers. Akira and Jun raised an eyebrow. Leonora tilted her head. Minato and all his friends facepalmed. Really hard too.

"That idiot." Takumi and Miyoko muttered.

Judges be damned, Naruto was getting sick of people thinking he was trying to bribe them. He stomped his foot and yelled at the four male judges. "BRIBING MY ASS! THIS ISN'T A BRIBE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! THIS," he pointed at the gift-wrapped object, "IS A GIFT TO HER," he pointed to Natsume, "FROM HIM!" He pointed to his father who was scratching his cheek and laughed nervously.

"Wait a minute, isn't that man-"

"Calm down, gentlemen." Natsume told them. "Naruto-kun, speaks the truth. This is a personal gift from his father to … an old friend. Nothing more." She vouched for the blond. She already guessed what it was and she smiled pervertedly.

"All right. If you say so, Sendarawa-san." Another male judge, Shigenoshin Koda, said as he and the other male judges took their seats.

"These bowls are rather large, don't you think? Too big for one person." Commented one of the judges.

"Precisely. These bowls are big in order to contain as much as possible so that more than just one person can eat it. It's meant to be eaten together with friends or family."

"You don't say?" Another judge tested.

"I do. I intend to serve this creation of mine at my family diner. But I think it's time you got to see it."

"Naruto-kun, don't think that just because I was almost your step-mother that I would go easy on you."

"I'd lost respect for you if you did."

The judges took hold of the lids and opened them all in unison. Almost immediately another fragrance bomb exploded in the Block. But unlike Soma's and Akira's, Naruto's fragrance bomb burst forth from the opened bowls like a whirlpool or tornado, spinning upward and outward, spreading the aroma everywhere in a strong gust.

"Nagato, this is…"

"Yes, this is similar to some of the dishes I make with strong aromas. The aroma particles are blown powerfully everywhere, like an almighty push. They then infiltrate your nose and impact every single one of your olfactory nerves and send strong messages to the brain."

"This is amazing!" Megumi gasped.

From his spot, Soma's eyes widened. _'I can't… I can't remember how mine or Hayama's dish smelled like! This fragrance is invading my very brain and causing me to forget.'_

Akira himself was in thought as well. His special, sensitive nose picking up all the spices Naruto used in his dish. _'Such a powerful fragrance. I'm starting to forget what mine smelled like!'_

But that wasn't the end of it. The spiraling vortex that released the fragrance out changed course. Now it was spinning inward, drawing in everyone's noses to the source: the five Ramen bowls.

"Big Bro," Isami carefully leaned over the railing, "I'm starting to get very hungry."

The rest of them didn't want to say it but they were too.

"Oh my, such a pull that aroma is causing. Don't you think, Minato-kun?" Leonora asked. Minato nodded.

"Otou-sama, Naruto-nii-san's dish is making me so hungry!" Konohamaru shouted in excitement.

"Maybe later, he can make you some."

At this place behind the judges, Eizan looked on. _'Yukihira Soma and Namikaze Naruto. Uchiha-sama said something about your Diners being problematic. I can see why he was being cautious. But still…'_ He saw the judges picking up their spoons to fist examine the broth.

"I put a lot of effort into this. So much so that I forgot to give it a name. Well, I can think of one later. First I want to know how it fares before I serve it to valued customers." He smiled jovially at the judges. "Please help yourselves!"

"Just wait one moment, my esteemed judges." Etsuya pushed back his glasses. "This candidate is still disqualified."

That little announcement from Eizan Etsuya caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"But Eizan-san," Judge Makito argued, "we did it under false pretenses. We rescinded that disqualification."

"Be it as it may, the rules are very clear. If two or even three of you have declared that disqualification, it could have still been revoked. However if the case of the judges unanimously or near-unanimously declaring disqualification, regardless of the reasons, that barring still stands. That decision is absolute." Etsuya explained. The ninth seat had no grudge against Naruto. This was all simply a 'matter of following the rules'.

"My apologies, Namikaze." He said halfheartedly though hid it well. "But you are disqualified."

"Naruto-kun." Ayame huffed from her seat.

"Naruto-nii." Megumi whispered sadly.

"No way!" Nao

"It can't be!" Soma

"Naruto… God damn it!" Takumi.

"What have I let happen?" Minato asked no one in particular. Leonora rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Naruto stood there in silence for a moment. His head face down and his upper face shadowed by his hair. And then…

He quickly closed the bowls with their lids and placed them all save for one back on the cart. The one for Natsume.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing? Where are you going with those?" Judge Koda asked the retreating back of Naruto.

"I'm disqualified." He stated neutrally, "There's no point anymore."

Naruto headed back to his workstation. He placed the four bowls back on the table together with the other three. Naruto took a seat and sighed deeply.

"Naruto-senpai…" Soma approached him.

"It's all right, Soma. I know what you're going to say. I probably should have listened to Takumi, Miyoko and Chef Chapelle." Then he shrug with half a smile. "Oh well. I get to eat at least once a week." He grabbed the nearest bowl, opened it and started consuming the contents. _'Jiraiya-sensei, sorry.'_ He thought as he slurp in the noodles. _'I couldn't make good on your anniversary.'_

For a moment, the only sound in the whole Block was the sound of noodles being slurped. But silence doesn't last too long.

"Senpai…" Soma hissed from behind Naruto. When the latter turned to face him, the former had a dark aura around him, his hair shadowing his face and his two eyes were glowing. "Weren't you planning on eating all of them, were you? It isn't right for a chef to eat his own creations."

Naruto smile deviously. "Why? Do you want to try some yourself?" Naruto got up and stood between Soma and the other bowls.

Soma raised his head, his face no longer shadowed and the aura around him. "Of course I want to try some!" He snapped. "Like hell I'd let such a dish all end up in your stomach! You've always been greedy when it came to Ramen, senpai! Well guess what? On this day, you're sharing! Now give me some of that!" He pushed through Naruto and grabbed one of the bowls.

"Hey! Count us in too!" Takumi yelled.

The members of the Namikaze Alliance and the Polar Star Dorm from B Block had gone down from where they were onto the workstations and joined up with the members in A Block "The gall and sheer audacity you have, Naruto!" He pointed an accusing finger at him. "To make eight large bowls and plan to eat seven of them yourself!"

"Not to mention that each bowl is meant to be eaten by a group of friends." Isami added for good measure.

"You have some nerve, Naruto-kun." Alice slapped Naruto in the face. Not playfully like she always did. That one had some force to it.

"The rule was, you get to only once a week. And that 'once' also meant just one bowl of it!" Miyoko berated.

Each of them ready with their spoons, chopsticks and smaller bowls to transfer their shares into. They grouped up and took a bowl. Takumi, Isami and Ryo shared a bowl with Soma. Megumi, Yuki, Ryoko and Nao got their bowl. Another bowl went to Shun, Zenji, Shoji and Daigo. While Alice, Ikumi and Miyoko shared another.

Then they collectively thought.

' _THIS! IS! AWESOME!'_

Cue the FoodGasm!

In a sea of broth, erupted a spiraling mass of noodles. It started at sea level before raising and soaring high up into the clouds. Naruto's friends were all swept away in it but none seemed concerned. Instead, the girls screamed in delight and maybe ecstacy while the boys hollered in excitement. All the while their clothes were shredding apart by the force of the noodles. The boys rode on the noodles. The girls were lightly spaced between two. Their womanly parts hidden from view.

' _I can feel…'_

' _All the effort…'_

' _Naruto put into this!'_

The feeling of love and tenderness, of how much care was placed into it. Naruto put more than just his blood, sweat and tears (which is highly unsanitary and is grounds for a lawsuit) into his dish but his heart and soul into it.

Naruto stood at base on the noodle vortex, the powerful noodles blowing away the broth from his spot. He happily took in the sight of the joy and thorough satisfaction his friends got from eating his dish.

" _As a chef, you don't cook for fame or money. You cook for your loved ones and those precious to you. You don't cook just for yourself. You cook for them. It's what they think that truly matters. Even if you lose as chef, you won't lose them."_ Those were Jiraiya's words to him.

"That's right…" Naruto saw the sated and happy faces on his friends, "these are the people I cook for. They're what's important. As long as they like it, I could have gotten a perfect zero for all I care!"

When the powerful noodle tornado-whirlpool thing started to lose strength, Naruto's friends formed a vague circle mid-air. They looked down and saw Naruto below. They all sent him an acknowledging grin with a small nod from Ryo and Shun instead and he returned one to them. Naruto shouted, "ANOTHER BUNCH SATISFIED CUSTOMER!"

"YEAH!" They shouted.

Naruto poofed away as the liquid return now that the noodles were disappearing. His friends were left free falling like sky-divers. All before pleasantly splashing down in the calming sea of broth. Their clothes slowly starting to repair themselves within the liquid.

And the FoodGasm ended.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei." He whispered gratefully with his head facing upwards, looking very peaceful.

Until Takumi grabbed him by his orange chef's uniform and shoook him violently. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, NARUTO! YOU BASTARD! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS!" He punched Naruto on the face. Comically of course.

The force of the punch spun him around to Ikumi's direction who… "To get disqualified!" also punched him in the face and just as comically too.

He spun again but Miyoko caught him, "And to think our group is named after you! A careless man!" She pinned him down on the floor so Nao could jam a piece of her purposefully terrible tasting food in his mouth.

"Naruto-kun," Alice held up a finger, "this is unacceptable! To make up for this plunder, you shall do what I want for a month!"

Naruto rubbed his aching cheeks. "All right, all right. I get it. I messed up big time. I'm sorry." He got up with help from Soma. Then he grinned widely, "But it was great, right?"

Akira stood in the distance, unsure of what to do next. "OI, Hayama! Don't just stand there. Help yourself as well." Naruto urged him as he inched a bowl forward on the table.

"Hmph…" Akira closed his eyes and nodded. "Very well." And when he tried it, the same thing happened to him.

Minato observed his eldest son with his friends, acting not as chefs but simply as kids having a good time. "Muuuuuuuu…, Minato-kun," Leonora huffed and puffed beside him, "Naruto-kun lost! The boy must be devastated."

"No, he isn't. Look at him. He may have lost but… he got what he wanted from the dish he put so much hard work into. That there," he pointed to the collection of young talented chefs, "is what our sensei was talking about."

"Some might call that a hollow victory, something losers tell themselves to feel better." Leonora sternly stated though she wasn't really looking for an argument with Minato.

"I have a point." He responded equally sternly but then turned jolly when he addressed her, "But that's your opinion." He looked at his son and his son's friends again. "An objective loss or not, this here is a minor setback for Naruto. This won't stop him from achieving his goals."

"Maybe you're right!" She exclaimed, "My Alice wouldn't stop either from one little lost."

"Could you maybe take your fingers out of my ears now?" Konohamaru demanded in a way expected of a child. "I'm starting to get uncomfortable here!"

Over at the judges table, Natsume snappily opened the Ramen bowl and took a mouthful. A move that clearly stunned her fellow judges.

"What are you doing, Sendawara-san?"

Natsume yelled at them after she swallowed what she has just thoroughly chewed and savored, "What does it look like?! I'm examining his dish!"

"But he's been disqualified." Koda pointed out.

"Disqualified nothing! Just because he is officially out of this contest doesn't mean I can't acknowledge his dish. And his dish is-!"

" **What's this?! Sendawara Natsume-sama has given a score! And it's a 20!"** Yua shockingly broadcasted which did the fine job of shocking everyone else.

The four other judges looked at each other for a moment before all silently agreed on what to do next. After nodding their heads at each other, they picked up their chopsticks, pulled out smaller bowls from seemingly nowhere and politely pushed Natsume aside. By the end of their happy feasting, the large bowl was empty.

" **This is most unprecedented. Despite being out of the elections, Candidate Namikaze Naruto has scored a 96 which would have put him tied in first place with Hayama Akira!"**

"How about that? That nephew of mine did well. But you were reckless and foolish, Naruto." Nagato commented. "Heh, a shame is like my older brother! He would have made an excellent subordinate. Konan, let's go." He commanded.

It all goes without saying Naruto's friends' jaws dropped to varying degree in astonishment of the score he was unofficially given. They all just stood there, gawking at Naruto's score.

"T-t-that's one point higher than me." Takumi stuttered.

"And me." Alice added.

Even Akira was a bit surprised someone was good enough to tie in with him. _'Hmm… so he doesn't fight for just himself too.'_ His eyes focused on the group. Now that they've been brought out of their daze, they turned angrily at Naruto. _'The Namikaze Alliance, huh?'_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Jun, what are you saying?!" Akira demanded after hearing what she proposed to him._

" _I want you to go and join Namikaze's group."_

" _But… why? You know that-"_

 _Jun cut him off, "I know what you're going to say and I appreciate that. I… I really do. But you also need to make some friends! Some good friends!"_

" _And leave you alone here?" He protested. "Hmph, you can barely take care of yourself, let alone handle all the other responsibilities in the lab!"_

 _Jun growled at his reminder of her forgetfulness. "That's besides that point." She exhaled, "Akira-kun, just give it a try. You don't even need to live with them. And if you do," She raised a finger and cheerily told him, "you can always wake up much earlier in the morning to come over here and water the plants."_

 _Akira facepalmed and groaned in annoyance at her last sentence._

" _Just give it a try, Akira-kun." She repeated once more._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto found Soma's shoe landing on his head and pushed it down to the floor. No cause for concern. Soma didn't mean to hurt him too much. "I can see you've been learning something else as well, Soma." Naruto painfully said with his mouth pressed on the ground.

"Ayame-senpai's been helping me." Soma did not sound pleased. "Senpai, do you have any idea of just how hollow you've made this for me? Knowing that someone scored higher and I don't even get the chance to duke it out with him in the main tournament? And I was looking forward to fighting you as well!"

Soma removed his foot, only for Ryo to take his place. "Eh, Naruto, how do I say this?" Ryo tied his headband around his head and entered his berserk mode again. "I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS AND ALL THAT YOU'VE BEEN SPOUTING ABOUT! WINNER BY DEFAULT IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO WIN! WHEN ALL OF THIS OVER AND WHEN I WIN THE AUTUMN ELECTIONS, I AM CHALLENGING YOU TO A SHOKUGEKI!"

"Well wait in line, Ryo! Challenging Naruto to a Shokugeki is Isami's job." He motioned to his brother behind him. "No one's challenging him to one until Isami does. And Isami will beat him!" He said with full certainty.

Isami chose to remain silent but a little happy his brother had that much faith in him.

"Oh by the way," Takumi added, "I will win the elections."

This here started a four-way argument-slash-debate between Takumi, Ryo, Alice and Soma.

"Are you all right, Naruto-nii?" Megumi inspected her brother's head for any injuries. "Soma looked like he did a number on you."

"I'm all right, Megumi-chan." He chuckled. "Thank you though. So how'd you do?"

Megumi smiled at him with her eyes closed.

In the VIP box above, Erina and Hisako observed the going-ons of the Namikaze Alliance and the Polar Star Dorm. Talking, conversing, laughing together and even sharing and comparing their dishes.

"Do you want to go and join them?" Satoshi asked, shifting his eyes away from the group to Erina and Hisako. "There's no shame in doing so."

"Hmph!" Erina flicked her hair and moved towards the door. "I see no reason to go and join such low level chefs!" She grabbed the doorknob but paused. "But Hisako, if you want to join them for the day, go ahead. You know where I'll be."

Hisako looked down towards the group especially at the blond idiot. She sighed, "Maybe next time." And smile. "Erina-sama, please wait for me." She left with her closest friend.

"Ha! I wonder how interesting things would have gone if Namikaze Naruto-kun had join the Polar Star Dorm with Yukihira Soma." Fumio wondered with a smile.

Satoshi answered her, "The Dorm's occupants would have doubled in numbers then! You would have had more talented chefs under your roof and the Polar Star Dorm's golden age would certainly return."

"And five of the eight chefs proceeding to the Semi-Finals would have been Polar Star. The Namikaze Alliance will no doubt prove a challenge for the Polar Star's return to the golden age."

* * *

 **POLAR STAR DORMITORY**

Naruto and Megumi bid farewell their younger half-siblings. Konohamaru was going home with his mother and his aunt. Yaeko had arrived to pick up little Hikari. Konohamaru and Hikari had gotten Naruto and Megumi to promise to cook their dishes for them one day. It was a promise the older two siblings were most willing to keep. Megumi said goodbye to her mother and the men of her town too, taking one last group photo with them with their banner splayed out wide above and behind them.

All that's left was a party in the Polar Star Dorm in celebration of a job well done, made the cut or not.

"What a festive occasion. All of us in one room." Naruto stated, sitting on the floor together with his friends.

Everyone had gotten a close look of Isshiki Satoshi wearing nothing but an apron. Most of them gazed at him curiously but ultimately paid no more thought. Except maybe Ikumi.

"Yeah but it's in my room again." Zenji calmly remarked.

"I tried to get Erina and Hisako to come and join us but she took a rain check saying she was busy."

"Being an Elite Ten member must do that to you." Naruto guessed.

"Hey, Megumi," Miyoko was sitting adjacent to the bluenette. "You did good out there. If you ever need help, give me a holler."

"Thank you, Hojo-san."

"Just call me Miyoko."

"Soma!" Takumi yelled even though he sat close to the person he was addressing. "I may forgive Naruto for his stupidity in getting himself disqualified but I won't ever forgive you if you lose before we get to face off!"

Soma replied, "Come at me then."

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Alice said as she leaned close to him. "I think I've come up with a name for your Curry dish."

"Oh?" He wonder what it could be.

"Wind and Water Maelstrom Ramen Curry." She stated with some pride.

"You basically just named it after Naruto." Ryo dully said. In return for that little snark, Alice slapped him in the back repeatedly.

"I like it." Naruto said gently. It got Alice to stop slapping Ryo. "Thanks, Alice-chan."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." She leaned close to him again. Their faces were pretty near each other actually. Just inch in a little closer and…

The door to Zenji's room burst open. Came in Fumio who strode in without any care at all for startling some of the room's occupants.

"Good evening, my little tenants and visitors." Fumio had her hands on her hips. "We have some more guests tonight."

First from the door was Hayama Akira. "Hello." He said to them plainly.

"Hayama?"

"And Shiomi Jun from the Shiomi Seminar." Fumio said and Jun walked through the door.

"Akira, Jun-hakase, I didn't expect to see you guys here." Soma pointed at them.

"Well we didn't think you would all be here." Akira sighed. "We went to where you and the rest of the Namikaze Alliance were supposed to be only to find out you were all here. We were fortunate enough to have run into Chef Uzumaki and got the info from him."

Naruto tilted his head "Wait a minute, does this mean that you're-"

"Right, Namikaze. I have decided to stay with you and your friends from now on." He said somewhat dejectedly but Naruto didn't seem to catch it.

"Awesome! Welcome to the Namikaze Alliance!"

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… about that. You may have 'founded' this little group, Namikaze but I believe a renaming is in order. I suggest the Hayama Spices."

"I object." Ryo said with his hands in his pockets. "That makes us sound like an Idol Group."

Cue the image of the nine of them on a well-lit stage dressed like idols with Akira on center-stage.

"Precisely what I am talking about?" Ryo added.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the Next Generation of Hojo-ro Chefs!" That one was Miyoko.

Cue the image of them all dressed in Chinese clothes while in certain poses. Kitchen utensils held like weapons and Miyoko dead center.

"But that makes us all sound like we're going to work for you in the future!" Takumi, all flustered up, pointed at Miyoko.

"Miyoko-chan, Akira-kun, we already settled his matter," Naruto stated, "in a card game of all things." He sighed.

"I am proud to admit I resolved that matter." Isami pounded his chest with his fist.

"The guy won and he still called it the Namikaze Alliance." Nao didn't really care much about the name.

"You won and didn't pick something else?!" Akira and Miyoko demanded form Isami.

"Okay, enough already! It doesn't matter what we're called. We're all friends here."

"Namikaze Naruto-kun is right, Akira. You're with friends. Bottom line is Naruto-kun never came up with that name," Naruto nodded, "and they basically went with it." Jun then adjusted her glasses and a calculating smile crept up her face. "But if you must insist in a name change, I believe Isami Aldini will fight you in a card game for it."

Miyoko crossed her arms and Akira sighed, "Oh all right. We won't bother with the name anymore. It still doesn't make Naruto our leader."

"It never did!" the other members of the Alliance said together though in varying tones.

"With that settled, I leave Akira-kun in your hands, everyone. Now then," she turned to address Akira, _'You'll change the world one day, Akira-kun.'_ "I'm going back to the lab and drink till I pass out. See you later, Akira-kun!" With that she dashed away with a dust trail behind her.

Akira stared at the door she exited from and gritted his teeth.

"She can be energetic, Minato-kun." They heard the spirited voice of a woman.

"She nearly bumped into us." A male voice complained.

Enter Minato and Leonora. They came in with Leonora's arms wrapped around Minato's. She was clinging on to him tightly.

"Ch-ch-chef Uzumaki!" The Polar Star Dorm tenants minus Satoshi, Fumio, Soma and Megumi stammered.

"Oh, Uzumaki-senpai," Soma raised his hand, "I believe this is actually the first time we've met." Minato nodded once at him. "A pleasure to finally meet my son's friend."

"Otou-sama!" Megumi bowed.

"Oka-sama!" Alice hugged her mother.

"Tou-san, what are doing here?" It had surprised Naruto to see his father that night.

"I'm here to congratulate you all on a job well done! Especially those who are entering the next stage of the Autumn Elections. Seven out of the eight who'll proceed to the main tournament are in this room! That there is remarkable!

The kids all nodded. "Mmm!"

"Other than that, oh I was just visiting my old Dorm and showing her around." He nodded at Leonora who returned to clinging to his arm.

Alice was about to speak but Megumi got ahead of her. "Otou-sama, is she… is Alice-chan's mother your new girlfriend?" Believe it or not, Megumi never got to meet Leonora when she went to Minato for training.

That innocent question made Alice snap… in typical Alice fashion of course. "MMUUUUUUUUUUU, MEGUMI-CHAN! DON'T GO SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! MY MOTHER AND FATHER ARE HAPPILY MARRIED!" Megumi sort of shrunk from that.

"Well, Chef Uzumaki and Nakiri Alice's mother?" cheeky Yuki had to ask.

Minato and Leonora looked at each other. "Well, uh…" Minato want to speak but Leonora placed her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"My name is Leonora Nakiri, everyone. You'll know more about me when the time is right." She mostly addressed the Polar Star Dorm tenants. She let go of Minato's arm. She hugged Alice close and reassuringly ran her hand up and down her back. "My dear, precious Alice. You just wouldn't understand." She said rather ambiguously.

Then she broke the hug and took Minato's hand in her own. "Come now, Minato-kun. The children will be here all night. Which leaves some alone time for you and me. When we get back to the hotel, I have some special for you." She said rather sultry. "I know you'll just love it."

Minato's eyes flashed with glee. "Oh… I am already looking forward to it." She led him out the door and the students heard them snicker as they went off.

"So… is it just me or did they look and act so much like a married-"

Alice gave Naruto's back a hard slapping session, "Don't make such insinuations, Naruto-kun!"

* * *

"Leonora, you can be so cruel." Minato offered his arm to her again once they left the gate of the door. He had gotten used to her antics.

"You and I are both parents, Minato-kun. I'm sure you know the joy of messing with your children every now and then." And they both laughed. "If only they knew just how close we are." She added.

"Now let's go." She took the first step. "We have a night ahead of us!"

* * *

"So that was Chef Uzumaki Minato." Zenji pushed back his glasses.

"Yeah," Shun nodded, "Megumi and Naruto's father and the third winner of the Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament."

"A bit of a shame the Food of the Gods Tournament happens once every twenty-five years. I still have fifteen more years to compete in it." Alice sounded upset about it.

"I hate to disappoint you," Takumi said, "but I will be winning that cooking tournament and I will make pasta, an Aldini styled one, the next Food of the Gods!"

"No," Akira objected flatly, "it will be a Curry Dish of Jun's design and my making that will win!"

"Fat chance, Akira-san. Ramen will win it for the fourth time!" Naruto declared confidently.

"Sorry to disappoint you, senpai," Soma taunted, "but the Yukihira Fried Rice will win. Count on that."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please stop before this escalates into a full on quarrel." Alice urged them. "We all know it shall be a dish based on the principals of Molecular Gastronomy that shall prevail in the Tournament fifteen years from now."

"As if," Ikumi spat, "Meat shall win! The rest of you can suck it!"

"I disagree," Ryoko joined it, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. The winning dish will have a dash of Fermentation to it."

"Ryoko," Yuki tapped Ryoko's shoulder, "I'm really sorry to say but my Wild Game dish will win it."

"You're all wrong!" Shun spoke up, "My Smoked Dish will win the title of Food of the Gods!"

"Ehehehehehehehehe… you all know nothing! I will win it fifteen years from now!"

"No, I will!"

"Seafood Dishes are the best, you know"

And this argument just went around in a circle. Fumio, Ayame and Satoshi laughed hearing them loudly boast and verbally fight about who win will and whose dish will earn the highly prized title. None of them backed down. Only Isami seemed to have stayed out of it. He sat in a corner and eat the food their brought in like a man watching a film with popcorn.

"Oh my, they're really into it. So many young chefs after a coveted victory." Ayame giggled.

"I'm sure they'll do fine when the time comes." Satoshi commented.

"Ah, such youth…" Fumio closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

* * *

 **Much Later that Night**

"… it was amazing, Tou-san!" Ayame told Teuchi in their video chat.

"So he got himself disqualified and but still managed to impress the judges!" Teuchi laughed boomingly. It was early in the morning for Teuchi in Hawaii. But the man did always wake up early. "That little idiot. I wish I could have been there to see it! I would have smacked him silly for being so careless!"

"I wish you were here to. But his friends already did that!" After laughing, Ayame had a tranquil expression on her face. "I think we won't ever have to see Naruto-kun be so despondent again this Jiraya's death anniversary."

"No, I don't think we will."

* * *

"Senpai, I'm sure you remember where your room for the night is." Soma asked when he led Naruto to the bathroom.

"Don't sweat it. I remember." Naruto opened the door. "Hey, Soma."

"Huh?"

"Let's one day have a proper face-off in the kitchen, a Shokugeki. Just like what Takumi is always going on about with you. No bets, no stakes, no wagers. Just our skills and talents as cooks. Then we'll see who's better between us."

"I can do that! Let's have that Shokugeki some day soon, senpai. I won't be forgetting the fact that you scored higher than me in the curry dishes." And the two friends bumped fists. "I'll see you in the morning, senpai."

"Mmm!"

Naruto closed the door to the bathroom and began taking his clothes off. The water had filled up so he got in, immersing his body up to his chin. The hot water felt so good. Naruto felt so relax he could fall asleep. He then heard the door open.

"How irresponsible, Naruto-kun." It was Alice. "You forgot to lock the door. What if someone else came in and saw you naked."

"Alice-chan, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" She winked at him as she locked the door.

Right there in front of Naruto, she undressed. First her skirt, then her pants, followed by her undergarments. Her breasts were free and her womanhood was exposed to the hot air of the bathroom. A neat folded pile of clothes that Alice set aside. Naruto can certainly get used to this.

"Have I ever told you, you're very pretty?" Naruto watched her get in the water with him.

Alice sat herself beside him and leaned the side of her head on his. "Nope! And I believe the word is beautiful. You can start now if you want."

Naruto whispered it to her. They held hands under the water. He then closed his eyes and went back to relaxing. Alice followed his lead and loosened up too. What? They weren't going to have sex. The two remained still in their place and remained in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

And That's a Rap!

 **A/N 2: 07/29/2017 - I edited this slightly and placed the Epilogue in the Extras.**

 **A/N 3: Once again, very little to no actually cooking because** **GlobalBlob1340 who possessed the cooking know-how moved away and can't help me.**


	4. Extras

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Shokugeki no Soma. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yuto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki.**

 **A/N 1: These are moments that for one reason or another were not in the final version.**

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 1: Mimasaka Subaru**

Mimasaka Subaru had been observing newcomer Namikaze for a few weeks. His pattern and routine wasn't all that difficult to learn. It was his behavior that was off-putting.

Namikaze was sincere, friendly and seems to find the good in people. If his befriending of Nakiri Erina's former underling, Mito Ikumi, and the school misfit, Sadatsuka Nao, was anything to go by. His expertize was with Ramen dishes and he truly worshipped it. Ramen after all was the Food of the Gods. Subaru had no signature dish of his own. He wasn't that kind of chef. But he did plan on entering the famous Tournament just solely for the purpose of humiliating his final opponent.

With that knowledge about Namikaze Naruto, it would be easy to get him to agree to a Shokugeki. About time too because HE WAS GETTING SICK OF WATCHING AND TRYING TO IMITATE THE DAMN BASTARD!

In the kitchen, the blond could move so fast, he was like a blur. Try as he might, Subaru just could match his speed. Namikaze was of average build but he was extremely quick and had some muscle power too. Whereas Subaru was large, imposing, intimidating and had more obvious muscles.

But that was all small compared to the oddity that was his kitsune-designed pajamas whose nine tails can somehow move and extended at the will of their wearer. He tried it and nothing happened except maybe making himself look ridiculous. Because simply wearing that thing would make anyone look ridiculous.

But the unmatchable speed and that atrocious pajama were nothing compared then to his habit of CONSTANTLY EATING RAMEN. He would eat a random number of Ramen for breakfast. He would eat a random number of Ramen for lunch. He would eat a random number of Ramen for dinner. He would eat a random number of Ramen as a midnight snack. He would go back to sleep. Subaru thought he could finally get some snooze time of his own.

BUT THEN THE DAMN BASTARD WOULD WAKE UP AT 3A.M. TO EAT ANOTHER RANDOM NUMBER OF RAMEN!

Who the hell wakes up at 3 in the morning just to eat Ramen? No! The more important question is how that guy hadn't died of kidney failure from eating all that Ramen? Nobody eats Ramen that much!

But it didn't matter anymore. Today was the day he'd make his move. He'd get Namikaze to accept a Shokugeki then utterly destroy him. Subaru knew that at this time of the day, Namikaze would be in the cafeteria eating his lunch with his friends.

The moment he opened those doors, he was met one of the most putrid smells his nose has ever had the displeasure of smelling. His hand immediately sprung up to cover his nose and mouth. _'This must be Sadatsuka's doing?'_

He was right on the mat with that conclusion. When his eyes carefully scoured the empty cafeteria, he found sitting around one table Namikaze together with Sadatsuka, the Aldini Brothers, Mito, Yukihira and Tadokoro. Subaru wondered why those guys were able to tolerate the horrible smell.

He squinted his eyes, both were full of tears from the smell. What was strange was that all of them minus Tadokoro and Mito had their noses fully exposed to the horrid smell. Namikaze was gulping down the remaining contents of a large bowl, presumably whatever Sadatsuka concocted.

When Namikaze put down the bowl back on the table, he had the look of immense satisfaction on his face. "Delicious!" Subaru heard Namikaze say with a wide grin. If he could, Subaru would have dropped his mouth in surprise.

"Normally, Ramen that stinks to high heaven would be an abomination to the dish. My father would flip his lid if he saw this. But if he got a taste of this, no doubt he'd approve."

"I appreciate that, Naruto-san, but I have no plans to get the approval of your father."

Namikaze only nodded his head. "Well I can't let this beat my knowledge of Ramen. Looks like I'll have to learn how to cook Ramen the looks and smells atrocious but tastes delicious. It will taste ten, no, a hundred times better but will also stink just as much."

And that was it for Subaru. If he challenged Namikaze to a Shokugeki, that means there's a chance he'll go with whatever smelly creation he'd come up with. That means Subaru would have to try and replicate Namikaze's smelly creation. Sadatsuka's was bad enough, Namikaze had just made it known his dish would be a hundred times worst.

"I see your hundred with a thousand." What was this, a poker game? Soma slammed his hand on the table as he declared.

"WHAT?! If Yukihira is in on this, then so shall I. If you think you can come up with a smelly yet tasty dish, then I shall make a dish that will beat yours." That was the blond Aldini. Then he turned to the brunette Aldini "You too, Isami. Namikaze is your rival. You can't lose to him! We're going to make the smelliest yet most delicious dish!"

Subaru was out there. Didn't need to listen to anymore plans of malodorous dishes. The once-again-lone group in the cafeteria didn't even notice him.

Ikumi had remained silent in all this. She had crossed her arms over her breasts since the very start and had been rolling her eyes every now and then at just how ridiculous this all has been. There was no way she'd join in on them. She loved meat that much and she wasn't about to make an odorous atrocity with meat. Her precious, beloved meat. Nope, nope to a thousandth degree. No way Jose.

Megumi, the poor blunette, sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. One thing's for sure, she'd have nothing to do with this.

 **(* * *)**

 **Deleted Scene 2: Sadatsuka Nao's Closet**

Sadatsuka Nao lived in the closet in Nakiri Alice's room. Naruto had told them off-handedly that the closet in Alice's room was pretty damn huge. Sadatsuka has never been heard complaining it was cramped or tight. So one day, Takumi, Isami and Ikumi decided to go take a look.

What they found rocked them to their core. After opening Alice's closet, it started out all normal. Just clothes either hanging around or fold neatly. But as they got in to investigate further, the closest seemed to stretch longer and wider. Soon enough, they had gotten pass all of Alice's clothes and found what they could only describe as a witch's lair. The dark atmosphere, the candles lighting up the place and the cauldron.

Shelves of jars filled with some liquid with things floating or suspended in them. They also found a witch's cloak and hat.

"Big Bro, I'm starting to think the term Boiling Witch maybe more than just mere a moniker." He said scared.

At the other end of the 'room' was a door. "You think that's where she sleeps?" Ikumi asked.

The door in question creaked open and a shaking hand that had finger nails too long and too sharp to be Nao's slowly crept out, grasping it. Takumi and Ikumi were quite unnerved by it and held on to Isami for support.

 **(* * *)**

 **Deleted Scene 3: Leonora and Soe's Wedding Anniversary**

Minato had done it. It wasn't anything he has ever had a hand in trying but there was a first time of everything. On the table laid Leonora Nakiri in all her naked glory. She was well bathed prior. After that was all just a matter of Minato carefully setting the sushi and sashimi in various part of her body.

Minato would have never dreamed of ever seeing his friend's wife naked. She was beautiful enough with her clothes on. She was stunning and breathtaking without them.

"She's ready." He eventually told Soe.

"Well done, Minato. She looks absolutely delicious. You have my most sincere thanks." He said with a serious face. Like that was anything new.

Soe took his seat at the table. "Happy Anniversary, My Beloved." Leonora softly said, love in her red eyes. Soe said in return. "Happy Anniversary, my dear." And they got eating with Soe intimately feeding Leonora as well as himself.

Minato had no idea why he was still standing there looking at them. His face devoid of any emotion and his eyes half-closed. "I'm just gonna…," His thumb pointing to the door, "I'm just gonna go now." They didn't hear him which didn't bother Minato one bit and he just calmly left the room, locking the door in the process.

 **(* * *)**

 **Deleted Scene 4: Leonora and Yaeko Talk**

"Anyway, Minato-sama, I came to inform you that Tadokoro Megumi is waiting for down below."

If Minato wasn't fully awake before, he was now. He jumped off his seat, leaving his breakfast unfinished. "My Kami-sama, how could I forget?! Megumi-chan is here!" He grabbed Yaeko by the shoulders, "Thank you, Yaeko!" and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Minegasaki Yaeko," Leonora spoke, getting the woman's attention. Leonora turned around in her seat slowly and look at Yaeko darkly and seriously, "you are one of Minato's most trusted employees and a mother to one of his children."

Yaeko returned the Danishwoman's stare back at her, "Yes, I am."

Leonora stood from her seat and approached Yaeko. She took her hand in own and, "Thank you for helping him out and keeping him company." She was all sunshine and rainbows again.

"Eh?"

"I'm glad you're still with him even though you're aware you might never be in a real relationship with him."

"I was… am his employee before all else. As well as his friend, I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"I'm happy to hear that. Ever since Kushina died, he really hasn't look at women the same way."

"I know." Yaeko said, "Namikaze Kushina, the mother of Naruto and the woman Minato had loved dearly. They had plans to marry after Naruto was born but she died. She left a hole in his heart that no one could really fill. He's tried before. Tried to really move on. But none of them ever worked out no matter how much he tried."

"That's the power certain woman have on men. They stay with them even long after they've gone. Though it would be a different story if Kushina had broken up with him instead of dying."

"What of you, Leonora Nakiri-sama?"

"Hmmm…?"

"What are you to Minato-sama? You are a married woman, are you not? It may not be any of my business but doesn't it seem improper for a married woman to stay in the same living space with another man. Especially with what you are wearing right now."

Leonora smiled at her before she sat back down. "I am his friend." She smiled cunningly and sly. "A close friend. And it's not as if he hasn't seen me naked before." She turned back to her meal and said kindly, "Think of that what you will."

* * *

 **(* * *)**

 **Alternate Scene 1: Minato and Leonora** (Warning: Mature Content)

Leonora hooked her thumbs under the straps of her dress. She tagged it off her shoulders and let Minato watch it flow sensually down her body. She had no other articles of clothing. She had been naked all along underneath her dress.

Her naked body now stood in all its glory under the gaze of the only other occupant in the kitchen. She flicked back her long flowing white hair with both her delicate hands, ensuring her large perfect bosoms, all nice and firm, were exposed to him. Her pale white skin, smooth and without a single flaw. Her creamy legs and thighs leading up to her lovely pink flower.

Indeed, she was very beautiful. The epitome of the word. Minato had to stop himself from saying it out loud.

"So then, Minato-kun. Shall we begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Minato took his clothes off, exposing his being to Leonora. He wasn't a bad specimen himself, fit and having the right amount of muscle, and his package marvelous to Leonora.

' _Oh my,'_ She thought, _'It's as big as how Kushina had always bragged it would be. To have that inside me…'_

In their nakedness, the two lovers held each other in a passionate embrace and made out with equal the passion. Their tongues fervently dueling for dominance but ultimately, Minato won. When their kiss ended, a string of saliva bridged their lips.

Leonora was about to go down but Minato stopped her. "Not here." He said, picking her up bridal-style in his strong arms.

He laid her down on his bed. She adjusted herself and sat on the edge of it. Taking his cock in her hand, she felt its warmth and its girth. It was a lengthy thing and ready for her. Minato groaned softly as he felt her warm mouth around his cock. Her tongue licking the underside of his shaft. Minato patted the back of her head as Leonora sucked on his cock with eager abandon. But such pleasure would have eventually brought him off too soon for his liking.

"My turn." Minato said, pulling back.

Leonora rested back and Minato spread her legs. Her pussy was wet already from the arousal of the situation when Minato's tongue licked and laved it. Leonora panted and moaned at her lover's tongue's ministrations. She gripped the sheets of his bed when her first orgasm came. Minato's mouth was moistened even further by her fluids.

"Oh fuck!" The white haired beauty shook and shuddered.

Minato climbed up between her legs and readied his cock at her entrance. She was so wet and he was so horny. "Just give it to me, Minato-KUN!" Minato plunged in deep with single thrust. She had him the moment she said those five words.

Leonora's pussy was wet like Minato had observed. But it was also quite warm like an oven. Her cunt muscle had a tight grip on him which only made the experience better.

"Oh, yes! YES!" Leonora screamed. Minato had really gotten into it and was pounding her womanhood like crazy. Their hips grinding together, her hips thrusting up and his. She felt her fluids run down the crack of her ass and onto the sheets underneath her flesh.

Her perfect breasts bouncing from each thrust. Minato took one in his hand and played with it. It would be a shame not to. The redhead kissed her again before kissing her down to her chin and neck. Leonora wrapped her arms around him and gripped his back. "Mi-Mi-Minato-kun!" She screamed as another orgasm hit her. She resisted wanting to tell him he was better than her Beloved.

"You're so beautiful, Leonora." He said licking the side of her neck. Minato did let up. He just continued on with what he was so good doing.

Soon enough, Minato felt his sperm boil in his balls. "Leonora, I'm…!"

She knew what he meant. "Minato, there's something I have to Mmmmmmphmmmm!" Minato kissed her again. Inside her, she felt his cock pulse and something hot spilled in. She knew what it was. He was cumming inside her.

When the redhead had emptied inside his lover, his collapsed next to him, panting like she did.

"Minato-kun, you idiot." She said quietly. Her eyes tired and half-closed, her voice weary and her face told him she was sexually-sated. The Danish beauty wrapped her arms around his neck and rest closer to him. "I was going to tell you I'm at the peak of my fertility this month." She breathed out. "If your bun starts cooking in my oven, you had better take responsibility."

He wrapped his arms around her too. "If my bun cooks in your oven, I'm not sharing it with you."

"Jerk!" She whispered and lightheartedly slapped his arm.

The cuddled up and let slumber take them, thoroughly satisfied with their love-making.

 **(* * *)**

 **Alternate Scene 2: Moving in to the Polar Star Dormitory**

"Ha! I wonder how interesting things would have gone if Namikaze Naruto-kun had join the Polar Star Dorm with Yukihira Soma." Fumio wondered with a smile.

Satoshi answered her, "The Dorm's occupants would have doubled in numbers then! You would have had more talented chefs under your roof and the Polar Star Dorm's golden age would certainly return."

"And five of the eight chefs proceeding to the Semi-Finals would have been Polar Star. The Namikaze Alliance will no doubt prove a challenge for the Polar Star's golden age to return." Fumio instantly sat up and her eyes widened.

"Oh, did you suddenly get an idea, Fumio-san?" Fumio's response was a sly and cunning smile.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun, everyone, I leave Akira-kun in your hands. Now then," she turned to address Akira, _'You'll change the world one day, Akira-kun.'_ "I'm going back to the lab and drink till I pass out. See you later, Akira-kun!" With that she dashed away with a dust trail behind her.

Akira stared at the door she exited from and gritted his teeth.

"She can be energetic, Minato-kun." They heard the spirited voice of a woman.

"She nearly bumped into us." A male voice complained.

Enter Minato and Leonora. They came in with Leonora's arms wrapped around Minato's. She was clinging on to him tightly.

"Ch-ch-chef Uzumaki!" The Polar Star Dorm tenants minus Satoshi, Fumio, Soma and Megumi stammered.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, long time no see." Soma raised his hand. Minato nodded once at him.

"Otou-sama!" Megumi bowed.

"Oka-sama!" Alice hugged her mother.

"Tou-san, what are doing here?

"I'm here to congratulate you on a job well done! Seven out of the eight who'll proceed to the main tournament are in this room! That there is remarkable!

The kids all nodded. "Mmm!"

"Other than that, oh I was just visiting my old Dorm and showing her around." He nodded at Leonora who returned to clinging to his arm.

"Don't forget the third thing, Minato-kun!"

"Right, right. You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you and you!" He pointed at the nine members of the Namikaze Alliance. "The kitchen's fully stocked. I want all of you to head there this instant and cook up the best dish you can with the ingredients available." Minato instructed with a smile and his eyes closed

"Wait, why?" Naruto inquired. "This is so out of the blue."

Minato's smile faded and he opened his eyes halfway. With a tone that left no room to argue, he ordered them, "Just do it!"

"Well I don't need to be told twice!" Ikumi flinched before being the first to leave the Zenji's room followed by Naruto, Ryo, Akira, Nao, Miyoko and the Aldini Brothers.

"I'm sure you were included in this too, Alice." Leonora chimed.

"TA-DA! The Namikaze Special!" Naruto proclaimed, motioning his open hand to the nine dishes on the table.

"Wait a minute, why are you collectively naming our dish as the Namikaze Special?" Akira questioned.

"Well our group is named after me so I figured why not." Naruto shrugged.

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… about that. You may have 'founded' this little group, Namikaze but I believe a renaming is in order. I suggest the Hayama Spices."

"I object." Ryo said with his hands in his pockets. "That makes us sound like an Idol Group."

Cue the image of the nine of them on a well-lit stage dressed like idols with Akira on center-stage.

"Precisely what I am talking about?" Ryo added.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the Next Generation of Hojo-ro Chefs!" That one was Miyoko.

Cue the image of them all dressed in Chinese clothes while in certain poses. Kitchen utensils held like weapons and Miyoko dead center.

"But that makes us all sound like we're going to work for you in the future!" Takumi, all flustered up, pointed at Miyoko.

"Miyoko-chan, Akira-kun, we already settled his matter," Naruto stated, "in a card game of all things." He sighed.

"I am proud to admit I resolved that matter." Isami pounded his chest with his fist.

"The guy won and he still called it the Namikaze Alliance." Nao didn't really care much about the name.

"You won and didn't pick something else?!" Akira and Miyoko demanded form Isami.

"You are all getting off topic here!" Minato shouted from the other side of the table. Leonora clinged to his arm the whole time.

"Tou-san, why did you make us do this?" Naruto asked his father.

"You'll see in time. Moving on, Fumio-san shall be your judge."

The matron of the Polar Star Dorm took her seat. "Okay then, shall I get started?" She went for the nearest dish which was Alice's.

"You'll find my dish to be the best among them."

Fumio gave no response but merrily consumed what Alice cooked up. Fumio merrily consumed all that they cooked up.

"All nine dishes were delicious. Congratulations, everyone, you all passed your applications."

"Huh?" went just about everyone excluding the three adults in the kitchen.

"Isami Aldini, Takumi Aldini, Hayama Akira, Hojo Miyoko, Mito Ikumi, Kurokiba Ryo, Nakiri Alice, Namikaze Naruto and Sadatsuka Nao, welcome to the Polar Star Dormitory!"

"WHAT!" bawled the old tenants of the Dorm.

"WHAT!" bawled the new tenants of the Dorm.

"I had given it some thought. The Polar Star Dorm has all that you need as in terms being a comfortable home and good learning environment. You'll all love it here. It's also much closer to the school."

"Now hold on here, Tou-san. You can't just dump us here! No offense, Fumio-san. This place is actually pretty sweet."

"None taken, Naruto-kun."

"The decision has been made, Naruto-kun." Leonora sang. "You'll all be living here from now on."

"But why?" Ikumi demanded.

"Your penthouse suite was wonderful." Alice added in.

The rest kept silent but they too have grown to like the suite.

"Why? I'll tell you why!" He ranted all wide-eyed and wide-mouthed. "When I told you all you can help yourselves to the room service and the spa, I didn't mean for you to go overboard with it! The girls kept using the spa about three times a week! Someone keeps ordering chocolate mousse and large chocolate shakes every day!" Isami and Ikumi tagged at their collars. "One of you also broke one of the sinks in one of the kitchens I let you use!" That one was Ryo's fault. "And who the hell has been making long distance phone calls to Denmark!" Alice took a step behind Naruto.

The students were all shocked at Minato's outburst. Wait, that there was an understatement. Rattled to their core was more like it.

"Minato-kun, relax. You got the point across." Leonora took Minato's hand in hers and gently caressed the back of his hand with her delicate thumb.

Minato coughed and cooled down. "Thank you, Leonora."

He addressed the nine teenagers, "The decision has been made. There will be no arguing this!" He stressed, ending the matter. "I'm having all your belonging transferred here in the morning so you all can stay the night. Fumio-san will show you your new rooms."

The Namikaze Alliance sighed in defeat. But muttered quickly that the Polar Star Dorm wasn't so bad.

"WOO-HOO! The Namikaze Alliance has been absorbed into the Polar Star Dorm!" Yuki shrieked.

"So this was your plan?" Satoshi whispered to Fumio with a knowing smirk.

"With this, the Polar Star Dormitory's Golden Age will return."

* * *

 **EPILOGUE – THE FOOD OF THE GODS TOURNAMENT**

It's been fifteen long years since the 92nd Generation of Totsuki started their first year. Fifteen years since Naruto and Soma entered Totsuki and met their friends. Fifteen years since they fought and won against the Akatsuki in what was probably the most important moments of their lives. Each member of the Namikaze Alliance battling in a cook off. Soma in particular battling with Nakiri Azami for Totsuki Academy itself.

It's been fifteen years since then. Now the time has come.

" **Welcome, everyone, to the 4** **th** **Food of the Gods Cooking Tournament! In a few moments, we will begin the competition!"** popular hostess and television personality Kawashima Urara and well-recognized and highly-credible food critic Sasaki Yua jointly announced.

It's been fifteen years since then. Now everyone is fifteen years older.

"Heh, who knew it would be in here of all places this Tournament would be taking place!" Yukihira Soma, the owner of Yukihira Diner after Joichiro passed it on to him after proved himself, stated. He was also the man who put a stop to Nakiri Azami's plans for Totsuki.

"The Nakiri-Uzumaki Cooking Dome was built precisely for this. It can accommodate all the contestants and facilitate everything necessary for the event." Explained Tadokoro Megumi, the successor, owner and Head Chef of the Shokeien Ryokan and Tadokoro Ice Cream.

She challenged her aunt Konan to a 'Shokugeki' in order to restore the restaurants, shops and companies in her… their hometown back to their original owners. But if she lost, she would to become Konan's subordinate and do all she commanded. Through great effort as well as wanting to remind her aunt of how Jiraiya had originally taught them, Megumi won against her own aunt.

Megumi was also known as Megumi Aldini for being Takumi Aldini's wife of nine years and mother to three children.

"All the hotels nearby were also filled to the brim with guests. All for this one event."

"The event brings a lot of prestige for both the winner and the dish, Soma. It was to be expected."

"How are your kids, Megumi?"

"They're with their grandmother. They'll be watching the event as it's being televised. Now where's Erina and your kids?"

"Erina's having some girl time with Hisako. As for the kids, my old man's looking after them. They told us they won't forgive us if we at least don't make top ten." Soma shrugged. "Well I'm not about to disappoint them. I'm gunning to win this!"

"Don't disappoint us too, Soma. We'll see you in top ten as well." Soma and Megumi turned to the source of the voice and there they found the nine members of the Namikaze Alliance.

Takumi and Isami Aldini, the Head and Sous Chef respectively of Trattoria Aldini in Italy. The two men, the two brothers responsible beating Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan and freed all the European-Styled restaurants in Japan from their control.

Hayama Akira, the man acknowledged as the King of Spice and Fragrance after formally beating the Akatsuki member Deidara who specialized in the same field of cooking as him. Like him, Deidara felt passionate about blending spices and the powerful fragrances they produced. Deidara considered it an art form. Though he was more vocal about it than Akira ever was.

Hojo Miyoko, current owner and Head Chef of Hojo-ro, her family's restaurant. It's currently the most popular restaurant in all of the country that serves Chinese dishes. She had offered to help Megumi come up with a dish to beat Konan's but was politely decline as Megumi felt her struggle against her aunt was very personal.

Kurokiba Ryo, the Mad Dog of the Oceans, a master in all Seafood dishes and Sushi. Remembered quite fondly for taking on and winning against Hoshigaki Kisame, another Ataksuki member who had been taking over Seafood and Sushi restaurants. It was probably the toughest battle Ryo had ever fought.

Mito Ikumi, known far and wide as the Meat Mistress and the woman who defeated Uchiha Itachi and got him to release all the restaurants under his control. As well as save her own family's conglomerate from falling into his hands.

Nakiri Alice, otherwise known as Namikaze Alice and the Global Innovator, a title well-earned. She is the current head of Nakiri International's Research Division. Also famed for defeating Chef Sasori, a chef infamous for turning natural poisons into high-class delicacies and all without ever resulting in a single death of his customers and diners. He was by no means an easy enemy to deal with but Alice pulled through.

Namikaze Naruto, the soon-to-be successor his father's company as well as being known as the Ramen Shogun. Like how Megumi challenged her aunt Konan, Naruto had challenged his uncle Nagato. By that time, Nagato was the last member left standing but was still very capable of singlehandedly picking up where his allies left off. A lot weighed on their 'Shokugeki'. Not only would it determine the future of the Culinary World but it was also a battle of ideals. If whether Jiraiya's teachings were right or not. Their dish would be Ramen. It was a close battle but Naruto won the day, ending the threat of the Akatsuki to the Culinary World.

And finally, Sadatsuka Nao, known as the Boiling Witch during her Junior High School years, she was renamed as the Boiling Sorceress after defeating Orochimaru of the Ataksuki. Orochimaru initially did not take well to his defeat by her, claiming his dish was "perfect". However she offered the Legendary Chef her dish and after trying it out, Nao spoke the same words Naruto spoke. Orochimaru recognized those words as his old friend Jiraiya's. Her dish was superior to his and he accepted his defeat, muttering that despite being dead, Jiraiya was still causing him trouble.

They did their Walk of Cool just like they used to in school and much to the annoyance or the admiration of the students then and the other participants now.

Nao and Ikumi were at the far edges of the formation. To Nao's left side was Akira, to Ikumi's right was Miyoko. Next to Akira was Isami while Ryo was next to Miyoko. Naruto, as always, was at the core with Takumi and Alice at his flanks.

"What's up, everyone!" Soma greeted. "Been a while!"

"Soma," spoke Takumi, "I'll bringing in my best so expect the worst if and when we face each other in the semi-finals or the finals!"

It's been fifteen years but Takumi still saw Soma as his rival. "Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing." Lightning came from their eyes and collided in the middle.

"Alice-chan, is it really okay for you to be taking part in this competition?" Megumi was concerned considering Alice's condition. "You look ready to pop any second now."

Alice smiled as she ran her hand around her pregnant belly. "I'm not due yet for another two weeks." This was to be Naruto and Alice's second child. "I can handle it. Thank you for caring though, Megumi-chan."

"There you guys are! Megumi! Soma! Everyone!" That was Yoshino Yuki together with Sakaki Ryoko, Ibusaki Shun and Marui Zenji.

Yoshino Yuki, the Ultimate Wild Game Huntress.

Ibusaki Shun, elevated from the Prince of Smoke to the King of Smoke.

Marui Zenji, the Professor of Taste, although now it's a title known outside of Totsuki Academy as well.

Lastly, Sakaki Ryoko, the Lady of Fermentation. Being a legal adult helped in such matters.

"It looks like everyone's here!" Naruto smirked. "This will be just like old times at school!"

" **Attention all participants!"** That was Yua. **"We are now showing on the screens above you your assigned locations for round one!"**

There were numerous participants and they were all divided up and placed in different halls to cook.

Yua explained, **"The rules are simple. Your dish will be judged by highly qualified judges. If they approve your dish, you will proceed to the next round. Thw first round has no set limit on how many can proceed. However, failure in the first round will mark the end of your time in the Food of the Gods Tournament. After the first round will be the second and third rounds. The same rules apply except only a certain number will make it through. Those who make it pass the second round will head on to the semi-finals and so on."**

" **Participant, please proceed to your designated Halls. Upon arrival, begin cooking immediately. A late or incomplete dish by the end of allotted time is an automatic disqualification."** Urara clarified.

" **NOW THEN! ALL CHEFS COMMENCE COOKING!"** Urara and Yua jointly declared.

"It's finally happening. The event we've all waited fifteen years to happen!" Nao grinned in pure euphoria as the other participants started to head for their selected locations to cook.

"And speaking of disqualification," Takumi began.

"Naruto…" Miyoko growled.

"If you get yourself disqualified…" Ikumi.

"For doing something like giving someone a book…" Alice.

"THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE CRUEL AND UNUSUAL!" They all shouted into his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Will you guys ever stop bringing that up? It was fifteen years ago!"

"Never." Alice pulled his cheek.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?!" Erina and Hisako joined them. "The Tournament has officially began, you know!"

"We best get going to our spots." Shun suggested.

Zenji agreed, "A sound idea."

"Okay then. Everyone, let's all meet again for the finals!" Naruto urged strongly.

"YEAH!"

Outwardly, it was all smiles between them. Inwardly, they scowled and frowned at each other. _'I'll never forgive any of you if you drop out at the first, second and third rounds!'_ They all muttered mentally.

* * *

That's that! Have a nice day, everyone.


End file.
